The Fall of William
by skyz
Summary: Theirs was not a safe love. A gentle love. It was dangerous. Dark. But it was real. Tangled in betrayal and steeped in lies it still survived. AU
1. 1

The Fall of William  
  
By: skyz  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs.  
  
A/N: Hi all. I know I started another story by this title but decided to put that on hold and work on this instead. Reviews are always appreciated. Regardless though I'm gonna keep posting. This idea just won't leave me alone. Also this is absolutely AU. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
Prologue:  
  
His bright blonde head was dipped low as he cupped his hands together and lit the cigarette that dangled from his lips.  
  
Hard, cold blue eyes studied the street with barely veiled contempt. He snapped his lighter closed and lifted his head sucking deep on his fag. Shifting slightly he looked up and down the sidewalk before he abruptly tossed his fag away and made his way slowly across the street.  
  
He jogged slowly up the steps of the large brownstone and quickly fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a small kit filled with the tools of his trade.  
  
In a matter of seconds, he'd unlocked the door and unarmed the security alarm. He shut the door quietly and paused in the foyer looking around.  
  
In his mind, he saw the blue prints of the house flash before his eyes and moving instinctively, he made his way to one of the many dens on the second floor.  
  
Pushing open the door, he strode in and made his way to the farthest wall where he removed the large picture that hung there and smirked as a safe was revealed.  
  
Clucking his tongue, he narrowed his eyes and slowly turned the knob recalling the combination from previous use. It opened soundlessly on well- oiled hinges.  
  
Quickly he scanned through the papers that littered it. Past the money. The jewels. They held little interest to him at the moment. What he was after was worth far greater than all those combined.  
  
He let out a small grunt of triumph as he located the small piece of paper he had been looking for.  
  
Stuffing it in his pocket, he closed the door of the safe and replaced the picture. Studied it and decided it was just right.  
  
He dug into one of the pockets of his duster, pulled out a ski mask, and pulled it on. Making his gloves were secure he quietly made his way upstairs and turned to the left and headed for the master bedroom.  
  
He paused out side of the large oak door and pondered what would be the right way to go about this. Finesse or wham bam?  
  
Smiling beneath the mask, he figured wham bam would do nicely.  
  
Lifting his foot, he kicked in the door and watched in admiration as it fell off its hinges and toppled to the ground.  
  
The couple that had been sleeping soundly came awake with screams of fright. The woman clutched the sheet to her chest and screamed as he entered.  
  
His eyes never left the man though.  
  
"Get outta here lady," he ordered softly as he pulled out a long thin wire and began to wrap it around his hands.  
  
The woman cast one terrified look at the man beside her before she scrambled out of the bed and ran for her life.  
  
"Oh my God," the large man gasped out in horror as the man approached him. He scrambled falling out of the bed and began to crawl.  
  
"Don't do that," the man issued softly.  
  
"Please! Please. Jesus.....Jesus man c'mon I'll give you whatever you want! Please-I can-no, no, no-"  
  
"I warned you," the man said as he crouched beside the whimpering man.  
  
"I had to do it!!! I had to do it Spike. For the love of God please! Don't end it this way. It was her. She made-"  
  
"She made you?" Spike asked incredulously. "You think I believe that? I didn't see you rottin' in any cell. You look me in the eyes and tell me she made you betray me Riley."  
  
Riley trembled and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
But no words came out.  
  
"Please...."  
  
"You're just another number on the list Riley. Goodbye."  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Willow Rosenberg slowly made her way past the milling bodies that littered the first floor of the Watcher Corporation and took the stairs to the second floor where the executives' offices were located.  
  
In her hand, she gripped a large manila envelope so tightly her knuckles had gone white under the strain.  
  
She was making her way to her boss's door when an annoyingly happy voice came from behind her.  
  
"Where're you headed Willow? Not to see the boss I hope. She's got a busy morning," Anya Jenkins spoke up from behind her a cup of coffee in one hand and an itinerary book in the other. She was studying Willow carefully.  
  
Willow forced a strained smile.  
  
"This is important Anya. I have to see her," Willow muttered as she moved to the door and reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Wait," Anya exclaimed rushing forward, spilling her coffee and cursing sharply as it scalded her. "No. Willow no one is getting past me. She made it very clear she didn't want to be disturbed."  
  
"I have to it's about-"Willow broke off and flushed as she realized what she'd been about to say.  
  
Anya's eyes widened and her brows shot up into her hairline.  
  
"Oh my God," she squealed. "Tell me it is not about-"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Willow interrupted her in a rush not wanting to hear Anya's question. Knowing if she did, she would spill everything and she couldn't not until the boss knew.  
  
Anya shook her head and stepped back.  
  
"Holy hell," she muttered, "I'm glad it's you and not me goin' in there. Cuz when you tell her the shit's gonn-"  
  
"Shhhhhhh," Willow hissed as she knocked quickly on their boss's door and turning the knob quickly strode in shutting the door in Anya's curious face.  
  
"Anya I thought-"Buffy Summers began irritated at being disturbed turned in her chair and faced the door.  
  
Her brows rose as she saw it was Willow instead of Anya.  
  
"Willow," she muttered with a sigh and watched as Willow shifted nervously under her curious stare.  
  
"Buffy....hi.....um," Willow stuttered out and clenched her hands together so hard they crumpled the envelope.  
  
Buffy's eyes traveled down Willow's usual weird outfits that befit her life as one of the best computer hackers in the world. All pink and red mixed with black, it was an eye catcher and an eye sore. Nevertheless, Buffy couldn't help but smile; it was one of the things she loved about Willow. She didn't have a need to dress to impress, her mind and skills spoke for her.  
  
"What's wrong Wills?" she finally asked, as it appeared Willow wasn't going to continue the conversation.  
  
"Um..." Willow tried again but Buffy's private line rang and she made an apologetic face as she jerked it up. Willow was relieved as Buffy began to speak and quickly placed the envelope on the desk and made her way out.  
  
"So....?" Anya asked excitedly as soon as she saw Willow.  
  
Willow grimaced and wondered what kind of bestfriend she was if she couldn't even tell Buffy one simple thing?  
  
Then she reminded herself that that one simple thing would not endear her to Buffy and right now, she didn't want to be on Buffy's bad side.  
  
"Didn't tell her," Willow muttered and hurried away.  
  
Anya cast one terrified look at Buffy's door before she took a seat behind her desk and prepared for the fall out she knew would be coming.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy glanced curiously at the envelope Willow had left, as she spoke to her mother. Reaching out she opened it and frowned slightly at what she saw.  
  
"I know mom," she muttered aloud as she pulled out a stack of large black and white photos.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as her gaze scanned the first photo of a completely fire gutted house. She flipped through some more of the same house, pictures of the inside.  
  
Absently she answered her mother's questions until her gaze fell on the picture of the coroners pulling a stretcher a sheet covered body on it.  
  
That wasn't what caught her attention however. It was the woman crumpled on the doorstep of the house.  
  
She wasn't anything spectacular, she wasn't more than a normal woman who'd been woken up in the middle of the night and watched as her entire life burned to ashes. It wasn't her appearance that bothered Buffy but the woman herself.  
  
Buffy's mouth thinned and she narrowed her eyes as she flipped to the last photo.  
  
A lone figure stood across the street from the house. A cigarette casting his face in a small light that accented his cheekbones. He stood staring at the house a cold contemplative look on his face.  
  
A look that said here I am, fuck you.  
  
A look that made Buffy's heart stop for a moment and her face pale as the blood drained from her face.  
  
She abruptly hung up on her mother and dropped the pictures as she rose shakily to her feet.  
  
Grabbing her coat she wrenched open her door and sped out the pictures fluttering slowly to the ground in her wake.  
  
"Boss?" Anya asked carefully as Buffy shrugged into her coat and rushed past.  
  
"I'll be out for the rest of the day," was all Buffy said as she disappeared into an elevator.  
  
Buffy fled her building as if she could out run the ghosts of her past come back to haunt her. As if leaving them behind wouldn't make it real.  
  
But running didn't help.  
  
As she collapsed in her car, she let out a ragged breath.  
  
Closed her eyes and pictured them.  
  
Riley Finn and his mistress as she'd last seen them.  
  
In an interrogation room no less than a month ago. Arrogant and right in their belief they had nothing to worry about. Nothing could be pinned on them.  
  
And nothing had been.  
  
She'd been a silent observer of the interview and had barely resisted the urge to insist she take over as she had jurisdiction. However, the higher ups had strictly forbid her to get herself or her agency involved with Finn or else. So she'd watched as he'd talked circles around the local police detectives and walked out with his ho on his arm.  
  
Now he was dead.  
  
It was not entirely a shock to know he'd died. Riley hadn't had many friends since he'd been an egotistical bastard with a penchant for violence. But where he lacked in friends he made up in business associates.  
  
He'd been a semi powerful man with powerful friends and connections that went so deep some would never be discovered.  
  
But that hadn't made him invincible as those pictures bore witness to.  
  
For every connection Riley had the man that had killed him had more.  
  
Where Riley wasn't liked or respected the man who'd killed him was.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and with shaking hands started her car.  
  
Spike....  
  
She pulled out of the parking garage and shot down the street without a backwards look.  
  
She didn't have to look to know.  
  
To know he was behind her...  
  
Watching...  
  
Waiting...  
  
Looking for the perfect moment to strike back.  
  
They called him William the Bloody. The empire he had created had been vast and far-reaching. One that people had thought impossible to topple. Spike as he was known to close friends had made it his job to keep that image up.  
  
People expected what his name implied. No guts no glory he had been fond of saying. So he'd done what he had too in order to keep the respect he deserved and demanded from those around him.  
  
His business was anything for a certain price. Drugs, weapons, jewels anything he deemed worthy of his attention and you gave the right amount of money he could get.  
  
William the Bloody had been thought of as invincible.  
  
Until the day, she'd walked into his life.  
  
Until he'd fallen, so hard and fast, he hadn't known what hit him when his precious empire was methodically destroyed and he found himself in a prison cell.  
  
There was only one person to blame for that.  
  
She knew he had a list....  
  
Everyone who was less important would fall....until there was only one person left to finish off.  
  
Her.  
  
Buffy raised haunted hazel eyes to her rear view mirror and blinked as an image of blazing blue eyes and a sharply angled face filled with betrayal filled her vision.  
  
She blinked again and the image was gone.  
  
She knew without a doubt that he'd loved her...just as much as she'd loved him and by the time, this was over surely neither of them would survive it.  
  
As she drove she thought back to how it all began. Wondering again how it had gotten so complicated. When the lines between right and wrong were so blurred, she had knowingly given everything she had to a criminal. Someone she had been assigned to destroy. 


	2. 2

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs.  
  
A/N: Hi all. Another chapter. The next couple of chapters will be told in flashbacks. This is when Buffy first meets Spike. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
~*~ Ch:2  
  
Flashback....  
  
Buffy wasn't one to make judgments about people until she knew them but she couldn't help but form a bad impression of the man in front of her.  
  
Behind her sunglasses, she let her eyes roam over the lean man before her, from his white blond head to his fingers and their black nail polish.  
  
The man screamed punk rocker.  
  
Her lips pursed in distaste and she rolled her eyes as he smirked at her and plucked a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth.  
  
"Ah....what are we waiting for?" Buffy asked impatiently as she crossed her arms and glared at the man behind her glasses.  
  
"Boss'll be here in a minute," was all he said with a deep cockney accent.  
  
Buffy resisted the urge to scowl as he lit up and took a deep drag. She didn't have time to deal with this shit right now, she thought irritable.  
  
This was her first meeting with Angel Tierney and she wanted it to go off without a hitch and being in a foul mood when she met him would not win her any points, she mused as she turned on her heel and headed back to the restaurant she'd made reservations at.  
  
"Oi, wait," the man called after her.  
  
Buffy barely paused.  
  
"What?" she gritted out.  
  
"Just wanna get a better view," the man drawled sagaciously as he trotted after her blatantly admiring her rear end in her long tight skirt.  
  
Buffy hissed out a breath.  
  
"You enjoy the view?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeh pet," he replied.  
  
Buffy paused and turned to look at him. Her yes raked him up and down and settled on his lean waist.  
  
The tight black jeans that hugged his thighs and left very little to the imagination.  
  
"Turn around Mr...." she trailed off as she realized he hadn't given her his name in the time he'd pulled up and insisted his boss was running late.  
  
"Spike," he said with a wide grin, flashing bright white teeth.  
  
She vaguely wondered how he got them so white when it was obvious he was a smoker.  
  
"Well Spike," she said mockingly drawing his name out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Turn around. I wanna see what your ass looks like."  
  
Spike's grin if possible got wider and he spun around and presented her with his derriere.  
  
"Great innit?" he asked smugly. "Should I bend over give you a better view?"  
  
"A little on the skinny side. Not much to grab onto," Buffy mused as she turned and walked away.  
  
Spike pouted as he realized that was all she had to say and hurried after her.  
  
"Bloody hell woman you sure do know how to deflate a man's ego. But as for it being too small never had any complaints," he stated proudly.  
  
Buffy shook her head as she entered the restaurant and wondered how she'd gotten herself into such a conversation.  
  
"Summers reservation for two," she said to the matre' de.  
  
"Three," Spike piped up. "A guest will be joining us," he added.  
  
The man behind the desk looked Spike up and down raising bushy black brows before his eyes narrowed and he made a tsking sound.  
  
"Sir you...aren't dressed appropriately to be-"  
  
Buffy glanced at Spike and then at the matre de and let out a deep sigh. She had no idea why he wanted to join them but instead of risking a scene she was sure Spike would create she reached into her purse and pulled out a hundred spot.  
  
Discretely passed it to the matre de and smiled widely.  
  
"We'll take a table in the back out of the way," she stated coolly.  
  
"Better yet one of them private dinning rooms would be just neat," Spike spoke up happily as he bounced on the balls of his feet watching as the matre de never spared him another glance as he quickly led them to their table.  
  
"Hey," Spike protested as instead of going on the direction of one of the private rooms they went to the farthest table in the back.  
  
"Shut up," Buffy hissed as she reached out and jerked him into his seat.  
  
Spike laughed loudly and sprawled out.  
  
"So..." Spike began.  
  
"Don't speak to me," Buffy snapped.  
  
"C'mon," Spike urged. "Wanna start over? We kinda got off on the wrong foot huh? Not that you don't have a nice ass cuz you do but maybe I should have kept that to myself. So whatcha want with the Poof?"  
  
Buffy studiously ignored him as a waiter arrived and she ordered a glass of ice tea and Spike ordered a shot of bourbon.  
  
She sent him an incredulous look.  
  
"It's barely noon and you're drinking? Not to mention you're driving," she felt compelled to point out. "And stop looking at me like that! What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you just a driver? Why would Angel want you here? Listen I don't mean to be rude but this is ridiculous-"  
  
"Bout damn time you got here. Been waitin' a good bit Angel," Spike cut her off as he turned slightly in his chair and glared up at his boss.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel directed his apology to Buffy who rose and they shook hands, Angel's hand lingering on hers longer than was proper. He flashed a smile and took his seat.  
  
"Well...Spike thanks for keeping her company. That'll be all," Angel muttered.  
  
Spike merely stretched lazily and reached for his glass of water.  
  
"Sorry. I already ordered," was all he said.  
  
Angel cast a quick apologetic look Buffy's way.  
  
"This is Spike. He's my assistant. My....right hand man if you will. He's aware of what's going to happen here."  
  
Buffy's gaze rested on Spike a minute before she grimaced and shrugged.  
  
"Fine," she muttered shrugging again. "Listen I have places to be Mr. Tierney and you've kept me waiting long enough. Let's get down to business."  
  
Angel nodded once again apologizing.  
  
"Well as we've discussed on the phone this is what you'll be retrieving," Angel pulled out his briefcase, pulled out a folder, and placed it before her.  
  
Buffy's brows rose as she got a good look at the pictures in the folder.  
  
"Well," she mused. "Will I have to watch this? To ascertain it is the correct tape?"  
  
Spike reached out, tugged the photos from her, and flipped through them, his brows rising ever higher. He let out a low whistle and laughed.  
  
"This is sick innit," he exploded.  
  
"But worth a hell of a lot of money Spike," Angel reminded him as he took the photos from him and gave them back to Buffy.  
  
Buffy placed them in her own briefcase and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Well this has been interesting," she said as she rose. "But as I said I have places to be. If you'll excuse me gentlemen."  
  
Angel rose.  
  
Spike stayed seated smirking up at her, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"We've already discussed the details. When you get it you know what to do," Angel said as he took her hand once again.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly as he bent and kissed it.  
  
"What a gentleman," she murmured softly her eyes meeting his. She put just enough meaning into them to get Angel's attention.  
  
"Goodbye," Angel uttered softly dropping her hand. "Spike take Miss Summers home."  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"No! He's been drinking," she protested.  
  
"Nah. I was gonna but what the hell? I've got the rest of the day to get knackered. C'mon pet."  
  
Buffy warily watched as Spike jumped to his feet and strode off.  
  
"I'll have this by tomorrow evening," Buffy assured Angel as she trailed after Spike. "Goodbye."  
  
Angel watched them through narrowed eyes as they left the restaurant together.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy managed to finally get rid of Spike as she walked into her apartment. Irritation running rampant. That man had to be the most insufferable pig she'd ever met.  
  
He was-she shook her head. It wasn't even worth thinking about. After all, he wasn't the one she was after.  
  
Tossing her purse on the couch, she discarded her jacket, reached into her skirt's pocket, and pulled out a small circular metal device.  
  
Striding to her phone, she lifted it, placed it on the mouthpiece, and punched in a familiar number.  
  
"Yes?" a deep stiffly British voice demanded tersely.  
  
"Hello to you too Rupert," Buffy said smartly as she settled down on her couch.  
  
"Buffy," Rupert Giles exclaimed happily, she heard him rustle around and knew he'd put her on speakerphone.  
  
"I met him today," she announced.  
  
"Good, good. How did it go? Did he suspect anything? Did you get the package or are you-"  
  
"It went well, except for the fact he was almost an hour late and he left me with his jackass of a-never mind that. He didn't suspect a thing unless it is that I find him incredible sexy and wanna fuck his brains out. You men are so easily led," she mused.  
  
She heard laughter from the women present and grumbles from the men.  
  
"Er....quite right Buffy," Giles mumbled before he cleared his throat. "So what was the package?"  
  
"Gotta steal a video tape of a certain senator."  
  
"That's all?" Giles asked incredulously.  
  
"Well it's an interesting tape Giles. Shows his more....untapped talents so to speak."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Well...if it's an affair I'm not quite understanding why whoever's paying Angel to get it the mass amount their paying him."  
  
Buffy cleared her throat and shook her head recalling the pictures.  
  
"Well...this is sick and twisted. Humans and animals and other...disturbing things Giles."  
  
Silence again, only broken by disgusted gagging noises in the background.  
  
"Oh. Well I do say I had hoped it would be something grander. The sooner we take down Angel the sooner we can get William the Bloody."  
  
"True. But you can't expect him to immediately trust me with all the big stuff just yet. True we've been in negotiations for a month and a half but this was the first time I've ever met him. We still have to feel one another out. Give us time and I will bring you Angel Tierney's head on a platter."  
  
Giles laughed.  
  
"That's all good and well but William's will do just fine if not better. When does this go down?"  
  
"Tonight at the earliest. But I told him I would have it by tomorrow night."  
  
"Ah. Well good. Your first task is complete Buffy. Good luck on the second and report back tomorrow night at the usual time," Giles instructed.  
  
"Will do. I am bringing in my team in the next few weeks if Angel decides I'm ready for the big leagues. I think by the end of next month I'll have him right where we want him," she said confidently.  
  
"Good bye," Giles said as he disconnected.  
  
Buffy retracted the tracing, voice scrambler device from the phone as she hung up as well, and rose.  
  
She had a lot to do in order to be prepared for tonight's events.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel strode into his office to find Spike leaning against his large window and staring out at the L.A. skyline.  
  
"So?" Angel asked.  
  
Spike shrugged as he continued to stare out.  
  
"Took her home and left."  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked as he paused beside Spike.  
  
Spike turned and smiled.  
  
"Right as rain I'd say. How'd she check out?"  
  
"Clean. Nothing' on her cept a few speeding tickets," Angel muttered shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Spike arched a brow and returned to looking out the window.  
  
"Well...that's interesting. The girl likes speed. We'll see how she likes competition," he mused aloud.  
  
Angel sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Spike," he cautioned.  
  
"Wha? She's got the brains and from all I've heard the talent. I just wanna see if she can back it up. You got a problem with that?" he demanded turning to glare at Angel.  
  
Angel raised his hands in defense.  
  
"No. Just...Spike you've been keepin' a low profile lately and I don't want to see you mess that up because of this chick."  
  
Spike smirked.  
  
"You mean you want her all to yourself don't you Peaches? Well don't worry about it. I'll handle this. You keep the jobs coming and I'll see whether she's worthy enough to join The Bloody Corporation huh," Spike snapped as he walked away.  
  
Angel scowled at Spike's back barley resisting the urge to throttle him.  
  
"So what? You never had a problem with me mixing pleasure and business before. What's so different about her?" he demanded harshly.  
  
Spike spun around and stalked over to Angel his hand flashing out and gripping the larger man's throat. He shoved him back into the wall.  
  
"One you're married now. And not to just any woman mate! To Dru. You treat her right or else. And Buffy Summers....she's gonna be mine. You keep your big paws off her," Spike growled before he released Angel.  
  
Angel sagged as he sucked in deep breaths as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"Whatever you say boss," he choked out.  
  
Spike nodded sharply and turned on his heel.  
  
"That's bloody right, you work for me Angel. And never forget that," was all he said as he walked out.  
  
Angel glared after him. 


	3. 3

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs.  
  
A/N: Hi all. This is a flashback. Next chapter will pick up in present time though and we will get more into the plot then too. Get to know the key characters. Hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for all of the nice and encouraging reviews. They meant a lot. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch: 3  
  
The dim glittering lights of the L.A. skyline held very little appeal to the man who leaned warily against the railing of his hotel balcony.  
  
One hand firmly clasped on the wrought iron and in his other, a glass of Bourbon was held with casual aplomb, Spike made a striking figure.  
  
His silk red robe blew out and fanned around his legs as the cool night air whisked by.  
  
Lifting his glass to his lips Spike took a healthy swallow and inhaled deeply as the sting of it hit him. Let him know he was still human enough to feel it. He savored the taste for a moment before he closed his eyes briefly.  
  
It was merely a flicker.  
  
A glimpse.  
  
But it was all it took.  
  
Her face rose before him, like a goddess from the sea.  
  
Unwanted.  
  
Unbidden.  
  
But there all the same.  
  
Golden hair fanning delicate shoulders, small but sexy body, lithe in its strength and lethal in its potency.  
  
At least where he was concerned.  
  
"Buffy," he murmured aloud.  
  
Dark and with unfathomable longing.  
  
Still ever destroying.  
  
Pain and rage he'd thought behind him rose quickly to the surface and he growled low down in his throat.  
  
Caught between pleasure and pain as memories came.  
  
Fast and sharp.  
  
Heart wrenching in their unsoiled ness. In the innocence, he still viewed them with. Never would he allow himself to view them for other than what they were.  
  
Love.  
  
In their time together he'd loved Buffy, so much he would have gladly given his life for hers.  
  
In the end in a way, he had.  
  
He closed his eyes and gave himself up to the past, to the beginning, and the end. He gave himself up to the mystique that was Buffy and found himself drowning all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback..  
  
Buffy nervously fiddled around with her earring as she made her way into the huge mansion of Senator Greg Hinley.  
  
Paused in the huge marble-floored foyer and let her eyes scan the room with wide-eyed intensity.  
  
A thin and slightly balding middle-aged man wearing the appropriate uniform of a servant came to assist her with her coat and as she relinquished it to him, she quickly finished with her earring.  
  
Flashing him a large and genuine grin she found her self being turned and being discretely led away from the other milling guests to a side door further down the hall and ushered in.  
  
She glanced up at the man beside her and quickly assessed who he was. Moreover, what he was after.  
  
Michael Heller one of the Senator's many aids was a good looking man, with a wide strongly boned face. Striking hazel eyes and a wide if generous mouth that to some begged to be had.  
  
However, to Buffy it looked more like an over grown appendage. But she wisely kept that to herself as she smiled shyly looking up at him through her lashes.  
  
"Ms. Royale I presume?" Michael asked stiffly as he studied her.  
  
Buffy kept her smile just shy enough as to not arise his attention.  
  
"Yes," she murmured demurely lifting one delicately small hand out to him.  
  
"Yes, well," Michael cleared his throat and quickly and efficiently squeezed her hand in a weak imitation of a handshake. "I was sure we sent you directions of how to get here. You are an hour late! If this is the way you handle all of you-"  
  
"Ah'm sorry sir," she cried adding a soft southern accent to the mix as she in a look half frightened and half seductive reached out and clung to him.  
  
Michael stiffened even more if that was possible and tried in earnest to remove her.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"I ...I've never been to a city so big," she exclaimed through a sob. "M'sorry ah got lost. Such grand houses. So big and pretty. They all looked so nice ah just had to stop. Ah had too!"  
  
Buffy gave a triumphant smile she hid by lifting a hand to her mouth as Michael finally succeeded in prying her off him.  
  
Straightening his tuxedo, he glared at her briefly before he clenched his jaw and said the words he'd been ordered to memorize.  
  
"The Senator will be waiting in the room above this one in twenty minutes. It's on the second floor. On the right," he said slowly and condescendingly as he turned to the door. "And for God's sake fix your mascara and stop crying! He doesn't like tears! And do something about that accent," he spat out coldly as he left.  
  
Buffy smirked as soon as the door shut behind him and quickly made her way to the large desk and reached underneath it.  
  
"Ah," she mumbled as her hand came up with a small gym bag. Unzipping it, she glanced through it and found everything she'd need in order to pull this off.  
  
Glancing at her watch she saw she now had eighteen minutes until she had to meet with the Senator and there was no way she was letting that sick bastard anywhere near her.  
  
Twenty minutes to get the tape and switch out of her disguise before she was found out. Before the silent alarm she'd had Willow deactivate earlier came back online. Before Secret Service Agents accosted her. She rolled her eyes at the thought of them. Big, dumb ex-jocks. They wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she marched to the fireplace and ran her hands over the faux brick wall. Found the right panel and pushed.  
  
"Why do they always have secret passage ways?" she wondered aloud. No matter though it came in handy and she was very appreciative.  
  
Her thoughts briefly wandered to Michael as his words registered for the first time.  
  
"Get rid of the accent?" she asked aloud indignantly. "Please. I know my accent's as fine as the stick up his ass. Little prick..."  
  
"Probably brought back bad memories of growin' up gay and girly in the South luv," his voice startled her and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt his presence as he moved from behind her next to her.  
  
Jesus, Buffy thought in disgust. Her wandering thoughts had early gotten her killed. What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
And what the hell was Spike the Driver doing here?!  
  
Don't think about that, she told herself as she found her desired room and pressed the wall hard and a bookcase slid out of the way and she was in the master bedroom of the Senator's house.  
  
Tossing her bag on the floor, she immediately went to the closet and began shoving clothes aside.  
  
"Not speaking to me pet? Am I too distracting?" he asked curiously, as he watched her work.  
  
Glanced at his watch and arched a brow.  
  
Fifteen minutes to go and she'd yet to find the safe.  
  
She was focused though he'd give her that. Had not said one word to him and his feelings were almost, just almost hurt.  
  
"So nice outfit you got there luv. Love the country chic of it."  
  
His eyes trailed lazily down her small frame.  
  
Lingered on the curves encased in hot pink.  
  
The dress was a disaster, a travesty. Something that should be burned and never be seen again, he thought with a quiet laugh.  
  
A short mini dress with ruffles at the sleeves, and black stiletto heels completed the hooker look.  
  
But what made it memorable were the pigtails. Her hair a flaming red was about shoulder length and tied in two long pigtails down her back.  
  
Her bare back.  
  
An expanse of golden skin...  
  
Spike could have sworn his mouth watered.  
  
"Luv?" he purred.  
  
Buffy whirled around a video tape clasped firmly in her grasp.  
  
"Why would a smart man like Greg Hinley use video tapes?" she asked aloud. "And more over why would he hide them in his closet?" her tone turned thoughtful.  
  
Spike shrugged, got up and maneuvered himself next to her. Peered into the closet and let out an impressed whistle.  
  
"Well hell," he exclaimed as his eyes wandered over the large expanse of video tapes that lined the walls of one of the many closets in the master suite. "How're you gonna find that tape now?"  
  
"There's-this isn't right," Buffy muttered ignoring Spike. She studied the tape a minute before she dropped it and lifted one nicely toned leg and let her heel smash into it.  
  
Spike whirled and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you doing?" he snapped in shock as she dropped to a crouch.  
  
He wasn't appalled enough not to notice how nicely the material of her dress molded her luscious bottom or how if she bent over just a little bit more he'd get an even better glimpse of-  
  
"Well, would you looky here?" Buffy said wonderingly as she pried the casing off the videocassette and in her hand laid one pristine string of pearls.  
  
Spike's mouth dropped open as she slipped it beneath her dress into her bra and rose fluidly.  
  
"Bloody hell," he mumbled amazed. He'd heard of all kinds of things, seen a hell of a lot but never had he seen pearls hidden in videocassettes!  
  
"You think all of those are filled with pearls?" Buffy asked curiously, as she surveyed them a keen, calculating look in her blue contact lenses eyes.  
  
"Reckon so," Spike admitted as he tore his gaze from the videos and glanced furtively at his watch.  
  
Swore.  
  
"Buffy," he muttered urgently. "You have three minutes. We've gotta get out of here," he ordered as he grabbed her arm.  
  
She resisted.  
  
"We're gonna come back for those right?" she asked as he persisted.  
  
"Fuck yeah! Come on."  
  
Buffy let herself be led, dropping to pick up her bag.  
  
"Wait," she ordered as she pulled a blank tape from her bag, placed it in the spot she'd taken the other one and rearranged the Senators clothes before she stuffed the remains of the now ruined tape in the bag.  
  
"Two minutes you wasted," Spike growled as he jerked open the door of the bedroom and hurried out.  
  
"Well I'm sorry. I was only doing the job your boss paid me to d- "Buffy broke off as she whipped off her wig and tugged at her dress.  
  
Spike shot her a look over his shoulder and nearly tripped over his own feet as he saw she was undressing as they hurried along.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked with a husky laugh.  
  
"Better wipe off that gook too luv," was all he said though.  
  
Buffy grinned.  
  
"This gook is part of the job baby. Hand in hand. If you hadn't known who I was you wouldn't have recognized me," she proclaimed as she paused.  
  
Spike stopped.  
  
Glanced at his watch.  
  
Grimaced.  
  
" You're late. You know what's gonna happen?" he asked as he slanted his eyes her way and felt his jaw clench.  
  
Buffy looked up distracted as she finished replacing her hideous pink dress with a long elegantly cut and styled cornflower blue dress that draped and flowed over her frame. Where her other dress left nothing to the imagination this one left you guessing. Wanting to find out just what was underneath.  
  
"Sure. The search is on," Buffy replied nonchalantly as she stuffed her bag in the laundry shoot to her right. "What? You have a problem with a little evasion tactics Spikey?" she purred as she stepped closer.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure what she was doing and why she was acting this way. She certainly shouldn't be hanging around in this hallway looking up at Spike as if he was God on earth come to bless her in his presence.  
  
Nevertheless, a part of her didn't seem to care.  
  
She'd gotten out of tougher situations.  
  
Yet she couldn't seem to get herself out of this one. She'd been caught by the look in his dark blue gaze. The emotions that flickered through them.  
  
For all to see.  
  
For her to see.  
  
She didn't step back as he stepped closer. Until their bodies brushed against one another.  
  
He leaned in close, until his warm breath fanned her ear and sent an involuntary shiver of...fear and anticipation through her.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
Why couldn't she look away from him? She didn't even like him and here she was letting him invade her personal space!  
  
"Oi pet," he whispered silkily. "M'not scared of evasiveness. No, it is the thrill of the chase that makes it all worthwhile. It's the dance that's been done for centuries. The age-old thing that makes a man willing to do what he must in order to get what he wants. No guts no glory luv."  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed as she pondered his words, or rather she tried to as Spike clasped his hands around her waist and pulled her into the hard planes of his body.  
  
Nibbled on her ear and flicked his tongue around the delicate shell.  
  
"They're comin'," he whispered huskily.  
  
"Wha?" Buffy managed to get out. Her mind seemed to have shut down momentarily.  
  
Damn him, she thought distantly.  
  
"Ta pet," Spike called as he released her so fast she teetered on her heels and had to grasp the wall for support. Whistling slightly he gave a jaunty wave and disappeared into the nearest room and Buffy stood in shock and blooming anger.  
  
"Of all the arrogant, egotistical, jackasses, fucking basta-"she broke off as she realized what he'd said. They were coming.  
  
She pushed off the wall and planted one foot in front of her.  
  
But it was too late, she mused bitterly as she found herself suddenly swarmed upon.  
  
"This is a restricted area," a huge black haired man announced as he gripped her arm in a vice like grip and began to drag her down the hall.  
  
Buffy shoved aside her anger and lifted confused and frightened eyes. Pressed a hand to her chest.  
  
It was then she realized the necklace was missing.  
  
It took her only a second to realize that had been the whole purpose of that little charade a few moments ago.  
  
Evil little fucker she thought even as she spoke. Voice trembling and chocked with unshed tears.  
  
"Der Senator er nahm mich in seinem wagen mit... Tu mir eien Gefallen," she warbled out in perfect German.  
  
The assortment of Secret Agents looked at one another as she continued to speak.  
  
"Diese Tabletten halfen mir nicht!!!"  
  
"Oh shit," one of them muttered.  
  
"What? What's she saying?" another demanded.  
  
"Talkin' about the Senator givin' her a ride. And I don't mean in his car! Fuck she's saying the pills didn't do her any good!"  
  
"She's stoned?" one asked laughing as his eyes raked over her.  
  
The first one glared at Buffy.  
  
"Ein Taugenichts," he spat.  
  
"Evzahle mir nicht so einen mist!" Buffy yelled back.  
  
"What'd you say?!"  
  
"Dropgenabhangig," the first muttered. "A good for nothing druggie. God the Senator sure can pick em can't he?" he asked in disgust.  
  
Buffy was confident as they led her down the stairs she wasn't going anywhere but out the door. She knew all about Greg Hinley's habits and heavy drug use was one of them. Pretending to be one of his fucked and hopped up exes was a sure fire way to getting her out of this mess.  
  
Just one last thing, she thought as she was led hurriedly to the back of the mansion towards the kitchen.  
  
"Sie mir das Kokaine," she screamed wildly drawing unwanted attention to herself and the agents as they hurriedly shoved her into the kitchen and out the back entrance.  
  
"What're we gonna do with her?"  
  
"Drop her off far enough away from here so she can't come back."  
  
Buffy walked determinedly down the street, gaze ahead of her, shoulders straight and fury in every pore of her body. Pissed beyond belief.  
  
"C'mon pet," Spike urged as he leaned out the window of his limo that was currently slowly trailing along side her.  
  
"Go fuck yourself Spike," she said coldly.  
  
Spike couldn't help it. A smirk appeared.  
  
"I could but it would be so much funnier if you did the-"  
  
"You know if you finish that sentence I'm gonna kill you," she threatened never looking his way.  
  
"Sorry," Spike mumbled not even the least bit sorry and it showed in his next words. "Though you do look right tasty in that dress Buffy. Makes a man wanna get down on his knees and-"  
  
"Your outrageous behavior isn't endearing as you seem to think. In fact, it is annoying. Rage inducing. Crude, disgusting. You're never gonna have me. Ever."  
  
"Really? Wanna bet on that?" he ventured to ask.  
  
Buffy stopped. Turned and stared at him.  
  
"On what?" she demanded.  
  
"I know how skilled I am. No one can resist me and that includes you pet. I'll bet you can't resist my charms."  
  
Buffy smiled slightly at his cocky attitude and placed her hands on her hips as she tilted her head slightly and considered.  
  
"What do you get? If I lose?"  
  
"Somethin' we'll both enjoy," he drawled.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"You are just the cockiest most arrogant jackass I've ever met!"  
  
Spike's mouth tightened as she continued to laugh and abruptly he asked," So what do you want? If you win, which isn't gonna happen mind you but I gotta be fair. What do you want?"  
  
Buffy stared at Spike a moment.  
  
Her thoughts drifting to a picture of sweaty bodies intertwined in satin sheets, whispered words of passion, the sound of flesh against flesh. Gasp of pleasure and moans of pain.  
  
Blinking she smiled serenely.  
  
"A dance," she murmured.  
  
Spike's eyes widened.  
  
It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her he didn't bloody dance when he caught the slightly mocking and amused look in her eyes.  
  
Shrugging he nodded.  
  
"Sure. So let us get this clear. If you can resist my charms and we don't end up in bed together within the week-"  
  
"Within the week?" Buffy asked arching a brow. "You're expecting quite a lot aren't you Spike? Are you that skilled?"  
  
Spike leered.  
  
"I'm more than skilled luv."  
  
"With in the week? Who say's I'm that kinda gal? Two."  
  
"Two weeks then. Two weeks time we haven't made love-"  
  
"Had sex," Buffy cut in.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thought you women liked it when we say shit like that. Make love.. When we have sex," he muttered irritated. "I win. If we don't you, get a dance. Agreed?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy said easily.  
  
"Care to seal the deal?" he rasped out.  
  
"When does the bet start?" Buffy asked as she watched Spike jerk open the door of the limo and climb out.  
  
She did love a man in leather pants, she mused as he stalked towards her and she met him half way.  
  
"After this," he snarled as his hands fisted themselves in her hair and his mouth slanted over hers.  
  
The kiss wasn't gentle or tentative or even remotely like a first kiss tended to be. It was beyond that. Exceeded that.  
  
It was a claiming kiss.  
  
Buffy realized this, accepted it. Even as the saner part of her rebelled. Even as her hands found their way around his neck and she pulled him closer.  
  
Moaning when he sucked on her bottom lip, and slowly thrust his tongue into her mouth.  
  
They kissed and kissed. Where it should have been giving and receiving. It was taking, taking as much as they could get from one another.  
  
Desperately.  
  
Then it ended.  
  
Spike stared at Buffy heart pounding and breath coming in ragged gulps a slight tremor to his body now as he took a step back from her. Then another.  
  
"Goddamn," he muttered shaken beyond belief.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback...  
  
It was the end, the beginning for them both. That first taste of her. The smell of her hair. The softness of her skin as his hands trailed down her back. That had been the first inkling of understanding what it was like to crave some one.  
  
Spike came back to himself as he felt a throbbing pain in his hand and glanced down.  
  
Was surprised to see he'd crushed his glass and it had shattered. Pieces of glass were now embedded in his skin of his palm.  
  
The pain was a reminder.  
  
A reminder he was still alive.  
  
But a curse too. Because with it came the realization instead of cursing God that night he should have been cursing her.  
  
Damning her to hell.  
  
He pulled at one of the shards of glass and hissed as it twisted but wouldn't budge.  
  
It wasn't lost on him the significance of this. No matter how hard he tried, or how long he did it. No matter what he did. He couldn't shake her.  
  
Buffy was embedded in his soul and God help him he was damn sure when he was through she wouldn't survive him. Not this time.  
  
In the back of his mind he had the sinking suspicion neither would he.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay as I am not too proficient in German I looked those words up myself and here's what Buffy said. "The Senator he gave me a ride." High on the sexual innuendo. "Do me a favor. These pills didn't do me any good." The Agent called her a good for nothing. She said "Don't give me that shit!" Then she screamed, " Give me cocaine!" Not too terrible interesting but still. I was very tired when I wrote this. So this is what you get when I can't sleep. Skyz. 


	4. 4

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Hi all. I want to thank all who have reviewed this story thus far it means a lot and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Thanks so much. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch: 4  
  
Buffy pulled her car into the nearly empty parking lot outside a run down motel near the interstate. Sliding out of her car, she slammed the door loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she let them scan the deserted street and settled on the small-depleted looking gas station across the street.  
  
She counted four cars there. All run down and looking, as they would break down any minute. Two men loitered about them, sending curious looks her way even as she stared at them.  
  
Glancing behind her she again counted the cars in the parking lot. With her car and two pickups that meant there were only three vehicles. Neither of the latter would be hers she mused.  
  
Tugging her coat tighter she ducked her head against a sudden gust of wind and at the first smarting of raindrops, she hurried her steps. Until she reached room 213.  
  
She lifted one hand and with the edge of her palm pounded on the door.  
  
She could hear rustling and cursing coming from within and she felt a wave of relief crash through her as the door was thrown open wide.  
  
"Fuck you'd think a girl could get some rest," Faith Connors grumbled as she glared at Buffy through blurry sleep filled eyes.  
  
Buffy brushed past her and stepped inside.  
  
Faith's eyes searched outside a moment before she slammed the door and turned to face Buffy hands on hips a dark scowl on her face.  
  
Buffy gave a deep sigh as she took in the room. The threadbare blanket that covered the bed, the dingy walls, the clothes thrown haphazardly on every available piece of furniture.  
  
Finally, she lifted her gaze to meet Faith's before she let her eyes wander over her.  
  
Took in the state Faith was in.  
  
Dressed in a skimpy pair of satin briefs and a bra she wasn't ashamed of her near nudity as others might have been were they in the same situation. She looked good and she knew it.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed on their own accord as she felt a quick stirring of irritation at her friend.  
  
"You like what you see B?" Faith drawled out as she spun in a quick circle.  
  
"You always answer the door like that Faith? God! That's just an invitation to getting yourself in deep shit," Buffy snapped as she unbuttoned her coat and began to remove it.  
  
Faith let out a deep laugh, shook her head as she plopped down on her bed, and stared up at Buffy her face thoughtful in the dimly lit room.  
  
Buffy tossed her coat next to Faith and began to pace.  
  
"Gotta be a reason you're here B. Not that I don't appreciate the visit mind you but you're a busy gal. What's up?"  
  
Buffy paused and threw a glance at Faith.  
  
"You know who's dead?" she finally asked.  
  
Faith shrugged and ran a distracted hand through her dark tresses.  
  
"Nah and don't really give a fu-"  
  
"Riley," Buffy cut her off abruptly and watched the play of emotions flash across Faith's face.  
  
Faith's first reaction was of anger. That little bastard was meant to be hers! Her second was a cold delightful triumphant that Riley had gotten what was coming to him. She only wished it had been her.  
  
"Who?" was her only question.  
  
"Spike," Buffy succulently replied.  
  
Faith's quickly covered gasp was the only sound in the room except for the low hum of the heater.  
  
The minutes stretched and finally Faith got off her bed and went in search for some clean clothes.  
  
Slipping on some worn Levi's she tugged on a sweater and rousted some socks under a pile of newspapers.  
  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, she began to tug them on.  
  
"Spike huh?" she finally broke the silence with a question that was obvious and one she knew Buffy would not get defensive about.  
  
"Yep. Saw his picture. Watched the house burn down after he'd killed Riley," Buffy murmured as she stared sightlessly into space.  
  
Faith frowned.  
  
She wasn't quite sure how to go about this. The last time Buffy had seen Spike hadn't been pretty. In fact, Buffy had nearly died because of it. Then there was the little fact she was in love with the bastard.  
  
Faith's mouth twisted at that. If she even thought to mention that to Buffy, she'd probably shoot her dead. Buffy liked to pretend that little chapter in her life was over but Faith knew better.  
  
Spike, what a fucked up name, she thought shaking her head. Spike was always with her. In her heart and in her soul. Poetic shit like that, or so Willow had told her once when they'd spoken in depth about the never-ending circle that was Spike and Buffy's love.  
  
Now she lifted her head from tying her shoes and grimaced.  
  
"Spike killed Riley? Why? I didn't know he had any beef with that fucker. And why now? Huh? It has been over a year since uh-it's been a year since he was released. Why start with the killing?"  
  
Buffy shrugged.  
  
These had been questions she had been asking herself the entire drive here. She had no clue as to why Spike was out in the open again.  
  
"I don't have a clue. I know he has a list of people who have done one thing or another to him and he'll be going after them."  
  
"You too right? I mean B you are like number one on that list! What are you doin' here? This place isn't protected B! I'm on vacation here. I-"  
  
"I know," Buffy snapped and immediately regretted it. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head.  
  
Tried to get control of her tumultuous emotions. She had to be rational about this. Use her head. She couldn't let her feelings or lack of for Spike to interfere.  
  
"Did you call Giles?" Faith asked as she rose.  
  
"No," Buffy mumbled. "I came straight here."  
  
"Why? B you know I'll help you any way I can. But I'm not connected any more. You being here is a liability. One you really don't need. I have an idea," Faith announced shrugging into her coat.  
  
At Buffy's curious look she continued.  
  
"Call Giles. Get his take and have him put you in a safe house."  
  
"I can take care of myself! I don't need his help Faith. I don't work for him any longer. Why would I call him?" Buffy asked incredulously even as she pulled out her cell.  
  
"Cuz he's one of the good guys B. And he's like your dad but not. Plus Jeeves is super smart. He'll know what to do."  
  
Buffy punched in Giles's number and waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Giles," he answered tersely.  
  
Buffy shot a look at Faith who wandered over and hovered close to listen to her conversation.  
  
"Giles. Hi, it's me Buffy," Buffy said quickly.  
  
Giles was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.  
  
"Oh. Hello darling," he said warmly.  
  
"Darling?" Faith asked loudly and Buffy shushed her.  
  
"Giles what's going on? Is some one in the room with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I am in the middle of a meeting dear. Of course not! I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know how much I love that author."  
  
"Huh?" Buffy couldn't help but emit as Giles continued on.  
  
"Trace is such an odd fellow. Especially when he investigated that Devlin bloke. What was the name of that book? Ah! The Conceived. I must be going darling. It is only a matter of time before the next installment comes out right? I heard Trace was out to get-"  
  
"Rupert," the loud voice of one Quentin Travers had Giles finally breaking off.  
  
Buffy heard the distinct sounds of a hurried conversation going on.  
  
"Giles what the hell is going on?! Are you okay? Why's Quentin there?" Buffy asked in a whisper. It was obvious Giles didn't want Quentin to know whom he was speaking to.  
  
"Goodbye. Keep safe. I love you," Giles said before he hung up.  
  
Buffy looked at her cell and then up at Faith who was as perplexed as she was. Closing the phone, she frowned.  
  
"Why was he speaking in code?" Faith wondered aloud.  
  
Buffy shoved her phone back into her pocket and shrugged.  
  
"Quentin was with him. We both know how he despises him. Maybe he just wanted to keep his conversation private," Buffy, ventured not believing what she said.  
  
It couldn't have only been that.  
  
She slowly replayed his words to her.  
  
Trace was relatively easy. Some one had a trace on someone.  
  
"Isn't Devlin Spike's last name?" Faith piped up.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she nodded numbly.  
  
"So some one has a trace on Spike?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy felt a shudder pass through her at the thought of that. She wasn't sure what scared her more. The fact that the Company thought they could get away with that or that she was only one of a select few who knew more about William Devlin aka William the Bloody than any one else.  
  
"But why? I mean I know sure he's out there killing people but a trace won't do much good. Unless he's on the phone 24/7 which I highly doubt. Giles spoke of an investigation. Trace was investigating Devlin."  
  
Faith wandered to the window and glanced out.  
  
"We can assume Trace is a person," Buffy was saying. "Quentin maybe as he was there. But why? They dug as deep as they could last time. There's nothing new to find."  
  
"B," Faith said quickly never taking her gaze from the window.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked still thinking about Giles's cryptic words. They weren't making sense.  
  
"We've got company," Faith muttered as she turned from the window and raced to her bed.  
  
Buffy eyes narrowed as she made her way to the window and looked out. Swore as she saw a black sedan parked next to her own car. Two men were currently in the process of letting out the air in her tires.  
  
Two more were headed straight for this room.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Buffy wondered aloud.  
  
"Trouble. Why is it whenever we're together trouble always follows close behind?" Faith asked with a laugh as she began stuffing clothes into a bag and turned the safety off her Glock.  
  
"You know what the weirdest thing is?" Buffy asked as she took out her own gun and lowered her hand until it was hidden behind her back.  
  
The men would be there in only a few seconds.  
  
"What?" Faith asked as she stood beside Buffy.  
  
"They're some of our own," Buffy said right as the door to Faith's room was kicked in and the men came in gun's blazing.  
  
Buffy wasn't opposed to killing when she had too.  
  
And today was one of those times. These men were out to kill her and Faith and she really had no idea why.  
  
Didn't matter though.  
  
It was either kill or be killed.  
  
How clichéd was that? She thought with a slight smile as she nailed one of the men in the shoulder.  
  
Watched as Faith nailed the other one in the head.  
  
He was down for the count.  
  
The two who had been draining her tires of air were alerted by the gunshots and came racing forward.  
  
Dropping down beside the wounded man, Buffy jerked him to face her.  
  
Faith stepped over Buffy as she met the men head on.  
  
"Who sent you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Never gonn-"  
  
Buffy didn't waste any time as she shot him in his other shoulder and watched as he yelled in pain.  
  
"Who?" she spat.  
  
"Don't kill me," he gasped out in agony.  
  
"WHO?" Buffy bit out.  
  
She didn't have time for this, she thought as she came to her feet and turned sharply firing in rapid succession.  
  
"Faith," she called out. "Take care of him," she ordered.  
  
Buffy dived out the front door as she saw the parking lot was deserted. Rolled to her knees and let her eyes scan the ground. Spotted shoes and ankles beneath one of the pickups.  
  
Gunfire came from behind it and Buffy ducked and with a well-aimed bullet caught the gas tank.  
  
"Faith," she called again. "C'mon."  
  
"Where's the other one?" Faith asked as she crawled out of the room dragging her bag along with her.  
  
"You didn't get him?" Buffy asked as she jumped to her feet, grabbing Faith and began to run.  
  
"Nah," Faith began just as the pickup exploded and sent them flying through the air.  
  
They landed hard and gracelessly.  
  
"Fuck," Faith complained as her head hit the pavement hard enough that she knew she'd have a concussion from it.  
  
Buffy couldn't even manage a word as pain exploded in her shoulder. Lifting her head, she realized the blast had lifted them clear across the street.  
  
Her eyes searched frantically for any sign of her gun. It must have been thrown from her grasp as she'd been thrown.  
  
Faith rolled over and glanced at Buffy.  
  
Felt a spurt of relief as she found her relatively unhurt except for one useless arm.  
  
Lifting herself to her feet, she looked around briefly before she jerked Buffy to her feet a groan of pain came from the petite blond.  
  
"Fuck B you dislocated your shoulder," Faith snapped as she settled Buffy on her feet and looked around wildly.  
  
She spotted the two men Buffy had seen earlier hidden behind a pile of tires and dragged Buffy towards them.  
  
"I can walk," Buffy complained as she tried to jerk from Faith's grasp.  
  
Faith's hold only tightened and when she reached the men, she gave them both wide smiles.  
  
"How ya doin'? See that car over there?" she asked indicating one of the hoopties Buffy had been observing earlier. "We're gonna need the keys to it and all the money you have in that cash register," Faith said.  
  
"Faith," Buffy protested.  
  
Faith ignored her as she waved her gun at the men and they scrambled to their feet ready and willing to do as she bade.  
  
"Shut up B," Faith ordered glancing back at the motel with narrowed eyes. Where was the other one? She thought.  
  
"Here you are ma'am," one of the men said handing her the keys. The other one gathered all of the money and with shaking hands handed it to Buffy.  
  
Her shoulder protested as she lifted her hands and reluctantly accepted the money.  
  
"Sorry about this," Buffy felt compelled to say. "We'll pay you back," she added as Faith let out a loud snort and hurried away.  
  
"Call the cops and we'll kill you," Faith called over her shoulder as she stuffed Buffy into the car and slipped in.  
  
Starting the car, it took three attempts before it was roaring and ready to go. Faith screeched out of the gas station as if the hounds of hell were after her.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Buffy asked a little later on.  
  
Faith shrugged as she pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car. Getting out she waited for Buffy to follow.  
  
"Trouble B. We are in major shit ass trouble now! And guess what?"  
  
Buffy didn't want to guess. She didn't even want to think about this, why they'd been attacked or how Spike fit into all of this.  
  
Now all she wanted to do was pop her shoulder back in place and rest for a good two days.  
  
She wished she'd never seen those pictures.  
  
"What?" Buffy finally managed to snap out.  
  
"Those boys were sent by the head honcho himself. What kinda shit you been doin' B? I was mindin' my own business and you come along an-"  
  
"Wait! Quentin sent them?" Buffy couldn't wrap her mind around that.  
  
"We gotta move," Faith said instead of answering.  
  
Buffy nodded and leaving the car behind they made their way.  
  
~*~  
  
Anya nervously waited for the door to a secluded room in the Watcher Corporation to open.  
  
When it did, she gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
  
The man who stared back at her lifted one red eyebrow and waited for her to speak.  
  
"Hi Oz," Anya chirped loudly then grimaced and lowered her voice. "We've got problems."  
  
His face was expressionless as he regarded her.  
  
"Trouble for Buffy. Trouble for all of us," Anya continued as she realized he wasn't going to comment. "Remember Spike?" she asked then shook her head. "Of course you do! Well he's-forget about that. Buffy's been attacked."  
  
This caught Oz's attention above all else.  
  
"Where? Who?" he demanded.  
  
"At Faith's. By Quentin," Anya answered in a rush.  
  
Oz stepped out of his room and slowly shut the door behind him.  
  
"Where are they?" was all he asked.  
  
Anya threw a look at the closed door as Oz started to walk away.  
  
"Don't you want-don't you wanna get some of those weapons Oz? I mean I know you are a trained professional but I for one would feel much safer if you had a weapon. My money," she said patting the bulging gym bag at her side. "Would feel much safer."  
  
Oz glanced back at her with the smallest hint of a smile.  
  
"I am the only weapon I'll need Anya. Your money's safe," he issued softly.  
  
Anya's audible sigh of relief was the only sound heard as they made their way through the silent halls.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander Harris was used to finding one of his best friends at his door in the middle of the night.  
  
But what he wasn't used to was being woken up in the middle of the night by a desperate, incoherent phone call from Willow telling him to get out of his house and go to the nearest safe house.  
  
No explanations.  
  
An order from their boss.  
  
No one disobeyed Buffy. So in the middle of the night he pulled himself out of bed. Cast a wistful glance at his rumpled bed and dressed, grabbed his stash of weapons and his car keys and headed out.  
  
He thought to call his girlfriend Anya as he drove out of his driveway and then decided against it. Willow had assured him Anya knew the drill. She was probably already at the safe house.  
  
He wondered what had been so urgent that they all had to go to the safe house. Now that they no longer worked for the Company those days where they all converged to the safe house were long gone.  
  
Something was up and he knew he wasn't going to like it one bit.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy gingerly rotated her right shoulder and hissed as pain shot through her. She lifted wary green eyes to the group that had assembled on command and let a small smile appear.  
  
"What's going on here Buffy?" Xander asked finally.  
  
Buffy inhaled deeply and dropped her gaze. She knew what she was going to say now would not be highly received by Xander. Any of them.  
  
"Spike's appeared," she announced.  
  
She got the anticipated reaction from Xander as he exploded out of his chair and began to yell.  
  
"What?! How the hell can you sit here calmly and say that Buffy?! He tried to kill you! He is after you again isn't he?! He'll kill us all this time!!"  
  
"Xander honey. You're exaggerating," Anya felt the need to point out baldly. "Spike is only going to kill Buffy. He doesn't want us. Isn't that right Buffy?"  
  
Buffy grinned a bitter twist of her lips and jerked her head in agreement.  
  
"He's out. But right now...at this point he's the least of our problems," she muttered.  
  
Faith spoke for the first time.  
  
"That's not entirely true B. See that guy back at the motel he said with a little convincing....that this was something that should have happened years ago."  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"What me dying? Killing me and you?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
Faith met Buffy's gaze and shook her head.  
  
"No. I think he just meant you. You should have been dead long ago. That's what Travers said when he issued the order for your death."  
  
The room was silent a long moment as everyone tried to grasp this new piece of information.  
  
"Um...Buffy when I was trying to find out what they had on Riley Finn's case I noticed some one had been trying to hack into our hard drive," Willow mumbled.  
  
Oz placed a comforting hand on her thigh and narrowed his eyes at Buffy waiting for her to speak.  
  
She didn't.  
  
"Uh well what'd they want?" Faith asked glancing at Buffy.  
  
Buffy rose and made her way to the back of the house.  
  
Everyone stared after her.  
  
"I don't know. But this isn't the first time this has happened Faith," Willow blurted out.  
  
"What?" Anya exclaimed. "You mean this has happened before and you didn't tell Buffy? She needs to know things like that! I need to know things like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I thought it was a mistake. I mean why would I think Quentin or whoever was trying to break into our computer system?! It's nearly full proof!"  
  
"Nearly isn't good enough," Xander muttered glaring at the spot Buffy had been a moment before. "What were they looking for?"  
  
Willow wanted to shrink and fall into a deep black hole. She felt this whole thing was her fault. How she wasn't sure, but she knew if she's mentioned these discrepancies to Buffy beforehand she would have been prepared for what was to come.  
  
"They were trying to get into Buffy's private computer system," Willow mumbled.  
  
"And you kept that to yourself?" Oz found himself asking incredulously.  
  
"I'm sorry," Willow cried out tears forming.  
  
Faith sniffed in disgust.  
  
"Shit," she spat. "Shit! They were obviously looking for something. What?"  
  
"They put a trace on my computer. Trying to find out how much I know about...Spike I'm guessing," Buffy's voice startled them all.  
  
She'd reappeared dressed to kill in all leather.  
  
A tight black leather jacket adorned over a loose but not too loose black leather halter. Red leather pants hugged her hips and black steel- toed boots finished off the outfit.  
  
"Where're you going?" Faith demanded.  
  
"Out," Buffy bit off glaring at Faith.  
  
Silently telling her to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Of course, Faith didn't listen.  
  
"NO! Buffy you can't go out. You can't even use your shooting arm! You're hurt and upset and those are big non-mixy feelings for you. You get stupid when you feel this way."  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and shook out her long hair.  
  
"I'm not gonna do anything you wouldn't. I want to know what's going on and I will."  
  
She turned.  
  
"Wait Buff," Xander called as he rose and rummaged around in his bag and handed her two 9mm's and extra clips to go along with them.  
  
She smirked as she looked at them.  
  
Then down at her outfit.  
  
"Where is she going to put those Xander?" Anya asked exasperated. She dug into his bag, pulled out two wicked looking knives, and gave them to Buffy.  
  
"There you go. Don't get yourself killed Buffy. But if you do then that means we'll be safe to go home," Anya stated with a wide smile.  
  
"I'll try not to," Buffy replied dryly. "Listen, guys this...this is something I never expected to happen. Certainly not by the hand of Quentin Travers. Now that it has I'm gonna put a stop to it. I need you Faith to take care of my mom and sister. Put them somewhere safe. We know what Quentin is capable of. Get them out of the way. You guys stay here. Safe. Understood?"  
  
Mumbles and nods was the response she got. Satisfied she nodded once and looking around one last time headed out.  
  
"Where's she going again?" Anya asked as she frowned.  
  
Everyone glared at her.  
  
"She's going-"Faith cut herself off. Buffy really hadn't explained where she was going.  
  
She shared a confused and worried look with Xander.  
  
"You don't think...?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"You bet your ass I do," he exclaimed hotly striding for the door.  
  
"What?" Anya asked again.  
  
Still confused.  
  
"I can try and get into the computer system over at Travers' and see what's going on," Willow said as she pulled away from Oz.  
  
"I'm going after her," Oz announced.  
  
"Yeah you do that," Faith muttered. "I've gotta get to Joyce and Dawn. I'll be in touch."  
  
Faith strode out of the room to the back of the house to the bedrooms.  
  
"Xander you should stay here. Stay with Anya," Oz said glancing at Anya then back at Xander.  
  
Xander stood undecided as he wrestled with himself. He wanted to go after Buffy so badly! There was no way he was letting her do this by herself.  
  
No way!  
  
"No," he growled. "No I'm comin' with. We'll do this together Oz."  
  
Willow looked back and forth. A frown worked its way onto her brow and she felt the first stirrings of anger begin to form.  
  
"Listen to yourself! We've done this before remember?" she yelled. "We wasted time then too and she almost died! Get your asses in gear. Xander if you want to go then go! But stop wasting time! Get out of here!"  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"Right," he muttered and brushed past Oz as he left through the front door.  
  
Oz gave Willow a quick kiss and murmured quietly to her before he followed Xander.  
  
"Where are they going Willow?" Anya asked.  
  
"After Buffy. Who went looking for Spike. Whom she is going to probably kill. After all he seems to be the cause of all of this."  
  
Anya's face went pale and she hugged her bag of money closer to her. She sent a fearful look at the door. Thought of Xander.  
  
"But the last time that happened..." She began and then shook her head. She didn't like thinking about that period in all their lives.  
  
Willow blew out a breath.  
  
"Last time that happened both Buffy and Spike nearly killed eachother. Let's hope it goes better this time around."  
  
Anya stared at the door and although she wasn't a religious woman, a prayer sprang to her lips and she prayed for everyone's safety. Xander's, Buffy' and Oz's. However, most of all she prayed that her money would remain safe in her arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Quentin Travers looked up from his computer screen to find one of his personal body guards standing there drenched in blood and covered in soot.  
  
"Good Lord man," he was forced to exclaim as he gestured for the man to come forward.  
  
He did so in staggering steps.  
  
"Is she dead?" he asked.  
  
"N....no sir she got away," the man gasped out.  
  
Quentin frowned.  
  
"How?" he asked his displeasure showing on his weathered face.  
  
"She was with another girl. She was with-"  
  
"She's alive," Quentin muttered coldly. "You've failed me. You have let her live and if she ruins my plans it will be your fault," he stated.  
  
The man trembled in fear and pain as he watched Quentin lift his phone and punch in a number.  
  
"Please," the man began.  
  
"Take him away," Quentin spoke into the phone. His office door was opened and two heavily armed men stepped in. Taking an arm each they led the begging man out.  
  
Quentin shifted in his seat and let out a sigh.  
  
"With any luck they'll kill eachother. Saving us the trouble," a new voice spoke from the shadows and Quentin let out an irritated breath.  
  
"The last time you said that what happened? They didn't! The last time we thought they were gone for good we grew lax and could have been destroyed had they been inclined to investigate. No. Them killing eachother is too much to hope for. They have had many a chance and always they remain alive. Both of them. I want you to do it."  
  
Angel's laugh was full of amusement as he paused beside Quentin.  
  
"Well Quint I think that's the smartest thing I've heard you say in our long association."  
  
Quentin's look of distaste was obvious as well as his anger at being mocked as he rose and glared up at the taller man.  
  
"I want them dead do you hear?! Dead! We haven't gone through this much trouble over the years to see them ruin this for us! If things had gone smoothly the first time around this wouldn't have happened! All you had to do was seduce her Angel. Yet you let William the Bloody have her and things worsened from then on. Now I'm looking for you to make things right. As they should have been five years ago."  
  
Angel's humor left him abruptly.  
  
"I will," he answered solemnly. "And I'll enjoy every minute of it." 


	5. 5

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs.  
  
A/N: Hi all. Once again thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I am very glad you all have enjoyed this story this far.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:5  
  
"Okay listen Wills I want you to look up everything that involves Spike. Or more importantly me and Spike. Things we have in common. I need to understand why Quentin is doing this. So help me out here alright? Stay safe."  
  
Willow once again played Buffy's message as she took a seat in her office and turned her computer on.  
  
Anya shifted nervously in the doorway and looked around worry etched on her features.  
  
"Willow we should leave. C'mon we should really get out of here," Anya insisted as she clutched her bag of money closer.  
  
Willow lifted irritated eyes to Anya.  
  
"I told you not to come Anya," she snapped going back to her computer.  
  
"But you were leaving!"  
  
"Yeah. Alone. You are the one who insisted on coming along. I would have been in and out in a matter of minutes. But no you had to take the time to grab your money and bind it and recount it and-"  
  
"It's my money Willow! Money I've worked hard for and I would have stayed but then it would have been me alone. Alone in that house and no one there to protect my money! So is it done?"  
  
Willow blew out a breath and glanced up at Anya some of her irritation easing as the files she was downloading were completed.  
  
"Yeah. Come on. We'll be back in time that no one will notice we were even gone."  
  
Anya let out a relieved breath, shouldered her money, and followed Willow out of her office.  
  
"Why'd we have to come here again? Couldn't you have done this at the safe house? I mean Buffy set it up so we could get into any system in the building from the convenience of home. I know because she asked for my advice and I told here that-You do know when she asked for your help she meant for you to stay in the safe house right?" Anya said casting a sidelong look at Willow who was staring off into space a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Right," Willow responded distractedly as she glanced at the disk in her hand.  
  
"So do you want to know how I grossed over a hundred thousand dollars in little over two months Willow?" Anya asked excitedly. When Willow did not answer, she continued. "Well it was simple really..."  
  
~*~  
  
Xander shouldered his way through the milling bodies of Club Ultimate, Oz following close behind.  
  
"Why are we here again?" Xander yelled over the loud music.  
  
Oz didn't answer him as he made his way to one of the few empty tables and pulled out a chair. He waited for Xander to follow suit and when he took his seat, Oz shoved a piece of paper across the table.  
  
Xander made a face of disgust as he picked it up glancing at the dirty table then at the paper.  
  
"What is this?" he asked curiously, as he looked at it and only saw the address of the club they were currently at.  
  
"Spike owns this club," Oz answered simply.  
  
Xander's brows rose and he shifted uncomfortable in his seat as he looked around quickly.  
  
"Shit," he swore. "Well damn Oz how'd you know that? He's been here this whole time? If I'd known that I would have taken him out," Xander grumbled.  
  
Oz smiled slightly as his eyes roamed around the packed dance floor, up above to the catwalk and then back at Xander.  
  
"That's why Buffy didn't tell you," Oz murmured eyeing Xander closely knowing his reaction was going to be explosive.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
Xander merely frowned and crossed his arms looking down at the table.  
  
"I don't understand it Oz. She's...she's been keeping his whereabouts to herself. That's...wow that's pretty damn stupid. Especially since it looks like he's after her again. And you knew. Why didn't you do something about him? You know he makes Buffy crazy. She does stupid things when he's involved. I don't understand why she lets him control her."  
  
Oz shrugged.  
  
"He doesn't control her Xander. She's in love with him. Therefore, when she does things that directly affect him she doesn't use her common sense. She follows her heart. We know this. Seen it happen and I understand it. She can't help how she feels. Or what it makes her do. However, that's why we're here Xand. We are her common sense. Her rational mind now. We can do this Xander."  
  
Xander frowned. He liked the sound of Oz's confident voice and wanted to believe him desperately. It would all be so much easier if they just got rid of Spike. Then they'd all be free.  
  
Buffy would be free.  
  
"Is she here?" Xander asked looking around once again.  
  
"Not yet. But there he is," Oz said inclining his head slightly to the catwalk.  
  
Xander didn't turn but gazed steadily at Oz who was slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"You know he probably knows why we're here right? That it won't be easy?" Xander asked as Oz slowly slipped on his jacket.  
  
"But we're the best Xand," Oz answered.  
  
Xander grinned as he rose too.  
  
"You're right. We are. Let's just hope Buffy understands this."  
  
Oz sighed and moving through the crowd let his gaze wander back upwards. Spotting a flash of a peroxide blond weaving through the crowd along the walk, he smiled coldly.  
  
"She won't have a choice."  
  
~*~  
  
Giles took a sip of his cognac and watched the night sky out the small window of the plane he was currently on.  
  
His mind was miles away.  
  
Miles behind him with his surrogate family.  
  
He knew he shouldn't be leaving not at this time but there was nothing he could do. Nothing that would be of any use any way.  
  
He would only hinder Buffy and he didn't want her to be distracted when she took this on. She would need all the strength she had in her to do this.  
  
Letting a breath out he recalled the conversation he'd had with Buffy earlier. It had been a coded message that had caused the slightest bit of suspicion from Quentin and that was why he was now on this plane headed for Nassau. It hadn't been much but he hoped Buffy understood it.  
  
Having worked for the government for going on 25 years now, he knew a thing or two about cover-ups. Knew what it meant when you were out in the field. What you did there to accomplish the goal for the greater good of the world.  
  
He'd known what it had been like to have grand ideals and the hope of saving the world one day. Nevertheless, as the years passed so did the grandeur of the job. It wasn't routine by any means. However, seeing all the wealth and the luxury in which the criminals they took down daily lived it was a daily struggle to keep going, never giving into temptation.  
  
Many an agent for the branch of government he worked for had given in and been caught and paid with their lives for it. He himself had been on the verge of giving in that was until he'd met Buffy.  
  
A rueful smile appeared on his face as he thought of his almost daughter. She'd been a fresh faced girl of twenty. Ready to and willing to save the world, fight bad guys and generally live out a dream of hers. It had been a blessing that her father Hank had clients that worked for the government. They had pulled a few strings to get his daughter into the trial period of this secretive extended branch of the CIA. Buffy had passed them all with flying colors much to the surprise of Quentin Travers. Who abhorred nepotism.  
  
He'd taken her under his wing, it had warmed and soothed his cynical mind to see her so open and untainted. He'd taught her all he could and when she'd completed her first assignment he'd fussed and preened like a proud mother hen.  
  
Quickly she'd become the best. Taking down all those who had never been touched before. They had nicknamed her the Slayer in the criminal worlds. She came and slayed. Ruthlessly took you down and destroyed you.  
  
Years had passed and Giles had slowly let his protégée spread her wings and soon she'd amassed her own little group of misfits. A group of people looking at them you would never know were some of the best in what they did. Quite a team they were. Called themselves the atrocious name of The Scoobies.  
  
Buffy was such a smart woman, Giles mused. But at times, she could be blind, couldn't see what was right in front of her and that was why Quentin wanted her dead. Buffy had the potential if she opened her eyes to take him down and he wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
While Giles hadn't figured out everything he was certain if, prompted Buffy would deal with this accordingly and soon he'd be back in the States. Picking up where he'd left off.  
  
But Buffy would only be able to see clearly if she didn't become immersed with William the Bloody again.  
  
Giles frowned.  
  
Spike as he was commonly known amongst the Scoobies, was the only blemish Buffy had on her record and it was a blemish that had caused her to resign and start her own consultant business five years ago. If Buffy had any weakness, it was him. Spike was a weakness that Giles was sure Quentin wouldn't mind using to get to Buffy if he had too.  
  
He just hoped Buffy wouldn't fall for it.  
  
Turning he glanced at the two women resting beside him and let an affectionate smile form.  
  
His eyes lifted to the aisle across from them and met Faith's.  
  
He knew once she saw them safely to the island she'd be back to help Buffy and though she was reckless and had never followed the rules while she'd been employed by him she was one of the best.  
  
She would watch Buffy's back.  
  
It eased his mind and casting one last look at Joyce and Dawn he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy paused inside the doorway of the small dimly lit room and let her eyes rest on the room' s only occupant a moment before she strode in and closing the door behind her.  
  
Locked it.  
  
"I thought you would come," was the only thing that broke the silence as Buffy stood in the middle of the room staring at the person who sat perched on a window seat staring out at the night sky.  
  
"Did you?" Buffy asked curiously, as she studied the woman before her.  
  
Slivers of moonlight slipped past the curtains and cast Drusilla in its faint light. Her pale skin was even paler than Buffy remembered and her black eyes were huge and doe like in her too thin face and the redness of her lips was in stark contrast to the paleness of her skin.  
  
Her black hair was pulled tightly back into a bun, enhancing the planes of her face.  
  
"How do I look?" Dru asked drolly as she glanced up at Buffy and watched as Buffy dropped her gaze and looked anywhere but at her. She let out a choked laugh and turned from the window to face Buffy.  
  
"You look like shit," Buffy spoke glancing back up and meeting Dru's eyes once again.  
  
Buffy shifted uncomfortable. Dru always made her feel like this. As if she didn't have the capacity to understand half the things, Dru did. Dru was so....  
  
Crazy, a little voice in her head hissed. Buffy brushed it aside. Dru was someone who had the power to unnerve Buffy and it made her uncomfortable and slightly angry that she was never in control when she was around Dru.  
  
"Well so do you. So we're even. What do you want?" Dru demanded as she rose fluidly and wandered toward Buffy. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Buffy swallowed and crossed her arms across her chest defensively as Dru came ever closer.  
  
"You know a lot of things don't you Dru? Well I want to know what you know. I want to know about Quentin Travers."  
  
Dru's eyelids jerked and that was her only reaction to Buffy's statement as she slowly circled Buffy swaying slightly.  
  
"That's not what you want to talk about. You want to talk about sweet William," Dru hissed reaching out.  
  
Buffy caught her hand, held it tight.  
  
"No. I don't," she muttered before she tossed Dru's thin hand aside.  
  
"Of course not," Dru agreed as she laughed a laugh that sent chills down Buffy's entire body. "You want me to talk. Well I can do that. William is such a wonderful man...so sweet...so kind. You ruined him."  
  
Buffy flinched and closed her eyes. This had been a mistake. Dru knew how to push her buttons like few else and she was doing exactly that.  
  
"I don't want to hear about Spike," Buffy yelled as she glared at Dru and resisted the urge to pull out one of those knives Anya gave her and use it on Drusilla. "And certainly not from you Dru! So what ever it is you think you know shut it and tell me about Quentin."  
  
Dru let a pout appear as she flopped back down on her window seat and gazed up at Buffy.  
  
"He met you and forgot about me," Dru continued as if Buffy had not spoken. "I became a memory. A distant thought. Until I was gone and nothing was left but you. Nasty Slayer came and took m'William away. So involved in your little dance you didn't even realize. Couldn't see.... Spike always wanted me. Even when I married Angel, he wanted me and I enjoyed it. I reveled in it. He was the one thing I couldn't have, couldn't let myself have. I knew...."  
  
Buffy sighed deeply an ache beginning to form in the pit of her stomach as she listened to Dru.  
  
She hated that Dru knew almost as much and had more history with Spike than she did. She hated that Dru was right, that Spike had wanted her. Even though she'd been married. That once Spike met her there had been no one else on his mind. Including Dru.  
  
It had been all consuming.  
  
"...that if I let myself it would consume me. Take me over. He isn't an easy man to love is he? Rough and gentle. Violent and intoxicating all in one breath. He loves with all his heart and soul and I couldn't handle that," Buffy heard Dru say dimly.  
  
Rousing herself from her thoughts, Buffy smirked.  
  
"So that's why you married Angel?" she asked sarcastically. "Couldn't handle being loved and chose that bastard over Spike. Well Dru guess they're right when they say you're crazy," she mocked. "Who would do that? Spike is so much-"Buffy cut herself off. She'd done exactly what Dru had wanted. Gotten involved in a conversation she did not intend in being involved in.  
  
She scowled and turned away.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we met Buffy?" Dru's voice stopped her.  
  
"No," Buffy lied.  
  
"Of course you do. No need to lie. When we met, I hated you Buffy. I hated that Spike wanted you now. That his obsession with me had ended. But I wasn't so wrapped up in you two not to notice other interesting things...."  
  
Buffy swung back and eyed Dru with cold eyes.  
  
"Such as?" she asked quietly switching into Slayer mode.  
  
"Such as my husband's conversation with a certain man by the name of Quentin Travers," Dru stated smugly. "Now do you remember when we first met?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy truthfully answered this time.  
  
"Then think back," Dru ordered.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been relatively easy taking out the guards at the top of the stairs. A little hand to hand and it was over.  
  
Easy.  
  
The next step was getting to the closed off elevator that led to the floor where Spike's office was.  
  
Oz and Xander each handled two at a time as guards came from all directions.  
  
It was messy.  
  
It was intense.  
  
It was fun.  
  
It was like old times.  
  
Their entrance and had not gone unnoticed by the patrons of the club who were busily staring up at the catwalk as guards flew over the railing and landed on the dance floor.  
  
Women screamed and men looked on in wonder as finally Oz and Xander made it to the elevator.  
  
It opened up easily enough, stepping in Xander gave their audience a two- fingered salute, and Oz shook his head as the doors slid shut.  
  
"That was like old times," Xander gasped out.  
  
Oz rolled his eyes and patted the small gut Xander had grown over the years.  
  
"Except you're a little out of shape man," he remarked. "I'm surprised Anya's keepin' you around looking like that. She is always going on about how she likes a toned man. A man with-"  
  
"I know," Xander interrupted his cheeks tinged with red. "I've let myself go okay? What's the harm we haven't been out in the field in years! Anya loves me," Xander cried out defensively as the doors swished open.  
  
"Well you'd better use some of your money to get back in shape. Or she'll turn to someone else. Namely her money," Oz said with a laugh as they stepped out guns raised.  
  
They were silent as they made their way down the hall.  
  
At the end of the hall, a light shined like a beacon.  
  
"On three," Oz whispered as they approached the door.  
  
Xander nodded in consent and on the whispered count of three Xander rammed his shoulder into the door and they stepped in guns firing.  
  
Only to come to an abrupt halt as they saw no one in the office.  
  
"What the h-"Xander began.  
  
"Um....please don't shoot," a timid voice came from beneath the desk as a bleached blond head popped up.  
  
Oz lowered his gun and glanced at Xander who was staring at the man who had emerged from beneath the desk in shock.  
  
Finally, he looked at Oz.  
  
"If he isn't here then where is he?" Xander asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow pulled out her keys and hurried her pace as they hurried through the lobby of Watcher Co.  
  
Anya lagged behind, as she was involved with checking on her money and trying to recall if she'd left any up at her desk.  
  
"Hurry up Anya," Willow urged as she stepped through the revolving doors.  
  
Anya hurried after Willow and waited patiently while Willow crouched down to lock the doors back in place and then spoke.  
  
"So you know when I said this was a bad idea?" Anya asked.  
  
Willow groaned.  
  
"Anya," Willow snapped beyond fed up. "I told you-"  
  
"This was a bad idea," Anya interrupted. "Because things like this always seem to happen to us," Anya jerked her chin in the direction of their car.  
  
Willow froze and turned slowly.  
  
Sitting nonchalantly on the hood of their car Spike grinned at them.  
  
Gave them a little wave.  
  
Lifted his gun and pointed at them.  
  
"'Ello ducks," he drawled out. 


	6. 6

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Once again, I want to thank all who have reviewed. Some of you are confused and I guess I can understand that. Sorta. Cuz as the author I already know what's going to happen and sometimes my brain works faster than my fingers.  
  
Just the basics: Buffy used to work for the government as a spy. She was assigned to take down William the Bloody. Instead, she fell in love with him. He ended up in prison anyway. And told through flashbacks is the unraveling of their relationship that leads to the present time. Spike is after revenge. Buffy's slowly coming to realize that past events caused by Quentin and Angel have played a part in her whole relationship with Spike. Certain things would never have happened had Quentin not interfered. Understand yet? That's basically, where we are right now. Any other problems you need explained e-mail me okay? I hope this helped.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:6  
  
Flashback...  
  
Buffy studied the pattern of the placemat on the scarred wooden table she was seated at.  
  
She trailed one lazy finger over it absently. Her thoughts a million miles away. A half smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.  
  
She wasn't quite sure how things had gotten this far but for once she was going to go with the flow.  
  
Let things be.  
  
That was what Faith had told her to do earlier in the week.  
  
Buffy had been beyond freaked at her behavior with Spike. Leading him on, flirting and the kissage!  
  
She had always been able to remain professional through whatever had been thrown her way.  
  
But Spike...  
  
Buffy shook her head slightly.  
  
Blew out a deep breath.  
  
She had barely been able to meet Faith's eyes as she'd explained the bet, the kisses and the fact she was actively contemplating having sex with Spike a man she didn't even like that much.  
  
Faith's shocked laughter hadn't helped either, Buffy mused rolling her eyes.  
  
Faith was used to her being not necessarily a prude but very conservative. Keeping work and her personal life separate, as was the number one rule in their business. She never formed personal attachments as other's were prone to do.  
  
The ultimate professional.  
  
That was why Faith had laughed.  
  
Buffy still wasn't sure about this.  
  
Faith had explicitly told her she should take advantage of the fringe benefits. Have whatever fun she could while taking William the Bloody down. These things happened all of the time. Faith had called it a post take down fling. It was an unspoken rule that Faith had admitted she had followed more than once.  
  
To Buffy though it had sounded like being able to bend the rules to use them to your own advantage. If you started sleeping with the enemy what was next? Stepping over too many lines would soon find you on the wrong side of the law. Giles had drummed that into her for years.  
  
And Buffy never planned on going down that route. She had patiently explained all of this to Faith.  
  
Buffy at the time had wished she could have talked to Willow to get her input or even Anya with her blunt ways. But thinking now on what Anya would probably have said she was better off to have just spoken with Faith. Willow would have blushed like a schoolgirl and been mortified that Buffy was even contemplating such a thing.  
  
However, Spike wasn't a huge part in all of this, she reasoned now. Sure, he'd shown up at the Senator's house but she was sure it was just to needle her. To see if he could rattle her. He was Angel's driver and as obnoxious, as he was she couldn't see Angel giving him any real details about his dealings with his boss.  
  
He wasn't high on the totem pole, Buffy mused. And for that, she was grateful because what she was planning on doing....  
  
Just enjoy the fringe benefits, Buffy reminded herself.  
  
And to be truthful she had been. There was something to be said for a man who was as sexy and gorgeous as Spike who could humble himself enough to chase after a woman.  
  
And chase he was.  
  
And Buffy was having the time of her life.  
  
Glancing up she let a smile grace her features as she saw Giles striding towards her.  
  
She rose, reached out her hands and when he grasped them, she brushed a quick kiss across his cheek.  
  
Taking their seats Giles studied Buffy a moment before he let a small smile form.  
  
"How are things?" he asked pleasantly as he studied his menu.  
  
Buffy did the same.  
  
"Wonderful," she commented absently.  
  
"Good, good," Giles muttered as his eyes scanned the report that was inside his menu and quickly read it.  
  
Buffy was actually reading her menu while she waited for Giles to finish her report.  
  
She was extremely curious as to see what his thoughts were on the pearls they'd found.  
  
She wasn't sure but she had the strangest feeling she should know about this, know why the Senator was stashing jewelry in his sex escapades videos. Something nagged at the back of her mind.  
  
"Well. I think I'll have the Shrimp Scampi. This all looks so good. Did you bring me a present?" Giles asked as he placed the menu down and saw the brightly wrapped package at his elbow.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"Well since I am technically your sugar mama I thought it only right," she drawled out sarcastically.  
  
Giles laughed lightly before he stashed the package in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.  
  
"Quite right. I deserve all the fine gifts you have to give Buffy. What's this I hear about a certain driver?" Giles asked abruptly.  
  
Buffy felt herself freeze and slowly forced herself to relax. He couldn't possible know.  
  
"Hmmm?" she murmured blankly.  
  
The knowing look in Giles's eyes warned her not to play games.  
  
"What about it?" she finally demanded.  
  
"I want you to be careful where you tread Buffy. Things such as those can get you in a world of pain and it is always risky letting yourself get personally involved. It never ends well. I know from personal experience I might add."  
  
Buffy reached out and gripped one of his hands hard.  
  
"I know," she replied softly. "But I'm not you," she added.  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"No you're not. You are much too practical to end up like me. Right?"  
  
Buffy grinned.  
  
"Right. Besides, unlike Jenny he is not related to the boss or even remotely close. He's just a driver and I don't plan on falling in love Giles."  
  
Giles cleared his throat abruptly and straightened as he realized they had started in on a discussion neither necessarily wanted to have.  
  
Giving her hand a quick squeeze, he let go and glanced at his watch.  
  
"So...about the videos what are we going to do?" Buffy finally asked.  
  
"We'll take care of it," Giles assured her.  
  
Buffy then too glanced at her watch and grimaced.  
  
"I've got to go Giles. I'm catching the Red Eye back to L.A. in an hour. Enjoy your scampi kay?"  
  
Giles rose and giving her a quick hug watched as she hurried out of the restaurant.  
  
His eyes rested on the door even after she'd left.  
  
Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed the familiar numbers to Quentin Travers's phone.  
  
"Sir? Yes, Buffy just reported in. She has discovered something worth looking into..." He began as he tugged at the wrapping of the package she had given him.  
  
He opened the box and smiled proudly as he found himself looking down at a string of pearls.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was seriously surprised at how much fun it was chasing after Buffy. Not that he hadn't had high hopes mind you. He had.  
  
Of course, he wasn't a very patient man. He never liked waiting around for certain things. And certainly not for a woman. Women tended to flock to him in droves and he was always up to his ears. Rather up to his other more manly extremities.  
  
A smirk appeared as he slowly made his way through the crowd that was currently invading his high-rise penthouse. Grabbing a glass of champagne, he let his eyes scan the crowd and found many a familiar face.  
  
A social event like this was always fun. Angel to his credit was always a great host. Treated this place as if it was his own and delighted in free rein while Spike hid in the background.  
  
Spike liked things the way they were.  
  
At first, he had been reluctant to let Angel take the forefront of his business. However, that had been when he was young and cocky-well cockier than he was now, he thought with a grin. Wanted everyone to know who he was. William the fucking Bloody! Then he reconsidered after a long and in depth conversation with Dru.  
  
That had been years ago and he was glad he'd done things the way he had. He could be Spike and no one would be the wiser that William the Bloody was the good ol punk rocker who drove Angel around on an occasion and partied like a wild animal.  
  
Glancing at his watch, he wondered briefly, where Buffy was. She'd told him she would be out of town on business and would try to be back for the party.  
  
"That's why you have to hire the girl," Spike muttered to himself as he moved determinedly towards Angel. If he had Buffy working for him all of the time, she would only do, as he wanted.  
  
And keeping her near him was one of his top priorities at the moment.  
  
"Excuse me," Spike said tapping Angel on the shoulder.  
  
Angel covered his quick scowl and excused himself as Spike led him to a discrete corner.  
  
"What?" Angel snapped.  
  
"Watch your tone mate," Spike warned with a quick flash of white teeth. "Buffy. We need to make it permanent. She should be on retainer like the rest of our lot."  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed and he shook his head already disagreeing.  
  
"Spike....we just met her a few weeks ago. It's-she's only done that one job for us! C'mon," Angel argued.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"I wasn't askin'. She's going to be on retainer and she's going to work for us. I saw her in action and she's good. Very good. She'll be a wonderful asset to us. Hell....... Think of all the money we can get from havin' her about! C'mon. Get that hound dog look off your face Peaches. This'll be for the best."  
  
Angel clamped a large hand on Spike's shoulder as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Listen Spike," Angel hissed. "You're thinking with your head. And I don't mean the one on your shoulders. She's beautiful no doubt and probably a great piece of ass but you're not seeing the bigger pictu-"  
  
Spike swung around and knocked Angel's hand from him in disgust.  
  
His fists clenched and he wanted to beat the shit out of Angel. It flared in his azure eyes and lit them with a furious glint.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that," Spike, hissed coldly. "Don't ever talk about her like that again! She's a woman, a lady. Respect her or else."  
  
Angel was still seething.  
  
His nostrils flared and his eyes went flat.  
  
"Or what? We've been friends for all our lives Spike," Angel muttered.  
  
Spike's face tautened and he took a step forward.  
  
"Or what? What do you think? I want you to accept things as they are. Buffy's in my life. We're friends sure but I respect your relationship with Dru. You respect mine with Buffy."  
  
Angel couldn't help the sneer that formed.  
  
"You mean your sexual relationship?" he asked.  
  
"Relationship. Period. All that it includes," Spike snapped.  
  
"Big mistake," Angel muttered. "She's-"  
  
"Don't say it! Accept it. We aren't gonna discuss this again," Spike stated firmly as he turned and walked away from Angel.  
  
Buffy watched as Spike strode away from Angel, the lines of his body stiff and anger seemed to vibrate off him.  
  
When she'd come in she'd searched the room for Spike and had noticed his tense conversation with Angel. The way Angel had seemed to draw Spike back into a conversation he'd obviously thought over.  
  
She wondered what it had been about.  
  
She decided she'd have to investigate. Certainly now that she was obviously getting herself involved with Spike, her game plan of flirting and leading Angel on was off the table.  
  
She'd have to improvise.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it," Spike's deep voice rumbled in her ear and she resisted the urge to jump in surprise. Her attention had been so focused on Angel she hadn't heard Spike's approach.  
  
She turned and felt the smile on her face turn into a look of stunned surprise as she took him in.  
  
She wasn't sure why the sight of him in a tuxedo made her mouth water. Maybe it was the way his platinum hair looked slicked back off his forehead. Revealing a strong brow and those cheekbones that stood out prominently. Maybe it was the way that he wore it. This was a black tie charity event. Mandatory and yet here he was dressed to kill in a white tuxedo jacket.  
  
Her eyes trailed down him, lingered on his boots. The same old scuffed Doc Martins he always wore. He might have dressed up but he was still rebellious.  
  
She lifted one of his lean hands and studied the fingernails.  
  
"You sure do clean up good," she mused amusedly. "And look every other fingernail is painted black for the occasion."  
  
She shook her head laughing.  
  
Spike grinned back at her.  
  
"I do look good don't I?" he asked as his eyes slid over her. "And you pet look good enough to eat. Shall we mingle?"  
  
He offered her his arm.  
  
"We shall," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Drusilla Tierney watched Spike with a narrow pinched look on her face. She had been surprised to say the least when he'd snuck up on the petite blonde and they'd had a laughed filled conversation.  
  
She'd watched the way Spike had reacted to the woman. The way the woman reacted to him.  
  
She didn't like it in the least.  
  
Spike was hers. She didn't like sharing. Scowling she watched as the couple moved amongst the crowd and soon were lost to her jealous eyes.  
  
Turning sharply she brushed rudely past any one who got in her way.  
  
"How can he do this?" she wondered aloud. For years, he had loved her. Only her.  
  
She had gotten used to it.  
  
Trembling with barely suppressed rage, she wandered blindly through the halls. Thinking back on the years. The long years Spike had followed her around like a puppy. Waited for her to turn to him. Yet she had snubbed him at every turn.  
  
Had married Angel to discourage him. Yet hoping all the while that he would still be there in the wings waiting for her.  
  
The small, tiny rational part of her brain told her Spike was not someone you could own. That he had never belonged to her. She had no right to be so angry. So filled with rage. That he was free to do as he pleased.  
  
But it was over run by betrayal and hate.  
  
Useless emotions she usually kept at bay but now they were at the forefront.  
  
"..no that's not going to be a problem Quint," she heard Angel say from the doorway to on of the bedrooms.  
  
Pausing beside the door she let her curiosity come out.  
  
"I know," Angel agreed. "She's not going to figure this out Quint. You trained her how should I know? Is she the best? Well then, we might have something to worry about huh? No. Yes I'm working on getting her."  
  
Dru frowned and stepped closer.  
  
"I still think we should let it play out. You brought Buffy here to take down Spike. We should let it play out the way we want it to. Once we get them both out of the way it-"  
  
Dru's eyes narrowed as she found herself stepping into the room. Closing the door behind her.  
  
Angel's eyes widened and then narrowed.  
  
"I have to go Quint. Take care of the Senator's house will you?" Angel didn't wait for a reply as he hung up.  
  
Facing Dru, he waited for a reaction.  
  
"Who is that woman with William?" she demanded sharply.  
  
"Buffy Summers," Angel replied simply as he slowly walked towards her.  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
Angel reached out and caught Dru's hands in his own. Propelled her towards him.  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked as he nibbled on her neck.  
  
"Do you want her?" Dru persisted resisting his advances.  
  
"Why? Would you let me have her if I did?"  
  
"Who is she? Why would she be taking William down?" she gasped out as her body began to respond to his kisses.  
  
"She works for the government. She's here to take out William the Bloody. And I wouldn't mind takin' her for a spin Dru."  
  
Dru lifted her face for his harsh kiss and moaned deep as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and tightly gripped her bottom, crushing her to him.  
  
"You angry baby? Bout Spike takin' a new interest? Making nice with a new woman besides making moon eyes at you?" he asked with an easy laugh.  
  
Dru pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I want him back," she hissed clenching her hands in Angel's thick hair.  
  
He winced as her grip threatened to pull his hair out.  
  
"Let this be then," Angel said softly. "She'll take him down and you my love...will be waiting in the wings to offer your love and comfort won't you? He'll need you once I'm done with him."  
  
Dru's smile was malicious and half demented as she trailed her lips down the Angel's jaw line.  
  
"You always hurt the ones you love," she whispered coldly.  
  
"This stays between us baby. Only us. Ever."  
  
~*~  
  
End of flashback...  
  
Buffy didn't let herself react to this startling revelation. Dru's voice echoed in her head and angrily she shook it.  
  
She didn't lift her gaze from the floor as she heard Dru move around.  
  
"I knew you know," Buffy found herself saying dully. "That the way things went...Angel had to have been in on it. What I couldn't figure out was how. I mean I was very careful. I just assumed it was because I chose Spike over him. Guess I know better now."  
  
Dru's quiet sigh was all the sound in the room as Buffy rose from the seat she'd taken.  
  
"I was blinded by my desire," Dru whispered.  
  
Buffy looked at her then.  
  
Dru's detachment astonished her, because she knew what it was like to be on Spike's bad side. Her utter lack of fear was mind-boggling.  
  
"You do realize that you're on his list right?" Buffy asked carefully.  
  
She got no answer.  
  
"I mean hello?! Dru you were-he was in love with you for fucks sake! For years!! Years and you knew..you knew what I was going to do to him!!!!!! You let it happen and then...Never mind you are-why-how-"Buffy broke off she couldn't even speak.  
  
She was angry.  
  
Edging on furious.  
  
She let out a half sob, half-hysterical laugh.  
  
"He is going to kill you! If you...if you had told him Drusilla none of the things that came about wouldn't have happened. He never would have fallen in love with me! I would have been gone. He would have taken care of me. That would have been the perfect solution Dru!!! Why didn't you just tell him?! I don't understand!"  
  
Dru turned from the window meeting Buffy's confused and angry eyes.  
  
Smiled sadly.  
  
"Why go for the kill when you can go for the hurt?" she asked chillingly. "He betrayed me."  
  
"Betrayed you?! He was never yours!"  
  
"That's right. He wasn't. He's yours."  
  
Buffy shook her head wildly.  
  
"No," she muttered her hands clenching.  
  
"Yes," Dry countered. "He might kill me but he'll never kill you."  
  
Buffy turned away sharply from Dru.  
  
Stalked to the door.  
  
"No. I know he will Dru! He's already tried and I know he'll succeed this time," Buffy yelled as she unlocked the door.  
  
"No he won't. Listen to me," Dru began.  
  
Buffy turned sharply and marched towards Dru.  
  
Shoved her back.  
  
"Stop talking like you know him," she growled. "Look where you're at! Locked away in a private psychiatric facility. You don't know a damn thing! You think he won't kill me? Fine. Nevertheless, I know better. And if you think just because he loved you once he won't kill you, you had better think again!"  
  
"He loves you still. And you love him. If one of us lives it will be you," Dru said thinly. "I know this. I have accepted this Buffy. The way I see, it you need to-"  
  
"Shut up! Love?! He doesn't love me and I don't love him! It was a lie! We weren't living in reality!"  
  
Dru's eyes flickered over Buffy a moment before she shrugged.  
  
"In the end Buffy all you have left is love," she replied resignedly. "Whether you like it or not you love him and he in the end will need your love. You had better think about that. Whether you are willing to give it again or-"  
  
"Shut up," Buffy yelled again. "You don't know what you're talking about!!"  
  
"I think she does. Don't you Dru?"  
  
The voice deadly in its coldness and lack of emotion.  
  
"Angel," Dru whispered barely able to get the words out. Her hands shook as she brought them to her mouth.  
  
Buffy swung around.  
  
Took in Angel's bulky frame in the doorway and narrowed her eyes as he stepped into the room. Shut the door behind him.  
  
Locked it once again.  
  
"Well, well," Buffy drawled with a smile. "Look at you. Playing at top dog are we Angel?"  
  
She gestured to the gun he gripped in one beefy hand.  
  
"I wondered you know if you would come out of the woodwork once you heard Spike was back in action. If you would step up. Accept your punishment."  
  
Angel's mouth tightened.  
  
"My punishment? Babe I didn't do anything wrong. You did. He's after you not me."  
  
Buffy shrugged.  
  
"How long have you been working with Quentin? The whole time? Why did he want me out of the way? I wasn't even close to sniffing you two out."  
  
Angel shrugged one broad shoulder.  
  
"You don't have a clue how close you were Buffy. We can't take the chance though. You find things out and you'll get righteous and law abiding. I'm not going to prison."  
  
"You're right," Buffy agreed lightly.  
  
Lifted her hands.  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes.  
  
Lifted his gun.  
  
"You're going to hell," Buffy replied jerking her arm straight letting the knife slip easily in her hand.  
  
She gripped it tightly and with a small smile let it fly.  
  
"I'll see you there," Angel said firing at point blank range. 


	7. 7

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Hi all. Thanks again for all of the nice reviews. I've grinned so much these past few days my face is sore. lol Anyway thanks again and here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoy this.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:7  
  
Willow turned quickly to look at Anya who was staring somewhat appreciatively at Spike.  
  
"Where's the gun?" Willow whispered frantically.  
  
"Uh......." Anya stuttered as she slid her gaze from Spike to Willow.  
  
Willow's stomach dropped and she had to breathe deeply to remain standing as fear gripped her and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Where. Is. It?" she gritted out.  
  
"Upstairs," Anya mumbled as she ducked her head and closed her eyes.  
  
Willow's face flushed red as anger flooded through her.  
  
"You left it upstairs?" she hissed out as she took Anya's arm in a vice like grip.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry," Anya burst out. "But I found....I found some more money upstairs and I didn't have room for-"  
  
"Didn't have room for the gun that was our safety net Anya? Oh....no here he comes," Willow moaned.  
  
Spike grew concerned as he watched the women huddle together and have an intense discussion.  
  
Sliding off the hood of the car, he strode toward them and with a small frown; he edged his way closer to them.  
  
When they whirled around, he smiled widely.  
  
"Hi," he said cheerfully.  
  
Willow swallowed and Anya gasped as Spike approached them.  
  
"H....hi," Willow gasped out. "Um...listen we-we uh," she paused breathing erratically and with a quick look at Anya spoke again. "We have money!"  
  
Anya's face paled and she let out a half scream.  
  
"Noooooo," she moaned.  
  
Spike looked back and forth between them.  
  
Willow was glaring at Anya.  
  
"Give him the bag Anya. There's got to be a good twenty thousand in it right?" she asked.  
  
Anya remained stubbornly silent as she gripped her bag and tried to discretely edge away from them.  
  
Willow turned to face Spike, back straight and her resolve face firmly in place.  
  
"Listen. We have more too. Just here," Willow reached out for the bag.  
  
Anya resisted and soon a tug a war was going on.  
  
"Give it to me," Willow screamed.  
  
"Not my money," Anya yelled. "No! Anything but that."  
  
Spike's face was a contrast of emotions as he watched the women fight over a bag full of money.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"I'll have sex with you," Anya's wild statement got his attention however as she suddenly turned to face him and smiled widely at him.  
  
He choked on his laughter and realized things were getting a bit out of hand. Before he could speak, though Willow was speaking.  
  
"God Anya! He belongs to Buffy. She'd kill us both. Me for letting you and you for actually doing it! No one is having sex with anybody. But someone is going to take his money and go away before a certain somebody comes along and kills somebody," Willow rambled.  
  
Spike's amusement was lost as Willow brought up Buffy.  
  
Sighing he lifted his gun once again.  
  
"That's it," he snapped. "And as for those some bodies you've been mentioning well let them come. No one's getting' killed. At least not at the moment. C'mon."  
  
The women remained standing still as Spike turned.  
  
"Uh....listen you know if you kill us Buffy's gonna be beyond pissed," Anya spoke up quickly. "And really you don't want to be on her bad side."  
  
Spike swung back around and let out a sigh as he marched over to them.  
  
Anya let out a yelp of pain and surprise as he ripped the bag from her and hoisted it over his shoulder.  
  
"You see this?" he asked as he brandished the gun about.  
  
"Y...yes," Willow said.  
  
"You too right?" he asked jerking his chin at Anya.  
  
Anya couldn't even speak as he rested the gun against the bag.  
  
"One bullet and this goes bye bye. Now if you don't want that to happen then move your asses!"  
  
Anya jumped a little but moved as quickly as Willow had ever seen her move. She was by Spike's side in a flash.  
  
"Please don't burn my money. I worked hard for it," Anya whispered desperately.  
  
Willow gave a huge sigh. Reached down into her coat pocket and quickly pressed the talk button on her cell phone and the 911 message was sent out to Buffy and the guys.  
  
"So where are we off to?" Willow asked carefully as she followed Spike and Anya back to their car.  
  
"It's a surprise," was all Spike said as he waited for the women to get back into the car and followed suit.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander and Oz were driving through the streets of Los Angeles when their pagers simultaneously went off.  
  
Oz kept his eyes on the road as Xander checked out his page.  
  
"Damn," he muttered to himself as he read it.  
  
"What?" Oz asked curiously.  
  
"It's Willow. She activated the tracing device on her cell and sent out a 911 code. We shouldn't have left them!"  
  
Oz remained silent as he drove.  
  
Xander reached out and pressing a few buttons on the console, he activated the GPS system and dialed up Willow's position on the map of California.  
  
"Where are they headed?" Oz asked.  
  
"I don't know. We have gotta double back though. They're headed in the opposite direction," Xander ordered.  
  
"You know maybe Anya just had an image of her money being gone. This has happened before you know," Oz pointed out.  
  
Xander nodded quickly.  
  
"You're right. It has. So maybe this is a false alarm. If it is I'm gonna kill Anya!"  
  
Oz smiled slightly.  
  
"Not if Buffy gets to her first. She hates false alarms and you know how pissed she'll be once she finds out."  
  
Xander grinned.  
  
"Yeah. She's gonna be okay right?" Xander asked tightly.  
  
Oz glanced at Xander and the fleeting emotion of fear flickered briefly before his green eyes cleared and he nodded.  
  
"She's Buffy. She always comes out on her feet," he replied confidently.  
  
~*~  
  
It was odd. A moment split in time, it was like watching the moment in slow motion, and you were stuck in quicksand. Couldn't move and could barely breathe, Dru mused as she watched the scene unfold.  
  
Buffy tossed the knife.  
  
Angel fired his gun.  
  
And Dru was moving.  
  
In the split second before the bullet entered Buffy's chest Dru shoved her out of the way screaming.  
  
"Tell him I'm sorry," she begged as the bullet ripped through her stomach.  
  
Angel's grunt of pain was muffled by the loud sound of the gun shot as he twisted his body the knife was embedded in his shoulder.  
  
Buffy barely had time to register what was going on before she was reacting automatically. Years of training kicking in.  
  
Barely spearing a glance at Angel or even Dru she was running.  
  
Straight for the window.  
  
Angel was yelling. She could hear his roar of words but couldn't for the life of her decipher them as she ripped off her jacket and covering her head lunged at the window.  
  
Angel watched in a pain-filled haze as Buffy ran for the window.  
  
His eyes were drawn to Dru's prone body on the ground.  
  
Then back to Buffy as the sound of shattering glass erupted and Buffy was gone.  
  
Stunned he moved. Slowly. Sluggishly as if, he was in a daze to the window and looked out.  
  
Barely registered the pain of the glass biting into his palms as he watched in detached wonder as Buffy fell through the air.  
  
It was a good fifteen feet drop to the ocean a below.  
  
She never screamed.  
  
Never let out a single sound as she flew through the air and hit the water with a huge splash.  
  
Angel shook his head and blinked once before he turned back to the room.  
  
He stumbled slightly as he crouched down next to Dru.  
  
A part of him, a small part that still held fondness for her wept at the picture she made.  
  
Cupping her face, he leaned down as he tried catching her whispered words.  
  
"They'll destroy you," she whispered as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.  
  
Her chest heaved in her final breaths and Angel's face morphed in rage.  
  
"She's dead," he spat. "You did this for nothing! And as for Spike....I'm taking him down."  
  
He turned away in disgust as Dru let out a choking laugh and as it trailed away passed to another world.  
  
He never looked back as he left the room.  
  
"One down. One to go," he muttered to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
It was at times, like now she really hated her life.  
  
Hated that she knew such evil people and hell hated the fact she knew how to even do this properly.  
  
She'd done this very thing twice in all her life and she could tell you it was not a fun thing. Falling through the air, your life flashing before your eyes.  
  
In those few moments between hitting the water Buffy wasn't sure how or even why she pictured the one thing she wanted most in the world. That she would be okay with her death if she could have just this one thing.  
  
She had done many things to a number of different people and they had all deserved whatever they got. And in a way so had Spike.  
  
He was a criminal and though he liked to think of himself as a businessman who was beyond the law, he was what he was.  
  
Yet the only thing she wanted now, the only thing she needed would have to come from him.  
  
And she was certain he would never give it.  
  
His forgiveness.  
  
And as Buffy drew in a deep breath and felt the first chilling bites of the water she thought, if he couldn't forgive neither could she.  
  
She sank like a stone.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow and Anya were surprised and relieved when they wound up back at the safe house.  
  
Spike stopped the car and got out gesturing for Willow and Anya to do the same.  
  
"Why are we here?" Willow asked confusedly.  
  
"C'mon," Spike ordered walking directly towards the door.  
  
"This is good," Anya exclaimed quietly to Willow as they hurried to keep up with Spike.  
  
"No it's not," Willow, countered dryly as they reached the door. "Cuz if we're back here then it means-"  
  
"Boys I'd like you to meet the girls," Spike announced as he strode in and smiled at his men who were armed to the teeth and staring at Willow and Anya as they hesitated in the doorway.  
  
Anya's hand reached out to grasp Willow's tightly as they both drew in deep breaths and stepped in.  
  
Spike tossed his jacket aside and rolled his shoulders as he scanned the room quickly.  
  
"If you try anything. And I mean anything they'll kill you so be good," Spike warned as he grabbed Willow's arm.  
  
"Wait," Anya yelled. "Wh-what are you going to do with my money?" she asked.  
  
"Anya," Willow sighed.  
  
Spike scowled.  
  
"What's with you and your money pet? It's comin' with me. Incentive to keep your gob shut and sit down!"  
  
"I wanna go too. Where are you taking Willow? This testosterone isn't good for me. I love Xander and I can't think about having sex with these men!"  
  
Spike shook his head beyond bewildered.  
  
"Sex? Who said anything about sex you silly bint," he growled as he jerked Willow along.  
  
"Just let her come," Willow said resignedly.  
  
"Hurry up then," Spike gritted out.  
  
Anya moved quickly to follow them.  
  
"Watch the door," Spike ordered his men.  
  
Spike shoved Willow into a seat in the master bedroom.  
  
Willow looked up warily at Spike and waited for instructions. She wasn't too scared since he hadn't harmed either of them in the time it had taken to get back here. It was in her opinion a good thing. It was always a good thing if you stayed alive in the presence of a killer.  
  
She couldn't help the wide smile that formed.  
  
Anya stared at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"What?" Willow asked giggling a little.  
  
"What are you smiling about?!" Anya demanded. "He has my money! He could burn it and I-"  
  
"Here," Spike said thrusting a laptop onto Willow's lap.  
  
Startled she let out a squeak of surprise.  
  
"What is this?" she asked as she rose and moved towards the desk off to the side of the room.  
  
Spike looked at Anya who was glaring at him and then away.  
  
The chit was seriously starting to wig him out.  
  
He then shook his head at the sound of his thoughts. Buffy speak was not foretelling of good things to come, he thought bitterly. He wasn't going to think about her now. He had more urgent business to attend to.  
  
"It's a computer luv. You being a hacker I thought of you first naturally," he replied with a quick smile.  
  
Willow felt her geekiness jump upright in anticipation at Spike's words.  
  
"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Why?"  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
"You are the best," he pointed out. Watched as she blushed and ducked her head.  
  
"Not really...there's this other girl Tara something. She's great," Willow stammered out.  
  
Modest chit, Spike mused. What the hell kind of people was Buffy hangin' about these days? He wondered.  
  
Of all her little band of misfits, he'd only ever met the men. And the brown haired bloke was a pain in his arse. Stupid prick, he thought angrily as he thought of Xander Harris.  
  
"Hello?" Anya asked waving a hand in front of Spike's face.  
  
Abruptly he reached out, caught her hand, and wolfishly grinned at her.  
  
"Watch the hands pet," he warned.  
  
Anya nodded numbly.  
  
"I need you to crack this code for me," Spike said then dropping Anya's hand and grabbing a piece of paper from his pocket, he handed it to her.  
  
"What kind of code?" Willow asked eagerly.  
  
Spike blew out a breath.  
  
"No clue," he muttered his thoughts drifting to Riley a moment before his chest tightened abruptly and he pressed a hand to his heart.  
  
"Where's Buffy at?" he demanded then.  
  
Before either woman could answer, they heard a commotion coming from downstairs and moving quickly Spike ushered them downstairs.  
  
Willow's shoulders drooped a little as she saw whom Spike's men had at gunpoint.  
  
"Hey guys," she said giving them a small wave.  
  
Xander and Oz glared at the men who held them.  
  
"Xander," Anya exclaimed heedless to the men and threw herself into his arms. He stumbled back, eventually falling to the ground Anya splayed on top of him.  
  
"Ahn," Xander's voice was muffled as she rained kisses over his face then began to sniff as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"He has my money," she sobbed.  
  
"What?" Xander yelled. "You bastard. Her money means everything to her!"  
  
Spike smirked as he watched Xander and Anya through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't the whelp and look it," he drawled mockingly. "He's got 'im a woman. Does that mean you've finally given up on Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"What is going on here?" Oz asked then trying to change the subject quickly. He knew any more of this, and blood would be shed, and he knew all of it would belong to Xander.  
  
Spike wasn't a man to be messed with. And certainly not about Buffy.  
  
"Willow here is doin' me a favor," Spike said as he kept his gaze locked on Xander's.  
  
"Xander's not in love with Buffy," Anya protested loudly glancing down at Xander for confirmation.  
  
Xander rose shakily to his feet as he pulled Anya up he answered without thinking.  
  
"Not any more," he agreed.  
  
Oz rolled his eyes and gave up going to Willow as Spike gestured for his men to back off. He pulled her in closely and hugged her tight.  
  
"What?!" Anya's yell caused several of Spike's men to cover their ears.  
  
"I mean not at all," Xander tried to back track.  
  
"What you mean your lady doesn't know about that night? When you couldn't keep your hands off Buffy?" Spike spat out.  
  
"Shut up," Xander yelled as he tried to reach out to Anya.  
  
"Are you in love with her Xander?" Anya asked quietly.  
  
"No," he denied vehemently.  
  
"That's not what you were sayin' last year," Spike continued. "I mean I know you're stupid but when you come on to your boss that's gotta be an all time low! Hell when you get so drunk and start waving' a gun around like you're gonna use it that's stupid too. In fact if it weren't for you Buffy wouldn't have-"  
  
"Shut up," Xander screamed advancing on Spike angrily. "You shot her not me! You so don't put this all on me," he growled angrily.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes and met Xander half way.  
  
"Listen boy, you'd better stay out of my way. I'll take you down. Kill you like I should have last year!"  
  
"What's he talking about Xan?" Willow asked. "You said...you said Spike had the gun and he was drunk. That he shot her! Is...is that true?" she demanded.  
  
Xander looked lost and scared as he met Willow's eyes.  
  
"Wills," he began hesitantly.  
  
"Why's my pager still going off?" Oz asked curiously, as he lifted his pager from his hip and glanced at it.  
  
The silence in the room was harsh and bordering on deadly.  
  
"What is it?" Willow choked out glancing at Oz when his face tightened and his breath hitched in.  
  
"Buffy," Oz muttered darkly. "Her....her cell's emitting a code 4."  
  
"Oh," Anya gasped out. "That's not good!"  
  
"What?" Spike demanded hating to be left out. "What about Buffy?!"  
  
Oz ignored him as he whipped out his cell phone.  
  
"What's a code four," Spike growled as he looked at Anya.  
  
Anya shook her head and pressed a hand to her flushed face.  
  
"It means all communication links have uh....gone off line. That only happens if something's wrong," she explained quietly.  
  
Unintentionally Spike's hand went to his chest and he ignored his brain as it screamed for him to leave it alone.  
  
"Well what are we standin' around for then?! Where is she?" he yelled.  
  
"Calm down," Willow advised.  
  
"No," Spike shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"She's...uh hell she went up to Orange County," Oz muttered.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"She went to see Dru," Spike growled as he headed for the door.  
  
"We're coming with you," Willow announced striding after him.  
  
"Boss...?" One of his men asked carefully as Spike swung open the door.  
  
Spike's mouth dropped open and shock etched its self on his face.  
  
No words came out as he stared at the large black man standing on the stoop.  
  
Not staring at the man but what the man carried in his large arms.  
  
"Buffy," he whispered. Despite himself, he found himself lifting his hand. Wanting to touch her still form.  
  
"Get out of the way," Charles Gunn ordered as he shoved Spike aside and strode into the room.  
  
"Gunn," Willow exclaimed as she rushed to him.  
  
The Scoobies soon surrounded him.  
  
"What happened?" Oz's voice over rode all of the others.  
  
"We can talk about that later," Gunn muttered as he marched up the stairs.  
  
Spike's men looked from the staircase back to him and followed the group that had gone upstairs to stand watch.  
  
Leaving Spike standing alone. In shock, in pain and floating in a sea of sadness and bitter anger towards whoever had done this to Buffy. 


	8. 8

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Hi all. Okay folks this chapter is going to be the last of the present time for a bit. Thank you again for the kind reviews.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:8  
  
His head was pounding. His blood was raging and he was reverting inward with every angry step he took.  
  
He could feel their eyes on him and he didn't care. He ignored them as he paced the livingroom and tried to keep his thoughts away from the woman upstairs.  
  
Which was impossible. If he had been able to do that, he would have done it years ago. If he could have erased her from his mind, she would be gone. However, there was no such drug out there, not enough booze, not enough self-destruction that could shake her from his psyche.  
  
To tell the truth it wouldn't have been so hard if there wasn't the underlining thought that if he let go, if he let her go he'd sink. He'd fall so far and so deep, he would never find himself again. Into the darkness of his soul, into the life he' tried so hard to escape as a child.  
  
Clenching his hands he shook his head and closed his eyes briefly as he tried to get a hold of his wayward emotions.  
  
Opening them, he wasn't surprised to find Anya standing in front of him, hands on hips and an expectant expression on her face.  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
He wasn't in the mood for her. All she'd done was hound him with her incessant talking and questions. Not to mention the git who was still trying to explain the unexplainable. Or the rambling of Willow. Or the silent accusing stare of the red headed fellow.  
  
"Well when can we go see her? I for one want to know how she likes having my boyfriend in love with her," Anya bit out tightly glaring up at Spike.  
  
Spike's face twisted in anger and resignation.  
  
"Listen how many times do I have to tell you this?! No one is going up there! The doctor's up there right now."  
  
Willow slipped from Oz's grasp and walked up to Anya taking her arm.  
  
"C'mon Anya," she began.  
  
But Anya pulled away.  
  
"You knew didn't you?" Anya demanded angrily. "You knew Xander was in love with Buffy?! I bet you had more than a few laughs with that huh Willow? I mean it's funny isn't it? Here I am working for a woman known as The Slayer who happens to be the object of my boyfriend's affections!! You never did like me," Anya finished at a near yell.  
  
Spike took both Willow and Anya's arms, pulled them to the couch, and shoved them down onto it.  
  
"Shut up," he said quietly.  
  
They glanced at him in surprise and were more than surprised to find his eyes flat and deadly. All of the time they'd waited for the doctor to look Buffy over a varying degree of emotions had passed through his blue eyes.  
  
"Um..." Willow began.  
  
Spike held up a hand.  
  
"Shut up. One more word? And I'll have him shoot your boy over there. I'm sick of your voices," Spike warned dangerously.  
  
"How is she?" Xander exclaimed as he saw Gunn and the portly doctor come down the stairs.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Riiiiight Xander worry about her. What about me? My money? Oh wait you're in love with her. I forgot," Anya spat out venomously.  
  
Xander looked torn as he turned to face Anya words of apology ready to spring forth.  
  
"I thought I said shut up?" Spike demanded as he gripped Gunn's arm and then led him back up the stairs.  
  
"Let go of me," Gunn advised.  
  
Spike ignored him and slammed him against the wall as he gritted his teeth together and glared at Gunn.  
  
"What happened to her?" he asked.  
  
Gunn's brown eyes flickered to the door of Buffy's room before he shrugged.  
  
"She was in the ocean," he said simply as if there was nothing to it.  
  
Spike's smile was feral as he flashed it at Gunn.  
  
"And I'm Mary fuckin' Margaret. Give me the truth you fuckin' git," he growled his hands tightening on Gunn's shirt.  
  
"Her cell was cut off and I knew something was up. Faith gave me the heads up that you were on the warpath and I was on my way here when Buffy's communications went down. I followed the last signal. Found her washed up on the shore. Unconscious. Chilled to the bone. She has a fever and will likely catch pneumonia. I came straight here. That was a mistake," Gunn stated coldly as he stared into Spike's equally cold eyes.  
  
"Warpath?" Spike finally asked with a smirk. "You haven't even seen a warpath mate. Is she awake?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Gunn spat out. "You're gonna kill her anyway!"  
  
Spike's hands moved of their own violation as they wound themselves around Gunn's neck.  
  
"Shut up," he snarled.  
  
"It's the truth," Gunn gasped out. "I'd kill her myself before I let you get your hands on her!"  
  
"Too late," Spike countered. "They've been all over her. Get down with the others," he ordered as he released Gunn with a shove and turned his back on him.  
  
Gunn reacted quickly reaching out and grabbing Spike by the arm and swinging him into the wall.  
  
Spike's grunt of pain echoed followed by a moan from Gunn as Spike kicked back catching Gunn in the shin and thrusting an elbow into his head Spike whirled and caught Gunn as he slumped.  
  
Jabbed his fist into his gut and let out a quick bout of harsh laughter.  
  
"Don't know where she finds em...always havin' the blokes that wanna protect her. But when will you all learn she doesn't need it? Doesn't want it? That she doesn't need it from me?" he asked conversationally as he took out his frustration on Gunn in a series of kicks and punches.  
  
Finished with him Spike let Gunn slump to the ground and he stared down at him a blank look on his face for a moment.  
  
"That was for suggestin' killin' Buffy. I should kill you for sayin' you would kill her. If any one is it'll be me," he snapped.  
  
Without a backwards look, he strode to Buffy's room and jerked open the door. He gave a shuddering sigh as his eyes landed on her. Shutting the door, he leaned against it for a moment as he tried to settle down.  
  
The room was dark, only the partial light of the moon made the vague outline of Buffy's body visible. It was enough for Spike as he hesitated.  
  
He wasn't thinking straight, he knew. Hadn't been for far too long. Because of her. She was like a poison evading every cell in his body. Slowly eating away at him from the inside.  
  
A sneer formed on his lips as he stepped fully into the room.  
  
The only sound was Buffy's even breathing as she slept.  
  
His eyes glinted dangerously as he slowly prowled the room.  
  
It was always amazing to him that his best-laid plans always fell to pieces whenever he was around her. That nothing ever went according to plan if she was involved.  
  
He felt like a man twisted and torn in two. Two separate beings. William the Bloody who wanted nothing but blood in return for his betrayal. Vengeance. Then there was Spike. The part of him that knew without a doubt he'd never be free. No matter whom he killed. She'd haunt him. So what was the point of vengeance when it served little purpose but to spill blood for blood?  
  
He didn't like listening to either voice. Somehow, when they usually raged and waged war against one another, right now, in this room they were silent.  
  
Content almost.  
  
Spike sat.  
  
In one of the over stuffed armchairs and stared into space.  
  
Rubbed a shaking hand over his face.  
  
He should have been over the worst by now. It wasn't as if this had all happened yesterday. It had been years ago and yet...for him it was never far from his mind. Not the fact that Buffy had put him in the one place he'd arrogantly thought he would never be...but the fact that as much as he hated it , loathed to admit even to himself on the opposite side of all the rage and pain he felt for Buffy was an endless spring of love.  
  
He was up and moving then at the turn of his thoughts. Furiously he shoved them away and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Turned to the door.  
  
Opened it and stepped out.  
  
Wandered downstairs.  
  
He barely knew what he was doing as the voices in his head roared their heads again and he moved past the demanding and accusing voices in the livingroom. Out of the house.  
  
Stood in the chilly night air and inhaled deeply.  
  
Thrust his hands into his pockets and contemplated the sky for long endless moments.  
  
Making up his mind, he turned and entered the house again.  
  
Made his way back up the stairs without a word.  
  
Entered Buffy's room again and shut the door. Looked around quickly. Grabbed the desk chair and jammed it underneath the doorknob.  
  
He retook his seat.  
  
Stared at her.  
  
At his hands.  
  
Let his thoughts flow.  
  
Ignored them.  
  
It would be so easy, he thought, to just go over there.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
His face worked with a million emotions. Too many to describe. He hated the way she could make him feel.  
  
Even in sleep.  
  
Her presence did it.  
  
Calmed the raging beast and soothed his soul.  
  
Bitch, he thought then. Bitter and angry with himself most of all because no matter what he always seemed to come back to her.  
  
To this.  
  
Whatever was between them just would not die.  
  
It was a curse.  
  
A blessing.  
  
At times, it had been the only thing keeping him sane.  
  
At times, it had been the only thing making him insane.  
  
He could kill her, he thought abruptly.  
  
Then a voice whispered in his head, where would he be without her? Without what she brought to him? She'd been a lifeline in prison. The thought of getting back at her. Making her feel what he felt and he knew...it would have been so sweet. Bittersweet.  
  
Stay away from her, his head warned as he found himself moving.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Watched as she twisted in her sleep.  
  
Moaned his name.  
  
A tick began to form at the edge of his eye.  
  
Sometimes the best-laid plans went to hell.  
  
All of his usually did in regards to Buffy.  
  
He had found and he knew it was true with her as well. Being near her caused some sort of chemical reaction in his brain, that over rode all his rational thoughts. All his plans. Leaving him with raw, heart wrenching, gut churning emotions.  
  
He reached out hesitantly.  
  
Stopped himself.  
  
Got up.  
  
Sat back down.  
  
A little closer than before.  
  
Mine.  
  
Yours.  
  
Destroy.  
  
Mine.  
  
I hate her.  
  
I hate her.  
  
I hate her.  
  
I hate her.  
  
I hate her.  
  
I hate her.  
  
He was now resting beside her.  
  
Staring into her face.  
  
He reached out.  
  
Touched her face.  
  
Let his fingers skim her cheek.  
  
I hate you.  
  
I hate you.  
  
I hate you.  
  
I hate you.  
  
I hate you.  
  
I hate you.  
  
He blinked rapidly as his chest tightened and he desperately tried to resist her allure. The undeniable urge he had to lay his head next to hers. To take her in. To savor her like he would a vintage wine. To protect her. From himself. Herself. The world.  
  
His fingers tangled in her hair and he inhaled the scent he always recognized as hers.  
  
Vanilla.  
  
He'd never liked the smell much and never all over. Not until her. He'd never felt too many things, or done so much until her.  
  
Wake up.  
  
Look at me.  
  
I should hate you.  
  
I should hate you.  
  
I should hate you.  
  
I should hate you.  
  
I should hate you.  
  
I should hate you.  
  
He let his cheek brush hers, his fingers clenching briefly in her hair as his lips barley grazed her flesh.  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
In the darkness, in the depths of the night he could let it all go. He could forgive. He could love. He could look at her and feel everything he had the first time he'd made love to her.  
  
Told her he loved her.  
  
In the embrace of the shadows that cloaked his soul he could inhale and let himself crave. Let himself fall.  
  
Let himself remember.  
  
The taste of her lips.  
  
The silkiness of her skin.  
  
The look in her eyes when he was inside of her.  
  
Her gasps of pleasure as he showed her how much he adored her.  
  
His mouth settled over hers.  
  
Blue eyes met green.  
  
And he remembered the pride he'd felt, the love that had overwhelmed him when he'd slipped his ring on her finger.  
  
When he made her his wife.  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't always nice. Dreaming about him. Usually they turned into nightmares. And she woke screaming.  
  
Usually.  
  
But not tonight.  
  
Not now.  
  
Tonight was a good night.  
  
Maybe she was delirious and fever stricken as the images flickered through her brain never settling.  
  
Always out of her reach.  
  
Usually she didn't mind.  
  
The less she saw the easier it was.  
  
To pretend.  
  
To act like she didn't care that her heart was broken.  
  
Dreams should have been her escape instead, they were her prison. Her self-induced sort of hell.  
  
Every night she closed her eyes she knew...she'd see his face. His eyes and ache all over again.  
  
She had never been comfortable with the feeling of guilt. She never felt guilt over her job. What she did saved innocent lives. She had a purpose.  
  
The law was something to be followed and respected.  
  
He could make her forget that.  
  
He could make her lose control. And for her, control was everything. If she didn't have control then she was left only with the jumbled chaotic mess that she'd become over the last few years.  
  
Was it so bad to want peace? From the world?  
  
From him?  
  
From herself?  
  
Sometimes she just wanted to rest. To let the world defend itself.  
  
To stop struggling with the two sides of herself. She wanted to be Buffy. She wanted no part of the Slayer.  
  
The warrior in her.  
  
Who demanded she continue with the farce of hate and deception. Who wanted nothing more than to release her rage at the world. To kill Spike.  
  
Then there was Buffy.  
  
The woman in her.  
  
The one who only wanted to be loved, who didn't like telling lies. Who knew from the very beginning what she was getting into would be the end of her and didn't care. Buffy who was impulsive, reckless and able to walk the thin line between love and hate.  
  
She'd been ripped in two and was at a lose as to how to put herself back together. To make herself complete again.  
  
She was long out of the game of espionage.  
  
Mainly because of him.  
  
In her dreams, he was all she could ever hope.  
  
Loving, gentle and forgiving.  
  
Buffy twisted in her sleep.  
  
Couldn't help but moan his name as he was ripped from her grasp.  
  
Images assaulted her and she tried in vain to keep them at bay.  
  
She didn't want to see.  
  
Didn't want to relive it all.  
  
Her heart couldn't take it.  
  
She had never given herself so freely, foolishly and unforgivably to a man before. He had owned her.  
  
And when he'd tossed her aside she'd felt her world crumble.  
  
Dissolve.  
  
She had vowed then and there to let love go, to leave him behind and move on with her life.  
  
And she had.  
  
All the while missing one essential thing.  
  
Her heart.  
  
She had stored that away. Never to be touched again.  
  
Pain was something she was accustomed to feeling, to using in her work. It had in all intents and purposes been a friend.  
  
In the end, it had been her greatest enemy.  
  
Spike...  
  
Bastard.  
  
She could hate him.  
  
She did hate him.  
  
All she wanted to do was wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze.  
  
She wanted him to feel what it was like to hurt.  
  
To ache.  
  
To shed useless buckets of salt over their ending.  
  
To want to make amends.  
  
She should kill him.  
  
Every time she got this thought, she tried to shove it away. She wasn't like him. She did not murder people.  
  
The law bound her.  
  
The law had bound her then too. Taking him, down had been the right thing to do. However, somewhere between the time she met him and fell in love the line between right and wrong had disappeared.  
  
She had been no better than him.  
  
Her brain mocked her.  
  
What had her good intentions gotten her? It asked.  
  
A broken heart and a world of pain.  
  
A thousand walls put up.  
  
The tiny whispered words from her heart she ignored valiantly.  
  
There was no point in listening to them.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure what made her come awake but she was.  
  
She felt him.  
  
And barely bit back a groan of irritation.  
  
It had been almost a year since she had last seen him. She didn't bother to count the days, the seconds. She knew exactly how long it had been.  
  
She kept her breathing regular and even.  
  
Heard him move around the room.  
  
Heard him leave.  
  
She wanted to get up, to grab her gun and kill him.  
  
She wanted this over with.  
  
This endless circle of pain.  
  
A smirk appeared at her thoughts.  
  
She was sounding like him, she mused. Then lost her amusement as the realization that he was actually here crashed down on her.  
  
She let out a gasp and even though her body protested, sat up.  
  
Immediately settled back down as she heard his steps on the stairs.  
  
Regulated her breathing.  
  
She liked to think whatever things between her and Spike were in the past. That they were finished.  
  
But if she were truly honest with herself, which she tried rarely to be, she knew it would never end between them.  
  
This dance they had.  
  
The steps they took.  
  
Around and around they went.  
  
At one time, he had been her only anchor.  
  
At one time, he had been the boat she sank on.  
  
He liked to talk about betrayal and destruction.  
  
She liked to think about weakness.  
  
He had made her weak.  
  
He'd made her soft.  
  
She had been the best, one of the greatest.  
  
All of her hard work went to hell because of him.  
  
Because of what he made her feel.  
  
She hated him.  
  
She loved him.  
  
She kept her eyes closed tightly as she felt the bed shift under his weight as he sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
Take in your fill, she thought.  
  
Look at me.  
  
I don't need you.  
  
I don't want you.  
  
She'd had so many plans, plans that had involved moving on from him, from her past. From the things, they had done to one another.  
  
But as usual where her plans were concerned he devoured them, chewed them up and spit them out.  
  
Being near him was dangerous, because then he would get to her.  
  
Put her under his spell.  
  
With those blue eyes.  
  
That mouth, that pouty bottom lip.  
  
His voice, deep and rich.  
  
The way her name rolled off his tongue....  
  
A prayer.  
  
A curse.  
  
The hard thrusts of his body.  
  
He had consumed her once. Taken everything she'd had to give and still...  
  
Still God help her if he asked for more, if he asked for her soul she'd give it to him. He had been an undeniable attraction from the start.  
  
The one thing she should have denied herself, the only thing she indulged in.  
  
She hadn't known how could she? How she would crave him.  
  
His warmth.  
  
His darkness.  
  
His hands molding her, taking her.  
  
His brilliant blue eyes bright with love.  
  
She hated him.  
  
She loved him.  
  
His hate-filled words at finding out the truth rushed forward and she was assaulted by a wave of such heart wrenching sadness it was all she could do not to cry out.  
  
She hated him.  
  
She loved him.  
  
She felt his fingers graze her cheek and wanted rub her face against them, to savor his touch.  
  
She knew his pain.  
  
Because it was her own.  
  
Why did she love him?  
  
All she wanted to do was forget about him.  
  
His lips were on her face and her heart was pounding a mile a minute.  
  
She wanted him to stop touching her.  
  
She never wanted him to stop.  
  
It was times like this, in the recess of her mind, sleep on the edge of her consciousness she let herself see the truth.  
  
She'd had more than one occasion to get rid of Spike, to kill him once and for all. To end the madness and every time she had hesitated.  
  
Resisted.  
  
In the dark and murky depths of her soul, she knew she'd never do it. Would never be able to.  
  
He was....  
  
Her soul.  
  
Her heart.  
  
Hers.  
  
He belonged to her.  
  
And she knew...  
  
Without a doubt if she let herself open up to him, let him see that he could easily destroy her with a few well said words he would not hesitate.  
  
Only on the edge of sleep and wakefulness could she allow her true emotions out.  
  
She might hate that he made her feel this way. That he had power over her. That she continued to let him wield it over her...  
  
But she loved him.  
  
Opening her eyes as she felt the firmness of his mouth settle over hers, she met his eyes.  
  
Loved him with the same depth she had when she had exchanged vows with him.  
  
Looked him in the eyes and vowed to love him through better or worse.  
  
But she would never be with him again.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know you guys must be curious as hell about this but I will explain. As I said before this is the last chapter before I indulge in flashbacks. Hope you enjoyed this, Don't worry you'll be having Buffy's point of view soon too. They'll have equal ground on that. 


	9. 9

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Hi all. This is a flashback chapter. There is a point to this chapter and the next one will be a continuation of this chapter. Got too long to continue. So well, enjoy and thank you again for all the reviews.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:9  
  
Willow cautiously looked up from her laptop and met Oz's eyes. He blinked once before he looked away to the floor.  
  
Willow bit her lip and then abruptly rose.  
  
"Listen I'm sure Spike told you we weren't supposed to go anywhere but we're hungry. We could go to the kitchen ourselves but since there are knives and other types of utensils that could be used as weapons I suggest you all get us something to eat," Willow said more as a statement than a request.  
  
The guards looked at one another.  
  
"He's staying here," one of them, said jabbing a beefy finger at the guard in the shadows of the room.  
  
Willow shrugged and sat back down.  
  
Her eyes met Oz's again briefly, before she looked away.  
  
Oz rose and wandered towards Gunn who had watched the little display with bored eyes or so it had seemed.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
Willow was certain it would only be a matter of minutes before the tables would be turned and they would be back in control and they could go upstairs and rescue Buffy. They were all trained professionals even Anya and a situation like this was one they knew how to get out of.  
  
You just had to wait for the right moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback....  
  
Spike shifted nervously in the back of the hired taxi as it made slow progress through the damp streets of London. H e stared blankly out the window and let the scenery pass by in a blur. His thoughts were miles away.  
  
He couldn't believe he was back here again. He had vowed as soon as he had booked the cheapest tickets he could on a boat sailing for America that he would never come back here. Of course, he had been a young 16 when he'd made the vow but he'd managed to stick to it for the last twelve years. Scowling he pulled himself from his bleak thoughts and eyed the bald cabbie's head.  
  
"Pull over," he ordered abruptly.  
  
The cabbie's eyes met his in the rearview mirror and did as he was told.  
  
Pulling over he let the car idle as Spike hesitated staring at the sidewalk intensely, regretting ever having come here again.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Spike lifted his head, eyes cold and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Here," he said abruptly as he dug around in his pocket and handed him a handful of bills.  
  
Shoving open the door he slid out and shut the door behind him. Striding away from the curb, he hunched his shoulders, and thrust his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.  
  
His eyes were narrowed to slits as he walked his aura one of undeniable repressed fury. Inside his pockets, his hands clenched and unclenched.  
  
He wasn't sure where he was going, he knew it was around here somewhere though and the longer it took to get there the better off he would be, Spike thought dimly.  
  
The neighborhood in which he walked was a middle class one. Nice houses and nice people. The total opposite of how he had grown up. Abject poverty on the streets of Suffolk. Resentment flared briefly before he tamped it down and focused. He was here for a reason. He had a purpose.  
  
His eyes caught the sign and automatically his feet froze as he stared at the glass door.  
  
He'd left London to get away from this, he thought bleakly. He left to get a way to help her...  
  
Instead, she'd ended up in the same place; he had tried so hard to keep her from.  
  
Bringing his hands from his pockets, he reached out and pulled open the door to Sinclair's Mortuary.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he stepped in.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy stepped into the small antique shop on one of the side streets of London and smiled softly.  
  
Places like these made it a pleasure to come here in the middle of winter. To put up with the hassle Quentin Travers had made when he heard she'd be wandering around London for a week on William the Bloody via Angel's orders. He'd wanted to send a team with her.  
  
She lost her smile as she thought of him. Quentin Travers had been someone she'd respected and had hoped to emulate. Of course, that had been before she met him.  
  
Before she got to know him.  
  
The man was an anal control freak who bordered on psychotic. He was crazy and everyone knew it. But that was what made him so brilliant. He had the mind to see the bigger picture, to succeed where others had failed. He hired and groomed some of the best agents in the field.  
  
Everyone put up with his eccentric ways because he was top dog and he could crush you if he chose to without lifting a finger.  
  
Buffy shook her head; she didn't want to think about Quentin Travers. He was her boss and though he'd made his dislike for her apparent at every turn, she respected the power he wielded and the foresight he had to use it. Besides, once she bagged William she was sure he'd offer her, her own department just to get her out of his hair.  
  
If all went well then-  
  
"May I help you ma'am?" the soft voice jarred her from her thoughts and she glanced up with a slight frown.  
  
"Oh," she exclaimed softly and shook her head. "I'd like to look around if you don't mind," she said as she glanced around then at the small man before her.  
  
The man nodded and left her with a smile.  
  
Looking around she spotted items she found charming and then a particular picture caught her attention.  
  
It was an oil-based picture of a woman in Victorian clothing and a little boy. The woman was caught halfway between the door of her house. The boy small, tow headed and all eyes clung to her legs. Tears streaked down his chubby cheeks.  
  
It tugged at something inside of her and she reached out hesitantly.  
  
"Pretty no?" the man she'd spoken to earlier spoke from beside her.  
  
Buffy turned her head slightly.  
  
"Yes. I'd like to buy it," she commented.  
  
She'd give it to her mother, she decided. Having it in her house she was sure, would not be a wise thing. The picture disturbed her.  
  
Her mom as an art dealer loved all kinds of art and would appreciate this one.  
  
"Of course. Shall I wrap it?"  
  
Buffy nodded and he took the small picture from the wall and strolled away.  
  
Buffy slowly continue her search.  
  
~*~  
  
Searching the foyer he felt his right eyelid begin to twitch as his level of agitation rose and he became quite uncomfortable. Striding to the desk, he pressed his hand down on the bell that sat there. He leaned on it.  
  
The irritating noise rang through the room and echoed loudly.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are these people?!" he asked aloud.  
  
"Yes," a thin voice snapped out.  
  
Turning Spike narrowed his eyes at the large man who'd come from the back. His eyes racked up and down the large man's frame.  
  
Settled on his mottled face and resisted the urge to sneer.  
  
"Mr. Sinclair," he gritted out.  
  
"May I help you?" Mr. Sinclair asked.  
  
"What the fuck do you think?" Spike snarled as he let his hand clench around the bell and he barely resisted the urge to throw it at the man.  
  
"W-well," the man stammered as he met Spike's cold contemptuous eyes.  
  
"Spike's m'name," Spike muttered as he forced his body to relax and he inhaled deeply before he spoke again.  
  
He watched as Sinclair blanched and scurried forward.  
  
"I'm here for what we talked about," he added before the man could speak.  
  
"Yes. Yes of course. Come," the man, gushed out as he hurried forward, and glancing over his shoulder to see if Spike was following.  
  
Spike followed slowly.  
  
His heart grew heavier with every step he took. He felt the first stirrings of nausea form in the pit of his stomach.  
  
They passed a number of coffins, and other odds and ends that came with preparing for a funeral.  
  
Then Sinclair pause outside a door and he smiled at Spike.  
  
Completely forgetting in his excitement at having Spike here why exactly he was here, with all the money Spike had offered to make arrangements swiftly.  
  
"Here you go sir," he opened the door grinning.  
  
Spike glared at Sinclair and his anger snapped.  
  
Roughly, he shoved Sinclair into the wall and held him by the throat.  
  
"What're you smilin' 'bout?!" he raged. "You think this is funny? Better, show her some fucking respect. Get the hell out of my sight you filthy little prick!"  
  
He released him and strode into the room. Closed the door behind him and stood transfixed at the sight before his eyes.  
  
Tears blurred his vision as he took a stumbling step forward. His head lowered and he sniffed as he tried to keep his tears at bay.  
  
"Mum...Mummy," he whispered raggedly as he stared at his mother's still, dead face.  
  
He stepped closer, reached out and touched her cold flesh. He let a finger skim her cheek and he bent over, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"All I ever wanted," he began hoarsely. "Was for you to be happy. To live the life you deserved. I gave you everything....but you wouldn't take it. Now...now look at you! Look at you! You told me...you told me he'd been comin' around and I knew I should of come then. Taken care of it personally Mum. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he moaned, bending over.  
  
He could count the number of times he'd cried in his life on one hand. When he felt the tears begin to fall, he couldn't hold them back.  
  
  
  
Spike stood in the rain, staring straight ahead, as his mother's body was lowered into the ground. It pounded down on him; fitting his mood at the moment as he watched the raindrops fall on the lowering casket.  
  
He knew he didn't have to do this alone. In fact when he'd gotten the news last night he'd been with Dru out at lunch. She'd made the offer to come. However, he knew as much as she'd tried to sound sincere she hadn't been that saddened by the loss of his Mum.  
  
In fact, testament to that very fact, he stood alone at her funeral. No one else had come, couldn't be bothered. She'd died alone and he knew it was his fault.  
  
Having Dru here or even Angel would have compounded the grief and the fury he felt with himself.  
  
They'd never understand how he felt about her. She'd been a loving mother that was until she'd gotten hooked on drugs and then...things had gone to hell.  
  
He'd loved her through it all. Angel had called her what everyone called her. A slut, a whore, a junkie who'd do anything for a fix. Why did he love her still?  
  
How could he not?  
  
He'd left London to make a name for himself, to make enough money to take care of her. To help her kick the habit and live the life he had always dreamed for her. And he had. Except instead of putting her up in a mansion and pampering her, she'd declined almost all of his money.  
  
She'd only allowed him to move her closer to him in the Sates and set her up in a condo.  
  
She'd been drug free for the past five years.  
  
Until a month ago.  
  
She had moved back to London.  
  
Now here she lay and here she would stay.  
  
Swiping a hand across his wet face, he rubbed his chin, stepped forward and dropped the bouquet of Queens Anne Lace onto the coffin. They were her favorite. His hands trembled slightly as he stared into the hole his mother would now reside.  
  
It shouldn't have turned out like this. She shouldn't have been buried in a cheap casket and have no one attend her funeral. But it was what she had wanted and he'd respected her wishes.  
  
His thoughts drifted, and his heart hurt as it pounded in his chest.  
  
Turning on his heel, he left the cemetery only wanting to drown his sorrows.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was startled out of pondering the impulse purchase she'd made earlier in the day. She'd spotted it and had immediately-  
  
Getting up she pulled her robe tighter around her as she wandered out from the bedroom to the livingroom and peeked through the peephole.  
  
Speak of the devil, she thought bemusedly as she unlocked the door and swung it open.  
  
A smile formed and something sarcastic and cutting about stalking was on the tip of her tongue when she gazed up at Spike who leaned against the doorframe, head lowered and soaking wet.  
  
When he lifted his head and his eyes met hers all thoughts of teasing him and having one of their banter filled conversation left her.  
  
Concern jumped through her and she wondered where it had come from. After all, she'd admitted the fact she didn't like Spike. He was so annoying and egotistical and everything she'd never want.  
  
She didn't like him right?  
  
His usually ocean blue eyes were dark, almost black as he stared at her. And the pain they held...  
  
"What happened?" she asked gently.  
  
She watched as he gave a lifeless shrug and his head lowered again.  
  
She was thinking furiously as she reached out, shoving aside all doubts and took his larger hand in her own and tugged his willing body into her room and softly shut the door behind them.  
  
She could tell he wasn't going to say much and with that in mind, she began to speak. She'd never been one to offer comfort, she was more the type to take action and do what had to be done. So this was new to her.  
  
But she knew without a doubt that Spike here needed a lot of comfort.  
  
"Well this is a surprise Spike," she muttered as she began to tug his suit jacket off his shoulders.  
  
He remained quiet and let her discard the jacket.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were stalking me Spike. I know I'm irresistible but don't you think this is a bit extreme? Not that I mind. Cuz seriously I was kinda getting' bored. I've finished the job and well....I've actual seen the sights of London. Can you believe that? It's always been flitting around from one job to another when I've flown in."  
  
She paused. Studied his shirt, the way it clung to the hard contours of his body and narrowed her eyes.  
  
Comfort Buffy, she told herself.  
  
"Why were you walking around in the rain? You'll catch a cold! Worse pneumonia and then where will you be? For someone who claims to be so smart....Lift your arms," she ordered softly as she finished unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
He obediently lifted his arms and she peeled the shirt off him and tossed it with his suit jacket.  
  
"Well....I bet you never figured this in the equation when you've thought of me undressing you huh?" she laughed slightly as she tackled his belt and glanced up at him through her lashes.  
  
He was gazing at her with a mixture of pain, sorrow and curiosity.  
  
It made her smile falter and she lowered her eyes again.  
  
"To be honest neither did I. In fact, it was always the other way around. Instead of me undressing you, you'd do it yourself. Instead of a strip tease, it would be sort of a slow sensual dance. Hence the bet. Now I'm no blushing virgin but if you want me to stop you can take off the rest. By all means go ahead."  
  
Buffy paused again as she waited for him to take control of the situation and handle the rest.  
  
Buffy let out a quick breath and realized that for the first time in like forever she was free to do, as she wanted. He was being so docile and submissive; a jumbled mass of possibilities came to mind that she shoved aside as she dragged down his pants.  
  
She was fairly certain this was if not the first but one of the few times he'd let someone have control of him and do as they pleased.  
  
She wasn't going to scare him by manhandling him and tying him to her bed and having her way with him. No matter how much she might like to.  
  
She pouted slightly as she thought this.  
  
"Commando," she commented briefly letting her eyes skim his lower extremities.  
  
Smirked.  
  
"Ah, Spike you're making this har-"she cut herself off as she realized what she'd been about to say.  
  
Color formed in her cheeks as she glanced at Spike to see if he'd noticed. The faint upward tilt of his mouth told her he had indeed.  
  
"Never mind. You're shivering, go and take a shower," she instructed.  
  
She wasn't sure what else she was supposed to do for him. She would call room service when he was in the shower and order up some hot soup and tea. That would warm him up and then maybe he'd be more prone to talk, she thought.  
  
She realized Spike hadn't moved. His gaze was unfocused and....she was uncomfortable to realize they were glazed with unshed tears.  
  
Oh my God, she thought. She was so ill equipped to deal with this! Put her in any life or death situation she'd always find a way to get out of it alive but this....  
  
"Come on," she urged gently, took his hand again and led him to the bedroom and to the en suite bathroom.  
  
He seemed so lost at that moment...  
  
So sad, it touched her heart and it hurt her to look at him as he was. He was usually so lively, upbeat, annoying alive.  
  
His almost corpse like presence was more than she could bear.  
  
She didn't speak as she ran the water for a bath.  
  
She didn't speak as she poured a good amount of her favorite bubble bath in.  
  
She didn't speak as she waited for him to climb into the tub.  
  
Slipping out of her robe, naked as the day she was born she settled into the tub herself and let out a sigh as she offered a hand to Spike.  
  
They settled on opposite ends of the large claw foot tub.  
  
She studied him.  
  
He studied her.  
  
She watched the slow procession of tears trail down his cheeks, and felt her chest tighten at the sight.  
  
"What happened?" she finally whispered again.  
  
He lowered his gaze quickly, talked into his heaving chest as he struggled not to bawl like a baby in front of her.  
  
"My Mum died," he mumbled.  
  
He couldn't look at her and knew if he did, he'd lose it as he had at the Mortuary and he didn't want to do that especially in front of her.  
  
He was in control.  
  
He was a man he didn't lose control.  
  
He was-  
  
He felt her arms slip around his waist and he found himself burying his head in the crook of her shoulder and sobbing.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope this didn't offend anyone. I haven't lost a parent and I wrote this, as I would respond to the death of my Mom. So sorry if I have offended you or made light of a serious situation. Although I know, I'd be devastated if I lost my mom. 


	10. 10

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs.  
  
A/N: Okay these past two chapters have been full of angst and well I never actually intended that. It just sort of snuck up on me. So this is going to be the last flashback chapter. We'll move on with the current plot in chapter 12. Don't worry though more flashbacks will be coming when needed. I want to thank all who have reviewed this story so far. I am very grateful. Onto the story. Enjoy. Skyz  
  
~*~  
  
Gunn stretched and rose from his slouched position on the couch as the men came back in plates of food in their hands.  
  
"Whatcha get us?" he asked curiously, as he wandered toward one of the men.  
  
"This is ours," he replied as he clutched his plate closer.  
  
"But....but I thought you were getting us food? I'm hungry and I don't need this! I want some food," Anya exclaimed as she rose too striding over to the leader and getting into his face.  
  
"Step aside," he ordered.  
  
"No," she replied stubbornly looking down at his plate. It was just sandwiches and chips but to her it looked divine. She hadn't eaten since that morning and she was starving.  
  
"Give it to me," she demanded as her hand reached out and she snatched it up and stuffed half of it in her mouth.  
  
"Hey," the leader yelled as he put his plate down and went after Anya.  
  
"Anya," Willow started. "Give him back the sandwich you don't want to make them mad do you?"  
  
"Shut up," Anya spat between mouthfuls as she dodged the leader who was chasing her.  
  
Willow rose and tried to intervene.  
  
"Listen she's already eaten half why don't you just let it go?" she asked.  
  
"Shut up," one of the other men said as they watched the chase with amusement.  
  
Gunn leaned against the wall next to one of the men and smiled widely.  
  
"Now if Will would get into it and there was a pool of mud....that would make my day," Gunn said leering at Anya as she zigzagged around.  
  
"I know what you mean," the man replied with a laugh.  
  
"Do you?" Gunn asked laughing too as he turned and brought his fist up and smashed it against the guards nose. "Didn't think you did."  
  
He watched the man slowly slid down the wall and grabbed the gun he had been holding.  
  
He looked around and was pleased to see while the guards were busy watching Willow and Anya the other men had done the exact same thing he had.  
  
Now armed and back in control Xander stepped forward and tapped the leader on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi," he said with a grin as the larger man whirled and gaped in shock at the sight before him.  
  
"He's mine Xander," Anya said as she came to stand in front of Xander.  
  
"No it's okay Ahn I have it," Xander replied easily as he tried to move her aside.  
  
"Don't touch me Xander! I don't need your help in this. I may not be the Slayer but I know how to kick some ass," she hissed bitterly as she reached out and lifted her fist.  
  
"No you don't honey," the man began but Oz who had snuck up behind him gripped his arms from behind in a surprisingly strong grip for such a small man.  
  
"Go ahead," Oz, urged as the man struggled.  
  
Winding her arm back, she let her fist fly forward...  
  
The man managed to jerk his head aside at the last minute and Anya teetered and fell forward. Xander reached out and caught her around the waist before she could slump to the floor.  
  
She gave a huge sigh and pouted as she jerked from Xander's grasp.  
  
"I would have had him," she muttered.  
  
"Right," Willow readily agreed.  
  
"Yeah Anya you almost had him. Good job," Xander felt the need to add.  
  
Quickly Oz knocked the leader out and with Gunn's help tied their new prisoners up. He couldn't help but shake his head at what Xander said though. Would he never learn?  
  
"What?' Anya asked incredulous. "Good job? Xander it was your fault, you were standing so close I couldn't think straight!"  
  
Xander couldn't help the grin that formed as he took a step closer to her. His hope shining brightly in his brown eyes.  
  
"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Does that mean I forgive you?!" she echoed angrily as she took a step closer to him. She jabbed a finger at his chest. "No! It was your overwhelming offensive presence that made me miss!"  
  
"But....but Ahn I don't love her! C'mon I've known her for over ten years. Of course, there would be some feelings there. I love her. Like a friend. Like I love Willow-" he broke off knowing he shouldn't have said that last part as he saw Anya's face turn red.  
  
Quickly he raised his arms in defense and took three quick steps back.  
  
"Don't hit me," he pleaded.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and settled back down on the couch to continue trying to crack the code Spike had given her. She was curious as to what it was. He had only told her he had gotten it from Riley.  
  
Whom he had killed, she thought with a shudder.  
  
Therefore, it had to be important.  
  
"Here," Gunn's voice broke the tense silence as he came forward and gripped Anya by the arm and stuffed her gym bag into her arms. "Here's your money babe. Better count it. Never know..." he began leadingly.  
  
It was enough.  
  
She let out a muffled moan as she retreated to count her money.  
  
Gunn turned back to the men and jerked his head to the stairs.  
  
"Coming?" he asked as he reached the first stair.  
  
"Yeah," Xander exclaimed following quickly.  
  
Oz glanced back at Willow questioningly.  
  
"Keep it simple and don't hurt him okay? Cuz if she finds out you have she'll be furious. Keep Xander away from him too," she added as he bounded up the stairs with a curt nod.  
  
Then there was silence except for the quiet voice of Anya as she counted her money.  
  
".....One hundred and three, one hundred and four, one hundred and five."  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback...  
  
It was a relief to wake up and find himself alone. Slightly groggy Spike lifted himself up on his elbows and looked around the large bedroom for any signs of Buffy.  
  
When he didn't hear any he rolled out of bed and gave a slight yelp as he realized what he was wearing. One of Buffy's too small t-shirts was stretched across his chest and barely covered half his stomach. And.....his eyes widened in horror as he took in the mid calf length sweats she'd put on him. A glaring shade of pink.  
  
Rubbing his head, he shook it.  
  
"Well damn," he muttered.  
  
A fella couldn't even sob himself to sleep any more with out having to worry about waking up looking like an over sized Ken doll, he thought bemusedly.  
  
Amusement was close to coming out and he forced it away as he realized that she had actually wasted the time in dressing him while he'd been in a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
A scowl appeared quickly followed by the thought that he had cried in front of her. No, not cried. He'd sobbed and it hadn't been pretty.  
  
Way to go you bloody git, he thought self deprecatingly. Make a wuss out of yourself.  
  
Glancing around he found that his clothes were nowhere to be seen. He wandered into the en suite bathroom and then out into the livingroom.  
  
He gave a frustrated sigh before he went in search for a note of some kind. She'd probably gotten his clothes cleaned, he thought as he looked for a note.  
  
Finding none, he contemplated waiting for her to come back, or calling room service. But dismissed them as the reason he was in London came flooding back. He had things to take care of.  
  
This meant he had to go back to his hotel and set things up.  
  
Snatching up the phone, he made a few quick calls and finding a stray piece of paper and a pen, he wrote Buffy a quick note.  
  
Hesitated over adding the last part but did anyway.  
  
With one last look around the room, he hurried out.  
  
He took a lift to the lobby and ignored the odd looks he had gotten from the other occupants of the lift.  
  
The doors swooshed open and he stepped out as if he owned the place.  
  
Through the revolving doors and out onto London's rainy streets. He had only a few minutes to wait before his limo came.  
  
His driver pulled up with a squeal of tires and hurriedly got from the car to open Spike's door.  
  
"Thank you," Spike replied as he brushed past him and into the car.  
  
The driver craned his neck to get a better look at his bottom.  
  
Laughed aloud.  
  
Spike turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Something funny?" he asked curiously.  
  
The man brushed his amusement aside immediately.  
  
"No sir," he muttered shut the door and hurried back to his side. But he couldn't help but grin as he thought of the words displayed defiantly on the rear end of Spike's sweat pants.  
  
Bitch.  
  
Shaking his head, he got into the drivers seat and drove away from the hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked briskly through the crowded pub, made her way to the back, and was immediately spotted.  
  
"Slayer," the owner exclaimed fearfully as he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Buffy smiled slowly and gave Willy a pat on the back.  
  
"Hey Willy. Got a minute?" she asked as she swung a companionable arm over his skinny shoulders.  
  
"S....Sure anything for you," he managed to get out.  
  
She let him lead them into the back where his office was. Once the door was closed behind them, Buffy lost her smile and good attitude.  
  
"Why didn't you answer my calls Willy? If you had I wouldn't have had to come down here to get what I want!"  
  
Willy looked anywhere but at her.  
  
"I uh....I'm sorry. I couldn't. I was busy," he replied quickly.  
  
"Well listen I need a favor," Buffy quickly told him what it was and he couldn't help but shake his head in surprise.  
  
"Don't you have your own for this?" he couldn't help but ask.  
  
All he got was a cold blank stare in response.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'll do it. Just uh...okay. Can you go now? I do have a business to run you know," he muttered.  
  
Buffy flashed a quick grin.  
  
"That's only because I let you. Remember that Willy," she warned him as she turned on her heel and left him standing staring after her.  
  
Quickly he gave a deep breath and picked up his phone.  
  
"Hello? It's Willy," he said urgently.  
  
~*~  
  
Quentin Travers lounged behind his desk a relaxed expression on his face that was misleading. Inside he was tense and impatient.  
  
"What is it Willy?" he demanded.  
  
"The Slayer was just here," he exclaimed.  
  
Quentin clucked his tongue and closed his eyes.  
  
"Was she? What did she want?" he asked.  
  
Willy hesitated and then spoke, not knowing why he lied but knowing if he was going to cross someone he rather it be this old goat than the Slayer.  
  
"Um she was just checking in on.....any more leads on William the Bloody like you said she would. I gave her nothin' though," he added with a grin.  
  
"That's the only reason you're calling me?" Quentin asked displeased as he sat up and rested his elbows on his desk.  
  
"Well yeah. She freaked me out. She's intimidating man! Which is weird cuz she's so small and harmless looking. You would never know she was a trained-"  
  
Quentin hung up on Willy's incessant voice and dialed Angel's number quickly.  
  
"Tierney," Angel answered drawlingly.  
  
Quentin gritted his teeth to keep from growling.  
  
"Well?" he demanded.  
  
"He went to see her last night," Angel replied immediately.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"He stayed the night."  
  
"So they're sleeping together?" Quentin demanded.  
  
"Yes," Angel grudgingly replied.  
  
"I thought I told you to get in good with her?! How did this happen? It they're lovers it won't make this any easier. In fact it-"  
  
"Calm down Quint," Angel said easily. "If I know Spike and I do he's gonna be out for blood. He warned the guy who sold those drugs to his mom he'd die if he did it again. He's reckless like that. He'll get sloppy. And what is your straight laced agent gonna do once she sees him in action huh? She's gonna take him out. In fact I'm certain of it. They'll kill eachother. Just have to give her a nudge in the right direction Quint. I'll handle this."  
  
Angel hung up without waiting for a reply from Quentin and smiled to himself as he called Buffy's hotel room.  
  
By tonight, he was certain he would be in control of all of Spike's territory.  
  
His smile turned into a grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike leaned against the wall as his men busted down the door to the small house that night and followed them in slowly.  
  
His eyes took in the emptiness of the house and he gave a small smile.  
  
"Skipped out on me did you boy?" he murmured to himself.  
  
"Boss we got him," one of his men said as he hung up his cell.  
  
"Two blocks down. Was looking for another hit. Seems he hasn't been here in some time. Who do you think cleared this out?"  
  
Spike shrugged and turned on his back to them as he strode out.  
  
He had a pretty good idea who had and he'd deal with him later, he thought as he made his was down the street.  
  
He found the dealer being held in an alley two blocks away and let a small smile play around the corner of his lips.  
  
It hadn't been too hard to find out who'd been the one supplied his mum with the drugs that had finally killed her. In fact, since she'd mentioned the dealers name a number of times he'd made it his mission to get his message across to the pissant. He'd had a few of his men beat the shit out of him.  
  
Seemed it hadn't stuck with him.  
  
Spike smiled as he approached the man with deceptive calmness.  
  
"You know who I am?" he asked casually.  
  
"Should I?" the man replied arrogantly.  
  
"You should," Spike replied as he slowly stepped forward and raised a gloved hand to point one finger at the man.  
  
"I warned you didn't I? I warned your boss and look what happened. I guess I know now, if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself huh?"  
  
The man began to struggle in earnest now as he saw Spike change right before his eyes.  
  
"What was her name?" Spike asked.  
  
The man groaned as he felt the knife slid easily into his stomach. The hand clamped over his mouth muffled his scream as Spike twisted it.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"E.....E...llie," he gasped out as the hand was briefly removed.  
  
"That's right Ellie Devlin and I told you if she died you died. You messed with the wrong man here mate."  
  
Spike ripped open his shirt and with the skill of an artist carved the letter W into the man's chest.  
  
"We're finished here," Spike muttered as he finished and his men released the man and he slumped to the ground. "You're an example Warren. Mess with William the Bloody and you die. I'll see you in hell."  
  
They left the alley and soon disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy slipped out of her car and made her way across the street.  
  
She'd seen Spike exit the alley and now with a feeling of dread she made her way into it.  
  
The stench of blood was overwhelming and she narrowed her eyes and pulled out a mini flashlight. Flicking it on she wasn't surprised when she spotted a body lying on the ground or the puddle of blood that pooled around it.  
  
She shone the light on the man's face and shook her head.  
  
She didn't know him but as she reached out to feel a pulse she was saddened to know she'd let a man die while she'd been busy wondering whether to come here tonight or not.  
  
The call from Angel had been surprising and she'd been doubtful when he said William wanted her to keep an eye on Spike. She had explained she hadn't seen Spike since last night and didn't feel the need to keep tabs on the man. He had just lost his mother and she hadn't wanted to intrude on his grief.  
  
So reluctantly she'd put out feelers and had ended up at this alley in time to see Spike come strolling out followed by a group of men that could only have been muscle.  
  
Not a good sign, she thought now as she felt for a pulse and found none. Her eyes and light drifted to the man's chest. They narrowed quickly as she saw the shape of a W carved through the thatch of hair that covered the center of his chest. The knife had easily cut a path through it and deep into the skin.  
  
William the Bloody, she thought numbly. It screamed out at her and rising she pulled out her cell. Called the Bobbies and quickly left the scene.  
  
Spike couldn't be William the Bloody, she thought. No, he was just the driver and that was all he was.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
She didn't believe that.  
  
She wasn't stupid nor was she blind.  
  
What better way to hide but in plain sight? She thought mockingly as she slid into her car and gave a humorless laugh.  
  
"Oh...he's good," she muttered. "Almost had me fooled."  
  
But it wasn't for sure, a voice in her head announced. He could be killing in William's name. He could just be a driver.  
  
True.  
  
However, she wasn't buying that.  
  
Disgust filled her at how she'd comforted him last night. Now she was glad the bet hadn't been fulfilled that she hadn't wound up in bed with him.  
  
Sleeping with the enemy would have taken on a whole new meaning.  
  
"Doesn't matter I'll know one way or the other," she mumbled. 


	11. 11

Spike knocked on Buffy's door late that night and waited nervously for her to answer.  
  
He wanted to thank her in person for helping him through last night. She'd been amazing and though he was uncomfortable with the fact, he'd literally cried his eyes out in front of her he decided he would face her like a man.  
  
The door was opened and Spike grinned at Buffy.  
  
"Hi," he said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hi," Buffy responded stepping aside to let him in.  
  
"So...um I wanted to thank you," he began as he turned to face her and clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"I got your note. Sorry I wasn't back when you woke up. I sent your suit to be cleaned and had some errands to run. How are you?" she asked carefully as she took a seat on the sofa.  
  
Spike paced the livingroom with slow easy steps.  
  
"I'm dealin'," he muttered.  
  
Buffy cocked her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Pursed her lips and watched him pace.  
  
"By killing that man?" she asked conversationally.  
  
He stopped mid step and turned to face her.  
  
His face was expressionless and he eyed her warily.  
  
"You followed me?" he bit out.  
  
Buffy gave a small shrug.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed and he stared down at her.  
  
"Yeah," he finally gritted out. "By killin' that bastard I'm dealin'."  
  
Buffy's eyes lingered on his a moment before she rose too and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Thanks for stopping by," she said coldly.  
  
Although not startled he was surprised that she was kicking him out instead of listening to him.  
  
But he didn't have to explain anything to her at all. She wasn't anything to him, he thought bitterly.  
  
Riiiiiiight, the rather loud and obnoxious voice in his head spat out. She had already gotten under his skin. He walked to the door.  
  
Lifted his hand and let it rest just above Buffy's.  
  
"Not gonna even listen to me?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Well how can you explain murder?" she questioned with a cold twist of the lips.  
  
"Easily. He deserved it," Spike simply said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was a bloody drug dealer pet. Filth! Deserved what he got."  
  
"Death by your hands?"  
  
"How do you know it was by my hands?" he asked staring into her eyes.  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
Spike tilted his head and reached out to touch the hand that held the door. Lifted it when she didn't resist.  
  
"You've never killed anyone Buffy?" he asked. "Never let these hands take someone's life? I know you've done it. Can't deny it. I see it in your eyes and you and I are alike. Aren't we?" he purred silkily.  
  
"I don't know. I don't go by the name of William the Bloody do I?" she asked and was resigned to realize she had hoped she was wrong on this. But no such luck as she saw the surprise flicker in his eyes before he grinned.  
  
"No you don't but does it matter? He killed my mother and I warned him Buffy. If she died then he died. She's in the ground and he was walking around as if he'd done nothing wrong! You think I could let that go?"  
  
She pulled her hand from his and turned her back to him.  
  
"Don't judge me," he snapped. "She was free of that life for years and she's back here no more than a month and bam! She's back on the smack!"  
  
Buffy studied him and then gave a small shrug.  
  
"You aren't the law," she said and believed it. Some laws and rules were not meant to be broken. Murder was one of them.  
  
Spike's sardonic laughter filled the room as he tossed his head back and roared.  
  
"Law? We're talkin' laws now? Rules and such? You break those everyday and so do I! Law? I am the law! I am a law unto myself. There is nothing more to it. Nothing less. You cross me and you-"  
  
"Die? Is that it? What do you call that? It sounds like revenge to me. Revenge is never good Spike. It comes back to haunt you," she muttered as she ran a hand over her eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"Justice," he succinctly put it. "It's justice my style. And fuck yes you cross me and think you can get away with it I'll make you regret it!"  
  
"You should leave. I'm very uncomfortable with you Mr. Bloody. I work for you and we really shouldn't be talking about this. It's none of my business."  
  
Spike blinked and then shook his head. She couldn't be kicking him out! He was for all extent and purposes her boss and she worked for him.  
  
His feet stayed firmly planted to the carpeted floor as he glared at her.  
  
"You don't get where I am by making things easy on people who disobey you. If I tell someone don't ever give drugs to m'Mum then I damn well bloody expect them to respect that. For them to just dismiss that and give drugs to m'Mum then they'll pay the price. You can't tell me you don't understand this Buffy. W e don't live in a normal world. Rules that would normally apply don't. Not to us. I do what I have to keep what is mine. I've known the man who did this for years and I should have killed him long ago but my Mum made me promise to leave him unharmed. She loved him and he- "he couldn't even finish as anger overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes to try and calm himself down.  
  
"Just please would you leave," she finally whispered tiredly as she turned and walked back into her bedroom and closed the door firmly behind her.  
  
Spike sighed and watched the door shut and heard the lock click in place. He didn't understand how she could not understand where he was coming from. He didn't kill for sport and never killed those who didn't need it. It wasn't in him to go out and kill innocent people.  
  
In fact, he rarely went out and did the deed himself. But tonight had been special. It had been a message to all who thought they could screw around with him and get away with it.  
  
Turning he walked to the door and pulled it open.  
  
He closed it softly behind him and leaned against the wall before he slowly slid down it and took a seat. She would have to come out eventually and then she would have to talk to him. There was something going on between them and this, he was determined would not ruin it.  
  
He wouldn't let it.  
  
He stayed there all night sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Until the telltale sign of a cart, being wheeled his way. It stopped right in front of him. Spike opened his eyes and was met by the sight of a room service cart and slowly grinned.  
  
"Hello," he said smoothly as he rose to his feet.  
  
The man stared at him warily before he gave a small nod.  
  
"Wife locked me out. Had a huge row last night," Spike lied easily.  
  
The man gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Ah," he said knowingly.  
  
"Go ahead and give her breakfast to her and I'll try sweet talk her into lettin' me back in," Spike said with a grin as the man knocked on the door three times before Buffy answered it.  
  
Buffy glanced at her watch before she gave the waiter a small smile and let him in. She closed the door and her back to it as she pulled out a tip for the waiter. He had been quick about getting her what she wanted.  
  
She was handing it to him when the door opened again and Spike strode in.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and then she handed the waiter his tip and watched as Spike ushered him out.  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Bloody?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"It's Devlin Buffy," he muttered. "William Devlin."  
  
Buffy didn't know why he was wasting her time or his with perusing this. God, she thought and shook her head. She hadn't counted on this one obstacle. Because somewhere along the last few weeks she'd actually kinda, sometimes liked Spike.  
  
However, here he stood in rumpled clothing, mussed hair and bearing the name William the Bloody.  
  
Murderer, thief, liar, and most of all a criminal mastermind and still she couldn't help but find him attractive.  
  
She had never seen this side if him before and a huge part of her, the Slayer side of her rebelled against the curiosity that had been piqued from last night. Who was she to judge him? He had been right in the fact she had killed people.  
  
She had and although not in cold blood, it was inescapable. She carried it inside of her everyday. She wondered how he could live with himself, and then realized he probably never dirtied his hands doing the actual killing.  
  
He wouldn't have to. Last night had been a rare occasion and she was certain blood had run on more than one occasion by his own hands.  
  
She looked at him and was startled to see him standing barely a foot away. She hadn't heard him move and felt a chill crawl down her spine.  
  
Get him out of here; a voice warned her sharply as she watched him come closer. He was a criminal and she was-  
  
Who was she?  
  
She was the law.  
  
Then again so was he.  
  
She knew he'd killed that man in the alley, she would bet her life on it and yet.....she hadn't made the call to Giles to inform them of this.  
  
Why not?  
  
She wasn't sure she was going to like the answer. She wasn't sure she liked where this seemed to be going either.  
  
Never in her life had she been indecisive in regards to her job and the work she did. She had ethics and rules and never once had she broken them. Giles had warned her about breaking the rules. Once they were broken, once you stepped over that line, it was hard to ever go back.  
  
Hard to realize you weren't on the right side anymore. That you had drifted so far you had nowhere to go but to fall all the way down. And down in her job equaled bad.  
  
Very bad.  
  
Murderer.  
  
Grieving son.  
  
An empire builder.  
  
He wa-  
  
She couldn't think any more because he was kissing her.  
  
And she was kissing him back.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stepped over the line.  
  
Crushed it.  
  
Fell.  
  
She wasn't ready for it, the force of her want for him, the need that threaded through her traitorous body as her hands fisted in his hair and she let him control the bruising kiss.  
  
Until she couldn't take it any more and she shoved him back, he stumbled locking his hands around her waist and he fell back into the cart knocking it over.  
  
Then they were on the floor in a tangle of limbs and it wasn't pretty. It wasn't gentle and sure as hell wasn't sugar and spice.  
  
It was a fight for dominance as they grappled with clothing and competed for the taste of skin.  
  
His hands were rough and clumsy as he tore at her blouse and tossed it aside and then went about trying to get her bra off.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered, as he couldn't get his fingers to work.  
  
His hands were shaking and he felt lightheaded. He shook his head quickly and tried again.  
  
Until Buffy gave a low laugh and brushed, his hands aside and did it herself.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked as she lowered her head to lick at base of his neck. Felt his pulse race as she settled her lips over his Adams apple and let her teeth gently scrape it.  
  
He moaned and shoved her back until she was lying on her back, then he took her in. Growled and attacked her chest.  
  
A nice, long savoring dance would have been nice, but it wasn't what either wanted at the moment. Instead of savoring, they devoured, and instead of a long seduction of the senses, it was an onslaught of sensations, overwhelming in their all-consuming ness.  
  
She wondered whom she was with at that moment as she unsnapped his jeans and watched his eyes darken as he kissed her.  
  
Spike or William the Bloody?  
  
There were two of them, of that she was sure and at that moment as Spike let out a groan half laugh as he finally managed to get out of the constraints of his pants and she could not help but smile back, that it didn't matter who it was.  
  
She wasn't thinking of how this would affect them both as he filled her. Moved within her.  
  
Consumed her.  
  
She wasn't thinking of the consequences as her hips rose to meet his in a wild rhythm that matched the beating of her heart.  
  
Looking back, she would think it was the biggest mistake and the greatest mistake she had ever made.  
  
However, she wasn't thinking that. Wasn't thinking that despite her vehement thoughts on being able to separate this from her job that it would never work.  
  
Hell she wasn't thinking at all.  
  
This suited Spike just fine.  
  
Cuz he wasn't thinking either.  
  
Not as her nails dug into his back and raked over his hips before here hands settled on his face.  
  
Wasn't thinking that even if he could have turned back the hands of time he wouldn't have changed this moment. This wild and wicked feeling he had surging through him.  
  
The feel of her clenching around him, her voice whispering his name.  
  
Both of them.  
  
It didn't matter to him as he felt her climax, that in only a few short months his life, hers, would be changed forever.  
  
His mouth settled over hers in a slow drugging kiss as he felt himself follow her over the edge.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
It was the wildest ride in his entire life.  
  
It was-  
  
~*~  
  
End Flashback....  
  
Spike slowly lifted his mouth from hers, only to bring it down to brush against hers once more.  
  
"Buffy," he began in a whisper.  
  
Buffy could not look away from him as she waited for whatever it was he had to say. Her heart pounded painfully and her entire body ached in pain.  
  
And she was thinking, I do not need this.  
  
I do not want this.  
  
"Spike....." even as she whispered his name.  
  
The silence of the room was shattered by the sound of the door crashing to the floor as it was kicked in.  
  
Wood flew everywhere and when Oz and the rest stepped through, they paused at the sight before them.  
  
Gunn looked at Oz who looked at him then they turned as one to look at Xander who was pale and his gun shook in his shaking hands.  
  
Perhaps it would have been better to have walked in on them in a passionate clench, in the middle of sex. It would have been less startling.  
  
However, as it was, there was nothing wrong with what they had walked in on. They both had their clothes on. They weren't doing anything other than looking at eachother.  
  
And it wasn't any more than that.  
  
Yet it was so much more than that.  
  
A look that said it all.  
  
Who needed words when you had looks like those? Oz mused as he reached a hand to Xander to stave him off.  
  
It was awkward, and uncomfortable for Gunn to be seeing this, it was like intruding on a private, intimate moment that no one had been meant to see, especially not them.  
  
But where it was awkward and odd for Oz and Gunn it was down right crushing for Xander.  
  
He had lived through the years of Spike and Buffy and for all of them had always held out the slightest hope that she would finally look his way and see what had always been right in front of her.  
  
But it had always been about Spike.  
  
And in that second the look passed between them he knew he never, in his life could amount to that. Could never be enough for her. Or ever hope to see her look at him like she was looking at Spike.  
  
Love, hate, pain, and hurt raced through him and in a second, he was back to that night.  
  
Overwhelmed he found himself lifting his gun.  
  
Speaking.  
  
"Get away from her," he yelled as his finger tightened on the trigger. 


	12. 12

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Hi all. Thanks so much for the reviews on this story. You all have been great. Well anyway thanks again and here's chapter 12.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:12  
  
Faith slid out of the cab and after paying him she made her way up the walk to the safe house.  
  
She frowned slightly as she glanced around the street. Something seemed off, she wasn't sure what, but she knew something was wrong.  
  
So reaching inside of her jacket she pulled out a small .45 and tried to control her nerves as she tried the door and found it locked.  
  
She turned, she had the key but since she was feeling the need to be sneaky she made to move away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anya's voice stopped her cold.  
  
Swinging back she blew out a breath.  
  
"Damn," Faith muttered and shook her head. "I had the weirdest feeling. How are you guys?" she asked as she stepped in past Anya.  
  
Anya shrugged and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Surprisingly good," she remarked off handedly as she re took her seat on the floor.  
  
Faith's eyes swept the livingroom.  
  
Settled on Willow.  
  
Then to the men tied and unconscious in the middle of the room. She arched a brow and then shook her head.  
  
"What happened while I was gone," she demanded.  
  
Willow barely glanced up from her laptop and gestured around.  
  
"We had a small problem that we took care of," she mumbled.  
  
Faith couldn't believe what she was seeing. The two people who had no actual live action experience had taken these goons out?  
  
She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" she asked.  
  
Anya sent a furtive look up the stairs.  
  
Faith followed her gaze.  
  
"Buffy's upstairs.....with Spike," Anya mumbled and lowered her head as she saw Faith's face turn red and felt a rant coming her way.  
  
"D-did I hear you correctly?" Faith hissed out. "Up there where Buffy's at is Spike?"  
  
Willow glanced up and met Faith's blazing brown eyes.  
  
"See that was the little problem we had Faith. But calm down we took care of it. Everything's fine," she tried to reassure her.  
  
"Well if you count the fact your boyfriend brought Buffy in unconscious and looking halfway to dead, then yeah everything's fine," Anya piped up sarcastically.  
  
"Gunn's here?" Faith muttered. Then shook her head to clear it. "He brought Buffy here? How did Spike come into play? Never mind. Listen I need you to-"  
  
"And then there's the fact Xander's in love with Buffy," Anya interrupted as she rose and began to pace gesturing wildly. "I mean is this a surprise only to me? Did you know about this too Faith? Was everyone laughing at me behind my back? I thought we were friends....."  
  
Faith blinked.  
  
She wondered how Anya had found out Xander was in love with Buffy. Then she thought about it, and rolled her eyes. It would be just like Xander to be the one to tell her.  
  
He could be so dumb sometimes. Next thing you knew he'd probably be telling her about when they used to be fuck buddies.  
  
"Anya calm down okay? I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it out to be alright? Now I'm going to go-"  
  
"....Away from her," they all heard Xander's furious yell echo around the house and as fast as she could Faith raced up the stairs.  
  
Followed closely behind by Anya and Willow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Get out of here," Spike ordered gaze still locked on Buffy's.  
  
"Get away from her. Now, or I swear I'll blow your-"  
  
It took all of Buffy's effort to tear her eyes from Spike's and let them rest on Xander. Once she did though she blinked.  
  
De ja vu all over again, she mused in silent wonder. She half expected Spike to tackle Xander and for them to both wrestle around for the gun.  
  
"Xander...." She murmured softly.  
  
He took his wild gaze from Spike long enough to look at her before he was once again yelling at Spike.  
  
"Why can't you leave her alone? Why do you always do this ?! Huh, what makes you so special-"  
  
"Whoa, hold off there Xandman," Faith said as she shoved open the door and saw Xander pointing his gun at Spike.  
  
"Xander put the gun down," Willow tried then as she crept closer to him.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No," he replied stubbornly.  
  
"Get the fuck outta here," Spike erupted. "We were in the middle of something! Get out!"  
  
"Spike," Buffy warned sharply. "Leave us alone. All of you. Now," she ordered.  
  
"That's more like it," Spike announced with a smug smile.  
  
Buffy let her gaze remain on Xander as she spoke again, her voice light, "I meant all of you except for Xander. Please leave us alone."  
  
Faith hesitated.  
  
Gunn reached out and took Spike's arm.  
  
Oz took his other.  
  
"Come on. We'll leave you two alone," Willow said as she turned.  
  
Faith stared suspiciously at Buffy, then to a glaring Spike.  
  
"Are you sure B?" she asked concerned as she took in the pallor of Buffy's face, the thinness of her lips as her eyes told the tale of her strain.  
  
Her pain.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Faith gave a curt nod and left the room.  
  
Anya was the only one left behind as she took them both in and then crossed her arms.  
  
"Well whatever you have to say to my boyfriend I'm sure you can say in front of me Buffy," she began agreeable.  
  
"Now isn't a good time to get into this Anya. Trust me," Buffy muttered as she slanted a quick look at her friend.  
  
Anya pouted slightly.  
  
"How long has he been in love with you? How long have you known Buffy?" she asked quietly.  
  
Buffy blew out a breath and shook her pounding head.  
  
"Not now. Please Anya let me talk to Xander, then we can talk okay?"  
  
Willow returned to the room looking contrite and took Anya's arm.  
  
"Sorry Buffy," she mumbled as she led Anya out of the room closing the door behind her as they left.  
  
Buffy studied Xander who remained motionless in the middle of the room, the gun hanging loosely by his side.  
  
"What was that about Xander?" she asked calmly though she was anything but.  
  
Xander turned confused eyes to her and shook his head as if he couldn't comprehend what she had just said.  
  
"Doesn't this seem familiar to you at all Xander? We've done this before haven't we?" she asked as she gestured to the gun and then to herself.  
  
"Why...Buffy why?" he asked voice cracking as he lowered his head, unable to look at her.  
  
Buffy frowned, trying to understand what he was asking.  
  
"Why what? What have I done Xander? I want to understand why you look so hurt, so upset. Please let me help you," she begged as she gripped the comforter with an iron like grip.  
  
"Why do you love him?" he exploded.  
  
It made her jump, shake her head in denial.  
  
Heart pounding and mouth suddenly dry she shook her head again and tried to speak.  
  
It took her a bit before she could say the words  
  
"I don't," she denied in a voice that didn't shake.  
  
She admired the ease of her lie even as Xander let out a bitter laugh and turned to look at her.  
  
"Don't lie to me," he spat. "Tell me the truth!"  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Why are you doing this Xander?" she asked gently her face conveying her concern, her fear for him, her love for him.  
  
It galled Xander that all she saw when she looked at him was loveable, friendly Xander. That she would never want him, never see him for the man he was. The man that was in love with her.  
  
"Say it. I want to hear you say it!"  
  
Buffy's own anger began to stir.  
  
"Why? Why is this so important to you? Do you want me to hurt you? Why are you bringing more pain to yourself, cuz I know that's what my words will do to you Xander. We both know that."  
  
Xander paced the room, restlessly as he remained silent, waiting for her to answer his question.  
  
"I love him," her words were little more than a whisper as she spoke them. But they were enough as Xander came to a halt and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Why?" he choked out.  
  
Buffy tilted her head and then pursed her lips.  
  
"Why not you is that what you're asking? Why I can't love you like I do Spike? We've been through this Xander, not more than a year ago. The same reasons apply as they did then."  
  
"He hates you! He has tried to kill you! He's a criminal and yet....through it all you've loved him?! How can you in good conscious love a man like that?"  
  
It hurt her more than words could say to see him, the one man who had been her bestfriend for more years than she could count, to see him so hurt, so lost, it made her ache. And it was all because of her.  
  
She couldn't give him what he wanted.  
  
She would never be able to and he could not accept that.  
  
"There are two very different things about you two Xander. Listen," she demanded as Xander turned away and shook his head. "Listen to me! I have known you for years and through them all you've been a lifeline for me. All of you. My connection to the world. I need you in a way that I could never need Spike. You were a friend, then you were a confidante, then you were a bestfriend. You are one of my very bestfriends and that means more to me then you think! I knew-I've known for years you had a crush on me-then realized later on that you might actually think it was more than what it was-"  
  
"More than what it was?" Xander echoed incredulously.  
  
"Yes," Buffy snapped. "Yes more than what it was. Who am I to you Xander?" she demanded.  
  
"Buffy," was his immediate answer.  
  
"To Spike I'm Elizabeth and that's where you two are different. I've shown him things I would never show anyone, I've done things to him I would never do to you. I....I know this hurts you but he's-"  
  
"He's like a drug to you! Can't you see what he does to you Buffy?! Once you're around him you act like the rest of us, the world doesn't exist anymore and it's all about him! All about Spike! That's not love-that's obsession Buffy! I-I could love you so much, so well you would neve-"  
  
"Xander," Buffy whispered raggedly as tears pooled in her eyes and she lifted a hand to stop him. She couldn't hear this and not weep. He was so clueless, so sweet and so-" Stop it! You talk about love Xander and I want to know what you mean. How can you love me? What about Anya?"  
  
Xander slumped into one of the armchairs and lowered his head into his hands.  
  
"What about her?" he demanded.  
  
"What about her? Xander you've been with her these past four years and you're telling me through it all you have loved me? What is that? If that's true then I wonder-I wonder what you know about love. How you can claim to love me and hurt her like that! Explain this to me! Make me understand."  
  
"You need me Buffy," he ignored her words. "More than you could ever need him Buffy. He gives you pain, I could give you happiness. Please...."  
  
"Stop it," Buffy muttered wiping at her eyes. "Stop this right now. Do you see yourself right now? Look at yourself Xander. I love you, I do. You are a special man. Do you love Anya, Xander? In the slightest bit?"  
  
He sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes," he whispered.  
  
"Are you in love with me?" she asked then.  
  
Waited for him to speak.  
  
And waited.  
  
"I...I don't know," was his final answer as he lifted his head.  
  
Buffy swallowed.  
  
"Xander....I think for so long you've put me on some kind of pedestal. Made me into something even I can't live up to. I'm not a saint. I make mistakes. I've made a hell of a lot of them these past five years. I'm human, flawed like everyone else."  
  
"Why do I feel this way? I look at you and want to make you happy Buffy. I want to see the pain in your eyes fade away. I want....I want to be your hero. For once I want you to look at me like you look at him!"  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"How do I look at him?" she wondered aloud. She hadn't been aware she had been looking at him in a way that wasn't other than indifference.  
  
Xander let out a choked snort.  
  
"How do you look at him? Like he's the have all end all. Like he's everything to you Buffy! I want- I...I hurt Buffy. What has he done for you? He's the reason you resigned. He's the reason you were shot. He's the reason you haven't spoken to your father in five years. He's the reason why all this is happening right now. He brings you nothing but pain. Is that what you like? You like men who hurt you!"  
  
Buffy denied that vehemently, "No! I don't. And he doesn't hurt me, the only pain I feel is caused by myself and me alone Xander! You don't-you couldn't ever understand what's between Spike and I. It's complicated. It's- "  
  
"It's love," Xander stated coldly.  
  
Buffy remained silent.  
  
She couldn't contradict him.  
  
He was right.  
  
"I-I guess I did have you on a pedestal," he grudgingly admitted then. "I mean I've always looked at you and seen the light. Seen the better side of life. Helping you made me feel better about myself. Made me feel worthy. That maybe one day you, this beautiful creature could love me. Could bless me with her light and make me whole. All I saw for a long time was the Slayer triumphant and glorious. It never occurred to me the things you had to do in order to get the nick name Slayer."  
  
He paused and tried to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"That's understandable Xander. You couldn't have known...I'm no pure virginal princess to be worshipped. I'm just a woman."  
  
"Maybe it's because it's him. I see him and he's everything you stand against and you love him."  
  
She let out an exasperated laugh.  
  
"I've loved other men Xander," she pointed out with a small smile.  
  
Xander's eyes met hers and he studied her face for a moment before he gave her a small sad smile back.  
  
"But you've only ever been in love with him. And that's when I saw, what you could be like if you were in love. You'd do anything for them. You did so many things for Spike...I couldn't believe it. And I thought for sure it must have been him. His doing that you were slowly ruining your life. That he corrupted you. Not my Slayer. She wouldn't lower herself to be with him. Then you married him and still I couldn't let myself believe."  
  
"It doesn't matter Xander," Buffy stated.  
  
"But it does."  
  
Buffy shook her head and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"No it doesn't. The only thing that matters to me right now is for you to be okay. To understand that even if Spike hadn't come into my life- I'm sorry this hurts you, but it would never have been you. I could never picture you as more than what you are. I doubt I could cope with it. You are my bestfriend and I love you. That's for good. But I'm never going to be in love with you."  
  
The silence was thick with Xander's hurt, with his resentment and Buffy wondered if he would ever be able to understand what she had tried to explain to him.  
  
"Fine," Xander bit off as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Xander," Buffy began as he headed for the door. "Listen to me. You and Anya are for real. She's in love with you. When you said I looked at Spike as if he meant everything to me, well Anya looks at you the same way. You haven't been fair to her. If you really, truly think you're in love with me, you need to let her go. I told you before to stop stringing her along. Let her go. Do you hear me?"  
  
Xander ignored her as he opened the door and strode out. 


	13. 13

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Okay everyone this is the chapter where the plot kicks into gear and I explain a few things. Anyway thank you again for the reviews and I really enjoy them. Though about Xander I'm really not sure what's up with him at the moment. But I foresee a whole hell of a bunch of groveling at Anya's feet. Although I think money will be involved lol. Anyway enjoy and thanks for the reviews again.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:13  
  
Spike gave a slight smile as he heard Xander's heavy feet clomp down the stairs.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he watched Xander storm into the room his face a mask of hurt and anger.  
  
"Xan are you okay?" Willow asked as he stood stock still in the middle of the room, head low and jaw clenched.  
  
"Don't bother Willow," Anya spoke up from her position on the floor money littered at her feet. "He's just feeling the sting of Buffy's rejection. Can't say it wasn't expected."  
  
Gunn winced at Anya's blunt words and shook his head.  
  
Turning slightly Oz glanced at Willow then at Xander and gave a small shrug as he made his way to Xander.  
  
"Xander," he began but was cut off as Spike decided to speak up.  
  
"What did you think she would give you the time of day whelp? Huh? Did you forget the fact that she's married to me?" Spike hissed as he made to move closer to Xander. Anger that had been smoldering suddenly boiling forth.  
  
He hated the boy and it showed as he swept his contemptuous gaze down Xander's prone figure.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Gunn," Faith demanded as she came back into the livingroom from the kitchen. Her eyes swept the room and she couldn't help but be exasperated by it.  
  
They certainly didn't have time for this type of male posturing shit.  
  
"Yeah babe?" Gunn asked looking up from his slouched position in an armchair.  
  
"Get up and do something," she snapped as she rested her hands of her hips and glared at him.  
  
Gunn did as he was told and he stepped between Spike and Xander who had yet to speak at all.  
  
"Cut it out! Xand you okay?" Gunn asked alternately looking between the two.  
  
"I'm leaving," Xander muttered and moved to the door.  
  
"Oh no you aren't," Anya exclaimed as she jumped up and got in his face.  
  
"Move Anya," he grated out as he let his gaze flicker to hers and then moved guiltily away.  
  
"No. We're gonna settle this Xander! And we're gonna do it-"  
  
"Where are you going?" Willow's voice cut Anya off as she watched Spike begin to ascend the stairs.  
  
"Gotta see a girl 'bout a git," Spike replied with a cheeky grin as he bounded up the stairs and disappeared.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop him?" Oz asked as he glanced around.  
  
Faith gave a small sigh.  
  
How could things get so complicated in the short time she'd been away? She wondered.  
  
"Yes, yes we should, I'll go up," Faith announced as strode to the stairs. As Buffy's rational mind as she had deemed herself years ago she knew she had to get up there before Buffy did something she would regret.  
  
Cuz as much as she feared Spike being back it wasn't him she actually feared, it was Buffy and what Buffy was capable of when he was involved. She was at her most dangerous when he was around.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was in the process of tugging off her shirt when her door was thrown open and Spike stood in the doorway.  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly before she continued the process of lifting her shirt up and over her head.  
  
"Saw the git. You give him the shove off?" Spike asked as his eyes lingered on Buffy's scantily clad form. Eyed the bruises that marred her shoulder and the paleness of her face.  
  
"I'm not going to talk to you about Xander Spike," Buffy muttered as she sent him a glare. "Do you mind?" she hissed out.  
  
Spike smirked and tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers.  
  
"What? You aren't exactly the blushing virgin now are you luv?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Buffy smirked right back at him.  
  
"I meant do you mind shutting the fucking door Mr. Bloody," she spat out acidly.  
  
That gave him pause for a moment as he absorbed her words and her angry stance. Abruptly he stepped all the way into the room and shoved the door shut.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked then in the tense silence that had suddenly fallen.  
  
"Not now," Buffy said with a shake of her head.  
  
Spike felt his mouth thin as he watched her shuffle towards the walk in closet and begin to shove around hangers looking for a shirt.  
  
She looked so small and fragile at that moment it made him do what he had wanted to since he'd seen her up and about.  
  
"You shouldn't be up," he snapped as he moved. "Look you've got a fever and you're waverin' on your feet! Stop it," he growled as he swept her up and into his arms.  
  
She didn't stop struggling as he carried her to the bed.  
  
"Let go of me," Buffy yelled. "I have things to do!"  
  
"For the moment you're going back to bed-"  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you? Where's the killing huh? Last time we talked we agreed the next time we met the killing would-"  
  
"Shut up," Spike muttered. "I will. I'm gonna!"  
  
"'I will. I'm gonna!'" Buffy mocked with a wheeze as she glared up into his face.  
  
"You mocking me now Slayer?" Spike asked carefully.  
  
Buffy's response was an amused smile.  
  
"Coulda killed you when you were sleepin'. Woulda too. Now here you go," Spike spoke as he unceremoniously dumped her on her bed and watched as she floundered at the suddenness of it.  
  
He grinned, ignoring the stab of guilt that came, telling him she was hurt and he shouldn't have done that.  
  
"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," she said breathlessly as she grimaced as pain radiated through her body.  
  
"Shut up," he mumbled as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
They were both silent as Spike stared at the wall and Buffy gave a sigh and tried to keep her eyes from straying to Spike.  
  
"So what'd you go see Dru for?" he finally asked as he turned to look at her suddenly.  
  
He watched as Buffy froze for a brief second and then relaxed. He found it odd and opened his mouth to comment on it.  
  
"How'd you know I was with Dru?" she asked instead of answering.  
  
Spike studied her as she ignored his gaze and stared off into a middle distance.  
  
"The odd fella, redheaded bloke mentioned it. So?"  
  
Buffy felt her heart begin to pick up speed, she really had no intention of discussing this with Spike. At least not now. Because then she would have to talk about Drusilla and that would mean telling Spike she was dead.  
  
She wasn't going to do that.  
  
"Answer me," his terse voice crashed through her thoughts and she looked at him, into his eyes and knew at her silence he'd sensed something.  
  
Struggling with emotions she didn't want to have she shrugged.  
  
"Well I had to talk to her," was all she said as she rolled over and let her feet dangle over the edge of the bed.  
  
"That all?" he asked.  
  
Buffy rose.  
  
"Sit back down! How'd you end up in the ocean?" Spike demanded as he watched her wander back to her closet.  
  
"That's none of your business Mr. Bloody," she said.  
  
Spike couldn't help but flinch. This was the second time she'd called him that and he knew she only used it when she was utterly disgusted with him.  
  
Back stiffening in indignation and anger he rose too and glared at her back.  
  
"None of my business? Did you forget Mrs. Bloody your business is my business and when it regards Dru even more so. Answer my question."  
  
She's dead.  
  
Murdered by your bestfriend, her husband who would have killed me had I not jumped out that window.  
  
And oh yes, lest I forget Dru and Angel had known all along who I was, and in fact Angel had been working with my boss. Remember him? The one who-  
  
"Things happened. Not now though Spike-"  
  
"Did you hurt her? Is that why you're evading the question?" Spike lashed out. "God, I knew you never liked her but-"  
  
"No," Buffy bit off as she grabbed a shirt from a hanger and yanked it off.  
  
"She give it to you good then? I know she's daft as a duck but she's one gutsy lady. She's loyal unlike-well I don't need to point that out do I? In fact she's-"  
  
"Dead," Buffy erupted swinging back to face him.  
  
~*~  
  
The words hung between them.  
  
Quentin squinted and shook his head.  
  
"Dead?" he echoed the word, not quite believing it as he spoke it.  
  
Angel gave a small shrug and ran a distracted hand through his hair. He wasn't in the mood to repeat himself to Quentin.  
  
"Yes. Your extraordinary Slayer is dead. Just like that," he snapped.  
  
"How?" Quentin demanded as he glared at the younger man. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't until he had the proof.  
  
"Well....I ran into her while visiting my wife and well....one thing led to another and I shot her and she fell out the window," Angel lied easily as he smirked to himself. He maybe exaggerating a little bit but he knew Buffy was dead. No one could survive a fall like that and end up alive. But Quint didn't have to know that.  
  
"You shot her? And she fell out a window-where is her body? I want to see it."  
  
Angel let out an exaggerated sigh as he looked at Quentin with narrowed eyes, he didn't want to get into this.  
  
"No body. She fell into the ocean, she was bleeding and I'm sure she's shark bait right about now Quint. There's no lose. She got what she deserved remember? She's dead and so is Dru for that matter. Two bird's one bullet."  
  
Quentin frowned.  
  
"What? One bullet? Angel I know I am far superior than you in the brains department but tell me you didn't leave a mess so this can be traced back to you, thus leading to me," he asked coldly.  
  
"Nah. I just had your men take care of it and now it's finished."  
  
"And our plans shall come to bare fruit and we shall have all we have ever wanted. All that we have done shall have been for--."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. God save him from egotistical bastards like Quint, all about his big plans and his bigger head.  
  
"Riiiight," Angel drawled. "Plans, blah, blah, blah. What now?" he snapped.  
  
Quentin sighed.  
  
"Well as you know we haven't spent all these years accumulating all these things in order to give up now. So as we now have control over William's territory it is time for us to announce ourselves formerly. Now that Buffy is dead, and she had better be dead or else. She can not stop us, no one can stop us-"  
  
Angel strode to the door and opened it up and paused in the doorway.  
  
"No more speeches okay Quint? Listen I'm glad she's dead and we can come out and let everyone know who Omega is and how we-you and I are-"  
  
"I just said that," Quentin snapped. "I said now everyone woul-"  
  
"Yeh but I made it sound better Quint. The fact is you've slowly accumulated access to almost all of Buffy's takedowns and their various operations and now with Spike out of the way soon we'll have all the power we could ever imagine. Wealth like none other. We'll be Gods! Gods Quint! What's next Brain?! Taking over the world Pinky! Ha, ha, see you," Angel called over his shoulder and strode out.  
  
Quentin clasped his hands together as he pondered the shut door. He had no intention of sharing anything with that fool. He had been useful for a while.  
  
But now he had out grown his usefulness. As soon as Angel took care of Spike he was going to get rid of Angel as well.  
  
He wandered back to his desk and took his seat. Booting up his computer he typed quickly and found himself staring at the vast and all reaching power of his operation.  
  
Having a person such as Buffy join his team had been truly a stroke of luck. At first he had been reluctant and downright mean in his attempts to dissuade her from perusing a career with his company. But that had all been before she'd worked on her first case. Before she took down Henrich Aurelius.  
  
They called him The Master.  
  
Smiling to himself, Quentin shook his head. He had been surprised and downright shocked when that had happened. But seeing an opportunity he'd taken it.  
  
The Master had acquired a degree of power Quentin could only dream about, had wealth he could only imagine. So in taking him down Quentin had done the one thing he had vowed never to do. He had succumbed to the temptation of the lure of crime. Of power. He discretely took over The Master's territory and quietly controlled things in a manner that belied the fact that it was supposed to be shut down.  
  
That was where his position as the head of The Council as he was fond of calling himself and his department came into the picture; he was trusted with the task of dismantling operations such as The Master's. No one had ever suspected his devious deeds.  
  
Until Buffy that is.  
  
It seemed only fitting that as she was the reason for his success with her brilliant takedowns, she be the one to find him out.  
  
The Omega was a myth to most, a figment of the imagination to others in the criminal realms in which he lived his life. But in fact it was very real and he controlled it.  
  
Buffy had been suspicious after taking down the notorious Ethan Rayne. She had been getting mysterious hints that all was not as it seemed within the company and duly informed he had taken action.  
  
An action he now regretted, because in doing so he had created a threat far exceeding his imagination.  
  
Buffy had fallen for William the Bloody, doing things he had never thought her capable of and in the end had created a man who, he was sure would die for her.  
  
William was what scared Quentin.  
  
He knew the man to be ruthless. To be unyielding in his views and if he ever found out Buffy had been merely a pawn in his game he would surely come after him.  
  
And by the time he was finished with him, he had no doubt he would beg for a quick death.  
  
Quentin shuddered as these thoughts raced through his head and he tried to placate himself by telling himself that Angel was involved for a reason. He knew William and William in his own way trusted Angel.  
  
Quentin didn't know how that was possible but still they seemed to have a rapport that was startling considering Angel hated William's guts.  
  
The nagging doubt in the back of his head had him picking up the phone and dialing quickly.  
  
"Yeh?" Willy answered on the third ring, voice slurred with sleep.  
  
"Ah, Willy I have an assignment for you," Quentin announced.  
  
"No," Willy snapped all sleepiness gone from his voice. " I did all you asked and paid off my debt to you Travers! No more."  
  
Quentin clucked his tongue.  
  
"You've paid off your debt when I tell you you've paid it off Willy and not a minute more. Listen good do you hear?"  
  
Willy mumbled and Quentin took that as a yes.  
  
"I've been told the Slayer's dead and I want you to look into it for me do you understand?"  
  
Willy felt his heart stop as Quentin's words registered.  
  
Buffy couldn't be dead, he thought abruptly. She was---she couldn't be dead!  
  
"Sure," he answered quickly as he realized his silence would be interpreted wrong. He would look into this, he would see whether Buffy was dead and then he decided, he would ask for her help in dealing with Quentin.  
  
He didn't doubt that she would help him once he told her what he knew.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike stilled.  
  
Blinked.  
  
Buffy glared and watched him.  
  
Regretted the words.  
  
Faith shoved open the door and frowned as the harsh silence assaulted her as she stepped in.  
  
"B you okay?" she asked as she glanced at Buffy's blank face and Spike's stunned one.  
  
"Could you leave us alone?" Buffy asked monotone.  
  
"B....."  
  
"Would you just bloody go?!" Spike muttered glaring at Faith.  
  
"We need some time okay Faith? Please leave," Buffy ordered as she forced her body to move and she ushered Faith out shutting the door as best she could.  
  
She waited for the violent reaction, the anger, and the harsh words.  
  
None came though.  
  
And that scared her more than she was willing to admit. She'd seen him every way imaginable but this silence she had come to realize was the worst.  
  
"How?" he finally asked.  
  
Buffy quickly slid the long sleeved t-shirt over her head and winced as her shoulder protested.  
  
"Bullet to the chest," Buffy said shortly.  
  
Spike sought out her eyes and staring into them felt a little spurt of relief spring to life as he realized it hadn't been Buffy who'd done it. He wouldn't have known what to do if it had been her who had killed Dru.  
  
"Who?" he demanded then, ignoring his softer feelings for Buffy at that moment.  
  
Buffy sniffed and pulled a pair of jeans from a dresser draw and spoke as she slipped them on.  
  
"Angel."  
  
She didn't have to watch his reaction to know what it would be.  
  
His face paled, his eyes took on a wide incredulous look and the dawning understanding that filled his blue eyes wasn't something she had to see to know it was there. She had seen that look before.  
  
In fact she'd been the cause of it.  
  
A humorless smile graced her lips as she thought of that.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She wondered when he would start to branch off into full length sentences and then wondered why she cared. It was easier this way.  
  
The flash of black hair streaming, Dru's pale face as she screamed to tell Spike she was sorry flashed before her eyes and she was back to that moment.  
  
Engulfed.  
  
Suffocating in its urgency.  
  
"Pet?" Spike asked as he watched Buff's face flicker with varying emotions, her eyes glassy and sweat slowly beading on her forehead. Concern swept through him, thoughts of Dru left him briefly as he found himself moving, reaching out.  
  
Buffy came back to herself as his fingers wrapped around her arm.  
  
The shock of it had her heart pounding; the thrill of it had her jerking away as if he had burned her.  
  
Her own hand rose then and she rubbed the spot where his had rested.  
  
"Because he was trying to kill me," she spoke then, coldly and emotionlessly. "She saved my life."  
  
Spike felt a fist slam into his heart and he sucked in gulps of air as he her statement took hold of him.  
  
"She saved your life?" he whispered unable to picture it.  
  
Dru had always hated Buffy. She'd made that clear on the occasions she had run into him and Buffy.  
  
She'd been jealous and a small part of him back then had reveled in it. For once she could feel what he had felt every time he had seen her with Angel. The small jealous part of him had always sprung up whenever he'd seen them together that was until he'd met Buffy.  
  
Then Dru and Angel had become distant memories and he'd forgotten.  
  
Now he wondered how it had come to this.  
  
Angel had been a friend, even a bestfriend for a time. For years. He had accepted that Angel wanted Dru, had married her and now this.  
  
He had killed her.  
  
While trying to kill your wife, a voice pointed out in his head.  
  
Spike raised half hooded eyes to his wife and studied her.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed, pulling on her boots, her back to him and he didn't have to see her face to know the look she was wearing.  
  
Buffy's face held a deep sadness, a resigned look of the inevitable in her green eyes as she zipped her boots.  
  
She wasn't sad Dru was dead, no she didn't have it in her to feel for Dru, but what saddened her was the fact Spike was the only one in the entire world it seemed who held any affection for the crazy woman. Or had, now that she was dead, it was a thing to see that no one it seemed would give a damn.  
  
And Buffy figured she should at least give a damn, cuz had it not been for her she would no doubt be dead now.  
  
Angel had tried to kill Buffy, Spike thought abruptly pushing Dru aside and focusing on that one fact.  
  
He had tried to kill his wife!  
  
Tired to kill his wife.  
  
"He tried to kill you? Why? Slayer I want the truth too," Spike said as coldly as he could.  
  
Buffy flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling and blew out a breath.  
  
"That was the truth," she replied.  
  
Spike scowled and took a seat in an armchair, far enough away from her that he felt safe enough to be in control.  
  
"No it's not. I can tell there's more to it-"  
  
"Angel is a man who doesn't like loose ends okay Spike? I told you about him and do you remember what you said? You said he was a friend and although you and he didn't get along that well he would never screw you over. You trusted him."  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes.  
  
"And I shouldn't have," he muttered.  
  
Buffy clapped her hands in bitter agreement.  
  
"Finally the light dawns huh Spike? He's insane okay? He and-well never mind. It doesn't matter. Besides you probably wouldn't believe me if I did tell you," Buffy muttered as she slid a sidelong look Spike's way.  
  
Watched him watch her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked belligerently.  
  
"It means exactly what I said," she snapped back.  
  
Spike slowly rose from his chair and strode toward her, his face hard and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well half the things I've noticed that come out of your mouth are lies, so forgive me if I'm not more trusting Elizabeth," he slashed out bitterly.  
  
"All's forgiven William," she responded with her own bit of bitterness.  
  
She was surprised when she saw him move, and the next thing she knew he had her pinned to the bed, her hands held above her head and his body resting comfortable above hers.  
  
"Now that I've your attention let's do this the easy way. Tell me why Angel was out to kill you. Tell me why Dru saved your life. Now."  
  
"Well let's see.... remember when I mentioned Angel was branching off from you and making a mark for himself using you as his cover?"  
  
At Spike's nod she continued.  
  
"Well seems he had a partner. Guess who? Quentin, you know my boss the one who-"  
  
"I know who the bloody prick is," Spike cut her off angrily.  
  
"Then you shouldn't be surprised to know he set the whole thing up. Sent me after you so I'd take you down, remove you from the field and he and Angel would take over. To do as they pleased."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying Quentin and Angel set us up. 'Cept they didn't expect for me to fall for you much less you for me. That screwed their plans up. Precautions had to be taken."  
  
Spike muttered under his breath before he spoke.  
  
"They manipulated us! They made this happen-"he was ready to explode.  
  
"No. They set it in motion. They didn't make our choices for us Spike," Buffy spoke quietly as she looked up into his eyes. She needed him to understand this. Accept it.  
  
Quentin and Angel might have been an invisible force neither had been aware of but she had known exactly what she had been doing.  
  
"I see," Spike bit out stiffly.  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Do you?" she questioned softly.  
  
"Think I get it. You did what you did on your own. Got that. Clear as a bell luv. I might not be the smartest bloke but hell I get it. Finally."  
  
He released her hands and levered himself up on his hands.  
  
Buffy's hand shot out and she gripped his shirt front tightly.  
  
"You think you do but you don't," she gritted. "You don't understand anything Spike. Because if you did-"  
  
"If I did then what?! Would I be falling at your feet? Worshipping the grou-"  
  
"Well it's not like you've stopped," Buffy found herself blurting out before she could think better of it.  
  
Spike's eyes were slits now as he glared down at her.  
  
"I haven't?" he issued softly. "Stopped worshiping you?"  
  
"Get off of me! I'm sick of this," Buffy muttered as she shoved at his shoulders.  
  
He didn't budge.  
  
"My aren't we egotistical," Spike began mockingly as his hand trailed a path down her cheek, until he cupped it.  
  
Buffy arched a brow.  
  
"My ego has nothing to do with this Spike. Simple facts....luv. Now before I seriously hurt you, you'd best get off me."  
  
"I guess had better," he conceded as he smiled a little before his mouth crashed down over hers.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what are they doing up there Faith?" Gunn asked as he tossed down a card on the coffee table.  
  
Oz glanced at his hand and then tossed in two cards and waited for Gunn to draw from the deck before he did.  
  
Faith stood at the bottom of the stairs glaring up at them.  
  
"Talking," she muttered.  
  
Willow lifted her head from her laptop and slid a glance her way.  
  
"Then why do you look so upset? He can't do anything to her. Not when we're right here. Relax," she urged.  
  
Faith glared at her.  
  
"Relax? Well Willow that's kind of hard to do considering I know exactly what Buffy and Spike are capable of doing. I shouldn't have left them alone!"  
  
"They're probably having sex," Anya piped up as she turned from the t.v. she had been watching.  
  
Everyone looked at her, including Xander for the first time that night.  
  
"What?" Anya asked as she took in their shocked, disgusted, and mildly curious faces.  
  
"They are not," Willow sniped out.  
  
"Yeah, I mean she's kinda sick and delirious and in no way is she ready to ha-"  
  
"She wouldn't have sex with him," Xander snapped rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
Anya smirked.  
  
"That's right Xand. In your eyes she's a virgin huh? Well she's married to him and from what I can see from Spike he's very virile and I'm sure he give-"  
  
"Argh! Shut up about her sex life will you! Xander c'mon what the hell is your problem? You're acting like a jealous boyfriend! Hello you're involved with Anya," Faith snapped.  
  
Xander's head reared up and he glared at Faith.  
  
"Does no one care that she's up there with a murderer and he has control over her and in fact not too long ago he killed someone, murdered them. She's not safe. It's not the way I feel about her okay?!"  
  
Anya sucked in a breath and tried to control her anger. She couldn't believe his blatant disregard for her feelings and his disrespect for their relationship.  
  
"Xander you need to be honest with me," she started gravely.  
  
His eyes, wide and startled glanced off hers to dart to the ground.  
  
"I want you to tell me you exactly what you feel for me and how Buffy fits into this. And I want you to tell me now. Because it seems to me I've wasted five years on a man who is really a boy, lusting after something he can't have. And never will because, I'll only say this once she is never going to love you like that Xander. Never. Ever. Now explain!"  
  
The silence was broken only by the sounds of their breathing as everyone superstitiously listened for Xander's answer.  
  
Hopefully the right one, where he proclaimed that though he had strong feelings for Buffy he'd mixed them up and gotten confused. Anya was the only woman he would ever love.  
  
But what came out was.....  
  
"I don't know what to say Anya. I.....love you. I do. But then there's Buffy..... and no-"  
  
He broke off; he didn't need to say anything more though.  
  
Buffy exceeded everything and anyone in his opinion including Anya.  
  
"Shit man you're pathetic," Gunn exploded as he looked over at Anya and gave her a grin. "If I weren't with Faith I'd give you a go Anya. I'd treat you right; give you all the money you could ever want."  
  
Anya gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Well that's very nice of you Gunn," she remarked quietly.  
  
"He's like that. I can if need be loan him out just this once Anya if you know you wanna try him out," Faith grudgingly got out.  
  
Anya's head shot up and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Faith was notorious for being possessive and with the non sharing of things especially boyfriends. This was truly a gift.  
  
"Really?" she asked excitedly as her eyes rested on Gunn.  
  
Faith shrugged.  
  
"Why the hell not? It's not like we all haven't had a go at each other at some point in time," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Oh! Okay, wow c'mere Gunn," Anya purred licking her lips.  
  
Gunn grinned back at her and rose.  
  
"Charles Gunn to the rescue," he announced with a leer.  
  
Xander shook his head, and looked from one to the other.  
  
Oz dropped his cards as he realized the game was ruined and settled back on the floor, hands behind his head as he contemplated the ceiling.  
  
"Like can you not see me? I'm right here! Anya's mine dude! Get away from her," Xander angrily said as he rose.  
  
Gunn paused and glared at Xander.  
  
"I think we all know it's a little too late for you to be acting all possessive of her Xander after all we-"  
  
"Shut up and get away from her," Xander continued angrily as he shoved Gunn.  
  
"Fight," Anya exclaimed happily as she bounced in her seat. "A fight over me! Oh this is good. Beat him down Gunn!"  
  
Xander shot her a hurt look, which she blatantly ignored.  
  
Faith glanced back up the stairs and started to climb them.  
  
Willow blinked once, then twice as her eyes took in the page that had been displayed on her screen.  
  
"I did it," she mumbled. Then louder, "I cracked the code! I cracked it! Who's the best?!"  
  
Oz rolled over and smiled up at her.  
  
"You are," he answered with a wink.  
  
"Good, I'll just go get Buffy," Faith announced as she jogged up the stairs.  
  
She paused at the precariously positioned door and wondered what she would find once she opened it.  
  
Taking in a deep breath she pushed open the door and stared.  
  
Buffy was half sprawled on the bed, her legs hanging over the side, arms spread wide and her mouth was half open as she gasped for breath.  
  
Spike wiggled on the ground a hand cupping his crotch as he moaned.  
  
"Damn you Buffy," he spat viciously.  
  
"I warned you," Buffy gasped out, wiping at her sweaty brow.  
  
Faith shook her head, relieved she hadn't walked in on anything more.  
  
"Willow's broken the code," she announced and the occupants in the room suddenly noticed her standing in the doorway.  
  
Spike immediately stopped moaning and managed to gingerly regain his feet.  
  
"Has she now?" he asked in a bad version of his normal voice.  
  
Buffy wheezed as she rolled to her feet.  
  
"What code?" she asked as she took a few steps forward.  
  
Faith glanced at her then stepped into the hall waiting for them to follow.  
  
"The one Spike took off Riley," she responded as she watched them take the lead.  
  
Faith barley resisted the urge to reprimand Buffy as she watched the two slowly walk ahead of her.  
  
It was a slow shuffle of feet, accompanied by groans and hacking coughs.  
  
Buffy clung to Spike's arm for balance as she swayed and he walked with a bow legged gait that was funny looking.  
  
Faith shook her head.  
  
She knew now that it had begun and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. The train had stopped and picked up its favorite passengers for the next installment in the Spike and Buffy circle of love.  
  
Next stop.....  
  
Who the hell knew?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know I didn't touch too much on Dru's death but at the moment it was irrelevant and Spike's main focus was Buffy. Thanks for reading. Skyz. 


	14. 14

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all.  
  
A/N: Hi all. I just want to thank all who've reviewed this story thus far. I never expected to get this kind of response to this story. Thanks again for the reviews they are deeply appreciated.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:14  
  
"I'm very sorry for your loss," the murmur was loud enough to be heard around the small foyer and the next words were only to be heard by her, "Guess the bastard got what he deserved huh? I'll drink to that, will you join me?"  
  
Darla Finn wiped at her eyes and sniffled as she lifted a tissue to her eyes and pretended to dab at them.  
  
"Where at?" she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Fisher's. Round ten," Lindsey McDonald muttered as his lips brushed her cheek and he wandered into the livingroom of the large palatial mansion Darla had once shared with her husband.  
  
Darla turned to the next person in line to offer their condolences and was surprised when she was engulfed in a bear hug and pressed into a large masculine body.  
  
Her face pressed to his chest she inhaled as best she could and smiled as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Can't say you don't look divine Dar, too bad it's wasted on your worthless husband. You miss me," Angel asked as he nibbled on her ear.  
  
Darla pushed Angel away as his mouth began to trail down her neck, it wouldn't be proper to enlist in a public display of lust at her husband's wake.  
  
"Yes, I did. Where have you been?" she asked quietly conscious of people's eyes on her and Angel.  
  
"Cleaning up a few messes. Listen we need to talk."  
  
"Well I'll be free in-"  
  
"Now," Angel muttered as he gripped her elbow and tugged her away.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment," Darla called over her shoulder as Angel led the up the stairs.  
  
Angel shoved her into the first room they came to and locked it behind him.  
  
Darla glared at him and rubbed her sore elbow.  
  
"What the hell was that? Angel I know you think you can do whatever you want-"  
  
"Does it not concern you that Riley is dead? That he was murdered?" Angel demanded as he glared right back at her.  
  
Darla gave a small shrug and looked away from him as she tried to form a train of thought that didn't include guilt.  
  
Angel regarded her through narrowed eyes as she evaded his fierce gaze.  
  
"I see you have. Listen to me carefully Dar, why would Spike kill Riley?" he asked softly as he slowly walked toward her and wrapped his hands around her arms and turned her to face him.  
  
Darla swallowed and sighed deeply.  
  
She knew he was in the process of piecing together what she'd done, and she wasn't keen on seeing his reaction.  
  
If he wanted he could be a very violent man and although she'd never experienced it she knew it was always there, on the edge.  
  
"What?" she finally snapped out as she tried to break away from his grasp.  
  
"Tell me," he gritted out as he shook her.  
  
"Riley was my husband," she began piously. "He needed-Angel he and I had an understanding okay? We both did our own thing-"  
  
"Like fucking Lindsey?" Angel asked mockingly.  
  
Darla huffed out an indignant breath and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I have never consorted in any type of sexual relations wi-"  
  
"Forget about that and answer my question what did Riley have that Spike wanted? Because I've thought about this and I can't think of one reason why he would come after Riley."  
  
Darla snorted and finally managed to remove herself from his grasp.  
  
"Well lover did you think that perhaps it could have been the fact Riley spilled his guts about working for you, for Spike? I mean it wouldn't have been hard to find out considering who Spike's married to," she spoke condescendingly to him as she paced the room.  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
He didn't believe that at all.  
  
"No it has to be something else. He had a whole year to kill Riley why now?" he demanded.  
  
"Who knows how Spike thinks? The point is he killed him and I think you're next Angel dear," Darla commented with a small amused smile.  
  
Angel hissed in a breath and felt his anger turn to a slow boiling rage as Darla watched him in amusement.  
  
"That'll be the day Dar, when Spike comes after me I'll rip him to pieces and make him wish he'd never been released! He-"  
  
"And you think his wife will just let you wander about free after killing her husband? She's not like me or you for that matter, she loves Spike and if you kill him-"  
  
"She's dead," Angel announced triumphantly.  
  
Darla stared at him in stunned incredulous silence as she replayed his words in her head, and then she shook it as it occurred to her, that the more time she spent with Angel would mean she'd be guilty by association.  
  
"Really?" she asked carefully. "You killed her?"  
  
She kept a distance between them now as she waited for his answer.  
  
If it was a yes then she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Damn straight I did," Angel gloated.  
  
Darla managed a small tight smile.  
  
"Congratulations," she muttered and headed for the door.  
  
He caught her shoulder and whirled her around.  
  
"Not so fast Dar. We aren't done. You tell me what you gave Riley and don't lie to me because he mentioned he had something I might be interested in. Something he was certain would make me want to protect him from Spike. Now what was it?"  
  
His eyes usually a mocking brown were now flat and cold as he stared into her eyes and she felt the first ever stirring of fear. It angered her that she was frightened of Angel, she'd helped mold him into what he was now, and he was nothing without her.  
  
She was the brains and he was the brawn.  
  
At the moment though his brawn was winning out.  
  
"I um....he needed an edge Angel," she stammered out unable to hide her fear as his eyes seemed to flash and she could have sworn in that moment he had seen red while he looked at her.  
  
"What. Did. You. Give. Him?" he yelled.  
  
"I gave him...you gave him a code of -"  
  
~*~  
  
".....Off shore bank accounts," Willow exclaimed happily as she looked around expectantly.  
  
Silence met her announcement and she frowned as she waited for someone, mainly Buffy to speak up.  
  
Buffy barely lifted her head from the back of the couch as she closed her eyes and focused on breathing normally.  
  
"Bank accounts," Buffy muttered. "For what? Why would Riley have offshore accounts? Faith didn't you basically take care of those?" she rasped out.  
  
Faith nodded and glanced at Willow.  
  
"He shouldn't have any. I found all of them and froze them, then dumped them and he had nothing. He wasn't smart enough to have any more. So is that all that's on the-"  
  
"Okay I opened one up and it's in the name of the Omega-" Willow muttered.  
  
Buffy sat up abruptly.  
  
"What?" she demanded as she opened her eyes and looked at Willow. "What did you say?" she repeated.  
  
Willow looked at her in surprise and repeated what she'd said.  
  
"The Omega Corporation. These accounts are all in their name. But that's not all I found. In fact it's the least important at the moment. What you need to look at is this," Willow muttered and passed her laptop to Oz who in turn handed it off to Gunn and then to Spike who placed it on his lap so that both he and Buffy could look at it.  
  
Buffy leaned into Spike's side to get a better look and was too involved in the screen to notice the surprised and then smugly pleased look that flashed across Spike's face as she did so.  
  
Buffy scanned the screen once, twice, then a third time as she tried to understand what she was seeing.  
  
She'd heard the name Omega whispered in the depths of the criminal underworld and had once been inclined to dig into it and would have had she not been assigned to William the Bloody.  
  
A small humorless smile appeared on her lips as she eased away from Spike and settled back against the couch and heaved a deep sigh.  
  
Everything was beginning to make sense now.  
  
In a weird and totally screwed up way it all made a sick sort of sense.  
  
"Well what was it?" Anya demanded from her position on the floor.  
  
"Yeah pet what is it?" Spike piped up as he scrutinized the screen and couldn't for the life of him decipher it.  
  
"This," she flung a hand at the laptop and continued bitterly, "is the life work of one Quentin Travers. This is Omega. This is what this is all about folks. This is what he didn't want me to find out about, because then I would have stopped him, destroyed him."  
  
There was silence for a moment before it was broken by Oz.  
  
"What are you talking about? We all know Quentin isn't a man to be trifled with but what's this about Omega-what are you saying exactly?"  
  
"Yeah Buffy what are you saying? I mean what the hell is Omega and how do you know this has anything to do with Quentin?" Faith asked as she got up to take a look at the laptop.  
  
She stared at it a moment then nodded and shot Buffy an apologetic look.  
  
"I see," she muttered and retook her seat.  
  
"Well I for one don't and would really like to. Please explain this to me Buffy, because if it's your fault Quentin is trying to kill us I'd love to know why," Anya snapped as she glared at Buffy.  
  
Buffy met her eyes for a brief moment and then looked away and she let her eyes rest on Xander who was looking at her.  
  
Not her but her hands.  
  
She looked down too. Noticed what he'd been looking at and resisted the urge to remove her hand from Spike's grasp.  
  
His thumb moved rhythmically along the inside of her wrist.  
  
She hadn't noticed.  
  
"Well Anya," she began as she took her gaze away from Xander and the little display Spike seemed unconscious of. "Since you weren't with me when I was active you wouldn't understand the significance of this. But look at this," she reached out with her one free hand and turned the computer to face the others.  
  
"Oh I can put that up on the t.v. screen," Willow said as she bounced up and quickly set it up so they could look at it on the large big screen t.v.  
  
"Thank you Wills," Buffy said as she gestured to the screen.  
  
A large map appeared on the screen. A world map to be exact and it was made up of a number of different colors.  
  
"This is a world map," Anya muttered unimpressed.  
  
"No this is a map of the countries Spike had predominant control over," Buffy supplied carefully as she slid a glance at Spike who stared at the screen intently.  
  
"It is innit!" He finally exclaimed.  
  
He shook his head astonished.  
  
Buffy returned her gaze back to the map.  
  
"Now it's color formatted and as you can see by looking at the color key each color represents a type of product each country desires."  
  
Everyone stared at the map and came to their own conclusions.  
  
William the Bloody had once been a very, very powerful man. And they were all conscious of the fact Buffy had been the one to take it all away from him.  
  
"Willow I suspect there are more maps like these huh?" Buffy asked and when Willow nodded and loaded them on screen Buffy's suspicions were confirmed. "It seems Quentin had a knack for taking over where others left off. Because as you all can see these maps, all of them belonged to a certain person. People I've put away and are now in prison. Like Ethan Rayne, his map is the one centered on Asia. Or like Adam's stomping grounds in the Balkans. When I took them down Quentin apparently took control of their operations," she explained as plainly and clearly as she could.  
  
"Now that I think about it B, I've heard of Omega, but I didn't think too much of it as it was only spoken as hearsay. Word of mouth."  
  
Oz rose to his feet and slowly walked toward the screen; he traced a finger down it and then turned back to the group.  
  
"Look at this," he pointed to a section of the screen. "Does this look familiar Xan? Cuz I could swear this belongs to Glory," he muttered.  
  
Xander tore his eyes from Spike and Buffy and looked at the screen and abruptly nodded.  
  
"Yeah you're right," he mumbled.  
  
"What else is there Red?" Spikes asked as he glanced at her and then back at the screen his thoughts on Angel.  
  
Willow frowned and took her laptop back and began to look over the assorted files that had popped up as soon as she had cracked the code.  
  
"There's a lot of stuff here," she muttered biting her lip as she scrolled through them.  
  
"Why would Riley have this?" Gunn asked as he rose from his seat and glanced at his watch, he was getting hungry.  
  
Buffy turned to look at Spike.  
  
Spike shifted under the weight of everyone's stares and then straightened his shoulders.  
  
"Well I heard he had something Angel wanted. I found out it was a piece of paper with a code on it."  
  
"Well where did you find that out?" Anya demanded as she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Spike turned his gaze to Buffy's and their eyes caught and held.  
  
They spoke in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
"Darla," Angel growled as he advanced on her. "Tell me what you just said was in my imagination and you did not give him access to all of my files!"  
  
Darla met his eyes and gave a small shrug.  
  
"You heard right," she muttered.  
  
Angel shook his head, his face taut with undisguised rage and he clenched his hands together to keep from reaching out and lashing out at Darla.  
  
"You did," he mumbled. "You actually did it and I want to know why!! Tell me what in God's name made you give that to him?! What did you expect to get in return, did you think I would fall at your feet and-"  
  
"I did it for you Angel," she yelled as she advanced on him and shoved him. "You know you aren't the smartest person and guess what Spike would have found out about your part in all of this if you had those files anywhere near you. If he'd found them and I know he would have because he's smart-he would kill you Angel. He would make an example out of you! Don't you see giving it to Riley was the smartest thing I could have done!"  
  
Angel reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"You lying whore," he screamed. "You did it for yourself! And now," he broke off as he tried to catch his breath, his breathing having grown ragged. "Now he knows everything! Everything and when Quint goes down he's going to take me with him! Do you see what you've done Darla? The problems you've caused me?! Well I'll tell you this you are going to pay too. Once I take care of Spike you're next. You can hide but I'll always find you babe," he whispered in a deadly voice as he kissed her before he tossed her away from him.  
  
Striding out of the room he slammed the door behind him and left Darla cowering fearfully on the floor, her face white and knowing he had meant every word he had said to her.  
  
He was going to kill her.  
  
But not if she killed him first.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike found himself alone in the livingroom with Faith and Gunn.  
  
They stared at him curiously.  
  
It unnerved him, but he didn't let on.  
  
He glanced at them and reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Got a problem with me?" he finally asked around the fag he'd popped into his mouth and began to light.  
  
"You can't smoke in here," Faith spoke up.  
  
Spike paused.  
  
"Who's gonna stop me?" he wondered aloud as he lit up.  
  
Gunn sat back and smirked at Spike.  
  
"Who's gonna stop you? Buffy'll stop you, that's who," he said with a smug smile as he watched Spike narrow his eyes at him.  
  
Spike took a quick drag and laughed.  
  
"Like to see her try," he muttered.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and glanced up at the staircase, then to the hallway leading into the kitchen, she really didn't want to be alone with Spike much longer, it was always better if there were more people around, it meant less chance in acting out and killing certain people.  
  
Namely Spike.  
  
"Well it's not like it's a hardship for her, she's done it before," Faith snapped as she glared at Spike.  
  
Spike arched a brow and gazed back at her.  
  
"'Ave I done somethin' to you pet?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Have you done something to me?" she echoed. "Not to me but to Buffy! You wanna act like you've done nothing and-"  
  
"I bloody well haven't! She's the one who put me away! She's the one who lied to me; she's the one who chose to do it! I was locked away in a cell for three fucking years and you're tellin' me I've got a lot of nerve being pissed at the wife?!" he exploded as he snatched his cigarette out of his mouth and jumped to his feet to stalk toward Faith.  
  
She met him halfway.  
  
"You're damn right I am," she hissed as they stood almost nose to nose. "You wanna talk about being in a cell for three years well boo fucking hoo, grow a pair why don't you! That's just a couple of coins in the toilet-"  
  
"That's a new one babe. I like it," Gunn remarked as he rolled that phrase through his head. "Coins in a toilet," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Thanks baby," Faith responded before she jumped right back into it with Spike. "Three years is-"  
  
"What's going on here?" Anya asked as she returned to the livingroom with a bowl of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Discussing who got screwed by whom. Buffy or Spike," Gunn said as he watched Anya take a seat beside him. His eyes drawn to her ice cream.  
  
Anya glanced at him smiled widely as she produced a second spoon and handed it to him.  
  
"Would you like some Gunn?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he replied grinning as he took the spoon from her hand.  
  
"It's very obvious to all who got screwed. Buffy did," Anya stated matter of fact as she spooned a bit of ice cream and took a bite.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you people? Why would she-"Spike had to stop himself as he felt his face begin to heat and turn and angry shade of red. He was very close to exploding.  
  
"That's easy. Look those people Buffy mentioned? Ethan and Glory and such they were if not as bad as or worse than you and you know what?" Anya asked as she looked at him waiting for him to respond.  
  
Gritting his teeth together he managed to get out, "What?"  
  
"Well they aren't wandering around free as birds now are they? They're locked up," she simply said as she returned her attention to her ice cream.  
  
Spike sputtered.  
  
"That's got nothing to do with it," he snapped.  
  
"It's got everything to do with it," Faith retorted.  
  
"Everything to do with what?" Willow asked as she came down the stairs followed by Oz.  
  
Gunn quickly explained what they were arguing about and Willow plopped on the sofa a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"You know they're right," she finally said as she looked up at Spike.  
  
"What? I don-what did I do to her?" Spike growled. "That was worse than what she did to me?!"  
  
"See what you don't understand is you got version one and a half Slayer," Oz pointed out quietly.  
  
"What?" Spike asked confused.  
  
He didn't understand what the hell they were going on about, it was clear to him he was the wronged party here, not Buffy! But what could he expect from her lackeys, he wondered in bitter anger.  
  
"Oh!" Anya exclaimed happily as Oz's words caught her attention. "Are we talking about this again? This is a most entertaining subject! Buffy has so many different versions of herself it's quite amazing she can function at all!"  
  
"She's not crazy," Willow interjected quickly. "She's just got a way with dealing with things that is unusual. That's all. She's sane, as sane as any of us are!"  
  
"Let's see there's Buffy version 2.0 that's the one we see the most. It's mild denial and she uses it most effectively," Oz said.  
  
"But she can take it up a notch and we've got 3.o version which is an aversion to the truth denial which is where she only hears what she wants to hear," Gunn continued.  
  
"That's not true-okay it is but she just doesn't like conflict and stressful situations make her very uncomfortable especially when she doesn't want to deal with them. She's not crazy," Willow snapped.  
  
Spike looked from one to the other.  
  
"Oh my turn now! There's Buffy version 4.0 which sad to say we saw all last year and really it was your entire fault. It was cold, unemotional Buffy. A remote, unfriendly Buffy. She only comes out when she deals with you I've noticed," Anya announced with glee.  
  
"Then there's Buffy version 5.0 and that's where she's at her peak, at her best. The one we've all seen and when it's gone miss the most. Happy, friendly, boss, and bestfriend Buffy. She's at her best when she's like that and we all-" Gunn began.  
  
"Oh my God would you all shut up," Faith snapped. "That's B just being B! There's nothing wrong with her!"  
  
They ignored Faith and continued on.  
  
"But back to the original fact, you got Slayer version one and a half and that's sayin' something cuz there's a number of 8 Slayer versions she could have used on you. But she didn't," Willow muttered.  
  
Spike sank back into his seat, head spinning.  
  
"Yeh, you should be grateful you got Slayer version half assed! She didn't even try on you. Everyone else she has put away never get out. They're in there for life. They're gonna die in prison," Anya explained quickly.  
  
"Half assed. I like that," Gunn said with a grin as he licked his spoon free of ice cream.  
  
"Not even that. You got Buffy not even trying. I mean three years Spike that's nothing but-"Oz began.  
  
"Coins in the toilet," Faith and Gunn chorused cutting him off.  
  
Willow perked up and glanced at Faith.  
  
"Is that a new phrase Faith?" she asked curiously.  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Yep, it sorta just came to me," she replied laughing.  
  
"Coins in the toilet," Oz repeated thoughtfully.  
  
"Who's got coins? And in a toilet, can we all say ewwww," Xander asked as he wandered in.  
  
"We were talking about my wife," Spike said before anyone else could speak. He smiled a smile that wasn't a smile at all but a twist of his lips that conveyed every bit of contempt he could put into it as he gazed at Xander. He put the emphasis on his wife as an added point the git seemed to be missing.  
  
Xander glared at Spike, not caring who saw or what reason was drawn from their little stare down.  
  
"Look dawg you'd best get on those knees of yours and praise the Lord she went easy on you and you're a free man, be fuckin' grateful she didn't lock your sorry ass up for life. And if you don't then all I gotta say is you've got shit for brains," Gunn's voice broke though the thick tension.  
  
"That's disgusting Gunn," Willow exclaimed making a disgusted face as she visualized his words.  
  
"I concur," Anya agreed as she looked at her melting bowl of ice cream then at Gunn. She shoved it at him and rose.  
  
"Quite the visual you gave us Gunn," Oz muttered hiding a small smile from a very disgusted and indignant Willow.  
  
Faith took Anya's vacated seat and wrapped an arm around Gunn's waist and rested her head against the back of the sofa.  
  
"That's my baby, knows how to clear a room full of male posturing testosterone bullshit," she commented fondly as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"What were you guys really talkin' about?" Xander asked as he looked away first and took a seat as far away from Spike as he could.  
  
"Buffy," Anya said cheerfully. "You know your would be girlfriend?"  
  
"They were kind enough to tell me I should be grateful I was only dealin' with the half assed version of the Slayer," Spike said as he shook his head.  
  
"No Buffy did her best," Xander defended her quickly.  
  
Everyone stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Geez Xander you can't be that blind can you? Oh wait you can," Faith spoke up unkindly.  
  
Xander glared at her.  
  
"She gave it her all! It was...."  
  
~*~  
  
"Horrible," Darla shuddered as she remembered Angel's cold fury.  
  
Lindsey placed a comforting hand over her own and regarded her through narrowed blue eyes.  
  
"So you actually think he'll go through with it?" he finally asked.  
  
"Oh yes! He's going to kill me after he kills Spike. He told me so and Linds I don't know what to do! You have to help me!"  
  
Lindsey couldn't help but smile to himself as Darla clung to him, if he were honest he would acknowledge this was what he had wanted for a good long while now. Darla in his arms, his bed.  
  
Looking into her eyes though he could see no mirroring emotions reflecting back at him. He had known she would always belong to Angel in the back of his mind. That no matter who she was with, or who she married it all came back to that lurking, big ass, pathetic bastard.  
  
Gently he pushed her away and traced a hand down her pale cheek.  
  
He bent and let his lips brush hers.  
  
She was smiling widely now, grateful to have him on her side. She knew she would survive if he stood by her!  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then Darla," Lindsey murmured before he moved away leaving her stunned and paralyzed as his words registered.  
  
"No," she screamed as Lindsey stepped out of the dimly lit bar. "No Lindsey you can't do this to me!!!!! I need you!!!"  
  
Lindsey paused on the sidewalk, replaying Darla's words over in his head. He reached into his inside suit pocket and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
He pressed speed dial and on the seventh ring the phone was finally answered he let out a disgusted breath as he heard Wesley Wyndham-Pryce's sleep slurred voice.  
  
"Put Lilah on the phone," he ordered.  
  
"Bugger off," Wesley mumbled.  
  
"Put her on the phone Wes! Tell her it's about her favorite client! Now!"  
  
He heard the distinct rustling of bedcovers and waited impatiently for Lilah to pick up.  
  
"What?' she snapped out when she came on the line.  
  
"We've got problems Lilah and they aren't gonna go away. Get up, get dressed, we're gonna visit our favorite little ex-convict. He's gonna want to know about this."  
  
Lilah blew out a breath.  
  
"This is about Spike?" she asked warily.  
  
Lindsey smiled.  
  
"Actually it's about his wife, but I'm sure he knows where she is and will be more than willing to help us find her when I explain things to him."  
  
"What things? Why would we need him to find Buffy?"  
  
"Things like Angel's on the warpath and blood's gonna be spilled, already has Darla said he killed Buffy. I don't believe it! Doubt Spike'd appreciate us keepin' this from him. But that's not all there's more, I'll fill you in when I fill him in. I'll be at your place in ten you had better be dressed and ready to go," he hung up and glanced at his watch before he hurried down the street towards his car.  
  
He hoped Buffy appreciated the depth of their loyalty to her, because he'd just walked away from a woman he'd wanted the minute he'd set eyes on her and there was no way she would ever if she lived let him near her again.  
  
Shaking his head he slipped behind the wheel of his Mercedes coup and started the engine. She'd better appreciate it, he thought irritable before he pulled from the curb and made his way to Lilah's penthouse.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike slipped into Buffy's room and watched her sleep quietly. He frowned as he rubbed a hand over his face, grimaced as he realized it had been awhile since he had last shaved and stubble graced his face.  
  
"You've been keepin' secrets luv," he whispered as he continued to watch her. "Half assed Slayer.....hard to believe but....that doesn't change anything."  
  
He wanted to believe the words as they came out of his mouth but, somehow he couldn't make himself.  
  
He could slowly feel the sands shifting beneath his feet, leading him in a way he and Buffy had both decided didn't bode well for him.  
  
Shaking his head he placed a hand on her forehead and noted she still had a fever, he would talk to Red about it and get her to keep an eye on Buffy while he took a quick shower and shaved.  
  
As he walked away he wondered what other secrets she'd been keeping from him, what other things she'd done for him, and things she never wanted him to learn about. He had reason to believe the dark haired chit Faith would be more than willing to fill him in on those details and he decided as he left the room and went in search of Willow he'd ask her about it.  
  
Soon. 


	15. 15

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all.  
  
A/N: Hi all. I know I've really made it seem like Buffy was really sick but as this is fiction she'll be all better in this chapter. Kinda like a soap opera. Anyway flashbacks are going to be returning in the next chapter and in chapter17. We will have to see. Once again I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story faithfully. Also I'd like to thank all the new readers: Mikala, Gwen, Mjaw and Fiona. Thank you all for your reviews and I'm glad most of you seem to be enjoying this. I think we have about five more chapters to go before the end. So bear with me. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:15  
  
Willy stood to the side; pressed against the wall as he spoke in a hushed voice to a person he knew would know whether Buffy was around or not.  
  
He trusted this woman with his life.  
  
"So no word then Tara?" he asked as quietly as he could as he ducked his head, and then frowned to himself. He should feel safe in his own bar but then he realized he hadn't felt too safe since Buffy had called it quits and left him to Travers.  
  
"I'm still looking Willy. But the fact that I haven't found her is a good thing. It could mean she's keeping a low profile so Quentin won't get to her. Now Willy you said you'd explain the rest to me once I stated looking for her. What is going on?"  
  
Willy grimaced.  
  
"I wish I knew," he grumbled. "Quentin called me up and ordered me to look into whether the Slayer was dead or not and he didn't explain. I didn't wanna talk to him y'know? But I got that it was serious. I'm talking killin' serious. We've gotta find her and soon before Quentin does and takes her out for good," he whispered harshly.  
  
Tara murmured in consent.  
  
"Yes. I'll keep my feelers out, but I think I should try...I know a bit about her personal life-"Tara began with the understatement of the year.  
  
"You do?" Willy asked perking up, he was a notorious gossip and any news regarding Buffy was interesting to him. He knew very little about her. Once he had thought she had no personal life.  
  
He could almost see Tara as she grimaced and regretted saying anything.  
  
"By personal I meant-"she broke off as she glanced around her small office as her fax machine rang. Getting up she hurried to it.  
  
"Tara?" Willy demanded.  
  
Tara looked at the fax and then shook her head as a smile bloomed and relief rushed through her.  
  
"Willy?" she asked as she picked her phone back up and continued to look at her fax.  
  
"Yep? Where'd you go?"  
  
"Got a fax. Things are good. Fine really. She's okay. In fact she wants me to meet her. She needs my help," Tara explained.  
  
Willy blew out a relieved breath and leaned his head against the wall as some of his tension seeped out of him.  
  
"That's great," he mumbled.  
  
"But that doesn't solve your problem does it Willy?" Tara asked as she cupped her chin in her hand and pondered the situation Willy was in.  
  
"Nope it doesn't," Willy began morosely.  
  
"I have an idea. I'll run it by Buffy and then get back to you k?" she asked carefully thinking about her plan.  
  
"Thanks Tara I owe you," Willy replied gratefully.  
  
"That you do. Talk to you later."  
  
Tara regarded the fax one last time and wondered at its crypticness. Then she thought better of it and knew Buffy would explain as best she could.  
  
Getting up she decided she'd better hurry if she wanted to get to the place Buffy had written before noon.  
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey, Lilah and a reticent Wes trudged up the walkway to the nondescript house that they had been assured housed their most of the time unfriendly ex-convict William the Bloody.  
  
Lindsey watched Lilah wrinkle her nose in disgust at the mediocre of it.  
  
"Shall we?" Wes demanded as he shifted hot and uncomfortable on the steps as neither made a move to announce themselves.  
  
"Right," Lindsey muttered lifted a hand and knocked forcefully on the door three times.  
  
The door was thrown open with a curse and then a frown as Xander opened the door and then gave a confused smile.  
  
"Hello?" he stated questioningly.  
  
Lilah smiled charmingly.  
  
"We're here to see Spike."  
  
Xander scowled and without a thought slammed the door in their faces and left them standing there in shock.  
  
"Well he's a rude one huh," Lindsey said mockingly as he reached for the knob and shoved open the door.  
  
They trooped in and were assaulted by the smell of burning bacon and eggs.  
  
Lilah stifled a gag and Lindsey shook his head in amusement before Wes shoved past him and wandered off.  
  
"Spike?" Lindsey called as he took in the livingroom, covered in papers and more than one laptop. The big screen t.v. was on and on the screen a large world map was prominent. He wondered just what the hell was going.  
  
"Who are you?" Anya demanded rudely as she came from upstairs and eyes them all suspiciously.  
  
"We're here to see Spike," Lilah put in before Lindsey could.  
  
"Gunn, Oz we've got intruders," she yelled as she took a defensive stance.  
  
Running feet like a herd of elephants announced the arrival of Gunn and Oz as they filed in from the kitchen guns drawn.  
  
"Anya," Gunn grumbled as he recognized the lawyers. "These are friends of Buffy's!"  
  
Anya pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well they asked for Spike," she muttered as she moved into the kitchen leaving them.  
  
"So yeah," Lindsey began. "Where's Spike more importantly where's Buffy? I heard she'd bit the dust."  
  
Oz lowered his gun and glanced at Gunn before he spoke.  
  
"Why are you looking for Spike and how'd you find us?" he asked curiously.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a genius," Lilah said smugly as she slung an arm around Oz's shoulders and led him towards the kitchen.  
  
"I was the one who found you," Lindsey muttered as he and Gunn followed.  
  
"How is that?" Gunn asked as they'd settled around the large kitchen table.  
  
"Well we paged Spike and though he didn't answer we traced the signal to here and here we are! Cool how technology works huh? Whatcha been cooking guys it smells awful," Lindsey asked sniffing the air and shuddering lightly.  
  
"That'd be me dawg," Gunn admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Oz you let him cook?" Anya asked astounded.  
  
Oz looked at Anya and gave a patent nonchalant shrug.  
  
"I wasn't going to," he said simply.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow watched Buffy as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then went in search for her shoes.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Buffy? I mean you sound a lot better than last night but still you've got to have some aches-"  
  
"It's cool Wills. I'm fine. I can't be stuck in bed like while Quentin thinks he's won. It's time we took that old bastard down and make him realize who he's dealin' with!"  
  
Willow frowned slightly and worried her bottom lip.  
  
"The Slayer?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Buffy sent her a surprised look.  
  
"Well that too but I meant the Scoobies! All of us as wide spread and diverse as we are. In fact I've gotten the ball rolling on that as well."  
  
Willow rose from her perch on the edge of Buffy's bed.  
  
"Really?" she asked not quite hiding her excitement.  
  
Buffy smirked.  
  
"Down girl, you've got a boyfriend," she commented slyly as she watched Willow blush and look away. She walked to the door with a small smile. "I invited Tara to come down and help us out. She'll be here soon."  
  
Willow tried to affect an indifferent attitude with a nonchalant shrug.  
  
"That's cool," she mumbled.  
  
"Good, cuz you know if it weren't I can do without her help Wills," Buffy replied seriously as she opened her door in time to hear another door down the hall close. She looked down and gave a shrug as no one appeared.  
  
Willow wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulder in a brief shoulder hug before she let go, conscious of Buffy's still sore shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine really. I mean I'm with Oz. And me? So not gay!"  
  
Buffy laughed as she shook her head.  
  
"But if you were?" she asked leadingly.  
  
"If I were then I'd give it a try," Willow murmured quietly. "But I'm not so.....smells like Gunn's been fixing breakfast again. Whose turn is it for a donut run?"  
  
~*~  
  
Wesley wandered into one of the bedrooms and it seemed had just shut the door when it was opened and a towel clad Spike wandered in rubbing furiously at his platinum locks.  
  
Wes regarded Spike for a moment before Spike noticed him.  
  
He jumped, his heart beating like crazy in his chest as he realized who was in his room.  
  
Swallowing back a brief spout of anger at the intrusion Spike let a condescending look appear on his face.  
  
"Well, well, you put stalkin' on the long list of letters behind your name doc?" he drawled out.  
  
Wes frowned and then smiled easily.  
  
"I see you weren't expecting me," he replied calmly.  
  
"Bloody right I wasn't! Listen I don't need your shit right now okay?" Spike muttered as he opened the door waving Wesley out.  
  
"I see you need to get dressed. But I'm glad I came. You've missed your last two sessions Spike. I was concerned," Wes stated as he strode out of the room.  
  
Spike resisted the urge to apologize.  
  
"Well," he began bitingly. "It's not like you don't get paid whether I'm there or not Wesley! Besides I've been a mite busy."  
  
"Doing what?" Wes asked curiously.  
  
Spike shrugged not ready to get into it at the moment, especially not with Buffy only a few doors down.  
  
"My business," was his clipped reply before he slammed the door in Wes's curious face.  
  
Wes shoved his hands into his pockets and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Well, it appeared Spike was keeping secrets, he thought as he made his way downstairs.  
  
He briefly wondered what they were, then gave a mental shrug Spike would tell him in his own time.  
  
As he descended the stairs his gaze was drawn to the lone figure in the room.  
  
His eyes widened comically and he nearly tripped over his own feet.  
  
"Buffy?" he gasped out.  
  
Buffy turned from the window she'd been brooding at and blinked in surprise and shock as she took in Wes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked startled.  
  
Wes smiled slightly as he realized Spike's secrets were all probably in regards to this woman.  
  
"Hello Buffy," he replied warmly and walked to her giving her a warm hug, which she returned.  
  
"Hello Wesley. Now back to my question what brings you here? How'd you find me?"  
  
"Well I trailed along with Lilah, thus leading me to you. Which I have to say is quite the surprise considering who I found upstairs," he replied watching her closely.  
  
Buffy stiffened and her gaze flew to the stairs.  
  
"You didn't talk to Spike did you?" she demanded.  
  
"A bit. What's wrong you don't think I'm going to tell him do you?" he asked curiously.  
  
Buffy sucked in a deep breath and glanced at Wes and tried to give him a small reassuring smile. She barely succeeded.  
  
"No! I trust you Wes, but if he ever found out....." she trailed off; she didn't even want to think about that prospect.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Buffy, you coming with? Hi Wes." Willow asked as she came into the livingroom car keys dangling from her hand.  
  
"Donut run?" Buffy asked.  
  
"McDonalds run it was unanimous," Willow corrected contritely.  
  
Buffy flashed a quick grin at Wes.  
  
"I'll be back and then we can discuss what Lilah's doing here. It's good to see you Wes," she said happily as she followed Willow out.  
  
Spike slowly shoved off the wall he'd been leaning against to eavesdrop on the conversation in the livingroom and walked down the stairs.  
  
"So," he began with deceptive calm. "You and the wife huh? What doesn't she want me to know hmmmm?" he asked carefully.  
  
Wes didn't even blink before he asked his own question, used to Spike's anger.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
Spike sucked in his cheeks exposing the harsh slant of his cheekbones as he did so. Don't rise to the bait, he told himself even as he did so.  
  
"Should I be?" he spat the question out. "You have a thing with my wife Wes? You touch her?!"  
  
Wes slowly took a seat and looked up at Spike.  
  
"Sit down Spike," he said softly.  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"Nope! No, I'm not playing patient with you. I want a straight answer out of you. And I want it now! How do you know Buffy and why was she so happy to see you?"  
  
"Was she? Happy I mean. I got the impression she was startled and then wary, then finally settled on happy. Does it disturb you to see her happy?"  
  
Scowling Spike refused to answer. Wesley was making this into one of their sessions and he wasn't going to play along. He wanted answers!  
  
"Answer me," he yelled.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to," Lilah's voice replied from behind him.  
  
Swinging around Spike's eyes narrowed even more and he regarded his lawyer with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.  
  
"What do you know about this Lilah and why are you here?"  
  
Lilah glanced at Wes who caught her eye and gave a small shrug, the ball was in her court.  
  
"I came looking for you actually. In regards to your wife," she began.  
  
"Why?" he demanded as he felt the walls begin to close in around him as the Scoobies filed into the room curious as to what was going on.  
  
Or so it seemed to Spike, in fact it wasn't curiosity but a need to defend Buffy while she gone. They were all pretty sure she would need it once Lilah finished.  
  
"Well as you know when you got arrested you were set up with the prison shrink right?" Lilah asked.  
  
Spike gave a small nod.  
  
"Guess again. The prison you were in had no in house shrink, in fact the one they did have was an over run, idiot. Buffy-"  
  
"Buffy?" Spike muttered darkly his gaze clouding with anger. It always came back to her didn't it?  
  
Always.  
  
"Buffy," Lilah repeated firmly. "Buffy suggested to Wesley that he take a look at the files of the prisoners and see if any of them interested him. He chose you-"  
  
"I bet," Spike replied with a bitter smile. "Buffy just happened to suggest this? What no hidden agenda's at all? I doubt that! She wanted you to keep tabs on me! Did you go to her after we spoke?! Fill her in on all of my dirty little secrets? Did you?!"  
  
He was yelling by now and didn't care who heard him as he advanced on Wesley.  
  
"I suggest that you calm down Spike," Wes advised.  
  
"You suggest! Well fuck off you bloody-What about after I got out huh? You still on her payroll Wesley? Tell her my every thought? My every emotion! I can't believe this! She's always there, messin' with my life. Screwin around-"  
  
"She didn't hire him," Faith's voice broke through his yelling.  
  
"Oh did you hire 'im for me then luv?" Spike asked savagely as he glared at Faith.  
  
"No. No one hired him. Buffy wanted you to have some one to talk to. I told her to leave it alone but she couldn't let it go-"Faith continued.  
  
"She asked me to refer her to a good shrink," Lilah interjected. "I suggested Wes."  
  
"Listen Spike she's not out to get you. Uh...I mean at least not anymore," Gunn said lamely.  
  
Spike ignored them all his eyes finally resting on Wesley with a cold fury.  
  
"You and me. Outside. Now," he ordered as he brushed past all of them and made his way to the kitchen and into the back yard.  
  
He didn't wait to see if Wesley followed behind.  
  
"Tell me this is some kind of sick joke," he breathed out raggedly.  
  
"That Buffy loved you enough to be concerned for your mental health and made the move to get you help before things got out of control for you?" was Wes's calm question.  
  
"You make it sound so simple! It's not," Spike exploded.  
  
"Isn't it? She loved you; she wanted the best for you. You remember those early years, the anger, the hate Spike. It wasn't healthy and with my help you-"  
  
"I was fine. I didn't need help. Especially not provided by her," he barked out cutting Wes off.  
  
"You aren't angry about that Spike are you?"  
  
Spike paced on the dried out grass and shoved a hand through his damp hair.  
  
"Shut up," he muttered.  
  
"What upsets you is that she cared while you couldn't make yourself feel anything but hate for her."  
  
"You're wrong. I didn't care-I don't care about her feelings Wesley! That's just it. I don't care about her at all! You know that! We've talked about it."  
  
Wes smiled and took a seat on the porch steps and regarded Spike silently for a moment.  
  
"So I see we're back to this then? We've been through this phase a few years ago and we know how that turned out," Wes felt the need to point out.  
  
Spike cast him an irritated look the anger having drained out of him as abruptly as it had come.  
  
"It went just fine you mangy git," he muttered.  
  
"Right of course. Need I remind you regression isn't a wise move, and not when it is an ill disguised attempt to put distance between you and Buffy."  
  
"Wife," Spike corrected. "She's my wife."  
  
Wes's grin was huge as he clapped his hands.  
  
"I see a few things I've said stuck with you Spike. You're comfortable with saying that now, admitting you and her are linked in more than one way. But that was an achievement reached a while ago. We were working on something else before you disappeared. Do you remember?"  
  
Spike paused to glare up at the bright blue sky before he reluctantly nodded his head.  
  
"I remember," he grumbled.  
  
"Good. Now Spike this was what you wanted remember? A chance to show her certain things. Certain emoti-"  
  
"I hate her," Spike whispered as he dropped down next to Wes.  
  
Wes made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat before he clamped a hand on Spike's back.  
  
"At one time. Now we both know that's a lie."  
  
They were silent for a while each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"You know," Wes said, "Try not to judge her too harshly Spike. There are things you don't know. Personal things. Granted she's made a few mistakes but then so have you and in my view yours have exceeded hers. Don't judge her and I'm sure she won't judge you."  
  
Spike swiveled to peer at him.  
  
"Personal things? What the hell does that mean Wes? What aren't you telling me here?"  
  
"You know as your psychiatrist Spike anything said between us is privileged information the same applies to Buffy."  
  
Spike's face held all the shock and disbelief he was feeling at that moment.  
  
"You're saying you treated Buffy?" he demanded incredulously.  
  
Wes shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going to talk about this with you. I only say this because she's suffered too and you conveniently like to forget you were indeed a bad man. A criminal and she was doing her job as she saw fit."  
  
Wes rose and left Spike sitting alone on the steps to ponder what had been said. He couldn't believe Buffy had seen Wes.  
  
She seemed so strong, so in control.  
  
Well most of the time, he reflected. Except for that one time but that had been his fault he knew.  
  
He'd known on a subconscious level that he hadn't been the only one to hurt after he'd been locked up. That Buffy hurt too. But his pride and anger had made him immune to her pain. He'd been a fool back then, refused to see her, talk to her, to speak her name for a whole year and by then she hadn't bothered to get in touch in a good while.  
  
Wes had been right when he'd said he'd gotten over the hate years ago but there was a bit of residual anger he needed to deal with.  
  
Shaking his head he glared down at his clenched hands.  
  
Why did it bother him to think about Buffy talking to Wesley? He had the sick feeling it had to have been something for her to unburden herself on a professional psychiatrist. She was gunho on doing things herself.  
  
Rising he thrust his hands into his pockets and raised his face to the bright sun, his eyes falling closed.  
  
His thoughts drifted to his last session with Wes and what they'd discussed. Basically the same theme for a whole year.  
  
Love.  
  
Give.  
  
Forgive.  
  
He was a man who hated change. A man who had thought himself incapable of change, especially to make himself a better man.  
  
A freer man. One who could be everything Buffy needed. She didn't think he had it in him and he had agreed at the time. Why should he change?  
  
Why would he have to?  
  
He'd lived a long life fine just the way he was. Hard, unyielding. If you crossed him you paid. That was the end of it.  
  
But what he'd noticed thanks to Wesley pointing it out he had already changed.  
  
He could from prison still have taken care of Buffy.  
  
Killed her.  
  
He'd lied to himself saying he wanted the pleasure himself, but it had been a lie. An illusion.  
  
It had been a slow process one he had not even been aware of. The minute he resisted the urge to lash out and get rid of Buffy was the moment he changed and now as he stood alone he knew maybe if he tried hard enough and God knew he had been trying he could start again with Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy stepped into the house her arms full of fast food and as her eyes took in the people gathered around the livingroom she wondered briefly why the past had a way of sneaking up on her while she wasn't looking.  
  
Lilah and Linds were people she associated with Spike and so rarely went out of her way to actually visit them face to face. Though she did speak to Lilah regularly.  
  
She gave a hesitant smile as she passed the food out and Willow did the drinks.  
  
"What brings you all here?" she asked then as she took a sip of her coffee, as all of the seats were occupied she leaned against the wall.  
  
"That would be me pet," Spike's voice in her ear startled her and she resisted the urge to jump and turned her gaze to his to glare at him only to narrow her eyes in surprise.  
  
He was smiling at her.  
  
A genuine all be it hesitant smile that reached his cerulean eyes.  
  
What the hell was going on? She wondered as she felt flare of heat slither its way through her body.  
  
Damn it, she grumbled to herself as she felt herself responding to his smile with one of her own.  
  
It was brief but it was monumental.  
  
Faith's clearing of her throat broke the moment.  
  
"If you're done with your love fest we'd all like to hear what these new and interesting people have to say," Anya said as she glanced at Lindsey curiously, her gaze lingering on his wooden hand before she fixed her gaze on Spike and Buffy.  
  
Buffy moved away from Spike abruptly, putting as much distance between them as she could.  
  
But it was useless as he followed her like a puppy and she finally gave up, giving a huge sigh and crossing her arms she regarded the room and rested on Lindsey then Lilah.  
  
"Explain away," she requested.  
  
Buffy listened with half an ear as Lindsey explained with bits and pieces from Lilah. Her thoughts were on Spike who was standing a little too close and she could feel his body heat crawl around her, invading her.  
  
Se wondered what game he was playing at as he eased his body closer to her, and then gave herself a small shake of her head.  
  
She shouldn't be freaking out; she'd been closer to him yesterday. Almost plastered to his side.  
  
But, she conceded that had been while she'd been sick. Delirious and feverish, it certainly didn't count.  
  
Right?  
  
"Well there you go," she heard Lilah announce and looked up to find everyone looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Hmmmm?" she asked then blinked and began again. "Okay. So Quentin thinks I'm dead. That's good. This means I can work undetected for the mean time. I have Tara coming in to help Willow with those files, once we get them all sorted out we'll know the whole scale of Omega and what needs to be tweaked to have it crumbling around his ears. Lilah and Linds I need you to put out feelers see if any one knows of anything that's going down, something Omega might be interested in. I want to hit them where it hurts. Xander I need you to get in touch with your department. I want you to..."  
  
People were told their jobs and soon the room was filled with only three people.  
  
Buffy took a seat on the couch and Spike followed.  
  
Willow was busy typing away on one of the laptops and tried to pretend she wasn't listening to them.  
  
"So what was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike arched a brow and glanced at her.  
  
"What was what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"This," Buffy waved a hand between them.  
  
"What is this? Space I'd say," Spike replied cheekily.  
  
Buffy let out a snort of laughter.  
  
"You know this isn't going to work. Whatever you're planning, so I'll tell you right now stop it! I don't have time to deal with you and this situation at the moment and you acting weird isn't helping matters."  
  
"Weird?" he echoed incredulously. "Just tryin' to be friendly is all and you're acting like a bitch about it!"  
  
"A bitch? Excuse me if the thought of you being friendly is almost sickening what with the fact you hate me and would like nothing more than to kill me! And now you wanna act like I've hurt your feelings well I'm sorry Spike but you and nice don't go hand in hand!"  
  
Spike rose to his feet stiffly, anger making his voice low and harsh.  
  
"You know if you didn't always see me as the evil, bastard come to do you in, you might see I was trying," he bit out.  
  
"Trying what?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Trying," he yelled. "Like you wanted!"  
  
Buffy recoiled and blanched as his words hit her a pain bloomed akin to a physical blow.  
  
"No," she snapped rising too. "No we aren't going down that road. Not now, not ever. So do-don't Spike," she finished quietly.  
  
Spike shook his head and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Too late. I'm tired of this. We've got to talk-"  
  
The doorbell was a welcomed distraction and Buffy gladly bounded over to the door and swung it open.  
  
Tara gave a shy smile as Buffy embraced her and led her in. Tara took in Spike, his angry stance and lingered on Willow.  
  
"Hi Buffy," she said.  
  
"It's good to see you Tara. This is um....this is Spike and you know Willow."  
  
Spike shook off his anger long enough to smile disarmingly and offer a hand.  
  
Tara blushed as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
"H-Hi," she stuttered out, reverting back to her old self briefly.  
  
"Pleasure," Spike murmured lowly.  
  
Buffy told herself it wasn't jealously as she tugged Tara away from Spike and practically shoved her down next to Willow.  
  
"Hi Tara," Willow said cheerfully. "So this is what we're working with at the moment..."  
  
Buffy tried to slip away discretely but Spike followed.  
  
"I want some answers," Spike said as he followed her upstairs.  
  
"I haven't heard any questions Spike," she muttered coolly.  
  
"Well I'll ask 'em then," he muttered as he grabbed her arm to make her stop. "Buffy why did you go see Wes? Loo-"  
  
"Did he tell you I saw him?" she asked through gritted teeth betrayal flaring fast and sharp. She pulled out of his grasp angrily.  
  
"Buffy listen to me it doesn't matter. I want you to talk t-"  
  
"So now you wanna talk is that it Spike? You're ready and that means I should be too because you want it that way! Well news flash Spieky the world does not revolve around you and I don't give a fuck what you want right now! What's between Wes and I is my business and right now I don't want to talk to you, much less be anywhere near you. Quit playing games and when all is said and done we'll go back to what we are. Not husband and wife, not friends, not ex-lovers. Enemies. It's that simple and that easy. You need to let us go. I already have."  
  
She turned to walk away he caught her arm and pulled her to a stop. Whirled her to face him.  
  
"Liar," he growled. "You want to make me believe this between us is over with? That if I ignore it long enough it will go away? That I'll be able to let this go? Give me another one pet. Tell me how am I to go about that? You think I haven't tried to do that before this? Well let me tell you something Slayer it hasn't worked and it never will because you know what?"  
  
Buffy's face held a look of bored indulgence.  
  
"No what?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Love doesn't die," he replied simply.  
  
She inhaled sharply and shook her head.  
  
"There is no love," she stated coldly.  
  
Spike allowed a smirk to appear.  
  
"That's what I thought too, maybe you should talk to Wes he'll help you with that luv."  
  
"We're over," she said watched his eyes narrow, anger flicker, fade.  
  
He reached out cupped her cheek.  
  
"We'll never be over," he whispered gently, an understanding he hadn't known was possible dawning.  
  
Making him bold and impervious to her token protest as he pulled her to him, kissed her.  
  
They'd shared two kisses before this one. The first one had been a mere brush of the lips, between two lost souls in the dark. The second had been his choice of punishment; he'd wanted to make her suffer.  
  
This kiss though had all the intention behind the words he's spieled out. It had the heat, the passion.  
  
It had tongue, it had teeth.  
  
There was a second, one split second where Buffy fought with herself, tried to resist the unquenchable urge to devour. To let him take her, to let herself love him. To give him everything.  
  
But it was pointless.  
  
She could admit it as she fisted her hands in his damp hair and broke away to suck in much needed air. Only to dive right back in parting her lips to his demanding tongue once again.  
  
She was needy, and crazy and-  
  
God knew she loved this man.  
  
The only thing they were as good at was hurling insults and pissing one another off.  
  
Sex had never been a problem between them.  
  
And if sex was what he wanted then who was she to deny them both the pleasure?  
  
And though her logic made no sense, when she'd told herself she was going to stay strong. This didn't mean she had to immerse herself in Spike again.  
  
"What are you doing Buffy?" Spike gasped out as he felt her hands slid under his shirt, span over his chest and down his sides.  
  
"Don't you want to have sex Spike?" she asked heavy lidded, mouth swollen.  
  
She looked ready to be had.  
  
Spike scowled.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't get virtuous on me," she snapped as she began to remover her hands.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed his mind racing. She was playing games with him. She wanted sex, he thought darkly.  
  
Just sex.  
  
A small smile began to play around the edges of his mouth. He'd give her sex, and then some.  
  
"M'not," he whispered as he dipped his head nibbled at her neck. "Buckle up luv; you're in for the ride of your life."  
  
He scooped her up and strode to his room.  
  
Her husky laughter trailing in their wake.  
  
He could play games, and he had one in mind now. By the time he was finished with her there would be no doubt in her mind who she belonged to. Who she was meant to be with. Just because she wasn't willing to try didn't mean he wasn't.  
  
Hell he figured for being a bloody daft prick for so long, ignoring all her attempts at closure, or at least forgiveness it was about damn time he gave it his all.  
  
He could be strong enough for the both of them.  
  
He slammed his door shut. ~*~  
  
"So we should leave now," Willow announced as she wandered into the kitchen looking at the remaining Scoobies.  
  
Faith lifted a curious brow.  
  
Oz's gaze didn't leave his laptop.  
  
"Why?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well.....I'm sure Buffy and Spike wanna be alone right now," Willow muttered blushing and looking away from their curious stares.  
  
"Oh why? They makin' with the wild monkey sex?" Faith asked jokingly. When Willow didn't contradict her she groaned closing her eyes. "Oh my God, that girl's gonna be the death of me I tell you! What's she thinking? He's just gonna hurt her!"  
  
"I think he's trying. Well that's what he told her earlier," Willow offered.  
  
"Good thing Xander's not here then huh? He'd be freaking out," Anya commented. "I wonder how Spike is in bed. By looking at him you'd never know he-"  
  
"Let's go. Give them some privacy," Oz interrupted rising picking up his computer.  
  
"Right," Anya muttered rising too. "So where are we going to go?"  
  
"I wish Gunn were here," Faith grumbled. "Then maybe B wouldn't be the only one getting' any right now."  
  
"Well at least you have a boyfriend who loves you and only you. I have Xander the poster child for man-child!" Anya exclaimed angrily.  
  
Faith slung a companionable arm over Anya's shoulders.  
  
"Well did you see Linds? He's a hottie to the tenth degree. Too bad though 'bout the hand but still he's got it all goin' for him Anya. Why not test out those waters?" she asked encouragingly.  
  
Anya got a thoughtful expression on her face as they left the house.  
  
Oz glanced at Willow who was blushing beet red now and looking extremely embarrassed smiled softly.  
  
He took her hand.  
  
Willow glanced up and smiled back at him before her eyes were drawn to Tara's form in front of them walking slightly ahead of Faith and Anya.  
  
Quickly she dropped her gaze, confusion filling her.  
  
Oz's eyes narrowed in on Tara then Willow, not liking the vibes he was getting. Not one single bit.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay I didn't forget about the love scene I promise. In fact it's in the very next chapter. Which will be a flashback chapter if it's not too long. Anyway any thoughts on this Tara/Willow/Oz thing? People have been complaining about the lack of Spuffy sex and well you'll be getting it in spades in the next couple of chapters so I'll leave you to chew on that k? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. 


	16. 16

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all.  
  
A/N: Hi all. Nothing much to say here except that I've uploaded chapters 5- 11 over at Spuffy Archives and Flames said they should be up today or tomorrow. Once again thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone's still enjoying this story.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:16  
  
Buffy realized something was wrong when Spike placed her on his bed and caught her wrists in one hand as he straddled her.  
  
She frowned up at him, displeasure shining brightly in her green eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Spike smiled as he lifted his free hand to brush a few errant strands of hair away from her face.  
  
"I was thinking," he began.  
  
Buffy groaned and shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to talk Spike," she protested trying to free her hands and when that didn't work she raised herself up and nipped at his jaw. "We've got better things to do than talk."  
  
"I was thinking," he continued," about you-"he paused unsure of whether to continue or not.  
  
"Me?" Buffy asked in surprise. "Just now or something? If all you're going to do is talk then get off me," she muttered.  
  
"I need to talk to you Buffy," he said then, trying to convey his seriousness as he gazed into her eyes. His grip tightened on her wrists as she looked away and gave a shrug.  
  
"Go ahead. But let me up first," Buffy snapped tugging at her wrists.  
  
Spike released her and rolled off her rising to his feet.  
  
"It's time we stopped these games," he muttered running a hand over his face and sighing. He hadn't thought it would be this hard to talk to her.  
  
He guessed he should have known better. Buffy wasn't going to make this easy for him, and he was certain it was going to be hard.  
  
"What games?" Buffy asked looking around as she too stood from the bed. "I'm not playing games with you Spike. I stopped playing games years ago. So who's playing games? It's not me!"  
  
"Then I guess I had better stop with the games then luv because it's not working! Period. I'll admit it I've played this game you started to the end and I'm worse off because of it. See I thought it could be enough, me hatin' you and wanting you dead. That I could live with it if I killed you. That was my thinking but I was wrong. I'll never be able to do it Buffy. I just realized you and I are..."  
  
Buffy heard him talking, saw his mouth move, but the words, she couldn't for the life of her decipher them and in the back of her mind she knew this was important. Not only to her but to Spike.  
  
But she couldn't listen to this.  
  
Wouldn't.  
  
She wasn't going to let herself hope and have it ruined; she'd been there, done that and never wanted to go down that road again.  
  
She believed Spike truly thought he might be able to get over what had transpired between them and move on from it but she knew him and it was never going to work. Never. It would always be there between them.  
  
Shaking her head she shoved back the hope that had slowly bloomed and looked down at her hands, which were clenched tightly together.  
  
How was she going to do this? Make him understand? They'd been through this and nothing had changed.  
  
"Stop," she cut him off sharply.  
  
Spike closed his mouth and stared at Buffy as she lifted her hands, palm forward as if to ward off blows.  
  
He knew then what she was going to say, and frankly he didn't want to hear it. She wasn't understanding him.  
  
"Stop talking like you can forget about all that's happened Spike. Because we both know it's not true. And what brought this on anyway? I know -"  
  
"You know nothing," he suddenly snarled stalking towards her. "You think you know me Buffy? But you don't. Have you seen inside of me and found the soul of darkness, someone not even willing to try? Well let me tell you-"  
  
"I don't know you? Spike, Spike," she shook her head on the verge of laughing, she knew him better than he knew himself, "I took you down. I put you in prison and played you, for everything you had honey. Don't tell me I don't know you because I do!"  
  
"Played?" he breathed angrily glaring at her. He couldn't believe she was saying this to him! Talking about him as if it had been nothing more than a job to her when he knew damn well it had far exceeded that.  
  
He had only to think about Wes.  
  
She hadn't needed to put Wes in touch with him, hadn't needed to give him the sounding board he had needed back then.  
  
But she had and this wasn't going the way he had imagined it would.  
  
"Yes," Buffy replied with a smug smile, her hands on her hips. Why did he want to get into this now? She thought angrily. Things had been fine until he'd opened his mouth about wanting to talk to her. She could not imagine what he needed to say to her that hadn't already been said before.  
  
She watched him as he took in her words, knew he wouldn't be able to let it go, he was just like that. He didn't like the fact that she could be so nonchalant about his life, about destroying it.  
  
Not that she was but appearances meant everything and right now she was in her element. She would let him have it all. Then she'd see how he could handle it.  
  
"You didn't play me," he contradicted her coldly; trying to focus on what he was trying to accomplish here.  
  
"I didn't?" Buffy purred out as she circled him, crossing her arms above her breasts. She pursed her lips as her eyes traveled over him. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I did. And you know what?"  
  
Spike clenched his jaw, so hard he felt a headache forming as he glared at her. He knew she was baiting him, but he couldn't resist it. She didn't mean the words she was saying, he told himself as he found himself speaking. She just wasn't willing to try any more and who could blame her?  
  
He didn't. But what she wasn't hearing was that he was willing, more than willing, that he'd spent the past year working on himself. Talking to Wes everyday to get to this point.  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
"It was easy," she whispered reaching up and cupping his face in her hands.  
  
Spike stiffened despite himself. Easy, he thought stunned. Grrr argh! She was making this hard, he thought with a growl. Hard and damn her he wasn't going to take this sitting down.  
  
"Easy?" he echoed incredulously.  
  
"Easy," Buffy agreed nodding her head, released him.  
  
He snagged her by the waist and brought her to him, grinned a feral grin and dipped his head until his lips were even with her ear.  
  
"It almost worked," he whispered. Take that, he thought. Indeed it had almost worked, made him angry and irrational.  
  
"Almost? I'll say it did. I had you the minute I spoke, remembering, hating me and you know what you can talk all you want about forgetting and moving on but if it's that easy to bring it all back it will never work."  
  
It was a point she was tired of hammering into him, it was obvious to her that he wasn't ready, would maybe never be ready to move on with his life, especially with her in it. He was never going to change and why should he? She had known what she'd been doing and had accepted the consequences of her actions, which would be his hate and anger for the rest of her life.  
  
"That all you got?" he demanded harshly. He'd heard this point before and he was not going to let her get away with leaving it at that.  
  
"What more do you want?" she snapped back looking him in the eye.  
  
They stared at eachother, the silence churning with their taut and haunting silence. One word could break it; one word could take it up a notch.  
  
"All of it," he answered in a hard voice laced with steel and anger. Give it to me all; make me want to hate you. Watch me shock the bloody hell out of you luv, he thought with a smugness he hadn't felt in years.  
  
He knew he was going to win.  
  
Buffy cocked her head, smiled slightly, her eyes cool, calculating.  
  
"All of it?" she echoed. She hadn't counted on this, and it surprised her. By now he was usually up in arms, yelling insults, generally being hell of two legs.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You'd never know it but you my dear sweet husband trust entirely too easily," she murmured. "Me, Angel, and Dru. Three people you thought you could trust, three people who betrayed you. No, don't shake your head. You might like to pretend Dru was some sort of crazed angel fallen from heaven but she was just like if not worse than me Spike."  
  
Spike let his eyes flicker to hers then drift down her face. Lingered on her mouth, before he lifted his hands and fisted them in her hair.  
  
Hearing Dru's name brought a pang of sadness; now that she was dead he would miss her. But what got him was how Buffy mentioned her. This was a new one.  
  
"Really?' he asked as he settled his mouth over hers in a small fleeting kiss, that lasted far too short as he settled on her neck. "Dru too huh?" He shouldn't be surprised considering what he knew Dru was capable of.  
  
"Dru too," Buffy answered hissing in a breath as he bit down lightly, letting his teeth scrape against her neck. "I had you in the palm of my hand and you thought it was love. I knew I was good but not until you, did I know I was the best. William the Bloody in all his glory. One of the most feared of men and brought down by a woman," she taunted as she fisted her hands in his t-shirt and began to tug it up.  
  
Spike lifted his head long enough to raise his arms and draw the shirt off, he tossed it aside.  
  
"Not just any woman," he muttered as attacked her mouth sweeping his tongue into her mouth, crushing her to him. She wouldn't have married him if she hadn't cared, he reminded himself. Hadn't loved him.  
  
Buffy pulled back to breathe in much needed air.  
  
"True. I could have taken you in that first morning in London, but I figured why not draw it out. Make you suffer first. It's always better when they suffer. You know what I was thinking when we got married?" she asked conversationally as she ran her hands up and over the smooth expanse of his chest, let her nails scrape down his sides, she lowered her head, the tip of her tongue flicking out to tease a nipple.  
  
Groaning Spike shook his head to clear it. This game was beginning to get just a little out of hand.  
  
"What?" he managed to ask between kisses, as he palmed her bottom brought her up against his arousal, ground his hips into hers.  
  
Tit for tat.  
  
"I was thinking I had to in all honesty have been the stupidest woman on the planet to be marrying you," Buffy hitched out on a long moan.  
  
He tugged her up so their eyes could meet and he shook his head sadly.  
  
"Don't you mean for loving me?" he asked quietly cutting the game off at the knees; he wanted to see the truth in her eyes. Wanted her to see the truth in his eyes.  
  
Buffy gave a small shrug and an even sadder smile. Why pretend? She thought he knew how she had felt about him; she hadn't made it a secret. And at times she thought with a cringe, she'd flaunted it.  
  
"That too. Let's not forget that," she muttered in a self deprecating voice.  
  
Spike was caught between laughing and screaming, he knew she loved him, had loved him even then and to hear her-he shook his head not liking where his thoughts were headed.  
  
Buffy wondered briefly what he was thinking before she gave a mental shrug, she didn't care, and besides he had wanted her to tell him this.  
  
He had wanted to know.  
  
Her hands curled into his hair bringing his mouth even with hers and she kissed him, winding her arms around his neck as she did so, pressing ever closer. She was tired of talking; all she wanted was to forget for just a little while.  
  
Spike let her kiss him again and again, eyes closed his emotions threatening to overwhelm. This woman, he thought frustrated as he clenched his hands in her hair tight enough he knew it had to hurt. This woman was the one thing he couldn't destroy no matter how much he tried; no matter how much he wanted to hate her.  
  
She was inside of him, and it terrified him the power she still had over him. But not as much as it had, years ago. Wes had been instrumental in this as well. It was okay to be scared, he knew that now, and could now emphasize with Buffy on that, she had to be scared too.  
  
Terrified.  
  
Bitch, he thought amusedly with a laughing growl as her hands yanked at his hair in retaliation against him.  
  
He finally allowed himself to kiss her back, ferociously, with all his pent up feelings of love and lust.  
  
"I hated you," he muttered trailing kisses down her throat.  
  
"I know," Buffy responded wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as his hands skimmed underneath her shirt, cupped her breasts and it was quick work as he unfastened her bra, and with one hand began to tug her shirt off.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy mumbled as she trailed lazy kisses down his chest.  
  
Stumbling he pressed her against the wall, finally getting her shirt off with her help.  
  
"Wanted you dead, you ruined me Buffy," he whispered hoarsely as he brushed his cheek against hers.  
  
Buffy swallowed past the lump that rose suddenly in her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, truly meaning it. She was sorry for so many things, everything.  
  
"S'okay," he mumbled as he took her in, tried to think coherently. And he was slowly coming to the conclusion that she had only done what she had too, what he would have done in her position. He had to tell her, had to make her understand. "You...you..." he trailed off distracted. He had an infinite amount of fascination for her chest.  
  
Her perky little breast, those rosy nipples, she was just right. Perfect. Beautiful.  
  
Because his eyes had a mind of their own and kept being drawn to her breasts, he gave in abruptly, lowered his head and took her in his mouth.  
  
"Harder," Buffy gasped out moaning as his gentle teasing turned to little bites, her hands clenched repeatedly in his short locks. Her head fell back against the wall, her breathing harsh and shallow.  
  
Then Spike was moving, whirling her away from the wall to the softness of his bed, her thighs parted as he stretched out on top of her.  
  
"I used to dream about this," he told her as he kissed, touched, and explored.  
  
"Sex?" she gasped out against the sensations he was causing.  
  
His grin was wolfish as he flashed it at her.  
  
"That too. You and me pet. Just being together," he whispered softly. "You've ruined me for anyone else," he muttered brushing his mouth against hers.  
  
"Don't say that," she pleaded as she stared into his eyes, saw the truth of his words and closed her eyes against it, blindly reaching out to him. "No more words please," she whispered desperately. "No more talking!"  
  
And for a while there was no more talking as he tugged at her jeans and made her writhe against the sheets, calling out his name, clutching at his shoulders.  
  
He loved it.  
  
He loved her.  
  
And he wanted to tell her, that he understood, that he loved her.  
  
But she was kissing him, touching him...  
  
Her hips were moving and he was inside her and then he couldn't speak as his moan of pleasure blended with her own.  
  
"God, Spike," Buffy said as he pushed deeper inside of her, kissing him, anchoring him to her she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"I know you think I don't know how to change," Spike found himself saying as he moved slowly within her.  
  
"Shut up," she muttered hips rising to meet his.  
  
"And you were right," he cut right over her, "I didn't, not then. But I've learned how Buffy. Do you hear me? I've learned how..."  
  
Buffy wanted to tune him out, she didn't want to hear him, hear his words, she wanted him to shut up and let this be what it was.  
  
Just sex.  
  
But that wasn't enough for him.  
  
"I love you. I do, ah please, luv don't cry..."  
  
He reached out took her hands from her ears and kissed away the tears that had begun to silently fall.  
  
"I love you and I know you think I don't know what I'm talkin' about but I do and-"  
  
"I can't-stop-would you just-"she couldn't even speak, his words washing over her like hot coals. She knew he meant to soothe, to ease her fears, yet it did neither.  
  
"I can love enough for the both of us. I'll shut m'gob now," he assured her as he kissed her long and slow, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off him.  
  
But for Buffy as she let herself get swept back up it felt as if a world of guilt and pain had suddenly settled over her.  
  
~*~  
  
Anya stepped reluctantly into the house, ears alert for any sounds of sex from the nearby rooms.  
  
Faith rudely brushed past her and glared around at the empty room.  
  
"I guess they're still at it," she muttered dropping onto the couch.  
  
Anya hesitated in the doorway of the livingroom and tilted her head back as she contemplated the ceiling.  
  
"Probably. This is why I'm asking once again why we are here Faith! Buffy'll need-"  
  
"Buffy will need us, I would have brought Willow too but she's busy with Tara. I know he's going to upset her. He's a disease that will destroy- "  
  
"Why do you hate him so much? You seem more upset than Buffy does! Don't you find that odd? I mean unless you have feelings for him? Do you? I guess it wouldn't be hard to understand because he's gorgeous, once you get past the bleached hair, those-"  
  
"I'm not in love with Spike! For Gods sake Anya! You weren't around when all this shit went down! You didn't see her when she lost the-"Faith broke off coming back to herself realizing she was getting ahead of herself. It wasn't her place to explain this to Anya.  
  
"What?" Anya demanded. "What were you going to say! I'm sick of this, I get that Buffy loved Spike and he loved her and blah, blah, blah, he went to prison! Now I want to know why he can't get over it and why Buffy doesn't want him to. If I had a man like Spike knockin' on my door I sure as hell wouldn't push him away!"  
  
Faith blew out a breath and sighed. She shouldn't have brought this up, because now Anya was curious and she never left anything alone.  
  
"You wouldn't understand-"  
  
"Why not? I'm not stupid-"  
  
"Leave it alone! We're here to be supportive, so if you can't be then leave," Faith snapped glaring at Anya closing the subject as she clenched her jaw shut.  
  
Anya gave a huff and joined Faith on the couch, intent on offering a shoulder to Buffy if need be, but not quite understanding what the fuss was about.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where're you goin'?" Spike's sleep slurred voice reached out and made Buffy stop in the middle of reaching for the doorknob.  
  
Buffy steeled herself and kept her face averted as she spoke as calmly as she could.  
  
"I need to take a shower. There are things I need to take care of," she muttered.  
  
Spike sat up in bed the sheet that covered him pooling into his lap as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.  
  
"Can't even look me in the eyes when you say that?" he asked curiously as he eyed her back and willed her to look at him.  
  
Buffy turned and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"This was a mistake," she announced, gesturing to the bed, then to herself. "In fact it should never have happened. Because now you think I feel something for you, something I'm sure you think is more than what it actually is."  
  
Spike eyed her and then found his lips curving upward.  
  
"Those should be my words," he muttered testing the water so to speak. She wasn't going to be very receptive he knew. "I should be the one disgusted and full of regret Buffy but I'm not and you know why? Because I love you."  
  
"So you say. Excuse me for my disbelief Spike. I mean you hate me one minute and now you're spouting off that you love me the next. I don't understand that. You've made it your mission to destroy me and now I am supposed to believe all of those feelings have disappeared and all that's left is love?" She shook her head, not understanding his logic or what he was trying to make her believe.  
  
"I know Buffy that I've treated you bad in the past and that I wasn't very receptive to your explanations. Despite what you think this hasn't been a sudden phenomenon. It's been a slow and long process. Just ask Wes. I mean that's why you suggested he take me on as a patient wasn't it? To get me to realize I needed to change."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at that.  
  
"Who told you that?" she demanded. Then gave a groan. "You know for a shrink he really does have a big mouth and so does his wife! I didn't suggest that Wes take you on as a patient. I just-listen obviously back then you were really-"  
  
"Disturbed?" Spike suggested with a sheepish grin. "You can say it and in hindsight I can appreciate having Wes on my side then. Cuz I don't think I would have been able to-I don't want to talk about him, okay? What I want to talk to you about is that with his help I've come to a few conclusions-"  
  
Buffy turned to the door again.  
  
"Good for you, if you'll excuse me," she began quietly.  
  
"That's it?" he demanded angrily rising to his feet. "Look at me! That is all I get from you Buffy?! 'Good for you!' Well fuck me if I did all this just for the hell of it! Cuz you know what? I was fine being the way I was!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have changed! I never asked-"  
  
"Never asked me?!" he echoed loudly scrubbing a rough hand over his face and forcing a bitter laugh out.  
  
Buffy turned again glared at him before she spoke again, in a clipped cold voice. "I never asked you to change. I never asked you to change for me. And if you have then I don't know what to tell you."  
  
Spike growled, more frustrated with her than he had ever been.  
  
"I knew you would think that. Think that I haven't changed, that I didn't hear what you've tellin' me over and over until it was branded in my skull you bloody crazy woman! Never asked me to change?! Every time you told me you were sorry, every time you told me you loved me was asking me to change Buffy!"  
  
"It's too late," she screamed stalking toward him, shoving him. "You think you can just drop this on me and I'll drop at your feet in thanks! Jump for joy and give thanks to the Lord above that you've deigned to love me? Well I won't! You and I are finished here Spike. I've got nothing left to give and your love is too late."  
  
He gripped her by her shoulders and shook her a little.  
  
"You shut your mouth. It's never too late. Never! Until we're both dead and buried pet! Now here are the facts: I love you and you love me. Right now you're scared and that's fine, understandable and I will help you get over it. Second the past is exactly that. The past. I've forgiven you. Can you forgive me? I-"he had to break off as he saw her face.  
  
She looked stunned, sickened. She couldn't even look at him as she made a choking noise and gripped her stomach.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
She shook her head, once, twice, turning reaching for the door and blindly opening it. She stepped out, leaned against the wall and gave a shuddering breath before voices from downstairs alerted her she wasn't alone. She had to get a grip, she told herself forcefully.  
  
She pushed off the door and headed for the bathroom, she had the strong urge to be sick.  
  
His words echoed incessantly through her head, around and around.  
  
I love you. I forgive you.  
  
~*~  
Slowly Buffy made her way down the stairs and wasn't surprised to see Faith and Anya lounging around in the livingroom.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," Faith said with a tight smile.  
  
Buffy ran a hand through her hair and blew out an impatient breath.  
  
"Don't start," she snapped.  
  
"Who me?" Faith asked looking around then laughed as she raised her hands in defense. "What can I say that will make you understand-"  
  
"Shut up Faith," Anya snapped as she watched Buffy through narrowed eyes. It seemed Faith had forgotten her intentions. Anya had seen the way Buffy had come down the stairs, seen the look on her face and knew Buffy would not be up to a round of Faith's barbed comments. So she took it upon herself to be that shoulder for Buffy.  
  
Faith shot her a glare.  
  
"What?" she asked as she glared at Buffy and Anya.  
  
"Can't you see Buffy doesn't look up to it? Give her a break will you? Are you okay Buffy?" Anya asked in concern.  
  
Buffy lowered her head and mumbled.  
  
"He said he loves me, forgives me," she mumbled.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Anya asked uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Yes," Buffy answered slowly. "It's a very bad thing. Isn't it Faith?"  
  
Faith shook her head and then gave a half hearted shrug.  
  
"It's a bitch B. A real bitch, cuz now that he's got a piece of you he is never gonna let you go," she muttered darkly glaring up at the stairs.  
  
"I gotta get out of here," Buffy muttered as she moved.  
  
"I'll come wi-"Faith began.  
  
"No Faith," Buffy held up a hand and waved her away. "Anya will come with me," she ordered.  
  
Anya hesitated looking at Faith.  
  
"Where are we going?" Anya finally asked.  
  
"We're going to see a few faces from my past and you and I are going to have that talk. I'll be in touch Faith."  
  
Faith watched as Anya scurried after Buffy and they left the house together. She was slightly antsy as she debated whether or not to do what she was thinking about doing.  
  
Knowing damn well B would kill her if she found out.  
  
But Faith was past caring at the moment.  
  
Buffy obviously wasn't using her head right now, because if she had she would never have fallen into bed with Spike and given him power over her once again.  
  
Getting up she made her way up the stairs, anger spurning her on as she paused at Spike's door and asked herself if she really wanted to do this.  
  
But then she thought about what Buffy had gone through because of Spike, how he'd treated her. How he didn't deserve her.  
  
She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
Found Spike in the process of tugging on his jeans.  
  
"Get out," he ordered.  
  
"I've got something to tell you," she spat out coldly.  
  
"Gonna tell me like it is huh?" he asked mockingly as he finished pulling on his jeans.  
  
"Gonna teach you a lesson," Faith announced.  
  
"Gonna school me good Faith? The way you get up in arms about Buffy I'd think you were leanin' the other way. You in love with my wife?" he asked laughingly.  
  
Faith laughed too. A bitter, barking noise erupting from her throat.  
  
"She says you're in love with her," she said then laughing still. "But you and I know better don't we? You don't love her, hell you don't even like her. Let's not forget you William the Bloody never forgive-"  
  
He moved swiftly, with the stealth of an animal, his eyes blazed with a blue fury as he wrapped one hand around her neck.  
  
"Don't presume to think you know me little girl. You know nothing about me or what Buffy and I have!"  
  
A smirk formed on her lush lips.  
  
"Is this your protective side? You think I don't care about Buffy? That I don't know you'll hurt her? I know what you're capable of and I'll be damned if I'll stand by and watch you destroy her again! I won't let you!"  
  
He shoved her away from him in disgust.  
  
"I'm not going too! Why can't you understand that you bloody bint?! I love her and I'd never knowingly hurt her."  
  
Spike prowled the room, as restless energy leapt off him and he tried to keep his volatile emotions in check. It wouldn't do to lash out at the chit. She obviously wanted to put him in his place and who was he to deny her the pleasure?  
  
"You say you don't want to hurt her and I think you believe that but you don't understand the power you hold over her. The things she's done."  
  
He whirled to face her, his face working through all of the emotions rolling around inside of him.  
  
"Then why don't you explain them to me Faith. Tell me what Buffy can't seem to make herself say. Tell me!"  
  
Faith opened her mouth and the words started spilling out, one after another until she was in the middle of telling Buffy's secrets.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter is a flashback one. Hope you enjoyed. 


	17. 17

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all.  
  
A/N: Hi all. This has gotten really long which I hadn't planned actually. But I foresee a few more chapters; it depends on how much I put in the flashback chapters because I need it to be even to the present chapters. Anyway as always thank you for the reviews and I've decided what to do with the Tara/Oz/Willow thing. I don't know if you'll like it but I do. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:17  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Quentin Travers demanded as he stared at the bits and pieces of all that remained of Buffy Summers-Devlin.  
  
The coroner gave a hearty nod and gestured to the sterile table her remains were on.  
  
"We did as you wanted sir, we identified the DNA and it matches your Ms. Summers. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Quentin stapled his fingers against his chin as he studied the gruesome picture and then smiled. A smile of triumph and happiness.  
  
He had finally gotten rid of her at last!  
  
Well technically Angel had but who cared, he mused as he wiped the smile off his face as he turned to face the doctor.  
  
His face was somber and appropriately saddened.  
  
"No, it's just a shock is all. She will certainly be missed and I'll have to inform her family," Quentin muttered.  
  
The doctor nodded, glanced at the remains and then back up at Travers his face somber.  
  
"Was she married? Have any kids? It's gonna be hell on them. Too bad, you can tell them it was probably immediate, no pain what with the shark tearing her to pieces she would have-"  
  
Travers looked slightly squeamish as he gritted his teeth and abruptly cut the doctor off.  
  
"I will be sure to tell them that. If you'll excuse me," he made a hasty retreat, leaving the doctor alone.  
  
Dr. Barney Gibbons waited until Travers had left the hospital before he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Dr. Gibbons smiled widely.  
  
"He bought it," he announced proudly.  
  
Tara gave a relieved smile and glanced at Willow with a small smile that faded slightly as she realized Oz was glowering at her.  
  
"Thanks again Barney. It is official your debt is no more. Just keep this up until I call you and give you the okay. Buffy'll really appreciate this and I know I do. Thanks again, bye-bye," she said excitedly as she hung up.  
  
Turning she smiled all around then sighed.  
  
"That's taken care of," she announced needlessly.  
  
Oz grunted slightly before he turned his attention to Willow who was busy typing away on her laptop.  
  
"Willow," Oz said quietly and when she looked up he smiled. "I want to go over something with Tara."  
  
Willow's eyes widened and she looked from Tara to Oz a moment before she gathered her belongings and with a worried frown exited the room.  
  
Tara crossed her arms over her chest and waited for whatever Oz had to say.  
  
Oz lifted his head and stared at her, taking her in, gauging her with cool blue eyes that saw entirely too much.  
  
If his question surprised her she didn't show it as she gave a small shrug.  
  
"So just how long, have you known Buffy?"  
  
"Years. Why?"  
  
"How do you know her? I've been with Buffy almost from the start; I've never seen you around, at the agency or at Buffy's place. Where've you been keeping yourself?"  
  
Tara smiled slightly.  
  
"I've been around," she replied vaguely.  
  
"So have I," he retorted smoothly.  
  
They studied eachother a moment, the silence hummed with unsaid words, with things that didn't need to be spoken to be understood.  
  
"I've worked for Buffy on a number of occasions. In fact I worked with her during the whole thing with Spike and if you're wondering that's how I met Willow. I suppose you were off on a different assignment."  
  
"Probably. So how'd that go?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked the first to look away from their mini stare down. She wasn't uncomfortable, merely unused to such intensity. Especially from a man. It unnerved her in ways she wasn't going to think about.  
  
"That when you fell for Willow or was it after that?" Oz asked bluntly.  
  
Tara smiled a genuinely happy smile that reached her eyes and made her whole face light up.  
  
"Well..." she dragged it out.  
  
Oz resisted the urge to squirm.  
  
"It was during that time I found her very intelligent, very attractive. It wasn't until after that I realized I'd fallen for her. That answer your question Oz?"  
  
Oz took his gaze from her and looked down at the floor a moment, before he gathered himself enough to respond with out revealing his emotions.  
  
"Yes. It more than answers my question," he replied coolly.  
  
Tara gave a short nod.  
  
"Good, now if you would call Willow back in we've got things to do," Tara said before she turned her back on him.  
  
Oz remained unmoving for a second as his eyes flashed and anger threatened to overwhelm him before he got it under control and turned heading off to find Willow.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy rode in silence Anya seated next to her, occasionally stealing quick glances at Buffy.  
  
"So what do you want to know?" Buffy finally asked as she kept her eyes on the road.  
  
Anya looked at Buffy fully and then sighed.  
  
"Did you know Xander was in love with you?" she asked then.  
  
Buffy pursed her lips, her hands clenching on the steering wheel.  
  
"I always knew he had a crush on me," she admitted softly.  
  
"Just a crush?"  
  
Buffy glanced at Anya briefly, seeing if she believed her or not.  
  
Anya wanted to, but she wasn't sure if she could. If Buffy had suspected Xander was in love with her, then she wasn't sure she could forgive her for allowing her to love him. All the while knowing it was futile.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well people tend to think I'm blind to the obvious and I have to agree. I didn't realize it had spiraled out of control until last year and then....." Buffy trailed off cringing at the memory.  
  
"What?" Anya demanded wanting to know exactly what Buffy had been about to say.  
  
"Well-"Buffy broke off as her cell phone rang and she picked it up answering quickly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked before glancing at Anya who stared moodily out the passenger window.  
  
"It's done," Tara announced her voice slightly strained.  
  
It caught Buffy's attention immediately.  
  
"Oz isn't giving you any problems is he? Because I can t-"  
  
"No," Tara interrupted sharply.  
  
Buffy frowned not liking what she was hearing in Tara's voice. But she decided to leave it be for the moment.  
  
"So Quentin has confirmed my death? Good, now I need you to start work on the next step. I'm pulling up as we speak. Can you disable the alarm?" Buffy asked as she pulled up to the rusty gates of an old mansion in the Hollywood Hills.  
  
It was the last place she had expected to be, but this was business, Buffy told herself and it had to be done.  
  
"This-what is this place?" Anya asked looking around curiously. The street they'd driven through had screamed money.  
  
Although the house they were parked in front of could use some fresh paint and the gates could be fixed properly, Anya acknowledged.  
  
But other than that it was a nice rich looking house.  
  
"Here's the code, Willow's into the surveillance cameras and has them fixed. It's all clear Buffy. Be careful," Tara added before she rattled off the code for the gate, and Buffy punched it in and drove through.  
  
Hanging up Buffy parked at the base of the long driveway and stepped out. Anya reluctantly followed.  
  
"So who are we here to see?" she asked Buffy who was busy digging through a bag, pulling out various things.  
  
"An old acquaintance," Buffy mumbled before she moved off at a determined pace.  
  
Anya followed behind.  
  
"Here," Buffy handed Anya a small caliber gun and checked her own before they slipped into a side entrance of the house and made their way through the halls.  
  
"I get to use this?" Anya asked excitedly as she fondled the gun, gazing at it appreciatively.  
  
"Maybe," was the only response Buffy gave as she listened carefully. She pulled out a small device that detected heat signatures and waved it around.  
  
It gave off a small beep as it detected the heat signature Buffy had been looking for, upstairs in one of the bedrooms.  
  
"We're going upstairs," Buffy announced quietly as she moved to the spiraling staircase  
  
Anya gripped her gun tightly, excitement thrumming through her, eyes glazed with wild anticipation. This had always been a dream, to work a case with Buffy, to be in on the action. To be a part of something she'd heard so much about!  
  
And now that she was, she could barely contain her excitement; it exceeded even the thought of Xander.  
  
Buffy paused beside a partially opened door.  
  
"We go in on three okay?" she whispered glancing over at Anya for confirmation.  
  
Anya nodded eagerly.  
  
"One, two-"Buffy began in a hushed voice.  
  
"Three," Anya exclaimed cutting her off as she shoved open the door, gun raised and ready to be used, only to find herself shoved back against the wall, her gun unceremoniously ripped from her grasp.  
  
"Ow," she moaned as her head hit the wall with a bang and hot tears blurred her vision briefly.  
  
"What do we have here?" a man's voice drawled out as he pressed himself against Anya, grinned when she squirmed.  
  
It was the feel of cold steel at his temple that had him jerking in surprise and sliding his eyes sideways.  
  
"You didn't think she came alone did you?" Buffy asked sarcastically as she pressed the barrel of her gun harder against his temple.  
  
"Buffy," Parker Abrams groaned in dismay and fear as he gingerly moved away from Anya, Buffy's gun still trained on him.  
  
Buffy's face was expressionless as she followed him with her gun.  
  
"We've got a few things to discuss," she responded. "You okay there Anya?" she asked in concern.  
  
Anya rubbed her arm and winced.  
  
"Yeah, guess I should have waited for you huh?" she asked grudgingly before she glared at Parker.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself before she moved.  
  
Anya blinked at the flash of movement and stared in astonishment as she realized Buffy had Parker pinned to the desk, her gun at his heart, his hands pinned beneath him so he was helpless.  
  
"Ah," Parker began. "I never knew you liked it rough Buffy! Well if you-"  
  
"I want to know about Omega Parker," Buffy gritted out ignoring his remarks.  
  
"Omega?" he asked innocently, sending Anya a smile that turned into a wince when he tried to move and Buffy rammed her gun into his stomach.  
  
"Yeah," Anya piped up. "The operation Quentin Travers has been running for more than ten years! Tell us!"  
  
"What makes you think I know anything about that? Quint and I don't hang out much. You know that babe. I mean you were always his favorite," Parker tried to reason with her.  
  
"I'd believe that if I didn't know better. I know because you worked for Angel and Angel's Quentin's partner. I'm sure you shared many a thing over the time he's been your dealer, and your buyer. What's he working on now?" Buffy's voice was coaxing as she lessened the pressure on his chest, and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"I've never done drugs in my life! And I sure as hell don't know any Angel person," Parker yelled as he began to struggle.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"It always has to be the hard way doesn't it?" she asked the room at large, as with a minimum amount of movement she had one of his arms raised above his head, palm forward.  
  
"Give me that knife in the bag," Buffy ordered as she jerked her head to the small bag at her feet.  
  
"What-what are you going to do?" Anya asked curiously as she reached into the bag and pulled out a small but deadly hunting knife. She passed it to Buffy.  
  
"She's not going to do anything," Parker boasted arrogantly. "She aint got the balls. Do you Buff? I know you and you might be a great piece of ass but killer you aint. In fact-"Parker cut himself off with his own scream of agony as the blade was embedded to the hilt into his hand.  
  
Anya gaped in shock as Parker screamed and blood oozed from the wound.  
  
"Jesus," Parker moaned in pain and anger as he writhed on the desk, in a fruitless attempt to free his hand from the knife, which was firmly implanted in the desk.  
  
"Now I asked you a question," Buffy spoke coldly and deadly as she jerked Parker's face up by the roots of his hair.  
  
"Please," Parker begged, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
Gasping for breath.  
  
"What's Quentin planning Parker?"  
  
"Please," Parker repeated. "God please get it out!!! Get it out!"  
  
Buffy glanced at Anya who was watching with rapt attention, she smiled as she gestured for Anya to come closer.  
  
"What do you think will make him talk?" she asked Anya.  
  
Anya studied Parker who lifted pleading brown eyes to hers and she took him in, her eyes scanning his body.  
  
"May I?" Anya asked hesitantly.  
  
Buffy gave a shrug.  
  
"By all means," she assured Anya.  
  
Anya reached out, gripped the handle of the knife and turned it, looking on in fascination as Parker screamed, and jerked wildly.  
  
"Now what's Quentin planning?" Buffy repeated.  
  
The words flowed almost as fast as his blood.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback.....  
Buffy silently made her way through the halls of the large hotel Giles had decided to hold a meeting she'd been told had come about because he was concerned for her.  
  
She wondered if he weren't right to be concerned for her, hell she should be concerned for herself, she mused.  
  
But oddly enough she wasn't and she didn't know why. Or if she did then she wasn't over analyzing it and making a big deal out of it.  
  
Her mind was so distracted that it took her a minute to realize some one was calling her name. Looking around cautiously she started when she realized who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Spike," she muttered to herself wondering what he was doing here, and then realized he'd had business in New York this week. A fact she'd neglected to mention to Giles and therefore he hadn't known about the possibility of running into Spike.  
  
But then again neither had she, he hadn't told her what hotel he'd be staying at, and she hadn't asked.  
  
"Buffy," Spike repeated in surprise and delight as he walked towards her, watching as surprise flared briefly on her face before it was masked.  
  
She allowed herself to be kissed thoroughly before she moved away slightly to look up and into his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Spike wondered aloud as he smiled down at her, holding her close.  
  
I'm here to meet my boss, to talk about taking you down, and putting you in prison, Buffy wanted to say.  
  
"Meeting a client," was what she said though.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Client?" Spike echoed. "You didn't mention that before I left. If you had we could have come together then."  
  
"It was sudden," Buffy replied toying with the curls at the nape of his neck, letting herself drift into a state of relaxation she didn't understand.  
  
"Got a meeting?" he questioned as kissed her again. Let his hands slide down her back, cup her bottom.  
  
Her mind worked sluggishly a minute; she watched as he waggled his brows at her and leered at her.  
  
It should have been offensive, being felt up in the middle of the hall, getting propositioned.  
  
Instead she found it oddly sexy, downright seductive.  
  
"Nothing I can't reschedule," she found herself saying as she sank her teeth into his neck.  
  
She let out a little squeal as he shoved her back against the wall, clasped her face in his hands and crushed his mouth to hers.  
  
Their tongues met in a duel of superiority, as Buffy's hands fisted in his hair and she moaned deep and low.  
  
Spike let his hands wander over her, he let his hands cup her breasts and slowly he kneaded them, trailing wet kisses down her throat.  
  
"I need you Buffy," he whispered as he pressed closer, gripping her face to stare deeply into her eyes.  
  
All of the reasons why she shouldn't be doing this flickered through her mind, and as easily as they'd come she dismissed them.  
  
"Then take me," she replied with a wicked smirk. That soon turned to a worried frown as she realized they were in the middle of the hall. "But not here," she added.  
  
Spike laughed shaking his head.  
  
"I've got m'self a prude," he mumbled as he kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip.  
  
"I am not," Buffy muttered indignantly.  
  
"Prove it," Spike retorted as his hand made its way up her leg, skimmed the inside of her thigh and inched its way to her silk lace panties.  
  
Buffy couldn't even speak as Spike's fingers nudged the scrap of lace aside and he slipped two fingers inside her.  
  
Spike buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply as he felt her warm, wet heat surround him.  
  
"Prove it," he repeated lazily moving his fingers, nipping at her earlobe.  
Leigh Harold waited impatiently for the elevator, her Italian leather clad foot tapping in tune with her thoughts.  
  
She glanced at her precious Gustav who sat pristinely in her large Coach purse which was strapped to her shoulder.  
  
"Where is that elevator? You're going to be late for session Gustav with Dr. Philippe," she complained to the tiny Chihuahua.  
  
No sooner had those words come out of her mouth did the elevator grace her floor, and with a relieved smile she waited as the doors silently swooshed open.  
  
With one leg hooked over his shoulder, Spike's blond head was buried between Buffy's thighs.  
  
Switching from soft and slow suction to the scrape of teeth and the fierce thrusts of his tongue, Spike reveled in the taste of her, the smell of her.  
  
The death like grip she had on his hair, the wild thrusts of her hips with his every movement excited him, spurred him on.  
  
Heat engulfed her as he devoured her, until it became too much, the feel of him, the pleasure he was evoking.  
  
Her orgasm ripped through her like tiny bolts of electricity, crying out she called his name.  
  
It was only matter of seconds before she came back down, her body vibrating, it took all her effort to release her grip on his hair as he rose, smoothing her clothing as he went.  
  
It was only after he'd placed a loud smacking kiss on her lips that her brain registered the loud yapping of a dog.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as she lifted them and met the scandalized hazel of an older woman.  
  
"Oh my God," she gasped out feeling a full body blush steal over her.  
  
Leigh shook her head, mouth hanging open in stunned incredulity.  
  
"Oh my God," Leigh echoed in a breathy voice, her hand firmly planted over Gustav's eyes.  
  
Spike turned.  
  
"Oh my God," he said for the hell of it grinning and giving the old woman a wink.  
  
Licked his lips lewdly.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm. Hmmmmmmmmm," he drawled. "Good to the last drop."  
  
Buffy couldn't stand it as she buried her face in his chest, in embarrassment and the large urge to laugh at the hilarity of it all.  
  
"You're a pig Spike," she whispered.  
  
"Oink, oink," he whispered back before he straightened and presented his most dignified front.  
  
"Going down ma'am?"  
  
~*~  
  
Giles glanced at his watch with a frown.  
  
Buffy was more than thirty minutes late for her meeting with him, which he thought was so very unlike her.  
  
But he knew he shouldn't be too surprised, because of late Buffy had slowly slipped into her role as thief extraordinaire and lover to that punk driver of Angel's. It was a surprise if she checked in at all.  
  
Having come back from her trip to London a month and a half ago she'd embarked on a path he was not going to let her continue. Even if he had to step in and take over himself, he would not see her lose her career over some fling.  
  
Suppressing a sigh he glanced at his watch once more, shrugged his shoulders in resignation.  
  
He had wanted to talk to her about the murder last month in London, the W that had been carved into the victim's chest was the sign William the Bloody favored. As it so happened they'd been able to find more bodies with the same sign around the world.  
  
He was curious as to what Buffy thought of this latest fact.  
  
But it didn't look like he was going to be seeing her soon, which gave him time to make an important phone call.  
  
Pulling out his cell he dialed quickly.  
  
"Willow?" he asked as the line was answered.  
  
"Giles? What's up?" Willow asked surprised that he'd called her.  
  
"I need you to come to New York immediately," Giles announced. "It is of the utmost importance that you come immediately. I've cleared it with Quentin so you're free to come."  
  
"What's this about Giles's?! Is....is some one dead? Is it Oz? Oh! Is it Buffy? Are they both dea-"  
  
Giles blew out a breath and shook his head forgetting for a moment that Willow could not see him.  
  
"No," he interjected sharply. "Nothing like that Willow. I need your assistance. Be here as soon as possible please. Good bye."  
  
Giles hung up, placing his cell back in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He knew with the backing of Willow, Buffy would not be bale to resist their reasonable explanation of why she was getting in too deep.  
  
Why he feared her edge was gone. If indeed it was, it would only end up getting her killed.  
  
Striding through the lobby, he made his way onto the busy Manhattan street, pulling his collar up to ward off the slight wind he brushed past an older woman with a small rodent like dog in her bag.  
  
"....never seen the like! No sir, never in all my days have I seen that. My God he was giving her oral gratification right there in the elevator! I had to hide my poor Gustav's eyes!"  
  
Giles's mouth quirked as those words drifted to him.  
  
He'd of liked to have seen the look on that old woman's face at that sight, he mused with a wicked grin.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know," Spike began as he emerged from the shower, a towel perched on his lean hips.  
  
Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, tugging on her boots, her hair offering a shield to his curious eyes as he looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked her thoughts skewed and conflicted. She'd blown Giles off and spent practically the whole day in bed with Spike!  
  
She tried to assure herself that he wasn't consuming her, that she wasn't letting him take over her life.  
  
He wasn't everything to her.  
  
He was fun and no strings sex.  
  
Right!  
  
No!  
  
It was more, she thought with a small shudder. More and she didn't want to think about that. Because if it was more then she wasn't sure she could do her job. Be able to lock him up and walk away without breaking.  
  
Because she knew whether she liked to admit it or not he meant something to her, more than anyone ever had.  
  
"Dru and Angel are in town too, it'd be nice if they got to know you on a friendlier level," he finished slightly hesitant.  
  
He knew she held little like for Dru. About as much as Dru held for her, he mused. And Angel, he shook his head, Buffy seemed to have taken to him at their first meeting, but it seemed the charm had worn off.  
  
Not that he was upset, hell no, he was glad. Angel was one complication he did not need.  
  
"I thought Angel had that thing in France?" Buffy asked as she finished with her boots and fell back onto the bed, her arms out stretched above her head. Anything to keep her mind off her conflicted feelings.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"He finished it. He's good like that," he found himself saying. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to stand up for Angel, except that he respected the man for doing his job.  
  
"So you trust him?" Buffy asked curiously. She knew Angel and he was no good for Spike. It was because of him this whole thing was happening.  
  
Spike frowned slightly wondering why this had to come up again. She'd mentioned him trusting Angel a few weeks back and now this. He wondered why she didn't want him to trust Angel.  
  
"Sure," he answered simply enough. And it was the truth; he did trust Angel, to an extent.  
  
But why was Buffy worried about that?  
  
"Why do you ask? Think I don't know what I'm doing?" he asked defensively, crossing his arms across his chest, glaring down at her.  
  
Buffy raised herself up on her elbows and arched a brow.  
  
"It was just a question, alright? He- I've known people like him before is all. You should be careful around him, what you let him get you into," she replied calmly looking up at him.  
  
It was as much as she could say without giving too much away. If it hadn't been for Angel's extracurricular activities in the drug trafficking market, there wouldn't have been an assignment to bring William the Bloody down. But once Angel started using Spike's name to get certain things done he'd left himself and Spike wide open for a take down.  
  
Looking up at Spike who was frowning slightly as he looked back at her, she wondered how he could trust Angel, how he could trust her. In their own ways they were both betraying him.  
  
She decided he trusted entirely too easily.  
  
And it would be the downfall of William the Bloody, she mused as she watched him swagger to the closet.  
  
"So is that a no then pet?" he asked changing the subject as he selected a suit from the closet and then went in search of a shirt.  
  
Buffy felt a stab of guilt slide through her. She rose from the bed, and found herself walking toward him.  
  
She slipped behind him, wrapping her arms around his slender waist and resting her chin on his shoulder she kissed the back of his neck.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you Spike it's just that I want you to be careful," she murmured. Open your eyes see what's right in front of you.  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"M'not mad," he mumbled his tone slightly petulant.  
  
Buffy grinned, sliding her hands down his torso, to his towel and with a jerk of her wrist it fell to the ground.  
  
"Well if you say so," she said laughingly as she moved away from him, but not too fast as he whirled around and snagged her by the waist, hoisting her off her feet.  
  
"If you wanna make it up to me," he began nipping at her mouth. "Go ahead."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him playfully.  
  
"Yeah," he answered back grinning.  
  
Buffy grinned back, then laughed as she turned them, and shoved him back on the bed.  
  
He lay there sprawled out a smirk on his lips.  
  
Buffy slowly crawled up the bed, straddled him, her hands reaching out and catching his wrists.  
  
She let her tongue sneak out and lowering her head trailed it down his chest, down his stomach.  
  
Watched as he jerked slightly as her mouth settled over one flat nipple, hips bucking.  
  
"If you insist," she mumbled as she lifted her head and kissed him.  
  
It was a while longer before they left his suite to go have dinner with the Tierney's.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Buffy finally made her way to Giles it was a day later and from his expression a dollar short, she mused with a giddiness she hadn't felt in years, not since she was a teenager.  
  
She smiled at the sour look on his face as she tossed her coat on a near by chair and smoothed her shirt before she lifted her eyes to his.  
  
"Hi Giles," she said quickly.  
  
Giles gritted his teeth, jerking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
"Where have you been?" he demanded his tone cold.  
  
Buffy cocked her head to the side and briefly thought of telling him the truth. I was getting my brains fucked out by none other than William the Bloody, Giles.  
  
The man is insatiable can you believe it?  
  
And he isn't the only one either Giles, I can't seem to keep my hands and other things off him!  
  
We're two peas in the same pod or something corny and stupid like that. We're two halves of a who-  
  
She frowned as she realized where her thoughts were going, slowly spiraling out of control.  
  
"Buffy," Giles snapped out glaring at her.  
  
"Busy. Angel's here and I had to kiss ass," she responded quickly, a little too quickly as she saw Giles narrow his eyes.  
  
"And your.....lover isn't here with you?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Buffy stiffened.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded suspiciously. She didn't like the innuendo in his tone.  
  
"He's not here, like he wasn't there in London a month ago?" Giles asked as he roused himself enough to go to the wet bar and pour himself a drink.  
  
Buffy didn't bother to hide her surprise as she stared at him.  
  
"Whether he is doesn't matter," she snapped.  
  
Giles let out a deep sigh as he sipped his Scotch and studied her.  
  
"Do you know who committed those murders in London?" he asked point blank.  
  
"No," her answer was immediate and held no hint of the nerves she was beginning to get at his intense stare.  
  
But she needn't have worried.  
  
His trust in her was impeccable.  
  
"Well then it will surprise you that there are murders such as those in different parts of the world. With the prominent W carved in each victim's chest. So it appears William the Bloody makes a habit of using each victim as an example."  
  
Buffy frowned and glanced away her thoughts immediately going to Spike who was waiting for her on the street. She'd assured him this wouldn't take too long.  
  
Swallowing past the sudden bile that rose in her throat she turned to face Giles and gave a shrug.  
  
"We don't know if it's him doing the murders or one of his employees."  
  
Giles peered at her over the rims of his glasses.  
  
"Like your driver?" he felt the need to point out.  
  
"He has nothing to do with that! Don't put that on him," Buffy muttered angrily. She didn't feel up to a round of Giles's parental lectures she knew was headed her way.  
  
"Buffy you realize what you are doing is not a wise thing right?" he paused and when she didn't answer he continued, "He works for a criminal and I've looked into it, he's not clean by any means but-"  
  
"But what? Aren't people allowed to make their own mistakes Giles? Can't I? I told you before that it was nothing more than what it is! Sex and sex alone. We have fun together and when this is over the fun will end."  
  
She turned away from Giles and grabbed her coat.  
  
"You keep thinking like that and you'll get yourself killed Buffy," Giles sharply said, rapidly walking to her and gripping her arm, he turned her to face him.  
  
She stared into his eyes and saw his concern, his love and it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him. To tell him all about her volatile emotions, her thoughts. Who Spike really was.  
  
But then she thought of Spike. The man who'd cried in her arms, who made her laugh. A man who felt with his very being.  
  
Her mind flashed back to the note he'd left her back in London, warmth flooding through her. A man who'd loved his mother regardless what people thought. Who had written that if his mother were still alive she would have liked her.  
  
The man she loved.  
  
Her first instinct was to deny it, to shake her head, scream that she couldn't possible love him. Not a monster like him.  
  
That he was beneath her and didn't deserve her love.  
  
And maybe he didn't but that didn't mean she couldn't give it.  
  
Giles watched in dawning horror, the emotions that flashed across Buffy's face, until they finally settled on the stoic mask she wore so well.  
  
"My God," he muttered faintly, he downed his drink in a single gulp, and turned to pour him another.  
  
"I have to go," Buffy muttered, her head spinning with the realization she was in far too deep.  
  
"He will deter you from your mission Buffy. I won't see you ruined because of a fanciful affair of the heart," Giles gritted out.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy replied as she slipped her coat on and headed for the door.  
  
"The hell you don't! I'm warning you Buffy if I think you've lost your edge in this case I will finish it for you. I won't say this again, you need to end it with this man and do your job."  
  
Buffy smiled at Giles, patted his chest with forced cheerfulness.  
  
"You don't have to worry Giles. I know my job and what I have to do to get it done. I can assure you I will do my best. You don't need to threaten me okay? I know what I'm doing! I'm the Slayer," she said forcefully before she went to the door.  
  
Giles watched her step through it and softly close the door behind her.  
  
His grip tightened on his glass and before he could think he was cursing and throwing it against the wall. The breaking glass was satisfying to hear.  
  
With a muffled yell he turned to the bar, and with one swipe sent it all tumbling to the ground in a crash of glass and ice.  
  
Heedless to the cuts that formed he snatched up the phone, running a hand through his graying hair leaving bloody streaks along the way.  
  
Trying to take calming breaths he hesitated.  
  
He would be damned if he would stand by and watch Buffy go down the same path he had. If she let this case get away he knew Quentin would have her removed immediately. There was no way he was letting that happen.  
  
It was time he pulled rank and brought in those closest to his wayward ex-charge.  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"Faith I need your help," Giles announced immediately.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy paused and leaned against the wall, her heart pounding as she realized the task she had at hand. As the importance of what she was about to do, weighed heavily upon her shoulders.  
  
Closing her eyes she tried to think of a way out of this, a way that she could come out of this unscathed. A way that would do both her and Spike good.  
  
She couldn't think of any and with a wary sigh she pulled out her cell phone, dialed Willy's number.  
  
He answered and after a stuttering conversation about why she couldn't do this herself he finally relented and gave her Tara's newest number.  
  
"Yes?" Tara's soft and smooth voice came over the line and Buffy smiled to herself, if anyone could help it would be her.  
  
"Tara it's Buffy I need your help," Buffy spoke quickly pushing herself from the wall and striding quickly down the hall away from Giles, away from her past and into an uncertain future.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Tara asked, cutting the pleasantries short as she heard the tone of her friend's voice.  
  
"I need you to do what you do best. I need you to break into Quentin Travers's computer...."  
  
Buffy boarded the elevator and closed her eyes as she began to fill Tara in on what she wanted her to do for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Faith walked next to Willow as they made their way to Giles's hotel room. She finally glanced at the red head and raised her brows.  
  
"He tell you what this was about?" she finally asked. She'd been surprised to meet Willow in the lobby when she arrived.  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"Nope, Giles just called me and told me to get the next flight out," she responded confusion evident in her tone.  
  
Faith leaned against the wall as Willow knocked on Giles's door and wondered what could be so important that Giles pulled rank and got them each off their respective assignments.  
  
"Thank God you're here!" He exclaimed as he opened the door and ushered them in, closing the door with a bang behind them.  
  
Willow took in the glass that littered the floor, the dried blood on his forearm and then Giles's disheveled appearance.  
  
"What is going on? Is it about Buffy?" she demanded abruptly.  
  
Giles jerked his head.  
  
"Yes," he acknowledged.  
  
Faith wandered to the window, looked out into the night and shook her head; things must really be bad for Giles to call them in.  
  
"She's gotten in too deep with this Spike person, I've looked him over and found nothing out of the ordinary which is disturbing, and I want you to look into this Willow. Find out everything about this Spike Easton. Faith I need you and Willow both to talk some sense into Buffy. I'm afraid she won't listen to a word I have to say on the subject."  
  
Faith turned from the window.  
  
"Whatcha want us to say Rupert?" she asked ready and willing to get Buffy's head back in the game.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he glanced over at her.  
  
He was worried about her, she'd been acting strange since she'd come down to the limo hours ago, since they'd left New York behind.  
  
Buffy shrugged one shoulder her head pillowed on his hard, muscular chest.  
  
"I'm just tired. I think you've done the impossible and worn me out," she teased lightly tracing her fingers down his chest.  
  
She didn't have to look up at him to see his smug grin.  
  
"Well then my job is done," he replied with a smugness that he couldn't help expressing. He ran his fingers through her hair, playing with the long strands.  
  
He'd known her for a few months now and he'd learned to gauge her moods and right now she was brooding, he thought with small frown.  
  
And it didn't look good on her.  
  
He didn't know how it was possible but he'd fallen for her. So fast and deep he wasn't at times sure where he ended and she began. He knew it was corny and downright laughable that he William the Bloody would be thinking such things but it was the truth.  
  
He was in love with her.  
  
He grinned, brushing a kiss across her forehead.  
  
"You can tell me anything Buffy," he murmured softly.  
  
Buffy looked up at him then, gave a weak smile.  
  
"I know."  
  
But would you understand? She thought. Could you look at me, and see that I need you? That I want you? That I'm being selfish by making you love me? Don't you see that I'm going to destroy us both with my greed?  
  
"You know why?" he asked reaching out one long finger and tipping her chin upwards, so she could look at him fully.  
  
Don't say it, she thought.  
  
Don't make this real, don't make me destroy you.  
  
I need you.  
  
I want you.  
  
"I love you," he replied simply a smile playing at the edges of his mouth.  
  
She closed her eyes as if savoring his words and the sound of his voice as he said them.  
  
The rightness of it all.  
  
How could something that felt so right be so wrong? Wasn't that always the way? She thought with a twitch of her mouth.  
  
"I love you too," she echoed back.  
  
God save you from me...  
  
God help me to let you go....  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well I just had to put that elevator scene in! Also these flashbacks aren't in chronological order, they skip months, days etc. Actually I was thinking of doing the prequel to this. It's a thought not definite. Next chapter is a present one then chapter 19 will be a flashback chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Skyz. 


	18. 18

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs.  
  
A/N: Hi all. Two chapters in one week is something I don't normally like to do but well I really need to get this finished up before April. So as it stands now expect a few more chapters. I think we have maybe four more to go. Once again thank you for the reviews from old and new readers alike. I'm glad you guys seem partial to a prequel to this story. I just might do that. I'm kidding it's pretty much a done deal. I'll probably start on it soon. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:18  
  
"It's simple really," Gunn spoke into his cell as he stepped into the safe house closing the door behind him.  
  
He was on the phone with one of his old associates who had connections in the government. Real powerful people who knew how to get things done.  
  
Rubbing his chin he finished the conversation on a light note and glanced around the living room with surprised eyes. The house seemed for the most part to be empty. This was surprising since Buffy had ordered some of the others to stay behind to watch Spike's men.  
  
Tossing his coat on the couch he headed for the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He knew he shouldn't but since no one was around he shrugged and switched on the little t.v. in the kitchen. The 76's were playing and he wanted to catch the score.  
  
Humming off key he went about making his sandwich and keeping an ear out for any signs of Buffy. He knew it wouldn't do to get caught slaking off especially by her. He was in the process of taking a big bite out of his sandwich when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Gunn," Wesley's voice echoed in the large kitchen as he stepped hesitantly in his eyes on Gunn.  
  
Gunn swallowed, dropped his sandwich back on his plate and gritted his teeth together.  
  
He turned his gaze from Wes and stared intently at the t.v.  
  
Being ignored was not a thing Wes was used to and abruptly he moved, turning off the t.v. standing directly in front of Gunn.  
  
"I want to talk to you," Wes finally spoke again.  
  
Gunn let his eyes meet Wes's and then he smiled. A cold and dangerous smile and Wes was suddenly reminded of who he was dealing with.  
  
"You...I know that you feel you need to blame me for what happened to Fred but...I need to tell y-"  
  
Gunn brushed past him and when Wes reached out and gripped his arm he stiffened and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Don't touch me Wes," Gunn finally spat out.  
  
He didn't need this, not now. Especially from Wesley.  
  
"I'm sorry Gunn," Wes said then his voice laced with shame and sorrow.  
  
Gunn jerked his arm from Wes's grip and whirled to face him, his face a mask of barely restrained anger.  
  
"You should be sorry," he spat. "You should be on your knees thanking God you aren't dead too because if I had my way Wesley you would be! Now I know you're here to help out Buffy but stay away from me. I have nothing left to say to you."  
  
Shoving past Wes Gunn marched into the livingroom and up the stairs. Anger made him curse under his breath and want to strangle some one.  
  
Headed for his room he was roused out of his anger by voices.  
  
He paused as he recognized Faith's voice.  
  
Frowning he turned and proceeded to Spike's room where he shoved open the door with one hand and glared at the two occupants in the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded looking at Faith who'd stopped mid word and was staring at Gunn expressionlessly. "What were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothin'," she replied shrugging her shoulders glancing at Spike who leaned against the wall his expression contemplative.  
  
"Faith," Gunn spoke a warning in his voice. "Don't lie to me!"  
  
Exasperated Faith sighed and moved to head out of the room.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything," she muttered angrily before she walked out.  
  
Gunn remained in the room eyeing Spike through narrowed eyes.  
  
"What?" Spike asked irritated uncrossing his arms. Pushing off from the wall, he began to hunt for his shoes.  
  
"It isn't Faith's place to tell you anything and you shouldn't ask her to either," Gunn stated calmly.  
  
Spike ignored him and began to pull on socks.  
  
Faith hadn't even begun to tell him everything, he thought with a smirk. Gunn had walked in and now he was getting a bloody lecture!  
  
"Look," he finally snapped out glaring at Gunn," I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do!"  
  
"I'm not telling you. I am warning you. Stay away from Faith, if you want answers you ask Buffy. It's her story to tell!"  
  
"Jealous? You think I want your lady huh?" Spike asked with a mocking twist of his lips.  
  
Gunn merely stared at Spike, his brown eyes flat and cold.  
  
"Do you know why Buffy won't tell you herself? Why she can't bring herself to spill her secrets to you?" Gunn asked smiling now.  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"Bet you're going to tell me," he mumbled.  
  
Gunn laughed.  
  
"Nah. It's not my place to say, but I will warn you Faith pretty much hates you; her view on things might be a little skewed. If you ask nicely maybe Buffy'll tell you herself. I suggest you try."  
  
"She won't talk to me," Spike found himself admitting in a quiet voice.  
  
Gunn frowned.  
  
"What did you expect?" he wondered aloud. "You put her through as much as she put you through. She's bound to have a bunch of walls up. She doesn't want to trust you."  
  
Spike jerked his boots on, anger made his voice harsh and thin as he snapped.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her! I told her that, and I told you that already! No one wants to believe me!"  
  
Gunn shoved his hands in his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet, an annoyed look passing his face before he shoved it away.  
  
"Now you want me to feel sorry for you? Sorry dawg but that aint gonna happen. You and I both know everyone has good reason to doubt you. Especially Buffy. I was there, I saw what you did to her and I know her. Shit like that sticks with you. Why should she open herself up to you? What will she get? Hurt, broken? Death? What are you offering her Spike?"  
  
Spike lowered his head, words failing him for a moment. He hadn't expected this to be easy. To have her the minute he opened his mouth but he hadn't expected it to be this hard either.  
  
He had been anticipating a reaction based upon last year and now he knew the tables had been turned and he was in Buffy's position.  
  
"Anything she needs," he whispered at last, his voice rough and thick with emotions he felt embarrassed to be showing in front of Gunn.  
  
Gunn grunted slightly and they remained in a slightly companionable silence until Gunn felt the need to break it.  
  
"You should be grateful," he muttered. "Buffy's in love with you. It's forever for her and she's already forgiven you. She just hasn't admitted it. You're lucky she's alive," Gunn's voice cracked as he ended.  
  
Spike glanced up and peered at him through narrowed blue eyes.  
  
"Uh...." he began uncertainly noting the pain and resignation that filled the other man's eyes.  
  
Gunn cleared his throat shook his head and took a step back.  
  
"You hurt her again and I'll kill you. They'll never find the body," Gunn stated coldly as he met Spike's eyes.  
  
Spike stiffened slightly and clenched his jaw. He took a step closer to Gunn, wanting him to realize who he was dealing with.  
  
Gunn was unfazed though as he took his own steps forward, until they were in eachother's personal space. Almost nose to nose.  
  
"I'm a powerful man," Spike gritted out.  
  
Gunn smirked.  
  
"So am I," was his only response as he let his smirk turn into a grin as he slapped a large hand on Spike's back. "Now that's settled I've got no problem with you, in fact underneath that bleached hair I'm sure there's a guy I'd like to get to know better. Keep what I said in mind."  
  
Moving Gunn left Spike alone to ponder his words.  
~*~  
  
Gunn found Faith just coming out of the shower a towel wrapped around her, another covered her head.  
  
Gunn didn't say a word as he sat on the edge of their bed and she ignored him, drying off and getting dressed quickly.  
  
"You think I was mackin' on B's husband? Were you jealous Gunn? That why you talked to me like that?" Faith finally asked as she angrily ran a brush through her wet hair. "I'm not Fred! I wouldn't cheat on y-"  
  
Gunn rose from the bed and gently took the brush from Faith's iron clad grip pushed her back on the bed and settled behind her.  
  
He took the task of brushing her hair on himself.  
  
"Did I say that?" he asked then. "Did I compare you to her Faith? I was passing by and heard your voice, heard what you were saying. You know it's not your place right? To tell him anything."  
  
Faith scowled, leaning back against him.  
  
"He's a prick," she announced. As if that settled the matter.  
  
Gunn wasn't sure why it made him smile but a smile appeared as he continued to brush her hair.  
  
"Yeah he kinda is, but Buffy needs him. You need to let them sort this out by themselves. You may not like him but he's here to stay."  
  
Faith pouted slightly not liking what she was hearing. She really did not like Spike and he certainly didn't deserve Buffy.  
  
"Why couldn't it have been some one else? Any one else? He's so.....ugh!"  
  
Gunn laughed out loud at that.  
  
"You know if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous of him! Are you upset that he gets a part of Buffy you don't babe? I mean you worked together for years as partners. A team. In fact I can kinda understand it's like a single parent dating again. Here's this new person taking someone who's been there for you away. Always and now she's spending time and giving all her love to someone else. You don't trust him because he's hurt her before. Understandable. But he's trying, he says he's changed."  
  
"Please! People like him don't change," Faith muttered mockingly. She knew people like Spike and they'd never changed. Her parents for example. Bitterness twisted her gut and caused her to taking a deep shuddering breath.  
  
Gunn tilted her head back so she could look up at him.  
  
"A lot of people could say the same for you Faith. In fact if I recall correctly I thought like that once too. You showed me though. People can change, grow and become better people. It's not us he's gotta impress babe. He's Buffy's problem and if she can accept him again so can you."  
  
Faith wanted to believe Gunn, his confidence was a thing she'd relied on, on more than one occasion. He was her rock and if he said it, it usually came true; he was just like that sometimes.  
  
But this she couldn't give up on so easily.  
  
"He hurt her," she whispered. She didn't have to think back to remember, it was always there.  
  
Buffy was like a sister to her, she was one of three she considered blood and she couldn't forgive as easily as Buffy could. But then again she wasn't in love with Spike, she thought with a grimace.  
  
"I know," Gunn whispered back dropping a kiss on the base of her neck. "And it was shitty the things they did to eachother but it's time to move on. Like I've moved on from Fred."  
  
Faith abruptly removed herself from Gunn's grasp and rose from the bed; she began to search for something. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want him to talk about Fred. The woman she could never replace, she thought with a sad bitterness.  
  
Gunn cringed at his carelessness.  
  
"You haven't moved on," Faith's voice stopped him from apologizing.  
  
He stared at her bent form in shock and mild anger.  
  
"Haven't I? I'm with you aren't I?" he snapped out.  
  
"Only because she's not here," Faith countered giving up the pretense of looking for anything. She stood in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around herself.  
  
Gunn felt his walls begin to build and his throat tightened.  
  
"That's not true," he said. "I love you and I loved her but it's a different kinda love. I have moved on!"  
  
"If you say so," was all the reply he got.  
  
Getting off the bed angrily he reached out and gripped her arm and turned her to face him.  
  
"What the hell brought this on? You haven't mentioned Fred in years!"  
  
"I saw Wes downstairs," Faith grudgingly admitted.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Gunn exploded. "Why's he always trying to ruin my life?"  
  
"You haven't moved on because you still blame him for what happened to her. And I still blame Spike so you're kinda the pot callin' the kettle black," Faith murmured watching him with wary eyes as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Anger was coming off him in waves.  
  
Gunn glanced at Faith ready to yell, ask why she had to bring up Wes until he got a good look at her face. Realized what she'd been trying to do.  
  
She still didn't feel she counted for much with him, still felt she was second best. But she'd never been that to him. She was so much more than he'd ever expected; she made him feel alive for the first time in a real long time.  
  
Rubbing a hand over his bald head he relaxed slightly and wondered how to go about smoothing those pesky insecurities Faith harbored.  
  
"I wouldn't be the man I am today had I not loved Winifred," he began and saw Faith flinch. He ignored it, "I loved her....so much that it's a wonder I survived after she died-"  
  
"But if she hadn't died could you have forgiven her? For being with Wes?" Faith cut in quickly her voice suspicious.  
  
Gunn shrugged, knowing that what he said here would have to be carefully structured so it wouldn't make Faith run off.  
  
"I loved her. If I love you I'll always give you the benefit of a doubt and a second chance. But she died before that so we'll never know will we? But what I'm trying to say here Faith is that even though she taught me how to love, you are the reason I'm alive today. You aren't sorry for any of the things you've done, you aren't ashamed and I'm sure you'd do it all over again. You and I are alike, so much so that's why it was hard for me to let you in. To let myself love you-"  
  
"Because I wasn't a saint or that smart like Fred," Faith mumbled turning her back on him, hating that she still felt this way about Fred. Once upon a time the four of them, her and Gunn, Wes and Fred had been best of friends. But she'd always envied Fred her smarts, her devoted boyfriend, her pureness.  
  
Gunn cringed.  
  
"No one's perfect and Fred wasn't. She cheated on me. But I don't want to talk about her! I want to talk about you and me."  
  
"What's the point?" she asked with a choked laugh. "I can't live up to her and I'll be damned if I'll try either. She's dead and I'm what you settled for. Well fuck that-"  
  
Gunn moved fast as she walked quickly to the door. He jumped in front of her, his face resolute and determined.  
  
"I'm in love with you Faith. I'm sorry you don't believe that but it's the truth. And I have never settled in all my life and never with you! I knew what I was getting myself into when you and I began this. You aren't Fred but you hold the same amount of hold on my heart she does. If not more because this is it for me. You're the last woman for me. That's a promise. A fact."  
  
They stared at eachother a moment.  
  
He'd opened his heart up to her, and now as he stood there he wanted some sort of reaction from her. Wanted her to return his love, maybe jump into his arms. Something to tell him she knew he spoke the truth. She was everything to him.  
  
Faith wanted to believe him. Needed to. But it was impossible to believe him when she knew first hand how he'd felt about Fred, how much he had loved her. He couldn't possible love her like that. She just knew it, so she said nothing as she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you never realized Xander was in love with you?" Anya asked curiously as they made their way up the walk.  
  
"Well," Buffy began. "Of course I knew he had a crush on me but then I didn't think too much of it. I mean he met you and he was happy. You two were in love and I thought his crush was in the past. I won't go into the details but last year was when it finally dawned on me that he was or thought he was in love with me. He was drunk and found me talking to Spike. He got upset, started waving his gun around. Anyway he shot me and that's when I realized he loved me. He was so sorry, so Xander that I didn't have it in me to turn my back on him. I told him that what he was doing with you was wrong if he didn't love you. At the time he assured me he loved you. I figured it was the truth, I told him he and I would never have worked like that."  
  
Anya was silent as they made their way into the house. She knew there was more to it than that and she really wished Buffy would confess it all.  
  
Faith was sprawled on the couch, her arms raised above her head the t.v. on and her eyes were closed.  
  
"So you thought he understood?" Anya asked as she plopped down in a chair tugging the strap of the gym bag off her shoulder and laying it at her feet. She'd been afraid to leave it behind, who knew what could have happened to it. The house could have burned, or one of Spike's men could have stolen it! So many possibilities so she'd just taken it with her. For safe keeping.  
  
"Yes. I did. I'm truly sorry he's done this to you Anya I never thought he had it in him to hurt some one like that," Buffy said staring at Anya her voice ringing with sincerity and remorse.  
  
"It's true. You can't trust them, men are here to ruin us," Faith spoke up then her tone bitter.  
  
Buffy pulled her gaze from Anya to take Faith in.  
  
"What's wrong Faith?" she asked as she moved Faith's legs off the couch and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Nothing," was Faith's short reply.  
  
"So you're in a bad mood for nothing? You're not PMSing are you?" Buffy asked with a little laugh trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.  
  
"Gunn says Spike seems to really want to change. That he's changed and I should accept that you love him. But I can't not until you do B. So you'd better get on that soon or I'll find myself telling more of your secrets."  
  
Buffy froze in shock as she stared at Faith's covered head. Reaching out she gripped one of her arms and pulled it away from her face.  
  
"What did you tell him?" she demanded with a worried frown.  
  
Faith opened her eyes and stared into Buffy's.  
  
Anya looked from one to the other in rapt fascination as she wondered what Faith had said and why she wasn't saying it aloud so she could hear.  
  
Her thoughts briefly drifted to Xander then she pushed him aside, she'd deal with him later.  
  
"You had no right to tell him anything," Buffy finally managed to get out her voice laced with anger and resignation.  
  
"Well I did," was all Faith said as she stood.  
  
"You should really keep out of other people's business Faith," Anya piped up. "Or if you wanted to be helpful you could have told me about Xander being in love with Buffy for years now. Buffy can handle her own problems!"  
  
Faith's eyes darted to the stairs as Gunn's heavy footsteps sounded and he jogged down the stairs. His gaze flickered around the room and rested on Buffy a moment.  
  
"Get anything on Quint?" he demanded.  
  
Buffy pulled herself from her thoughts and nodded.  
  
"Good. I've got news too; I think we should call back in Oz and the rest and get this rolling. We need to finish this," he spoke quickly and shifted in agitation as both Anya's and Buffy's eyes rested on him.  
  
Buffy glanced at Faith who was blatantly ignoring Gunn then rolled her eyes before she turned to face Gunn again.  
  
"You're right."  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the Scoobies minus Lilah, Linds, and Wes gathered around the livingroom.  
  
Buffy laid out their game plan as simply as she could, ignoring all the under currents that had flooded the room the minute it was filled. She didn't have time to deal with everyone's problems much less her own.  
  
"Quint has a deal with an arms dealer about to go down but I've taken care of that and as of now I'm the proud owner of a few hundred M16's and an assortment of other goodies Quint wants to get his hands on. I've set up a meeting through Willy for tomorrow night. Gunn has taken care of the rest. Go ahead Gunn."  
  
Buffy turned to look at Gunn who nodded and rose taking Buffy's place.  
  
"Well Buffy and I were talking about the best punishment for Quint and decided who better to get rid of him than those who he's screwed over in the past. A lot of people want to deal with Omega and so as of now there's a silent auction going on for Quint. The highest bidder wins and we hand him over. They're free to do as they want with him as long as our names remain unlinked. So by the time Buffy heads to see him the auction should be over and he'll be handled."  
  
Spike glanced from Buffy to Gunn a frown crossing his face; he didn't like that he hadn't been consulted about this. He thought he had the right considering it was Quint who was partially responsible for ruining his life!  
  
"So you two just decided this then? Without my input?" he spoke up then angry and hurt that she couldn't even ask his opinion on the matter. Didn't he deserve better than that?  
  
Buffy sighed and glanced over at her husband.  
  
"Spike you're a felon you can't get your hands dirty and even if you weren't I don't need you involved. I know Quint, we all know him and it's best we handle this our way. Now as for Angel-"  
  
"He's mine," Spike interrupted abruptly daring anyone to disagree with him.  
  
Buffy shrugged, she would talk to him about that later.  
  
"Willow how'd the work on those files go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well as of now we're in sole control of all of Omega's assets. Here and abroad. We know everything Quentin's been involved in. So all we have to figure out is what to do with it," Willow said with a huge grin.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. Everything was falling into place; she mused as they spoke for a few more minutes then she dismissed them and headed for the kitchen.  
  
She wasn't surprised when Spike followed her in.  
  
"What was that?" he demanded.  
  
Buffy poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Not tellin' me what you planned for the old man! He didn't just ruin you pet, he ruined me-"  
  
"No I did that," Buffy interrupted coldly. "He might have put the finishing touches but that was all me Spike. Put the blame where it belongs."  
  
He scowled then shook his head.  
  
"Still it would have been nice to have been let in on it," he grumbled.  
  
Buffy sipped her coffee her eyes on the floor.  
  
Spike exhaled sharply wondering how to approach her, this morning hadn't gone well at all. She seemed to need nothing from him and he didn't know how to handle it.  
  
He remembered Gunn's words and decided to take them to heart.  
  
What harm would it do to ask?  
  
"Buffy...." he began softly.  
  
"Look," Buffy began at the same time.  
  
They paused.  
  
"Go ahead," Spike offered smiling.  
  
Buffy scowled.  
  
"About this morning. I just wanted to let you know I haven't changed my mind. It was a mistake. And I want you to stay away from Faith! She doesn't like you and I think you upset her. If you have something to say then say it to me. Or if you want answers don't go to her or anyone else. If you can't do that then we have a problem!"  
  
Spike's own anger came forth as he paced the large kitchen.  
  
"Oh I'd say we have more than one problem here woman! We've got dozens. You don't trust me and I get that. I can't ask anyone else about your secrets I get that now too. But you know what? What I don't get is where you think it's okay to keep them from me! I deserve to know about this and if you won't tell me I'll go to some one who will. I want answers and I'll be damned if-"  
  
"Answers," Buffy interrupted loudly slamming her cup down so hard coffee spilled all over.  
  
"Yes! I deserve them!"  
  
"Well how far did Faith get with her little blab fest?!" Buffy demanded angrily, she hated that Faith couldn't keep her mouth shut and Spike couldn't let this go. It was none of his business and she didn't need to tell him anything!  
  
"Well she got to the part where she and Willow came and Giles filled them in about you messin' with me too much," Spike said staring at her intently.  
  
Buffy ran a hand through her hair and blew out a deep breath.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say? Want me to tell you I asked for their help in keeping you out of prison? That if caught they could have gone to prison too? That I married you knowing that as soon as it was finished you'd be carted off? That I used every method I'd learned to pull strings? Got you the best damn lawyers in America? Put a gun to various politicians' heads and threatened to pull the trigger if they didn't do as I told them? Well there you go Spike! There's more do you think you can handle it? DO you?" she asked with in taunting voice.  
  
She knew he pictured her as a heartless bitch that'd left him to rot the rest of his life in prison. That she hadn't given a damn about him!  
  
Well she'd take pleasure in this, she mused as she watched his face work with what she'd just told him.  
  
"There's more?" he asked then.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"Isn't there always?" she asked waving her arms. "Don't you want to hear it all? The way I foolishly gave it all up for you? My relentless pursuit of keeping William the Bloody as safe as possible. As sane as could be. I told you once you didn't realize how much I loved you. How much I still d-"she cut herself off viciously.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed dangerously as he advanced on her, leaned into her body, and planted his hands on the counter next to her own.  
  
"You love me?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Buffy scowled, resisted the urge to shove him away from her.  
  
"That's not what I said," she spat.  
  
This wasn't the truth because they both knew what she'd said. She was in love with him and Spike was determined to get to the bottom of it all.  
  
So he let that slide.  
  
"Tell me your secrets," he whispered at her ear. He reached out and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Let me in Buffy."  
  
Buffy hitched in a breath, closed her eyes.  
  
"Well like Faith said they were sent to talk some sense into me...." she began.  
  
~*~  
  
"Should we be listening to this?" Anya asked the group that had gathered near the doorway of the kitchen out of sight by the couple inside.  
  
Faith glared at her missing some of Buffy's words.  
  
"We need to see if this changes anything for him. If he can understand and if she can forgive him," she snapped in a hushed tone.  
  
"Well I just want to see what I missed. I only helped out on the wedding and the rest not so much," Willow piped up. "Buffy's never explained things clearly to me. I wanna know."  
  
"Eavesdropping won't get you anywhere," Gunn commented from the wall as he took the women in.  
  
Anya turned to face Gunn shushing him.  
  
"That's because you already know it all don't you?" she asked sharply. "And since you're not likely to tell us we need to know."  
  
Gunn watched them all turn back to the events in the kitchen.  
  
Turning he wandered back into the livingroom and found Oz and Tara sitting alone in silence.  
  
"You don't wanna hear too Tara? You see where Xander ran off to?" he asked as he grabbed the remote from Oz and began to flick through the channels.  
  
Tara shrugged.  
  
"If Buffy wanted us all to hear she'd of told us all. Besides I already know all I need too about her and Spike. If you'll excuse me I've got some calls to make."  
  
She rose and left the two men alone.  
  
"Nope. He probably needs to be alone right now. So who won the game? The Sixers or the Sonic's?" Oz asked then getting up and snatching the remote back.  
  
"Like you care dawg! We aren't gonna watch one of those nature programs on Wolves again are we? Cuz seriously my man you're worrying me a little with your obsession! Put it on ESPN."  
  
Oz ignored him and turned it to the Discovery Channel which just happened to be showing a program on white wolves.  
  
Gunn groaned and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I'm gonna start callin' you wolfman from now on dude!"  
  
"Whatever you say Charles," Oz replied with a laugh. 


	19. 19

The Fall of William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all  
  
Dedicated to: Jaime aka Spuffygirl cuz I was listening to her video Always by Saliva when I wrote this whole thing. Great and angst song. So thanks Jaime!  
  
A/N: Hi all. Okay here's the thing it's taken me a bit longer than planned to get explanations out because in my head I have their whole history and you guys only need to see the most important. The ones that count are starting in this chapter. It will be long because after this there's only going to be one more flashback chapter. So hope you enjoy. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:19  
Flashback...  
"So any news on the William front?" Faith asked as she regarded Buffy through narrowed eyes as they sat in the small hotel room Faith was staying at while in town.  
  
"Nope," Buffy lied. She found it was getting all too easy to lie to the people she loved. Too easy.  
  
Faith smiled slightly as she rested her hands in front of her on the little table they were seated at.  
  
"You sure? You've been on this for a good while now B. You need some help on this or what?"  
  
Buffy frowned as she tried to come up with an answer that would placate Faith. She didn't need her help on this in fact she basically had it all in the bag now. She with Tara's help had accomplished more then she'd thought possible.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that Angel doesn't trust that easily and then there's his wife. Dru's a crazy bitch. She's always watching me! I-"  
  
"I think she's jealous of you," Faith cut her off rising abruptly as she heard a car door slam from outside.  
  
"What? Why?" Buffy asked glad to be off the subject of William the Bloody. She didn't care what Faith had to say about Dru though.  
  
"Because you know," Faith began as she pulled open the door and ushered a breathless Willow into the room.  
  
Buffy felt her heart stop for a moment as she took Willow in, then let her eyes rest on Faith.  
  
"What's going on here?" she managed to get out rising as well to look at them both. She had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
Clenching her hands together in an effort to ward of her nerves Buffy tried to breathe normally.  
  
She felt like gasping for air.  
  
Why weren't they answering her?!  
  
"She's jealous because you're datin' the top dog. Mr. Bloody himself aint that right Willow?"  
  
Buffy's face was expressionless thanks to years of training but on the inside she was a mess.  
  
Taking in a deep breath she began to refute what Faith had said but Willow's voice stopped her.  
  
"Buffy," Willow began quietly. "I think you should sit back down," she advised.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
What did they know?  
  
"Well then let's get to it then," Faith blurted out grabbing the folder Willow had in her hand.  
  
Willow tossed her jacket on the bed and took a seat at the small table.  
  
"Giles told us you were having communication problems. Something about a meeting in New York earlier this month. How you blew him off to go out with this Spike person," Willow stated staring at Buffy with concerned green eyes.  
  
Buffy stood stiffly in the middle of the room, not wanting to hear whatever it was they had to say. She should have seen this coming, she thought fiercely. Giles knew he wasn't getting through and so he'd sent re- enforcements!  
  
"I told him I had to go out with Angel. He's the only way to get to William. I told him that! I can't believe he's questioning me, sending you both here to check up on me like some kind of rookie! Look-"  
  
"No you look," Faith cut her off angrily getting in her face. "You're losing focus here girl! And that's gonna get you killed! You want that? You want me to go tell Joyce and Dawn I'm sorry but Buffy died because she couldn't keep her head in the game?! Couldn't help but die because she wasn't using her head! Huh?!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Buffy gritted out shoving Faith away from her. "You don't bring them back into this again Faith! My head is as in the game as ever! Believe me when I tell you that!"  
  
Buffy paced the room, restless and antsy.  
  
She needed to get out of here, and soon. Spike was waiting for her and she knew he'd be worried if she didn't come home soon.  
  
"Buffy we aren't here to judge you okay? We want to help you and if we're going to you have to be honest with us. You've been spending a great amount of time with Spike. He's gone on trips with you. He's not worth dyin- "Willow began.  
  
"Why do you keep mentioning that?!" Buffy exploded glaring at them both. "I am not going to die! Do you understand?"  
  
Willow glared right back at Buffy her own fear and anger overwhelming her as she grabbed the folder Faith held loosely. Opening it she flicked through a pile of pictures.  
  
She flung them at Buffy viciously.  
  
"Look at that Buffy," she yelled. "Look and tell me what you see!"  
  
Buffy clenched her jaw and dropped down to gather the photos. She looked at one then another her throat slowly closing and her heart began to pound erratically.  
  
"Do you see Buffy why we know this is gonna get you killed?" Faith asked as gently as she could. She hated seeing the frozen stunned look that had replaced Buffy's angry one.  
  
"No I don't," Buffy replied as calmly as she could. She dropped the photos back on the table and headed for the door. "This isn't working. I'm not some kind of addict, I don't need an intervention! Get out if my way!"  
  
Willow remained posed in front of Buffy her face a mask of determination.  
  
"Aren't you?" she asked reaching out and gripping Buffy by the shoulders. "Give me those pictures Faith," she ordered.  
  
"Look B we're here to help you," Faith added as she handed Willow the photos. "And the only way that's going to happen is for you to be straight with us. I can see it, you're scared. Let us help you!"  
  
Buffy lowered her head, her emotions whirling and closing her eyes she shook her head.  
  
Willow met Faith's eyes briefly.  
  
"This is why you're going to die," Willow said again shoving the picture in Buffy's face. "Because once William finds out what you're doing to him do you think he'll let you live Buffy? Just because you're sleeping with him doesn't mean you're protected!"  
  
Buffy brushed past Willow and lifted shaking hands to her face.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," she rasped out.  
  
"So Spike Easton isn't William the Bloody? Cuz they sure do look alike! Hey I know! Maybe they're twins, identical and you're really sleeping with the good one!" Faith exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Buffy's throat worked as she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the looks on either of her friends' faces.  
  
How was she going to get out of this? She wondered frantically. She couldn't let this stop her.  
  
She was determined to keep up this pretense for as long as she could. For as long as it took Tara to erase most of the evidence from Quentin's computer system. She already had Gunn working on getting the actual physical evidence.  
  
"Buffy this isn't a game you're going to win. You have to know he's William. I mean you're slee-"  
  
"Of course I know," Buffy snapped glaring at Faith as she opened her eyes, back in control.  
  
Faith's head jerked back in surprise as she blinked.  
  
"You do?" Willow breathed in relief.  
  
"Yes," Buffy stated more calmly. "Of course I do! It was obvious really. What better way to get to him than the sack? Not to mention he's sexy as hell."  
  
Faith and Willow shared relieved smiles as some of the tension drained from their bodies. They'd just assumed Buffy hadn't been aware of who she was sleeping with. To find out she did was a wonderful surprise.  
  
"He's told me most of his secrets and I've been trying to get as much as I could before I told Giles about it..."  
  
She continued to talk and as she did so doubt crept through Willow and slowly seeped into Faith.  
  
It was like she was repeating a rehearsed conversation to them, the words were right but the meaning behind them, and the feelings were stiff, forced.  
  
Faith felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach as she gazed into Buffy's cool and too remote eyes.  
  
She sat down abruptly putting her head in her hands.  
  
Willow's face paled and she tried to tell herself what she was thinking couldn't be right because Buffy was....well she was Buffy and the Slayer didn't get emotionally involved in cases.  
  
"This is my fault," Faith suddenly announced loudly.  
  
"Wh-What?" Buffy stuttered out brought back from her trance like state. What had she been saying? Oh! She had been talking about how she was going to get every little detail she could and put Spike away for the rest of his life!  
  
"This," Faith growled waving an arm around then pointing at Buffy with a shaking finger. "You Buffy! I told you to go for it, to sleep with him and now that you have. Oh God..." she trailed off she couldn't even say it.  
  
"You're in love with him," Willow whispered hoarsely as she ran a hand over her face, trying to grasp this.  
  
"No," Buffy denied quickly.  
  
They mustn't suspect.  
  
No one could know.  
  
Oh God don't let them know.  
  
They can't stop me!  
  
"Yes," Willow countered. "You are! And it needs to end here! Tonight Buffy! Do you understand me?"  
  
Buffy ignored Willow as she moved on auto pilot towards the door.  
  
"B stop right there," Faith warned jumping to her feet and grabbing Buffy's arm tightly.  
  
Deny it, Buffy thought. They don't know a thing; they couldn't ever understand what he meant to her.  
  
I need him.  
  
I want him.  
  
I love him.  
  
"Listen to me Buffy and listen good. You need to let this go. You need to let him go. I will be the first to tell you sympathizing with the enemy is the very thing Giles has warned us about our whole careers. You might think you're in love with him but you're not. It's the situation that's making you think that. Right now I want you to tell me, look me in the eyes and tell me you can let him go!"  
  
Buffy raised her eyes to Faith's and stared into the brown depths, her mind blank and her face devoid of any emotion.  
  
"Buffy," Willow spoke up. "We are here to help you. Because Giles is going to take William down himself and you need to be as unemotional as possible for that to happen. He's working right now on a way to bring William in and get you away from him. We both know how fast these things can go. I'm thinking by tomorrow Giles will have enough warrants, man power and evidence behind him that he'll make his move!"  
  
Buffy's brain could at times be as swift as an arrow when need be and now was one of those times. She thought quickly dismissing certain ideas until one settled over her and calmness engulfed her.  
  
"I can let it go. I can let him go," Buffy stated calmly staring into Faith's eyes.  
  
See? I can even lie to you, she thought with an inner smirk. You think I can let this go? Let him go so easily Faith? Look into my eyes and see the truth.  
  
But Faith wasn't looking for the truth.  
  
She saw what she wanted to see.  
  
"Great! Oh Buffy jeez girl you had us scared silly! Thinking you were goin' off the deep end! Whew!"  
  
Faith pulled Buffy in for a bear hug.  
  
Willow remained removed from the scene, her mind on Buffy's behavior described by Giles over the last few months.  
  
Buffy smiled back at Faith glanced at Willow who was frowning.  
  
"I've got this," Buffy muttered walking to the door and opening it. "I'm fine and you know what? I'm gonna bag my biggest case tonight! Thanks for being so concerned for me guys. Bye," she gave a wave and hurried out.  
  
The silence that fell between the two left behind was horrible in its realization that Buffy wasn't near ready enough to handle something like this.  
  
"She's lost her mind," Faith muttered blowing out a ragged breath. She glanced up at the ceiling and wondered just how they were going to save B's ass.  
  
"She's in love," Willow mumbled sadly.  
  
Faith snorted.  
  
"She's lost her fuckin' mind is what she's done! Now here's what we're gonna do I'm going to call Giles and you're going to follow her. Keep her in your sights at all times. Jesus we've got to get this over with as soon as possible. Hurry up Willow!"  
  
Willow jerked her coat on and rushed out of the room praying Buffy was in such a hurry she didn't notice she was being followed.  
  
Faith snatched up the phone on the bedside table and dialed Giles's number quickly.  
  
"Giles," was his terse reply.  
  
"Get moving on this Jeeves! We've got to get this done tonight!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Good Lord it's all gone!" Quentin exclaimed as he ran over the files that had been permanently deleted or destroyed.  
  
"It's not that bad," Angel muttered not seeing what the big deal was.  
  
Quint rounded on him, his face red and furious.  
  
"Not bad?!" he screamed glad that he was the only person left in the office. "Listen you jackass this is as worse as it can get! Evidence is missing, my files have been corrupted and it's not bad?!!! There's no way this could have happened. I can't believe this-"  
  
Angel sipped his glass of water in silence as he watched Quint before he slammed it down causing Quentin to jump in surprise.  
  
"Listen to you," he mocked. "Obviously someone's fuckin' with you Quint! What you gotta do is think about whom? I mean it can't be Buffy right? She doesn't know about you being Omega. So who else does?"  
  
Quint seriously considered this before he shook his head.  
  
"I-"he began more calmly but his phone rang and snatching it up he smoothed his tie and tried to sound professional. However the façade dropped as soon as he hung up. "Son of a bitch! That bastard Rupert Giles has authorized the take down of William the Bloody and we don't have a goddamn thing on him! This has to be-how to fix this? How?"  
  
Quentin's eyes were drawn to Angel who was glaring off into space.  
  
His eyes glinted with triumph as it came to him.  
  
"You are now in the custody of a federal agent," Quentin murmured as he moved quickly.  
  
"Huh?" Angel asked confused by the look of superiority on Quint's face.  
  
Quentin pressed the panic button on his desk and in seconds his office was swarming with special agents.  
  
"Arrest him and take him to compound 34," Quentin ordered as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"Where are you going sir?" one of the agents asked.  
  
"We've more arrests to make tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy burst into Spike's penthouse with the force of a hurricane.  
  
Spike glanced up from his paper and arched a brow.  
  
"What's up pet?" he asked curiously as he took in her breathless appearance.  
  
"You know I never answered your question," she announced swallowing. She moved tentatively towards him reaching out and clasping his face in her hands.  
  
Spike felt a bolt of anticipation run through him and he tossed his paper aside.  
  
"No you didn't," he agreed as calmly as he could.  
  
Buffy stared into his bright blue eyes and tried to think of a way that would be better than this. A way that could be as easy as this. But she found none.  
  
And truthfully she didn't want to find one. All she wanted at the moment was him, forever.  
  
But she knew forever was too much to hope for. Hell two days was stretching it at the very least. But tonight, she thought with a thrill, they had tonight and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Yes," she whispered kissing him softly.  
  
Spike grinned, reaching up to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"I love you," he mumbled through their kiss.  
  
"Good," Buffy replied happily. "Then you won't mind if we elope."  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed abruptly.  
  
"Thought you would want a big weddin'? Whole lot of fuss luv," he murmured slightly suspicious.  
  
Buffy gave a shrug.  
  
"I don't want to wait Spike," she whispered her mask slipping enough so that he saw the fear and love shining in her eyes.  
  
"Well bloody hell luv all you had to do was ask. Didn't want a fuss m'self. This will be great! We'll fly down to Vegas and get hitched nice and proper," Spike muttered grinning like crazy as he swooped her up and twirled her around.  
  
Buffy let out a laugh.  
  
God, oh God what am I doing?  
  
Why can't I let you go?  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
"Let's do it tonight," she requested.  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
"Eager are we? Why the hell not! We'll leave as soon as I call the pilot! Oh Buffy you've made me the happiest man in the world! I love you," he whispered reverently as he kissed her slowly.  
  
"I love you too. You don't know how much," she whispered back.  
  
"No more than I love you pet," he retorted with a flashing smirk. "Let's get this started then!"  
  
~*~  
  
Willow's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she realized where Spike and Buffy were flying off to.  
  
She glanced at the pilot and gave a huge sigh.  
  
"What?" Oz asked never taking his eyes from the control panel.  
  
"She's crazy Oz," Willow said sadly. "She's going to ruin her life and for what? He's never going to talk to her again I can guarantee that! Oh how did this happen?"  
  
Oz shrugged.  
  
"She loves him. She's doing what she thinks is best," was his calm response.  
  
"By marrying him?" Willow demanded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't let her go through with it Oz. I can't let her!"  
  
"She's your bestfriend. She's gonna need your help getting through this Willow. I know you may not like this but she's gotta do what she thinks is right. You need to be there for her."  
  
Willow's eyes filled with tears as she thought about Buffy, what she was planning on doing.  
  
She was her best friend in all the world.  
  
She would do anything for her.  
  
"I swear. I'll be there for her. I promise."  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you telling me?" Giles growled angrily as he grabbed Faith's arm and dragged her to a secluded corner in the large cargo plane they were flying on.  
  
"I'm saying she's in love with him Giles," Faith repeated impatiently.  
  
Giles shook his head still not believing what he was being told.  
  
"Impossible," he dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Not any more! She's headed to Vegas right now to make it legit. Listen to me Giles she's really fallen for William and it's bad. Real bad. I just got a call from Tara and she just told me-"  
  
"Tara?" Giles cut her off sharply. "What's she got to do with this?!"  
  
"She's been helping Buffy get rid of information on Quint's hard drive. There's not much left. She said Buffy wanted as little left as possible."  
  
"Oh dear Lord," Giles gasped horrified. He blindly reached out to a wall and leaned against it.  
  
What had his Slayer gotten herself into? He wondered in dread and fear. She was in over her head! He knew things could only get worse from this point.  
  
Closing his eyes he tried to find the positive in this.  
  
Buffy was in love, he thought with a small smile that soon faded. In love with a criminal, he grimaced. Who she was headed to Vegas to marry.  
  
Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I...I can't believe this," he finally mumbled.  
  
"What are we going to do? What should Willow do?" Faith demanded to know as she stared at Giles. "We can't let Buffy go down with that creep!"  
  
"Buffy wants this obviously," Giles snapped, "She wants to keep him as safe as she can when we take him in. And God help me I'll help her do that very thing. Get me a phone," he ordered coldly.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy stared at herself in the mirror, trying to see what Spike saw in her. To see who she was.  
  
Who was she?  
  
She hadn't a clue anymore.  
  
Was she an agent for the CIA?  
  
Was she a woman in love?  
  
In lust?  
  
Was she a woman capable of doing what she at that very moment was about to do? Woman enough to take someone's life away from them?  
  
All she saw though was a small blonde woman with haunted green eyes standing on the edge. Teetering there about to fall with no one to catch her.  
  
Who was she?  
  
"Buffy," Willow's voice cut through her jumbled thoughts.  
  
She turned, felt faint, lightheaded.  
  
She gripped the edge of the vanity tightly.  
  
Willow rushed to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"I'll help you any way I can. I'm here for you Buffy," she cried tears streaming down her face as she clutched Buffy to her.  
  
Buffy let herself be held.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing," Buffy whispered hoarsely.  
  
Willow moved far enough back so that she could look Buffy in the eyes.  
  
"Do you love him?" Willow demanded abruptly.  
  
"Yes," she choked out. "I don't know how or even why but God help me I do! Willow I need him, he's like...he's everything. Everything," she choked back a sob.  
  
Willow wiped at her own tears.  
  
"Don't cry," she issued softly. "Does he love you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you're doing all you can for the man you love Buffy, how can I hold that against you?"  
  
"I'm losing myself Willow," Buffy cried blinking rapidly to dispel the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Willow smiled a sad regretful smile. She leaned her forehead against Buffy's and ran a shaking and down her friend's hair.  
  
"No," she countered. "You've just found yourself Buffy."  
  
~*~  
  
"State your name for the record please," Quentin muttered.  
  
"Angel Tierney," Angel replied coldly.  
  
"I William take Elizabeth as my wedded wife..."  
  
"How do you know William Devlin?"  
  
"I work for him," Angel answered.  
  
"In what capacity?"  
  
"I Elizabeth take William as my wedded husband...."  
  
"Everything and anything," was Angel's bitter reply.  
  
"How much time?" Giles asked impatiently.  
  
"...to have and to hold from this day forward..."  
  
"A few minutes at the most," Faith said glancing at her watch, resisting the urge to call Willow.  
  
"....for better or worse, for richer or for poorer...." Willow was certain she'd never seen Buffy so happy or so sad at the same time. She watched the wedding proceed as best she could pausing once and awhile to look at her watch.  
  
"....in sickness and in health..."  
  
She knew this was going to be hell on Buffy, that it would only get worse.  
  
"....to love and to cherish till death do us part."  
  
The wedding passed as a blur and soon it was finished and Willow slowly got to her feet as the Justice of the Peace congratulated the married couple and Willow found herself pretending to be a stranger as she congratulated Spike then Buffy.  
  
In the brief hug they shared Willow held on tight.  
  
"They're coming. My pager's going off which means-"Willow started.  
  
"State your name for the record."  
  
"Riley Finn."  
  
"How do you now William Devlin?"  
  
"I work for him."  
  
"In what capacity?"  
  
"Middle man," Riley stated with a smirk.  
  
"Go in on the count of three. Remember this," Giles held up the large picture of Buffy, "is our agent. She is not to be harmed. One, two, and three....Go!"  
  
~*~ 


	20. 20

Spike sat at the scarred metal table his hands cuffed and his face expressionless. He wasn't sure how this had happened.  
  
One minute he's been getting married the next he'd been handcuffed and led away.  
  
To only God knew where.  
  
He prayed Buffy was okay.  
  
Through all of the chaos he'd lost sight of her. His gut clenched and he cursed at his carelessness. If anything happened to her....  
  
The door to his confinement was slowly unlocked.  
  
It opened and the first thing he let his eyes take in was the endless green of Buffy's eyes as she stepped into the room.  
  
He half started to spring up; overwhelmed with such an acute happiness and relief it threatened to consume him. But halfway there he realized he was cuffed to the table.  
  
"Buffy! God luv are you okay? Did-were you hurt?" his voice held all the relief and happiness that shined brightly in his blue eyes.  
  
Buffy gritted her teeth.  
  
Keep it clean, she reminded herself.  
  
Calm, rational and clean.  
  
Her silence was enough to cause Spike to snap his mouth shut as he slumped back into his chair, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Slowly, deliberately she walked towards the table.  
  
He watched her.  
  
She watched him.  
  
Her hand rested next to one of his and she resisted the urge to reach out and touch him, to feel his skin against her own.  
  
Spike's eyes traveled down her for the first time.  
  
Took in her change of clothes. Nothing too special just jeans and a t- shirt, her hair was swept back in a pony tail and her face was mostly devoid of makeup.  
  
What caught his attention was the badge clipped to her hip.  
  
He tried to swallow past the bile that rose, tried to ignore what was right in front of his eyes. His eyes couldn't take it any longer and dragging them away he found them resting on her slender hand.  
  
Her ring hand, he thought dully.  
  
It gleamed, the thin gold band she'd requested, like a beacon, the light at the end of a dark tunnel.  
  
The light of betrayal.  
  
He choked back a laugh as it all came crashing down on him. Thoughts so fast and quick they were hard to discern flitted through his mind. Angel's words. Buffy's words. Dru's words.  
  
Until they were one jumbled voice, raging inside his brain.  
  
"Could you state your name for the record," Buffy's cold voice filled the silence of the room.  
  
All he could hear though was the blood roaring in his head, pounding his ears. Causing his eyes to throb, his heart to skip a beat. Then another.  
  
What have I done? He thought dimly. What have I done?  
  
"Spike," he found himself replying hollowly. This can't be true.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
"Your full legal name please."  
  
Buffy couldn't even look at him as the silence stretched on and she knew he'd seen her badge clipped to her hip.  
  
That he was going over everything he'd ever said to her.  
  
Knowing he was screwed.  
  
She was surprised she could be so calm and patient, because before coming in here she'd been sure she would break down.  
  
But now that she was here...she knew she could do this.  
  
It was her job.  
  
"What's yours?" Spike rasped out looking up at her, eyes flashing with a fury so dark and deep it turned his eyes nearly black.  
  
"We aren't here for that," was her only response.  
  
Spike looked up at her, heart pounding, rage a living breathing thing egging him on as he glared at her.  
  
"Never knew the CIA whored their agents out. Guess you learn somethin' new everyday huh luv?" How could you do this to me?! I loved you, he silently raged.  
  
He shook his head forcefully; he couldn't love her, because she was nothing more than a whore, a lying whore!  
  
"Didn't know it could be so easy to get to you William. Into your bed, your life," she retorted mockingly her hands on her hips.  
  
Spike smirked.  
  
Ignored her.  
  
"Dontcha wanna hear what we have on you Spikey?" she taunted. She needed a response from him. Anything. He had to talk because if he was talking then she could get him to ask for a lawyer.  
  
"Well let's see shall we," Spike bit out, pretending to ponder this. "How about everything?" He'd told her everything. Given her all he could. Fool, his mind raged. Tricked by a mere woman!  
  
Buffy sighed, this wasn't going the way she'd thought it would. Well hoped it would, she hadn't known what to expect. Screaming, cursing who knew? But she wasn't getting those and it scared her.  
  
She needed him to talk to her.  
  
"Did you ever really love me I wonder Buffy-oh wait what's your name? Your real one? Elizabeth can't be it! Is it Susan? Or Mary or-"he rambled on. She had lied to him, made him fall for her and he'd been so blind. Consumed by her, so much that he'd been too blind to realize. To see she would destroy him.  
  
Angel had warned him.  
  
"It's Elizabeth," Buffy interrupted quietly.  
  
"Well," Spike drawled, "Elizabeth did you?"  
  
Buffy smiled, she could play this game.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked curiously taking a seat opposite him.  
  
Spike stiffened as she took a seat, looked over at him and waited for him to answer the question.  
  
"I think you're a lying whore," he whispered harshly. He hoped that hurt her, that his disgust was enough to make her feel just a tiny bit of what he was feeling.  
  
Bitch!  
  
Buffy sat back and shrugged.  
  
"I don't care what you think. I'm here to help you out here Spike," she announced shoving back the pain his words caused. This wasn't the time to get emotional.  
  
"Help me out," he echoed incredulously. Put me away for life? Rip my heart out? What more could she do to him?!  
  
Bitch.  
  
"Yes. Look where you are," she snapped gesturing around. "You're under arrest here pal and it's not looking good for you! Now you've got names, contacts that would be useful information we could use. And if you were to divulge it to us I'm sure you and I can work out some kind of deal," she spoke clearly and calmly.  
  
Spike's bitter laughter echoed off the walls as he stared at her.  
  
"Sorry there luv but I've been there ridden the ride and there's nothin' you bloody wankers could offer me that I'd want! Get outta here with that shit!"  
  
"Open your eyes," Buffy yelled pounding her fist on the table anger over taking her. "Look around you Spike! This is it for you! The end of the road here! Who do you think put you in this position huh?" she demanded.  
  
He ignored her, ignored the pain he was feeling, the ache that had formed in the middle of his chest.  
  
Bitch, he chanted over and over in his head. Lying, back stabbing bitch.  
  
"Angel," she spat his name out like a curse.  
  
Watched Spike stiffen.  
  
"No," he answered despite himself. He and Angel may not always get along but they were the only family eachother had. He would never betray him.  
  
"No?" Buffy echoed then laughed long and hard. "Okay you keep thinkin' that Spikey. Cuz right now across the hall Angel's spilling his guts out. Telling everything he can about you. He is gonna get a deal. Do you hear me? He'll walk and you'll rot in a cell for the rest of you life!" Open your eyes you fool, Angel's going to tear you apart, you'll never be free! She shook her head at her thoughts. She had to stay calm here.  
  
"You're lying! This is your doing, he'd never betray me!"  
  
Lying, back stabbing bitch, wouldn't know the truth if it bit her in the ass! She's making it all up, he reminded himself. He'd told her everything why would they need Angel?  
  
"He already has! What do you think led us to you? Him, working a side business of selling heroin. Heroin to the man who sold it to your mother." She hated saying that, but she needed something to push him. To make him understand!  
  
She knew she'd gone too far when he jumped up his chair skidding and falling backwards, the table lifted halfway off the ground as he jumped at her.  
  
"You shut your fucking mouth bitch," he screamed. Lies, lies, they whirled around him, invaded his soul, made him gasp for breath and fight the urge to scream, to kill. His body shook with the force of his rage.  
  
Bitch.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him coolly.  
  
"Why? Did I get too close to the truth? You know you can't trust Angel, how many times did I warn you about him? Huh? He's destroying you right now and you're too blind to see it! Tell me-give me something to work with here Spike! I can't do this by myself!" It was as close to begging as she'd ever come. Was ever likely to do, she mused dimly as she stared at him silently beseeching.  
  
"Uncuff me," he demanded raggedly. This was Buffy; he thought his heart twisting painfully. This was just some mistake. She was trying to help him, he tried to rationalize it. The CIA was using her to get to him.  
  
She didn't know what she was doing.  
  
Bitch, of course she did!  
  
No, she didn't, she's scared, look at her. Into her eyes, she's hurting just like me.  
  
Give her something!  
  
Spike couldn't think his head was too full of so many conflicting images, voices; he wanted to rest for a bit.  
  
But he couldn't not until he understood, knew why she'd done this to him.  
  
I love her.  
  
Bitch was gonna learn a lesson.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Uncuff me," he begged again. This couldn't be happening, he felt like he was losing his mind.  
  
He stared at Buffy silently pleading.  
  
She was indecisive; she knew it wouldn't be wise.  
  
"Buffy...."  
  
Why did he have to say it like that? She wondered tiredly. Why did she have to feel so moved by him?  
  
Why had she done this?  
  
She lifted the keys from her pocket and waited for him to lower the table back down and slowly uncuffed him.  
  
The cuffs fell away and he slowly massaged his wrists, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Spike," Buffy whispered. Don't, her mind warned her. Don't reach out to him; don't let him see you care.  
  
I need you.  
  
I want you.  
  
I love you.  
  
He reached out lifted his hand.  
  
Cupped her face with it.  
  
"So pretty," he mused softly. "So sweet. So innocent looking."  
  
Buffy stood as still as possible heart pounding.  
  
What had she done?  
  
His eyes were glazed over and he looked half out if his mind.  
  
What had she done to him?  
  
She knew this went against all the rules, he shouldn't be touching her and she certainly shouldn't be allowing it.  
  
She swallowed and tried to move away but her feet failed her and she remained rooted to the spot.  
  
"Who would ever believe it by looking at you," he continued walking closer. "That you were a lying, back stabbing whore."  
  
"And who would know by looking at you what a lying, murderer you are?" she retorted.  
  
They stared at one another one long moment before, his bruising grip on her face loosened and he let his fingers graze her cheek, his eyes lost and desolate.  
  
"I loved you," he whispered brokenly.  
  
"That was a mistake..." she choked out.  
  
He leaned in closer, inhaled her scent, let his fingers curl in her hair.  
  
"Did you love me?" he wanted to know as he nuzzled her neck. Stepped ever closer, he needed to know.  
  
Make me believe you, he thought desperately.  
  
Make this be a dream.  
  
Please, God let this be a nightmare.  
  
"That's not the point," Buffy tried to keep it unemotional. Tried to resist his nearness, his voice in her ear.  
  
Stop it, she wanted to scream. Get away from me, don't touch me!  
  
But she did neither as he shook his head again.  
  
"That's not an answer," he said reproachfully. I can't take this any more, make it stop, make it stop!  
  
Bloody bitch was gonna pay!  
  
"Ask for a lawyer," Buffy whispered closing her eyes as Spike's mouth brushed her own.  
  
"Don't talk," he ordered harshly. Her voice was there, all around him, he was drowning in her and she couldn't shut the fuck up!  
  
Why couldn't she leave him be?  
  
"Please Spike...."  
  
"Do you love me Buffy? Please...." If you do make me believe....Make me understand Buffy, make me want to love you back.  
  
"I...I," she couldn't speak. Swallowing she tried to control her emotions, tried to distance herself from him. Tried to move away again, his grip was loose and easily broken. She couldn't do this. Why had she insisted on doing this herself?  
  
"I love you," she found the words tumbling out of her mouth. "So much Spike. Please...."  
  
There it was again. That voice, so soft and loving. Deceitful. An evil illusion used to wrap him in her web and slowly, torturously squeeze the life out of him.  
  
Bitch.  
  
"Please what?" Spike demanded as he looked into her eyes, brought his hand up to clench around her neck. "Don't hurt you? Don't call you the filthy whore that you are? The bitch that slept in my bed for all these months?! That looked me in my eyes and married me?! Told me she loved me! Those were all lies! Lies! Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me love you?! WHY?"  
  
"Let go of me," she ordered through clenched teeth.  
  
Spike's lips curled into a sneer and with a muttered curse he flung her away from him, with the carelessness and rage of man possessed.  
  
"Bitch," he screamed. "You think you can get away with this?! Do this to me-"  
  
"It's already done Spike! You wanna act surprised by the fact you're going to prison by all means! But don't think this was all brought on by me. This is your fault, you're a criminal. A murderer, you've killed people, many of them. A few months ago you killed the man you felt was responsible for your mother's death-"  
  
"Don't speak her name! You're not fit to speak it," he growled advancing on her heedless to the warning going off in his mind.  
  
Keep away from her; she'll lure you with her sweet scent, her innocent voice, those green eyes filled with love. She's destroying you!  
  
He was beyond caring, beyond comprehending much of anything beside the rage that coursed through his veins.  
  
Buffy stood tall and proud.  
  
"You're not thinking straight Spike-"She'd never seen him like this before, so enraged, so hurt...  
  
You did this to him, she reminded herself.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
So sorry...  
  
"Oh so now you know me huh? Who are you to tell me whether I'm thinkin' straight or not?" he snapped.  
  
Buffy tried to hide her growing apprehension of him as he switched from one personality to the other.  
  
"Buffy," he choked out coming toward her, trying to touch her, snatching his hand back as if burned seconds before it rested against her cheek.  
  
"Spike listen to me please, I need you to concentrate and hear what I'm saying to you. I- you need to calm-"  
  
"Shut up! You aren't going to delude me with more of your lies, shut up," he was yelling again.  
  
Spike blinked trying to shake the voices they were over crowding his brain. They were all around him.  
  
Whispering, telling him they loved him.  
  
But if they did then why did he feel so torn? So hurt? As if he'd been tossed in front of a Mac truck, run over and left for dead?  
  
He gripped his hair, yanked at it and growled bending low.  
  
"Stop talking to me," he spat out.  
  
He could hear her voice.  
  
I love you Spike.  
  
I love you so much.  
  
You don't know how much I love you.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
He turned and shoved her as hard as he could; he had to get her to shut up, because she spoke nothing but lies.  
  
Bitch!  
  
He didn't hear her startled cry as she was flung into the wall with enough force her head cracked against it. Didn't hear as she slumped lifelessly to the ground.  
  
All he heard was the endless echo of lies.  
  
~*~  
The hall outside Buffy's room was filled with people and as the unofficial leader Giles was the first to spot the doctor and pounce on him.  
  
"How is she?" he demanded gripping the thin doctor's arm.  
  
The doctor peered at Giles then at the curious and concerned faces of the Scoobies who'd clustered in around them.  
  
"Are you family?" he asked carefully glancing at his patients chart.  
  
"Yes," was Giles's immediate response as he impatiently waited for the doctor to continue.  
  
"And you are?" the doctor asked gesturing to the others. "I will speak only to family. I can't divulge my patient's condition to jus-"  
  
Gunn shoved forward whipping out his badge and shoving it in the doctor's face.  
  
"You see that? It gives us the right to do whatever we want. And what we want right now is for you to tell us about our friend! How is she?!" He growled out gripping the doctor by the lapels of his white coat.  
  
Giles along with Oz pried Gunn off the startled doctor and after taking a good number of steps away from them he began to speak.  
  
"She's suffered a mild concussion, and she lost the baby," he announced.  
  
"Baby?" Giles gasped in shock.  
  
"God," Faith moaned closing her eyes, leaning against Gunn.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Gunn muttered angrily glaring at the wall.  
  
"I....is she okay?" Willow hesitantly asked clutching at Oz's arm as she tried to grasp what this all meant to Buffy.  
  
Oz's face was pale but other than that his expression remained the same.  
  
"Well she will be there's a chance of fever and infection so we'll keep her here until we feel she's fit to leave."  
  
The doctor hesitated.  
  
"She's wearing a wedding band, is there a number we can contact her husband?"  
  
"We-uh..." Giles had to clear his throat twice before he could get the rest out, "we will inform him of this. Is-does she know? Is she willing to take visitors?"  
  
"She knows but would prefer to be left alone. Visiting hours begin at twelve tomorrow afternoon. You can all com-"  
  
"We'll stay thank you," Oz spoke then, his voice daring the doctor to disagree.  
  
Nodding quickly the doctor left as fast as he could, that group of people disturbed him on a number of levels. Mainly a physical one.  
  
"Will you...could you stay here with her," Gunn asked Willow and Faith as he caught Giles's gaze.  
  
Faith looked up at him suspicious.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay too?" she demanded.  
  
"I'll be back," he assured her. "Call Fred, she'll want to be here for Buffy too," he instructed Faith as he turned and walked away.  
  
Giles glance at Oz who was quietly talking to Willow then moved to follow Gunn down the hall.  
  
"I'll be back," Oz assured Willow kissing her quickly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Willow asked knowing she really didn't want to know.  
  
Oz glanced at her over his shoulder.  
  
"We'll be back," he assured her once again not answering as he jogged down the hall to catch up with the other two.  
  
Willow glanced at Faith who sat slumped in one of the waiting room chairs.  
  
"She won't like it if they hurt him," she felt the need to say.  
  
Faith lifted cold brown eyes to Willow's.  
  
"He'll be lucky he's alive, he deserves whatever they do to him," she snapped coldly.  
  
Willow didn't respond as she sat next to Faith and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did you do that?" Dr. Cordelia Chase demanded as she glared at Giles and the other two men who stood outside the room Spike currently sat in.  
  
Giles didn't take his eyes from the man inside as he answered.  
  
"We did nothing to him," he stated coldly.  
  
"Look at him," Cordy yelled pointing a finger at Spike. "Do you see what you've done to him? He's had a psychosis break! He's delusional and you caused it. I can't believe you wen-"  
  
"Listen," Oz cut in glancing at Cordy. "We only showed him a tape, told him a few things and left the room. He was perfectly fine when we left him Dr. It just sort of seemed to happen. If you hold any one responsible then hold him. It's obvious he can't deal with his present situation. I suggest instead of blaming us you do your job and check him out."  
  
Cordy glared at them all before she turned on her heel, jerking out her cell phone and requesting a psychiatrist be paged immediately.  
  
Gunn crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the glass that separated him from Spike.  
  
"You think he's fakin'?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Giles stepped closer to the glass, until his nose was almost pressed against it, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"If he is he deserves an award. He's not faking," Oz answered.  
  
Giles couldn't keep his eyes from man the in the room.  
  
He watched with detached fury as Spike tore apart the room, throwing furniture, screaming.  
  
Grabbing his hair and yanking at it.  
  
He spoke to people who weren't there, claimed not to know anyone named Buffy. Became irrational if her name was mentioned.  
  
And the baby.....  
  
The tape of his unconscious or not attack on Buffy had it seemed been the right tool to push him over the edge, Giles mused.  
  
"It is less than he deserves. He should suffer for what he's done and I'm quite certain this is not enough. I shall have to fix that," Giles said more to himself then to the others.  
  
He moved away from the window, walked down the hall.  
  
Gunn and Oz reluctantly following.  
  
Leaving behind a man driven over the edge by his actions. By the thought of actually killing his child.  
  
~*~  
  
Days had passed until it was a week later and Buffy was fed up with the insincere sympathy that came off Faith in waves as she stepped into Buffy's hospital room a small hesitant smile on her mouth.  
  
Buffy scowled, staring out the window, ignoring Faith, her eyes on some distant point.  
  
"Buffy," Faith began.  
  
"What is it Faith? Have you come to offer more fake sympathy?" she asked calmly as she turned to face one of her bestfriends.  
  
Faith's eyes narrowed as she frowned slightly.  
  
"B look I know you're not yourself right now so I'll let that go. Of course I'm sorry about your baby. I mean it was-it's a horrible thing."  
  
"Right," Buffy muttered darkly drifting to the window again.  
  
Faith sighed, wondering how she could get through to Buffy. She was truly sorry about the baby but in a way she was glad. Glad that B wouldn't have to be saddled with that bastard's baby.  
  
It just proved her point that he was a useless piece of shit, what he did to her. The way he couldn't even face it himself. What kind of man did that?  
  
Bastard.  
  
She was glad he was rotting in prison.  
  
"I can hear your thoughts Faith. I think it would be best if you left- "  
  
"Buffy you can't read my mind," Faith protested.  
  
"Sure I can. I know you and you're thinking what a great thing it is I'm not saddled with a baby. That way my life can go on and-"  
  
"Don't put words in my mouth!" Faith erupted. "I woulda loved that baby like a good aunt and fuck B I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't know why you can't believe that! You know what? That's really insulting too because of all the-"  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy interrupted voice drained of all emotions as she walked to the bed and paused at it. Her fingers ran over the sheet.  
  
Her eyes followed the movement, her eyes glued to her ring.  
  
"They told me..." Buffy choked a little as she continued, "Told me Spike's really out of it. He's completely lost his sense of self. I wish- why did Giles have to tell him?! Why did they have to do it? I could have-"  
  
Faith clenched hr jaw, hating that Buffy was blaming herself for this. She'd seen the tape and it was certainly not B's fault!  
  
"Have what Buffy? Could have paved the path to acceptance? He did this to you! He killed that baby and you're feeling sorry for him! He's so fucked up he can't even bring himself to-"  
  
"Shut up," Buffy yelled.  
  
"Why? It's the truth! He's the reason you're in here right now and you know what? You were right when you said I was glad the baby was dead! Because I am! You don't need his demon spawn-"  
  
"Get out," Buffy shrieked as she swept the contents of her breakfast off the bedside table. She picked up a pitcher of water and threw at Faith. "Get out, get out, get out!"  
  
Willow ran as fast as she could as she heard Buffy yelling from down the hall and burst into the room just as Buffy threw the pitcher at Faith.  
  
Ducking back out, she waited a moment before she poked her head back in.  
  
Faith was standing rigidly, water dripping off her face, down her chin.  
  
"Faith," Willow spoke quietly not wanting to startle either woman," you should leave. Now. I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
Faith clenched her jaw shut, tears threatening to fall as she wiped at her wet face. She shouldn't have said those things, she thought darkly. Why couldn't she learn to keep her mouth shut? She wondered as she quickly slipped out the room. She leaned against the wall, all the anger and fear draining out of her body.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Willow hurried to Buffy who was silently crying.  
  
"Oh Buffy I'm sorry," Willow murmured holding her close.  
  
"I need your help Willow," Buffy gasped out through sobs.  
  
"Anything."  
  
~*~  
  
"Now Senator Hinley," Buffy chastised gently as she wandered around his large spacious office.  
  
Greg Hinley sat rooted to his seat, watching the small but deadly woman with wary and fear filled eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but I just can't do that!" He exclaimed hands gripping his desk tightly to keep his hands from shaking.  
  
Buffy whirled around a bemused expression gracing her face, she lifted her gun pointed it at his head and shook her head.  
  
"Can't isn't in my vocabulary and certainly shouldn't be in yours. I mean what with you being a civil servant and all! I'm surprised at you-but then again I know what you enjoy as a hobby."  
  
She gave a delicate shudder.  
  
The Senator blanched and recoiled in shame and fear as she advanced on him, her steps slow and precise.  
  
"Now I am not kidding when I tell you this, I will use this gun and I will walk out of this building of me own free will. They'll never catch me. And do you know why?"  
  
Greg gulped as he looked into her cold, flat eyes and shook his head.  
  
"No...." he choked out.  
  
"Because I've got nothing left to lose. Now you pick up that phone Senator or by tomorrow night you'll be on Larry King Live trying to explain to the world why you dabble in bestiality and let's not forget smuggling."  
  
The Senator picked up the phone.  
  
"Good now be a doll and call the Attorney General. He'll fill you in on the rest. Oh and if you mention this little visit to oh-I don't know my boss I'll release the videos. Hell I'll sale t-shirts! I'll be in touch," Buffy called over her shoulder as she slipped out of the stunned Senator's office, handed her gun to the Secret Service agent at the door and gave him a wide smile.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
The tall blond nodded.  
  
"Tell Gunn I said hey," was his only reply.  
  
Buffy nodded and hurried out grabbing her cell phone out as she went.  
  
She dialed quickly.  
  
"Wolfram & Hart how may I be of assistance?"  
  
"I want to hire the best damn lawyers you've got....."  
  
~*~  
  
Giles hung up the phone the look on his face disapproving as he glanced at Buffy who sat slumped on his den's sofa.  
  
"It's done Buffy," he announced solemnly.  
  
Buffy barely opened her eyes as she felt exhaustion settle over her bones and caused her to sink further into the leather couch.  
  
"Good," was all she could muster.  
  
"I don't know why you bother but you've made it so he's the most protected and well placed criminal in the history of the world," he remarked dryly.  
  
"That's not funny," Buffy mumbled.  
  
Giles eyed her.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be," he retorted. "He's only serving five to ten and if with good behavior-God I can't believe this he'll be out in three years Buffy. I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm doing what I must," was her hushed reply. "He needs all the help he can get Giles. He's torn apart inside and I just want to help him."  
  
"And what of you dear? What of you? Who will help you? Are you not also torn apart? You've quite forgotten yourself while you've been taking care of him," he admonished gently as possible.  
  
"You'll help me won't you Giles?" she asked in a broken whisper.  
  
Giles's anger and disapproval melted away as she lifted wet, tear filled eyes to his and he nodded his throat tight.  
  
Walking to her he hugged her to him.  
  
"Of course I will Buffy; you mean more to me than I can say. I'll help you. I love you Buffy. No matter what," he vehemently vowed.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy sobbed clutching him. "Thank you."  
  
~*~  
End of Flashback....  
"You know those letters I sent you," Buffy broke the thick silence that had fallen after she'd finished speaking.  
  
"I am sorry," Spike whispered.  
  
Buffy ignored it and continued as if he hadn't spoken.  
  
"So those letters I sent you that first year, do you remember them?" she asked again looking at him.  
  
Spike turned away from her, unable to look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated voice thick with pain, shame. He had to get away from her, he couldn't be near her.  
  
He wondered how she could bear the sight of him.  
  
"Please Spike," Buffy muttered. "I need to talk to-"  
  
"I can't," he bit out.  
  
Buffy swallowed, pressed a hand to her forehead and tried to keep from shaking as she watched Spike through her lashes.  
  
"Listen," she said reaching out, touching his arm.  
  
He jerked back, as if burned.  
  
"Don't," he yelled. "Don't touch me! H.....how can-Buffy I'm sorry," he choked back a sob, moving further away even as she came closer.  
  
He stumbled back, tried to hunch within in himself. Tried to erase the images assaulting him.  
  
Buffy watched in horrified silence as he slumped to the ground, as if his legs could no longer support him.  
  
His face contorted in pain and grief he bent over, head bowed tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh Spike," Buffy whispered as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. She reached out to him and he jerked back again.  
  
Buffy dropped to her knees beside him, resisted his attempts to move away and held onto him with all her might.  
  
"How can you touch me?" he asked voice raw and ragged. "Look at me? I'm nothin'-I'm-I killed our baby."  
  
She clasped his face in her small hands, her own tears falling as he continued to struggle.  
  
"Because I-"she had to break off as words failed her.  
  
Sucking in a shaky breath she tried to keep from breaking down, she had to be strong when she said this.  
  
One sobbing person was enough.  
  
"I love you Spike," she told him looking him in the eyes. "So much- I'd forgive you anything, everything-"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her hugging her close, his tears mingling with her own as they sobbed in eachother's arms.  
  
"When I saw you last year I was goin-I wanted-"she began in a tortured whisper.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he repeated.  
  
"I wanted to tell you," she continued stroking his hair, raining kisses along his face.  
  
"I love you Buffy. I do, I really love you, so bloody much...."  
  
"About our baby," she choked out bringing his face even with her own so she could look into his eyes.  
  
Which were red rimmed and puffy from all the tears he'd cried.  
  
"I-I Buffy I killed our baby," he rasped, his face crumpling as the words came out, hitting him all over again.  
  
"Our other baby," she corrected him softly.  
  
"What other baby?" he croaked out, his mind working as slow as ever. He felt drained, so drained all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't have heard her correctly.  
  
"When uh...when I miscarried-well um...it was twins. And it was just the one-and I didn't know and-you didn't answer my letters and you wouldn't see me and I'd made you go crazy-I could-I'm sorry," she sobbed rambling incoherently.  
  
Spike's mouth hung open, his heart stopped and he blinked.  
  
"Another baby?" he asked his face a mask of confusion. Another baby. Another baby. Another baby. "We've got another baby Buffy. A girl or a boy?" he wanted to know.  
  
"A girl," Buffy answered.  
  
Spike's face lit up with a tear filled smile, a half laugh, half sob escaping him as he shook his head.  
  
"We've got a little girl," he marveled as he closed his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow clutched Anya to her as they quietly sobbed in a corner of the livingroom.  
  
"They deserve a happy ending," Willow hiccupped.  
  
Anya only sobbed louder.  
  
Faith sat slumped on the ground silent tears streaming down her face as she listened to the two voices from the kitchen.  
  
Oz cleared his throat and wiped at his own eyes.  
  
He lifted his hand and flicked the t.v. off.  
  
"Won't be watching any more of those," he muttered.  
  
Gunn bit his lip.  
  
"Damn wolves," he grumbled fighting off his own tears. He sniffled and glared at the t.v. a minute. "They're so pretty you just gotta cry."  
  
"Yeah," Oz agreed as he slapped Gunn on the back. "They're so...." He shook his head throat closing.  
  
"White," Anya sobbed.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hmmm. Well there you go. Cried a few times while writing this thing. Took a lot out of me. Next chapter is a present one for sure. Not sure when I'll updated again but it will be sometime next week hopefully. You guys are so smart a couple of you guessed about the miscarriage. Hope you were surprised about the other baby though. Anyway damn those wolves because I was getting misty eyes there too. See ya. Skyz. 


	21. 21

**The Fall of William**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs**

**A/N: Hi all. Thank you all for the nice reviews. They meant a great deal. There are some questions some of you asked and I'll answer them as best I can. One it is possible to miscarry one twin and still have one healthy baby. I didn't make it up and it's a noted fact most conceptions start out as twins but with or without the mother's knowledge one twin dies. Two this baby is Not Dawn. Dawn is Buffy's sister. Plus the baby's like four years old going on five. Three I didn't plan on putting in another live baby. It wasn't a planned thing. But the miscarriage was always planned. Four she didn't have an abortion. Five why didn't I have Buffy or Spike mention this in a fight? Well it's a subject I didn't want to get into. I didn't want this story to just be about the baby they lost and who was at fault. Plus for one it was an accident and two Buffy didn't even know she was pregnant much less Spike. Okay I know the last two chapters were disjointed but that's because I'm writing a prequel and you'll see more in depth versions of these flashbacks, it will all make sense once you've read it. Whew this is long. Buffy's somewhere around thirty or thirty one. Spike is older than her by three years. But last but not least is the baby pretty and where the hell has she been?! Well with parents like Buffy and Spike let's hope so lol! And read the rest of this chapter to find out where she's been. One last thing. It's only been about four days since this whole thing started time wise. Enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Ch:21**

**       "Here," Oz said as he trotted into the livingroom. In his hands he held his wallet and displayed prominently were a number of baby pictures.**

**       Spike took it from him and stared.**

**       "That's her?" he breathed staring.**

**       "Yes," Buffy replied from her position beside him. She smiled as she took in Spike's stunned delight in looking at their little girl.**

**       Oz grinned.**

**       "She's very pretty," Anya piped up coming forward with her own pictures. "And if I do say so she's becoming quite the little accountant. She can even count to twenty and as I often assure her there is no shame in only being able to count to such a low number. Twenty is—"**

**       "Anya," ****Willow**** muttered exasperated. "He doesn't want to hear about that!"**

**       Spike raised his head blinking.**

**       "Yes," he muttered, "I want to hear about that! I want to know everything. I've missed out on so much."**

**       Buffy rose abruptly at that and feeling guilty she slipped quietly out of the room escaping into the kitchen.**

**       Heaving a deep sigh she leaned against the counter, her thoughts scattered and the guilt that had slowly seeped its way inside of her would not go away.**

**       Since her friends had decided to start showing baby pictures and telling stories she'd had no time to actually talk to Spike. To explain. **

**       Not that she felt she had to justify why she hadn't told him about their daughter. Spike knew as well as she did how he'd been these past few years. And it hadn't been a happy place. Much less a point in his life where he could happily be a father.**

**       "You alright pet?"**

**       Buffy glanced up and stared at him a moment.**

**       Spike stood hesitantly in the doorway not sure how to proceed. It had only been an hour since she'd dropped her bomb on him and he was extremely happy but he wasn't so sure about Buffy's reaction to the whole ordeal.**

**       "I…....." she started to say I'm fine but thought better of it. This wasn't something that could go unsaid. That could be ignored. She didn't want to start off their fresh start by lying.**

**       "What?" he asked curiously stepping in.**

**      "You know I would have told you," she found herself saying.**

**       Spike paused in front of her, reaching out and taking her hands in his. Giving her his support.**

**       "I tried. Those letters for one that first year. But then…well you hadn't gotten any better and didn't want to add any more to your suffering. Because I had a direct hand in it," she muttered staring at their locked fingers.**

**       Her thoughts drifting briefly.**

**       "Anyway," she began abruptly. "Years passed and I started seeing Wes. I know I shouldn't have put him in the position I did. Being your shrink and mine is a tough job. Plus he knew about Angelina and keeping it a secret from you I'm sure was very hard."**

**       Spike frowned slightly.**

**       "I guess that's why he pushed me so hard," he responded thoughtfully. "I mean I was a mess. I was a wreck and he kept going at me. Makin' me see the errors of my ways so to speak. Then last year after you were shot he really dug into me and this time I let him actually help me. It makes sense now."**

**       "Well I'm glad you see it that way because Spike at the time I didn't want you anywhere near her," Buffy reluctantly admitted.**

**       Spike's fingers tightened on hers as he heard this. He clenched his jaw and tried to be reasonable about this.**

**       "I understand," he muttered. Or at least he was trying to anyway.**

**       Buffy gave a skeptical laugh.**

**       "No you don't," she countered. "You're a very dangerous man Spike. I mean physically and emotionally. It's not that I feared you would hurt her. I know you would never do something like that."**

**       Buffy tugged her fingers from his and moved away.**

**       She paced the kitchen restlessly, trying to put together what she wanted to tell him in her mind. How she could say what needed to be said without hurting his feelings.**

**       "I would never knowingly hurt my child Buffy!" Spike exclaimed vehemently clenching his hands at the thought. "I'd rather die first! I thought you'd know that!"**

**       "I do," Buffy snapped glaring at him. "But you know Spike that if I'd told you about her, there would have been no way I'd have ever seen her again. We both know that don't we?" she asked coldly staring him in the eye.**

**       "I…" he began to protest and state that he would never be so cruel! But the words didn't come, sticking in his throat as his mind mocked him.**

**       He couldn't refute her statement because it was true.**

**       "See," Buffy said with a small humorless smile. "You would have taken her and kept me away from her out of vengeance and that would have killed me. Would have done worse than any bullet you inflicted, any physical pain you caused me. I thought long and hard after you didn't respond to my letters and decided it would be better for you not to know. At least not then."**

**       "And if I had responded?" Spike asked then voice hard and cool.**

**       Buffy glanced at him and gave a shrug.**

**       "At the time I can't say I was thinking clearly. I was a mess. Still grieving about the baby and then feeling guilty about you're lack of saneness. I put so much onto my shoulders that by the time I came back to some semblance of myself it was a month after Angelina was born. And I was eternally grateful that you hadn't read my letters. You sent them all back unopened and I knew for the time being I would be okay."**

**       They were silent a moment each lost in their own thoughts.**

**       "Why didn't you tell me last year when I got out?" he asked then, determined to know whether she'd meant to keep this a secret forever.**

**       Buffy faced him fully then and pursed her lips.**

**       "Do you know what you said to me? Do you remember?" she asked flatly. She watched his expressive eyes as he thought back and watched his face pale as he remembered his words. His actions.**

**       "I—I get it," he mumbled beyond ashamed.**

**       He ducked his head in shame and blew out a breath.**

**       Buffy sighed, and walked toward him, quietly wrapping her arms around his waist, offering her love and comfort.**

**       "It's alright," she murmured softly. "I told you I forgave you everything Spike. But it was because of that particular night I didn't tell you. Even when you swore you could change I knew you didn't want to. And if I had told you what would you have done?"**

**       Stroking his hair, she waited for him to respond.**

**       "I'd of taken her," was his muffled reply.**

**       Buffy nodded absently.**

**       "I know."**

**       "If you'd told me I would have done my best to turn her against you. Raised her to hate you like I wanted to hate you. Like I had. I thank God you didn't tell me Buffy. I would have ruined not only you but our little girl. I was mightily fucked up back then. After you shot down my half assed attempt to reunite I got to thinkin'. Real hard like. You told me I had to want to change. To want to be a better man. And until then I hadn't thought there was anything wrong with me."**

**       He paused looking up at Buffy and grinning slightly sheepish.**

**       "Until you pointed out my every fault and my every sin. I wanted to change then, wanted to show you I could. That's where Wes comes in. He welcomed it, he was so happy it's a wonder he didn't shout from the rooftops."**

**       They shared a laugh.**

**       "She's adorable," he whispered into her hair as he hugged her close.**

**       Buffy's smile was huge as she laughed.**

**       "Yes she is and that's a totally unbiased opinion if you couldn't tell!" She exclaimed. "She's so smart Spike. Really everyone says so. She loves to tell jokes! But they don't make sense, but she finds them hilarious. Oh and if you hadn't noticed she's a brunette."**

**       Spike burst out laughing.**

**       "I wonder where she gets that from," he asked snickering.**

**       Buffy slapped him playfully on the shoulder as she pulled away from.**

**       "I wouldn't know," she remarked stiffly.**

**       "Must be me then," Spike mused rubbing his chin. "Cuz if you hadn't noticed m'not a natural blond."**

**       Buffy smirked.**

**       "I hadn't but thanks for pointing that out. She's got your eyes though. The brightest blue, they're always full of laughter."**

**       "She's happy then?" he asked softly.**

**       Buffy nodded.**

**       "Yes," she answered.**

**       "D…does she know about me?" he wondered looking down.**

**       "Yes," was Buffy's immediate answer. She ignored Spike's shocked look and continued on. "She's curious about things like that. All the other kids at her preschool have mommies and daddies. She wanted to know where hers was. I told her you know that you were away—"**

**       "And she just accepted that?" he asked curiously.**

**       Buffy shrugged.**

**       "Well she asks about you all the time. So I guess no she didn't accept that. Not that I expected her too and I was going to wait until she was older to explain the whole sordid tale."**

**       "I don't-I don't think it was all bad," Spike said looking up frowning slightly.**

**       Buffy met his gaze and shrugged a small smile gracing her face.**

**       "No it wasn't all bad," she admitted.**

**       "So where's the little bit at?" Spike asked.**

**       Buffy shook her head to clear it and rubbed a hand over her eyes.**

**       "She's in a safe place," Buffy muttered moving by Spike and out of the kitchen. Spike followed after her.**

**       "Hey Buffy," ****Willow**** said with a large smile. "We were just talking about how Angie ate that can of—"**

**       "Uh Wills I don't think that's a good story to be telling since you gave it to her," Oz put in softly.**

**Willow**** gulped and clamped her mouth shut.**

**       "It was—it-Buffy wasn't mad," she quickly announced.**

**       Spike arched a brow and looked from ****Willow**** to Buffy.**

**       "What's she goin' on about?" he asked.**

**       "Uh nothing," Buffy quickly said. "I was just telling Spike where Angelina is while we're all here."**

**       Everyone looked at eachother.**

**       Then turned to look at Gunn.**

**       "Well uh Spike," Gunn began plopping down onto the couch grinning. "We've got this thing—we call it the Scrappy plan for the littlest member of the Scooby gang. Generally we all aren't involved in cases like this. There's usually one of us left in charge of Angie if Buffy's busy. But since this was a team effort we had to get her to a safe place. That was my job. There are only a certain number of people we trust. That Buffy trusts. And three of the four are out of the country. That left...Lorne."**

**       Spike looked around wondering at the strange looks that were plastered to Buffy's band of misfits' faces.**

**       "What's wrong? Is she alright?! Is this chit not right—I mean Buffy wouldn't have some crazed perso—"**

**       "He's a man," Buffy interrupted quickly. "And he's perfectly sane. And no he's not some kind of pervert. In fact he's very good with her. He runs a club in Vegas."**

**       "What kind of club?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't approve of men being nannies; you never knew what they'd have in mind.**

**       He shuddered at the thought.**

**       "Just a club," Buffy mumbled forgetting to mention it was a night club that specialized in drag queens. "He adores Angie. And no one would ever think to look there for her if they came after me. In fact only a select few even know about her."**

**       "We kept it a secret," Faith spoke up for the first time. "You never know what some creep's gonna do to get to B. So yeah we kept it a secret for Angie's safety."**

**       She stared long and hard at Spike a moment as if trying to brand her message across his skull.**

**       He stiffened ready to snap back.**

**       "Cut it out," Gunn snapped out. "Faith give him a break. You want I should call Lorne up? We've been keeping a low profile in case Quentin's been watching and looking for a weakness. So—"**

**       "So in other words," Buffy cut in. "I haven't had too much time to speak to Angie what with being sick and trying to put Quentin out of commission. Do you-would you want to talk to her?" **

**       Buffy swallowed waiting for his response.**

**       "W-would she wanna talk to me you think?" he asked hesitantly, not sure how Angie would react talking to him.**

**       "Here," Anya shoved the phone into Buffy's hand and waited impatiently.**

**       "I'm sure she'd be—she's really a big talker she can go on for ages. I'm sure she'd like to talk to you. New people intrigue her. Let me um…let me call them."**

**       Buffy's hand shook as she dialed.**

**       Gunn caught Oz's eye and silently agreeing they ushered the women out of the room and left the two parents alone.**

**       "Lorne's House of Waffles," was how Lorne answered the phone. The loud giggles that erupted clued Buffy in that her daughter was well and in a good mood.**

**       "Hi Lorne. How are you, how's Angie?" she asked gesturing for Spike to pick up the extension in the kitchen.**

**       "Hey baby doll," Lorne gushed. "She's been a hoot. A little princess haven't you cup cake? You want to talk to her?"**

**       Buffy glanced at Spike who'd joined her on the couch.**

**       At his enthusiastic nod she smiled back at him.**

**       "Yes. Put her on please," she replied.**

**       "Hey little lady guess who's on the phone? Mommy!"**

**       Spike couldn't help but grin as he heard a slight scuffle for the phone and then a little excited voice was on the line.**

**       "Mommy!"**

**       "Hey baby. I've got some one who wants to talk to," Buffy announced.**

**       "Who?" Angelina asked excitedly. "Ant ****Willow****?"******

**       It was a good while before Buffy could get a word in edgewise as Angelina finished talking about ****Willow**** and the fun time she'd been having with Lorne.**

**       Looking at Spike Buffy silently decided that when she told Angie about Spike it would be in person.**

**       "I've got a friend and his name's Spike. He wants to talk to you baby. Can you say hi?"**

**       "Hello Angelina—"Spike began voice choked slightly.**

**       "Spikes?!" Angie squealed. "That's a silly name—Mommy why'd his Mommy name him Spikes?"**

**       Buffy smothered her laughter.**

**       "You may call me William," Spike piped up tone as proper as he could make it.**

**       "Willum," Angie repeated slowly testing the word. **

**       "William," Spike said again enunciating. **

**       "Willum," Angie repeated exasperatedly.**

**       "Will—"Spike began again.**

**       "Spike," Buffy cut in quickly sensing Angie wouldn't put up much more with Spike trying to correct her.**

**       "What?" he asked startled. Looked around. What was wrong? "She isn't saying it right!"**

**       "I am too," Angie protested loudly. "Willum, Willum, Willum!! Mommy," she cried tears in her voice.**

**       Spike groaned.**

**       "Bloody hell," he moaned burying his head in his hands. He couldn't even speak to her!**

**       "Bloody 'ell," Angelina echoed.**

**       "She's his daughter alright," Buffy mumbled under her breath shaking her head with a grin. "Honey that's a bad word. You can't say words that…"**

**~*~**

**       Xander hesitated outside the livingroom doorway listening to the voices coming from within.**

**       Shaking his head he scrubbed a hand over his face and leaned against the wall, trying to figure out how his life had gotten so bad.**

**       How Spike seemed to be taking all he wanted from him. Buffy and even little Angie. **

**       God knew he loved that little girl and had even looked over the fact she was part of Spike and embraced her because she was like a little miniature Buffy. **

**       Now Spike was back and he was out in the cold! He didn't even have Anya to give him solace. **

**       Shoving from the wall he turned and went back through the kitchen and out into the back yard slamming the door behind him.**

**       Spike was causing all of his problems. He was the reason Anya wanted nothing to do with him. He'd told Anya he was in love with Buffy. He'd made a fool out of Buffy; he'd swept back into her life expecting to be welcomed with open arms.**

**       The list in Xander's mind went on and on.**

**      Pacing in quick steps he tried to think reasonable about this. Buffy knew what Spike was and if he reverted back to his old ways there was no way she'd take him back.**

**       People didn't change. Especially like people like Spike, he thought with a grin and narrowing his eyes he paused.**

**       People like Spike didn't change.**

**       And now all he had to do was show Buffy that. **

**       Show her that Spike hadn't changed and then he would prove to Buffy how unworthy he was of everything she offered him.**

**       Trudging from the backyard he flipped open his cell and without a thought dialed quickly.**

**       "Tierney," was Angel's snapped out answer.**

**       "You and I have a mutual problem," Xander announced. "And he goes by the name of Spike."**

**       Angel's laughter was deep as it erupted.**

**       "Whatever shall we do?"**

**       "I want him dead," Xander gritted out getting into his car and driving from the curb.**

**       "That can be arranged," Angel assured him easily.**

**~*~**

**A/N: Time for a bit of selfish self promotion here folks! I've been nominated over at Spuffy Awards for Best AU angst fic and the links posted on my Bio page. So if you feel the need go ahead and vote for me! Hope you enjoyed.**


	22. 22

**The Fall of William**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs**

**A/N: Hi all. Well there are just about I think two more chapters to this. I think it depends on how much I cram into this chapter. Anyway the prequel is called Simply the Best and I have the first chapter written. I'm posting it as I post this chapter so look out for it. Thank you once again for the reviews and I'm glad you all seem to like this story. I want to thank all the new reviewers and everyone who keeps coming back. Enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Ch:22**

**        "Looks like you've got everything in hand luv," Spike mused he watched as the Scoobies efficiently went about the tasks Buffy had set for them.**

**        Buffy gave a small distracted nod as she glanced again at her watch and nervously paced back and forth.**

**        "Nervous?" Spike asked trying to get her to speak to him. So far she'd said no more than a few short sentences to the Scoobs and nothing to him.**

**        He knew it shouldn't bother him but he wanted to know where they stood. She'd told him about Angie and said she loved him. That didn't necessarily ensure they would be together. **

**        Maybe after all the things they'd done to eachother it was too late for them… Spike violently shook his head at that thought. It would never be too late for them! Never and if she wasn't ready to start again he could wait.**

**        He could wait as long as she understood she belonged to him. As long as she didn't try to branch out and try some other bloke on for size.**

**        "She doesn't talk much before a job," Anya's voice in his ear made him jump in surprise and then smirk to try and cover it up. He was gettin' soft, he mused grumpily. Letting his guard down amongst these people!**

**        He glanced at her a minute then back at Buffy.**

**        "Much? She hasn't said one word in over an hour," he groused.**

**        Anya laughed and took his arm.**

**        "She needs to be alone to picture her game plan, though she hasn't done this in a good while. I know the routine. C'mon you can help count my money. You should feel privileged. It always relieves the tension in me—well that and sex but well Xander's nowhere to be found and we aren't speaking at the moment."**

**        Spike let himself be led into the kitchen. Settling into one of the kitchen chairs he watched silently as Anya dropped her gym bag onto the table and started pulling wads of bills out.**

**        "Ever heard of a bank pet?" he felt the need to ask dryly.**

**        Anya laughed again and scrunched her face up in distaste.**

**        "No one touches my money but me. I remember the Depression—"she started.**

**        Spike raised a skeptical eyebrow.**

**        "Well my grandmother remembers it," Anya amended reluctantly. Sometimes she liked to pretend she was really older than she was. As if she had a wealth of knowledge no one paid much attention to. "And she doesn't trusts banks either. She says her family nearly lost everything and that is not going to happen to me!"**

**        Spike grinned at this odd yet bizarrely likeable woman across the table from him. Holding up his hands in defense he shook his head.**

**        "Just a question luv. Hand some of that over," he ordered.**

**        Quickly Anya distributed half her money to Spike.**

**        "So about you and the whelp, you finished or what?" Spike asked curiously as he began to count.**

**        "I don't know. He doesn't want to talk to me about how he's feeling. Why he actually thinks he has a chance with Buffy. He's been avoiding the house and I thought he'd be here for this but… Who knows with Xander? I've learned recently he does what he wants regardless to what it might do to others."**

**        Spike murmured in agreement.**

**        "I mean did he think about me at all these years? I was—I am in love with him! I've loved him very well. And almost every day, three times a day we had sex! For freaking five years. I think that deserves some appreciation don't you?!"**

**        Spike nodded vigorously unable to speak as he felt heat rise in his face. He was slightly in awe of how Anya tossed around her sex life in the middle of conversations.**

**        "It's not like I withheld sex when he acted like an ass. I enjoy it as much as he does. But from day one I've been a replacement for Buffy and that's—that's just wrong. I wish some one had taken the time to tell me," she finished dejectedly.**

**        Spike glanced up and pursed his lips.**

**        "It's his loss then pet. Come on you're a gorgeous chit, with lots of money and nice hair—"**

**        Anya squealed a little as she touched her recently dyed blonde hair.**

**        "You like it?" she asked happily.**

**        "Looks right good on you. And as I was saying you are worth a hell of a lot more than that sod Harris deserves. You deserve to be loved and appreciated and not taken for granted. If the whelp can't give you that, then you gotta move on," Spike stated reasonably.**

**        Anya tilted her head and considered this.**

**        "Even if he comes back to me?" she wanted to know.**

**        Spike shrugged.**

**        "Knowing he couldn't have Buffy so he settled for you again Anya? That's no way to live your life I can assure you. You deserve better."**

**        "I do don't I? But I love him and I can forgive him—I mean Buffy forgave you and you've forgiven her! You two did more damage to eachother than I could do to Xander in a hundred years! I can forgive him!"**

**        "Well that's all good and well luv but he works for Buffy and so do you. If you think his twisted little obsession with my wife is gonna float away you'd better think again. Your trust is gone and every time he's alone with Buffy you'll wonder. Is he trying to put the moves on her, is she letting him. I think that path leads to you hating both Harris and Buffy. And Buffy doesn't deserve that. He won't quit his job he's too attached to Buffy and-"**

**        "Okay," Anya sharply interrupted getting defensive and angry. "I get it! I'm not thinking clearly! Xander's never going to want me as much as he wants Buffy. It's just hard to accept you know? I mean it's been five years and—"she sniffled tears springing into her eyes.**

**        Spike shifted uncomfortable as she began to cry.**

**        Hastily he pulled out his wallet and dug through it.**

**        "Here's three hundred dollars luv, be a good girl and stop cryin'," he ordered sternly. "You can have this," he held out the money to her.**

**        Anya looked up through her tears and zeroed in on the money.**

**        "But I didn't earn it," she protested.**

**        Spike grinned.**

**        "Sure you did. Stop with the water works cuz Harris aint worth cryin' over. Wipe your eyes and let's continue counting your money," he said as he gave her the money.**

**        Anya wiped her eyes and took the money.**

**        "Buffy's a lucky woman," she mused softly as she began to count again.**

**        Spike smirked.**

**        "Damn right," he agreed with a laugh.**

**~*~**

**        "So everything's ready to go?" Buffy asked Gunn as he strode up to her.**

**        At his nod Buffy let out a deep sigh.**

**        "Good," she mumbled.**

**        She wasn't sure why she was so nervous she knew this was going to go smoothly. She knew that surprise was their biggest weapon at the moment.**

**        But she couldn't help but be nervous. Quentin had been a respected colleague for more years than she was willing to count. She had at one time respected him as she did Giles. He had a mass amount of knowledge she had once wanted to learn from.**

**        Truth be told she'd learned a bit about manipulation from him he was so good at it. Now she was going to use everything she'd ever learned against him.**

**        Rubbing her hands together she tried to shake off the feeling of doom that had settled over her after her conversation with Angie earlier in the day.**

**        "You alright Buffy?" Gunn asked eyeing her carefully. He knew she had to have her head in the game if this was to go down properly.**

**        Glancing at him she gave a wan smile.**

**        "I just feel like someone stepped over my grave is all," she admitted.**

**        Gunn's brows rose.**

**        "That all?" he asked making light of it. "I get that feeling all the time Buffy and I'm still alive aren't I? Cheer up! As soon as this is done you and the hubby can head on down to Vegas. Introduce Angie to her dad. You've got that to look forward to at least."**

**        Buffy smiled thinking about that.**

**        "Yeah," she agreed. "Are you okay Gunn? I noticed Faith giving you the cold shoulder. What happened?"**

**       Gunn shrugged looking away, he didn't really want to get into it, but Buffy knew Faith as well if not better than he did.**

**        "The same thing that always happens," he muttered irritated. "She got spooked because things are going so good between us. She still thinks I'm hung up on Fred and I told her I'm over that and Fred's dead!"**

**        Buffy placed a calming hand on his forearm.**

**        "Are you still hung up on Fred?" she asked gently. "If she hadn't died everyone pretty much assumes you'd have taken her back. You and her would be living happily ever after."**

**        Gunn shrugged again.**

**        "I can't say that I wouldn't have taken her back. I never got the chance. She died and sure I loved her…maybe a little too much. But still Faith's gotta have some**_ faith** in our relationship. She has to trust me when I tell her I love her. Because I wouldn't lie about something so important."**_

**        "Faith has loved you since forever," Buffy finally said. "We both know she was never wanted and to make herself feel needed she's done a lot of stuff. She's always felt as if she didn't belong. It's hard for her to give up that image of herself. To give up the unrequited love she's had for you for years. She has what she's always wanted, meaning you Gunn. She's scared and well…I know you love her but you're going to have to give her time."**

**        Gunn scowled shaking his head and stepping back. Buffy's hand fell from his arm as he did so.**

**        "I don't have time to waste waiting for her to love me back or whatever her hang up is Buffy! Life is too short and I'm not going to sit around while she makes up her mind. Screw that, she had better just get used to the idea of us being together forever! In fact I'm gonna tell her that right now," Gunn moved off determinedly to the stairs and two at a time bounded up them calling over his shoulder, "Thanks Buffy!"**

**        Buffy shook her head smiling as she thought of Faith's expression when she ran into a furious Gunn.**

**        Glancing at her watch she sighed again and moved to the front door.**

**        Just as she was about to open it the door was thrown open.**

**        Xander stepped through and they both paused in surprise.**

**        "Xander," Buffy said with a small hesitant smile.**

**        Xander nodded cordially to Buffy.**

**        "Buffy," he muttered, "What are you still doing here? Don't you have to leave in a bit? I'd think you'd want to get there early."**

**        Buffy found herself nodding.**

**        "I-I'm going I was just—where have you been Xander? I've been worried about you, are you okay? Are we okay?"**

**        Xander finally allowed a smile to pass his face and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.**

**        "Of course we're okay," he said hugging her.**

**        Buffy held onto him tightly; glad to have one of her bestfriends back.**

**        "Okay since you weren't here we decided who would do what. Gunn, Faith, and Anya are going with me and the rest of the gang's going to stay here with Spike. They're gonna be working on how to take Angel out. Since this is Spike's operation I think you should come with me."**

**        Xander was shaking his head no even before she'd finished talking. Frowning Buffy wondered why he couldn't take the easy road. She wasn't going to leave him here with Spike.**

**        "Me and Anya together after what I've done—I'd feel better here with Spike, Buffy. I mean c'mon Ahn's not too happy with me right now. It wouldn't make for a smooth operation. It's better if I stay here."**

**        Buffy narrowed her eyes slightly taking in his face and relaxed body language.**

**        Maybe he had finally seen the light; she thought hopefully. Maybe he had seen that she was never going to want him.**

**        "I'll have to ask Spike. It's up to him," she finally said.**

**        Nodding Xander shrugged.**

**        "Sure," he replied easily. "Go ahead," he urged.**

**        Buffy hugged him again.**

**        "It's good to have you back Xand!" She exclaimed happily before moving to the kitchen.**

**        Xander glared into space.**

**        "'I'll have to ask Spike'," he mimicked bitterly. It was still **_all about Spike_**, he mused angrily. But that would all be fixed soon enough, he thought smiling widely.**

**        Soon there would be no Spike. Then Buffy would be all his.**

**~*~**

**        Gunn threw the door open to his and Faith's room and slammed it shut.**

**        Startled Faith looked up from reading a magazine on the bed.**

**        "What the hell's wrong with you?" she asked curiously. She watched him begin to pace the room ruthlessly all the while glaring at her.**

**        He let out a barking laugh.**

**        "What's wrong with me?" he demanded clenching his hands into fists. "You know Faith when we got together I accepted most of the shit we both brought to the table. I accepted that for your short span of life you've had numerous sexual relationships. That you only did what you wanted, no one can tell you what to do. You consider Buffy, Joyce and Angie the only family you have ever had. You're pretty damn good at your job and take pleasure in it. But what I didn't sign up for is this ridiculous shit about you not believing I'm in love with you! No—shut up and let me speak!"**

**        Faith shut the mouth she'd just opened to ask what the hell he was going on about. She wondered why he was yelling. She wasn't deaf.**

**"Buffy says maybe you can't believe I love you because you've loved me for so long. But we **_both know better** don't we? That has nothing to do with what's happening to us! It's all has to do with you being scared! Scared of actually having everything you think you don't deserve.  And maybe you don't but it's right here. In front of you Faith. I'm here and there's no way I'm lettin' you fuck this up for the both of us. Get up and come here!"**_

**        Faith would have if she weren't stunned out of her mind sat there in defiance, but as she couldn't believe he was yelling at her, she rose and slowly walked towards him.**

**        She'd seen him in all his moods, bitter and angry. Sad and depressed, happy, aroused. **

**She'd thought she'd seen it all but this… **

**        He was furious at her.**

**        It should have been a fearful feeling flooding her body instead she found it oddly sexy as he glared at her.**

**        Usually everything about Gunn turned her on but this was…**

**        Beyond sexy…**

**        She shuddered slightly, as he gripped her arms hauling her closer until they were nose to nose, chest to chest. **

**        "Listen to me," he growled, "you and I are going to be together regardless of your fear. There's nothing you can do that will push me away from you. Because I told you this before, this is it for me! The only person I want to be with is you and you know what? If Fred were to walk through that door right now…I'd still want you. I would still love you and wouldn't go running back to her arms. I love you and you love me and that's it! No more games Faith. I won't have it. We are going to get married—no shut up! In that church in ****Madrid**** in two weeks! Two weeks! **

**"You're going to wear white because you deserve it. I'm going to have Oz stand up with me, and you're going to have Buffy as your maid of honor or whatever the hell it's called! Angie will be the flower girl, the rest of the girls can be the bride's maids and Giles will walk you down the aisle! We'll be married quickly because I can't stand tuxedos. Then we'll honeymoon in the Greek islands and anywhere else you want to go. This is not up for negotiation Faith! We're getting married. It'll last because I'll be damned if I fail at something I've wanted my whole life. You're my family and from now on I'm your family. And you know what else? I want you _barefoot and pregnant_**** for the rest of your life!"**

**        Gunn glared at her daring her to disagree.**

**        Faith's mouth opened and closed twice before she was finally able to manage a few words.**

**        "Where's my ring?" she finally asked mouth dry.**

**        Gunn blinked then nodded.**

**        "Right, you didn't think I wouldn't have a ring did you?" he demanded. He dug in his pocket and produced a black ring box.**

**        Flipping it open he presented her with a three stone diamond ring.**

**        Suddenly nervous his hand clenched on the box as he looked at her reaction nervously.**

**        "I know you like to think you're non-traditional, but well deep down I know you want it all. The 2.3 kids, big suburban house, picket fence, and all the things you never had. So uh…when I picked this out I thought it wou—Do you like it? I was thinking of getting a colored stone maybe a sapphire, but I saw this and well I think it fits you. Will you say something?" **

**        "God you're sexy when you're angry," she mused admiring him and the ring in turn as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**        "Is that a yes?" he asked avoiding her wandering lips. He had to hear her say it.**

**        "Yes. Put it on," she requested.**

**        Grinning he lifted the ring and easily slipped it onto her finger.**

**        "There you go," he announced proudly.**

**        Faith brought his head down for a slow kiss.**

**        "You owe me a proper proposal Chuck," she whispered against his lips. "Starting now…"**

**        "Now?" he asked picking her up and dropping her onto the bed, following her down.**

**        Faith laughed.**

**        "Okay maybe not now but later…"**

**~*~**

**        "It's a wonder I can get anything done with you staring at me like that Spike! What's on your mind?" Buffy asked.**

**        Spike sat up from the bed he was laying upon and stared at Buffy.**

**        "What's going on with us?" he demanded.**

**        Buffy's brows rose and she looked around.**

**        "Well I'm looking something up on the computer and you…well what **_are you** doing?" she asked avoiding his actual meaning.**_

**        Spike smirked.**

**        "Well I was thinkin' of ways to get you over here and naked so we could commence with the making up luv. That okay with you?"**

**        Buffy smiled slowly.**

**        "Ah… Spike you do realize this isn't going to be easy don't you? I mean we've done some terrible things to eachother, and I don't want it all swept under the carpet. Things like that shouldn't be forgotten. Only to have it grow and fester until it blows up in our faces."**

**        Spike sighed leaning back against the headboard.**

**        "I know," he agreed.**

**        Buffy nodded from her position at the small desk in Spike's room.**

**        "Good, so we agree it won't be easy or even remotely normal. I love you and I'm willing to try again, but before you pounce on over here listen to me. We've both changed in the years we were apart. I'm a mother and Angie's my first concern at the moment Spike. I want her to know you, to love you. And for that to happen I have to really know that you've changed. It can't just be for my benefit, it has to be for her too. I hope that what I'm about to ask you isn't asking too much."**

**        Worried and a little fearful Spike felt his heart begin to pound painfully in his chest. He wondered what she'd ask for. **

**        Knowing he'd do anything if it meant being back in her life and getting to know his daughter.**

**        "Anything you want luv. Anything," he vowed fiercely.**

**        "I want you to leave Angel alive. Do what you want, but he needs to stay alive," Buffy announced watching him closely.**

**        "No," was Spike's immediate reply.**

**        Buffy shook her head.**

**        "Spike your first instinct is to kill, to hurt the people who've hurt you. And if you have honestly changed you'll do this not for me but for Angie. I don't want her loving a murderer, a man who kills because he can!"**

**        "But he deserves it Buffy," Spike growled jumping to his feet. "All the things he's done to you and me, and not to mention killin' Dru! He needs to die. And I'll be damned if I let him get— What about the old man then Buffy? Isn't what you're doing the same thing I'll do to Angel? Killing him because of all the horrible things he's done in life?! You can't tell me it's not the same. You may not be—"**

**        "It isn't the same! The auction we're holding isn't for bounty hunters Spike. It's law agencies around the world. And what they feel fit to do with him is none of my business. But he isn't going to die, and for you to kill Angel in my name or yours is wrong! To put blood on my hands by association isn't fair! I know he's ruined a number of people's lives but killing him won't change that."**

**        Spike shook his head stubbornly.**

**        "You can't ask this of me," he muttered.**

**        "I can and will. And if you've changed… you'll do as I ask. If not…I can't- I won't be with you Spike. Who's to say if I do something to upset you, and you think my death is justified-"**

**        "I'd never kill you," he yelled. "That's ludicrous to even say!"**

**        "Is it? How am I to know what's worth killing over, and what's not Spike? Where's the line drawn? If you've changed you'll let him live, and if not you'll never see me or Angie again," Buffy stated with finality.**

**        "You would do that?" Spike asked stricken.**

**        Buffy swallowed and tried to appear unaffected by his heart broken face.**

**        "I would and will if you can't do this. I love you but sometimes love isn't enough. I won't forgive you if you kill Angel."**

**        Sucking in a ragged breath Spike scrubbed his hands through his hair and moaned. **

**There wasn't a choice to make.**

**        "He'll live. I swear he'll live."**

**        Buffy walked to him and wrapped him in a hug.**

**        "I love you," she whispered holding him tightly.**

**        "I love you too pet," he whispered back.**

**~*~**

**        The suite they were meeting in was in one of the ritziest hotels in ****Los Angeles**, and Buffy was surprised by Quentin's need to impress. She walked followed by Gunn, Faith and Anya down the halls. ****

**        "You guys know what to do right? I want him alone. Let us be, until I give you the signal," Buffy ordered.**

**        "Sure, but B I don't think you should be alone with him. He might be old but he's evil. Evil and deadly," Faith protested.**

**        "I've got it Faith. Nothin' will happen I swear. Plus you guys will be in the next room. You'll hear everything we're saying to eachother. Calm down. Gunn you and Faith get ready to take out Quint's men. Anya you'll be the look out okay?"**

**        At their nods Buffy slipped past them into the suite Quentin had rented for the occasion shutting the door behind her.**

**        Looking around the room Buffy was pleased to see her instructions had been followed exactly.**

**        The livingroom had been cleared, and all that remained was the large dining room table and two chairs.**

**        Buffy looked through out the rooms finding them all bare, and the only furniture in the livingroom. Per instructed the suite that connected to this one was occupied by her gang where they'd be able to listen in.**

**        Running a hand over the smooth mahogany table she pulled a file from her purse and laid it down.**

**        A lap top soon followed until there was a stack of files, and disks littering the table. Smiling she took a seat in the dark waiting for Quentin to come along.**

**        Quentin followed by his guards paused outside the suite.**

**        "Let us go in first boss," one of the men said as he moved to open the door. Quentin waved him off.**

**        "I've known this man for a number of years. He's harmless," he dismissed them as he reached for the knob. "Stay out here. Watch the door I don't want to be disturbed."**

**        Smiling he opened the door and stepped in.**

**       Blinked as darkness met his eyes a chill running down his spine.**

**        "Ramón," he called out uneasily moving forward. Their previous meetings had never started out like this, and he found it unsettling.**

**        He was startled when he ran into a chair in the middle of the room. Reaching out blindly he grabbed it.**

**        "Ramón what the bloody hell is going on here?" he snapped out.**

**        "Why don't you take a seat Quentin? It would seem you and I have numerous things to talk about," the voice was one he had thought he would never hear again. It sent a shudder of fear and shock through his body. **

**        "B…Buffy?" he gasped out as the lights were turned on, and Buffy stood leaning against the wall a smirk on her lips as she regarded him.**

**        "That would be me. Take a seat," she ordered as she moved from the wall and took one of the two seats.**

**        Quentin glared at her, some of his fear fading as he took her in. He noticed they were alone in the room.**

**        "This is all very well done I assure you Ms. Summers. You had me for a moment there. But let's stop these little games of yours. I won't stand for this foolishness, and I will tell you you've messed with the wrong man here little girl!"**

**        Buffy's laugh echoed through the room, lyrical and highly amused.**

**        "Maybe and maybe not," was all she said.**

**        Quentin walked closer to the table and glared at her.**

**       "Do you know who I am?" he hissed out his face a mask of fury.**

**        Buffy shrugged.**

**        "I'm Omega and no one can stop me! Much less you! A pathetic little girl like you I think not. Now if you were here with your husband I might actually be afraid for my life. As he's a ruthless murderer but you…" Quentin laughed shaking his head.**

**        "I'm the Slayer. I think Quentin it's time you saw **_exactly_** what that means," Buffy said coldly slowly rising from the table.**

**~*~**

**        Spike rummaged through various bottles of alcohol. In the small study in the safe house and grinned when he found a bottle of whiskey.**

**        "Good," he muttered lifting it and inhaling sharply as he opened it.**

**        The door opened from behind him and Spike smiled to himself.**

**        "Hope you don't mind, but I helped myself," he said pouring himself a drink.**

**        "I'd like one too… if you don't mind," Angel's voice had Spike stiffening slightly as he finished pouring his drink.**

**        "What would you like?" he asked taking a sip of his drink. His back still to Angel.**

**        Angel shut the door behind him, and shrugged reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a gun.**

**        "Got any bourbon?" Angle asked curiously. "Never would have seen you livin' in suburbia Spike," he mused.**

**        "Well what can I say?" Spike asked as he searched for a bottle of Bourbon. **

**        "Always hiding in plain sight. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner," Angel said as he screwed a silencer onto the gun.**

**        Spike turned with Angel's drink in hand.**

**        He took in the gun and smiled.**

**        "Here you go," he handed Angel the drink turning back for his own.**

**        The two men were silent a moment as they each sipped their drinks.**

**        "So sorry about the wife," Angel said mockingly, grinning.**

**        Spike shrugged.**

**        "What's to be sorry about?" he wondered aloud. "Not like we were on the best of terms."**

**        "That's right. She locked your ass up huh?" Angel laughed shaking his head downing the rest of his drink in a gulp. "Well still…it stands to reason you'd be pissed, because it wasn't you who offed her."**

**        Spike nodded.**

**        "By the way I heard about Dru, tough luck for the both of us," Spike muttered. "We both lost our wives… On the same day I do believe."**

**        "Yep too bad. Finish up there **_Spikey_** I've got a schedule to keep," Angel snapped pointing the gun at Spike.**

**        "Do we really **_need** that?" Spike asked curiously as he placed his drink down, and gestured to the gun.**_

**        Angel paused and considered that.**

**        "Nah. I guess we don't, do we Spike?" Angel said placing the gun in his pocket and slowly he shrugged out of his coat.**

**        Spike grinned as he began rolling up his shirt sleeves.**

**        "You know," he began conversationally. "You're dead."**

**        "Not yet Spike. Not yet."**

**        "No I mean you cemented your death the minute you touched my wife Angel. You're dead and well… One way or the other by my hand or not you'll get yours. And get it good."**

**        "Not gonna kill me Spikey? Since when? I mean I know I'm a bastard, but at least I know where to draw the line you know? I haven't killed my son yet, and well you're one for one on that aren't you?" Angel asked cruelly.**

**        "**_Shut up**," Spike gritted out closing his eyes. Memories swarmed around him.**_

**        "Why it's the truth? You killed your baby, and I've done some shitty things but that—I would never do that. I guess in this case I'm the better man huh? It's not surprising Buffy hated you. I mean killing an innocent lif—"**

**        "I said shut up," Spike screamed rushing Angel.**

**        "Truth hurts don't it?" Angel asked laughingly as they tumbled to the ground.**

**~*~**

**        Xander wasted no time getting the rest of the group to head out for food. Thus leaving him alone in the house with Spike.**

**        And Angel. **

**        Smiling he moved swiftly through the house, already savoring the sounds of crashes coming from up above.**

**        Climbing the stairs, he hurried to the study door.**

**        Pausing he tried to keep his excitement from escaping in a peal of giggles. He turned the knob and the door opened a crack.**

**        Peering in he was relieved to see things were going exactly as he'd planned.**

**        He watched a moment as the two men went toe to toe trading blows.**

**A thought flickered through his mind briefly, as he reflected on Buffy. That if he let this happen Buffy would be destroyed.**

**        It would crush her he was sure, and he hated to see her in pain but… He'd be there to pick up the pieces.**

**        Flashes of memories swirled around his head, as he took a step into the room. His hatred of Spike foremost on his mind. **

**        All the times Buffy had chosen Spike.**

**        The night he'd shot Buffy and she'd nearly died because of it. That had been Spike's fault too.**

**        Everything was **_Spike's** fault.**_

**        Rage gripped Xander as he mumbled to himself and lifted the gun he had clenched in his hand.**

**                New memories had been made today… Maybe they'd be strong enough to erase the last image that was burned so clearly in Xander's mind.**

**        The image of Buffy lying deathly pale in her hospital bed telling Spike it wasn't his fault she got hurt.**

**        That it was his fault, **_his**, her best friend through thick and thin! That he'd been out of control. That he had lost his head!**_

**        His aim had been wrong that night, but not tonight…**

**        Spike and Angel were rolling on the ground. Spike was on top pummeling Angel, and Xander lifted one steady hand and took aim.**

**        "Goodbye Spike," he muttered with a smile. **

**Pulled the trigger.******

**        Watched in delight as Spike slumped onto Angel.**

**~*~**

**A/N: Okay the prequel is called Simply the Best and it'll be posted same time as this chapter. Next chapter is gonna be a flashback one we get to see that night Xander shot Buffy and why it's plaguing him. Two more to go. Hope you enjoyed and hope you like the prequel too. Skyz.**

**          
  
  
**


	23. 23

**The Fall of William**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs**

**A/N: Hi all. Okay folks this chapter is second to last. It's told in first person. It's all in Xander's point of view. I really wasn't sure if I should put this in or not but figured what the hell. Tell me if you like it or hate it. Doesn't matter. Next chapter is going to be present and might be the last if I tag on an epilogue. It depends on how long I make it. If it's too long then the epilogue will have its own chapter. The end is near my friends but it's been a great and wild ride! Enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Ch:23**

**Flashback…**

_I am not usually one to do the introspective type thingy. Nope not me. I tend to let things be. Why get involved when your help is not wanted? That's the code I use for everyone but Buffy._

_I can't really say why with her everything's different. _

_Why I can't let her go. _

_See it's been like that from the first time I ever met Buffy. This was ten years ago at a briefing for something I can't even remember. The only thing about that day that's clear cut to me is Buffy._

_She's so beautiful you know?_

_All that long blonde hair, those gorgeous green eyes…_

_I'm losing my train of thought as I get caught up in one of my endless fantasies about her. The Slayer all that's good and righteous in the world. It's because of her that I feel I can actually be of some help to this hard and cold world._

_That first meeting was fate._

_I know it. _

_I felt it._

_And no one can tell me different._

_We're meant to be together._

_But Buffy just won't admit it, she needs some coaxing from me, she needs me to show her the way._

_And I was planning on doing exactly that._

_See I'd heard from Anya-_

_Ah Anya!_

_See there's another thing that's fated. _

_Me and Anya.___

_She's Buffy's personal assistant and has the inside scoop on Buffy. _

_Anya isn't anything like Buffy. I think that's why I like her…even love her to a certain extent. _

_She's the exact opposite of Buffy._

_Anya's in love with me and you know what? It makes me feel great, to have someone like that feel so strongly about me._

_No one ever has. At least not in an 'I love you' type of way. Anya loves me. She really loves me and I love her for loving me._

_Does that make sense?_

_But once Buffy sees what's right in front of her Anya will have to move on. No one compares to Buffy._

_No one.___

_So back to my point Anya knew Buffy was meeting someone at a bar downtown, and I decided to follow her._

_Today I had decided was the day Buffy would see the light. It was time for her to understand the depth of my love for her._

_I can be inconspicuous when need be. I may not be a super stealth assassin type like Oz or even a military man like Gunn but I've picked up a few things._

_I'm sitting in a corner table in the shadows of the small bar, and keeping a look out for Buffy. As usual she's always on time and I see her walk to a table in the back of the room. From my table I can see the entire room clearly._

_I order a drink._

_I watch her talk to whomever it is she's meeting here._

_Daydream a little._

_Get lost in thought and suddenly I'm looking over at Buffy, and she's staring at something in the front of the bar, in the doorway._

_Spilling a little of my beer I whirl around._

_Feel the strong urge to scream as I realize it's Spike._

_Bastard!_

_Fucking rat bastard was here! _

_Not twenty feet away from Buffy._

_I'm so overwhelmed with anger and bitterness I try to take calming breaths. Those don't help at all._

_He's walking towards her._

_I want to step in, to talk to her, and keep her away from him._

_But I'm rooted to the spot, I can't move, I can hardly breathe. Buffy and Spike talk for a few minutes and then they leave!_

_Together!_

_And now I'm stunned and furious._

_What the hell had just happened? I wonder in confusion. How could I let Buffy, my Buffy go off with that creep?_

_I can't answer that and glancing at my watch I know a minute more with Spike, and Buffy will fall under his spell again._

_It was bad enough she had his child but this…_

_I struggled to my feet._

_Haphazardly place some bills on the table and hurry after the couple._

_They're in the elevator. I see them clearly, so clearly I barely resist the strong urge to puke my guts out. _

_Spike's plastered all over her._

_Kissing her._

_Touching her._

_Whispering in her ear.___

_I can't believe it!_

_He's put his spell on her already…_

_The elevator doors shut closed and I'm too hurt and bewildered to move._

_It wasn't Buffy's fault._

_Spike was doing it again…_

_Gritting my teeth I turned and walked back into the bar. Strode right up to the bar and bought a glass of Scotch._

_Took a gulp and gagged, blushing when the bartender laughed._

_"Bastard," I mumbled glaring at his retreating back. I've never had Scotch before, the only person I know who drinks it is Giles and he seemed to really like it._

_So I take another sip and am ready for the sting of it, the disgustingness of it._

_I decided I like Scotch and would thank Giles once I saw him again._

_I try not to ponder what's going on upstairs knowing if I do things could get ugly. Buffy's just telling him goodbye, I assure myself._

_Buffy loves me._

_See if I didn't know this I would be devastated by what I'd seen in the elevator. But I know better. So I can let it go._

_I drink some more._

_Daydream._

_Drink some more._

_And on it goes until my blurry eyes catch the swift movement of Buffy coming out of the elevator._

_She's upset that much I can tell. Though I stumble I hurry after her, occasionally tripping over my feet._

_"Buuuuufffy," I called out._

_She was halfway to her car when she paused and whirled around._

_I smile as I make my way over to her._

_She's staring at me. _

_Happy to see me.___

_"Xander!"__ She exclaimed in delight._

_She's happy to see me and I'm glad._

_"Buffy," I said more calmly as I reach out and grip her arm. "Buffy it's time," I said excitedly already feeling adrenaline rush through my body._

_She's confused; her face was scrunched up in that cute little way I love._

_She's so cute when she's confused._

_She doesn't know what I'm talking about._

_So I explained._

_"I love you Buffy," I announced grinning. I cupped her face looking her in the eyes. She had to see it was the truth. "Love you so much… Tell me you love me too!"_

_She's talking now, saying things that aren't true. I ignore them knowing she's just trying to cover up her real want. She wanted me as much as I wanted her._

_I want her to stop talking and just feel._

_I lean down and kiss her._

_It's the best kiss I've ever had!_

_I kiss her face, her neck. Everywhere I can. She's so pretty, so special. She's meant to be loved and protected._

_And I'm the one to give her all she could ever want._

_But she's shoving at me, yelling for me to get a hold of myself, and then I'm flying through the air and I land on the ground._

_My body hurts and my heads spinning._

_I look up and there he is!_

_He's touching Buffy again. Touching her face, running his hands over her hair, touching what belongs to me!_

_Mother fucker!_

_"She's mine," I started to yell as I struggled to my feet. "Mine, get your filthy hands off her you bastard!"_

_He's just smiling at me, pushing Buffy behind him._

_I can't listen to him talk._

_He's speaking lies. About how Buffy was his, how she loved him, and I would never have a chance with her. _

_Never.___

_He's so goddamn cocky, so smug I hate him._

_As I have never hated anyone else._

_I rush him and try to tackle him to the ground._

_But somehow instead of him on the ground that's where I ended up alone. He's standing over me. His voice is taunting and he's spewing more of his lies._

_Buffy's kneeling down beside me and talking. I try and concentrate on her voice, her smell. _

_Just Buffy.___

_But it's hard because I can't get the picture of Spike all over Buffy out my head. She let him touch her!_

_"Why Buffy?" I asked in pain, the deepest pain I've ever felt in my entire life. Such pain that it brings tears to my eyes as I reach up to touch her face._

_She's trying to answer me I know it, but Spike's talking again and I'm fed up with him._

_She's moved away from me and I get to my feet._

_She's talking to him and I don't know what she's saying, but I know it's gotta be about me being the only one for her._

_But…__ I realize something. As long as Spike's around he'll be a threat to me and Buffy, and not to mention little Angelina._

_I couldn't allow that!_

_I always carry around my gun. An old habit left over from my days with the government. I even slept with one under my pillow._

_I'm screaming and don't realize it as I grab the gun from its ankle holster and I wave it around._

_I blinked because I couldn't see for the dizziness that suddenly assaulted me. My hand's shaking and it's hard to get a handle on Spike._

_I know I've got his attention when he starts to talk real slow like. It reminds me of Charlie Brown and those teachers of his. I giggle and soon I'm laughing so loud and fast my breath hitches in my chest._

_I gag trying to breathe._

_He's closer now and I can't let him get any closer, or I won't go through with it. I can't look at Buffy._

_I pull back the safety and point straight at Spike._

_"Cocky little fucker," I yelled grinning at him. "You aren't worth half the pain you've caused Buffy! You deserve this. You deserve to die!"_

_His mouth's moving again, but I can't hear, the bloods roaring in my ears and I pull the trigger. _

_But I miss and soon Spike's got me in a hold I can't shake._

_We struggle._

_He won't let go of the gun! Why can't he let go and die like a man? He's so stupid with his bleached hair and fucking accent!_

_Ah! _

_Yes I have control of the gun._

_He's still trying to get it, and I turn wildly pushing him off me, and before I realize it my finger squeezed the trigger and another bullet went off._

_I turn to face Spike then, only he's not looking at me. He's looking over my shoulder, and slowly with dread eating me up I turn too._

_I scream when I see her._

_"You did this," Spike yelled as he flew past me and dropped to his knees beside her._

_I shake my head._

_No._

_No._

_He did this not me!_

_How dare he blame this on me?! If he hadn't tried to get his hands on my gun this would never have happened!_

_He's screaming at me as I try and kneel beside Buffy too._

_He tells me to get away from his wife or he'll kill me._

_And I tell him not if I kill you first._

_I wanted to shoot him then but the sounds of sirens and people's voices penetrate my foggy brain and with shaking hands I shove the gun into my pocket and run._

_I don't know why, but I run as fast as I can._

_For as long as I can.___

_As I run I cry._

_Knowing if Buffy died so would I._

_I think I stayed out all night. I only know that when I wake I'm in an alley. Filthy and weak, my head throbbing._

_I feel sick to my stomach and when I throw up I welcome it._

_I shake as chills rake down my body._

_Flashes of last night flicker through my head and I'm lost. _

_What did I do?_

_God what did I do?_

_Some how I manage to crawl out of the alley._

_I go home, change, stare at the gun I used to shoot Buffy and sob._

_She has to be okay._

_She has to be okay._

_I called __Willow__._

_She told me what hospital Buffy was at. Told me she would meet me there with the rest of the gang._

_I try to picture their reactions once they learned I was the cause of all this. They'd hate me and I knew it._

_At the hospital I wander around in a daze and try to calm my nerves. Maybe they wouldn't have to know. _

_Maybe…_

_I reach her room push open the door, and am ready to step in when I hear voices._

_Buffy's voice._

_Talking.___

_I hear her and my heart soars. Leaps into my throat and my hands tremble as I try to decide what to say to her._

_I'll tell her how sorry I am._

_That although I hadn't meant to hit her this was Spike's fault. He'd gotten in my way and he was the one who should have been shot._

_She's talking to him I realize with abrupt coldness._

_Telling him…_

_I stifle a moan as I hear her words._

_She's comforting him._

_Telling him it wasn't his fault I shot her!_

_The hell it wasn't!_

_Why couldn't she see?_

_Why was she so blind where he was concerned?_

_I flatten myself against the wall gripping my head, shaking it. Not wanting to hear her words. Her poisonous lies. How dare she offer comfort where known is needed? _

_I squirm when I hear the sound of heels coming from the opposite direction. _

_God oh God.___

_"Xander?"__ _Willow___'s voice is the last thing I want to hear._

_I turn my back on her._

_God oh God.___

_I run again._

_Slide down a wall and pull my knees up to my chest._

_Buffy couldn't blame me. I couldn't live if she blamed me for this. _

_I love her._

_With all my heart and soul.___

_That had to be enough!_

_She would forgive me._

_I don't know how long I sat there, but when a nurse walked by and jostled me I get to my feet and leaned against the wall._

_I take slow and even breaths._

_I can face her._

_And that's exactly what I do._

_I walk into her room and luckily for me she's awake and alone. She looks like she's been crying her eyes are all red and puffy._

_I could kill Spike all over again for making her cry._

_When I express my desire she gets angry._

_I've never seen her so angry._

_She's demanding to know what got into me. I tell her the truth. That it was love. Pure love that got into me._

_I love you; I tell her with all the love and passion I have in me._

_She scoffed.  _

_Wanted to know about Anya.___

_I tried to explain but she wasn't listening._

_She wanted to know why I shot her._

_I told her I didn't mean to shoot her. That I loved her with my whole heart, and would never hurt her._

_She told me I was wrong and didn't know what love was. She said I had Anya wasn't that enough?_

_I tried to explain._

_I tried my hardest but still she couldn't see._

_Couldn't see my love for her and finally I decided to agree._

_Give her what she wanted._

_I agreed that yes I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. I didn't love her like that. I wasn't in love with her. I was confused. I was insane. _

_I agreed and was torn apart, when she smiled reaching a hand out for mine._

_The thrill I got went straight to my toes as our hands touched. I wanted to shout to the rooftops. _

_I loved her! _

_Forever!_

_But I could wait._

_She told me it was never going to happen. Insisted that I was her bestfriend and to think of me as anything other than that was ridiculous._

_I agreed only because she seemed to need it._

_When I left her room I felt…_

_Deflated.___

_It hadn't gone the way I'd envisioned it at all. But that didn't matter now that Buffy knew how I felt about her. It would only be a matter of time._

_Willow__ was approaching me again this time with most of the gang.  I froze wondering what was going on._

_Did they know?_

_"Xan are you okay?" __Willow__ asked as she reached out to me._

_I nod._

_"Yes," I choked out because my throat was tight and I felt sick to my stomach._

_"Did she tell you what happened?" __Willow__ asked. "When we went in she was sleeping. So what happened? I saw Spike here—"_

_"He did it," I exploded. "He shot her! I saw him. He was drunk and angry and he shot her!"_

_The words tumble from my mouth unchecked and soon all the Scoobies look disgusted and angry._

_Now they hate him.  Like I hate him._

_They don't love her like me._

_But they hate him and for the moment that was enough for me._

_~*~_

_End of Flashback…_

**Oz wasn't sure why he felt the need to turn around. But he did and the feeling only got more urgent as he parked in the driveway of the safe house.**

**He hurried out and rushed to the door.  Noticing how quiet the house was as he burst into it.**

**Willow**** and **Tara****** were on his heels as he searched the kitchen.**

**"Stay down here," he ordered as he jerked his gun from his holster, and jogged up the stairs.**

**His heart was pounding and he knew…**

**He knew something was wrong.**

**Slowly he checked each room and found them empty.**

**"Where are you guys?" he asked himself.**

**When he heard it, chills slithered down his spine.**

**Laughter.******

**Giddy, hysterical laughter.**** Oz shoved open the door of the study, and stepped into it.**

**Jerked back in shock at what he saw.**

**"Jesus," he gasped staring at Xander who stood rooted in the middle of the room.**

**Spike was sprawled on the floor his arms spread wide a gun gripped in his hand.**

**Angel lay a few feet away another gun placed in his hand. His eyes staring sightlessly up at the ceiling.**

**"Do you like the picture they make?" Xander asked curiously.**

**Oz didn't answer as he dropped down to his knees next to Spike.**

**"I wouldn't bother. He's dead," Xander's dead voice floated to Oz, as he searched for a pulse.**

**Found one.**

**Weak and fragile but there all the same.******

**What the hell had Xander done?!**

**"****Willow****," Oz screamed as he turned to Xander gun raised. Eyes betraying nothing as he stared at his bestfriend. "You need to come here Xander," he ordered.**

**Xander remained still and kept up his laughter.**

**Willow**** gasped as she came to a halt in the doorway.**

**"Call an ambulance," Oz ordered. "Xander what have you done?"**

**Xander finally turned and faced Oz his eyes blank and dead.**

**"She'll have to love me now," he said. "Now that he's dead she'll have to love me."**

**Oz felt sick to his stomach as he lowered his gun.**

**Walked towards Xander and reached out.**

**"Ah God Xand…she's never gonna forgive you," he muttered as he reached out to Xander and gripped him by the arms.**

**"I called the police," ****Tara**'s soft voice came from behind him.****

**Oz gritted his teeth as he helped Xander move towards the door.**

**She stepped out of the way as Oz led Xander out of the room.**

**"I gotta call Buffy. Could you…would you call Lilah. Get her to get over here as soon as she can?"**

**Oz knew no matter what Xander had done or why he couldn't turn his back on him. They had been friends forever it seemed.**

**Leaving an almost catatonic Xander with the women Oz walked to the kitchen and dialed Buffy's number.**

**"Summers," Buffy answered abruptly.**

**"Buffy," Oz cleared his throat. "It's about…um it's about Spike."**


	24. 24

**The Fall of William**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs**

**A/N: Hi all. Well this is it folks. I gotta say this is my longest story ever and my favorite so far next to Some Kind of Wonderful. I never expected it to get the overwhelming response it has. It was just a little story I liked and wanted to write for myself. But everyone who's read, reviewed, for anyone who's taken the time to read this has made it all worthwhile. I don't usually write AU stories this was my first totally AU fic. And I think it came out ok. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and sent private e-mails. Each and everyone made my day and I am eternally grateful. Enough with of that on with the story! Enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Ch:24**

**Buffy studied Quentin Travers as he reluctantly took the seat opposite her. The man was still arrogant and seemed ignorantly unafraid.**

**Buffy was quite certain it would be worth it, to see his smug face when she showed him what she'd done to his organization.**

**"I presume I am here for a reason Ms. Summers?" Travers asked his tone bored, his eyes amused, and the smile that graced his lips mocking.**

**Buffy smiled back. **

**A happy little grin, which caused Quentin to frown slightly not, liking the look of it.******

**"You are an evil genius," Buffy mused studying her hands a moment before she glanced up to see Quentin's reaction.**

**He ducked his head in fake modesty and then grinned.**

**"Why thank you," he replied warmly.**

**"You're welcome," Buffy responded.**

**Such a nice and civilized conversation, she mused with cynical disdain. Quentin always did like to play the gentleman.**

**"An evil genius who took one too many things for granted," she continued in a voice cold and flat. "I mean I doubt there was anyone, more paranoid than you, when I worked for you was there?"**

**Quentin stiffened slightly, but kept his mouth shut, he wanted to see where this was going.**

**"Worrying about whether or not I'd figure it out and blow you out of the water! But truth be told I wasn't interested in Omega. Or you for that matter. All I wanted was to get out from beneath your thumb. To work on my own. True I'd heard mentions of Omega, but I didn't believe a thing I heard. But you… In your paranoid state saw all kinds of conspiracies goin' on didn't you?"**

**She laughed at that, shaking her head, stared at him with appraising green eyes that saw entirely too much Quentin realized.**

**"I hadn't a clue when you ordered me to take down Spike. If you think about it the cause of your destruction is solely placed on your shoulders. If I hadn't taken William down then I wouldn't have gone through all I did. You wouldn't have had Angel be your puppet and all in all you wouldn't be here this very instant. So how does it feel to be taken down by the Slayer?"**

**As conversations went this was by far the most humiliating and disrespectful one Quentin had ever partaken in.**

**Trying desperately to gather some of his tattered dignity he lifted his chin and glared at Buffy.**

**"I'll admit I greatly enjoyed the fall of William. You did a magnificent job in demolishing him. The marriage I must say was a **_stroke of genius**. Though I had hoped you two would end up killing eachother. The only harm you did one another, was him killing your spawn. Which I will say was no loss. But to think you can take me down, me Quentin Travers! A man who has been in this business for more than thirty years is utterly ridiculous!"**_

**Buffy crossed her arms and regarded him coldly.**

**"I said you were a genius. That doesn't mean you aren't a cocky, arrogant man who brought this on yourself. Quentin Travers was once a man I respected. That is until I actually met you. Then the awe wore off and I saw…What lies beneath that façade you wear. A cold and calculating criminal. All the while—"**

**"I played you like a well strung violin little girl," Quentin erupted enraged by her contempt. By her lack of respect.**

**"Yes," Buffy readily admitted. "But only because I wasn't looking for the signs. Had I been you would have been out of business years ago. Let's not fool ourselves and pretend it wouldn't have happened. That's why you wanted me dead. You know how long it took me to destroy all you've worked for?"**

**"You're nothing! Nothing! I made you what you are. I groomed you and this is how you repay me?!" Quentin's voice shook with his rage as he shot to his feet. His perceived indignities almost too much to bear.**

**"Is trying to kill me how you repay my loyalty Quentin?!" Buffy yelled right back getting up. "I worked for you for years! I did everything you asked and stupid little me never saw it coming! Never saw that one day you would actually send out agents to kill me! You wanna talk about repayment?" she hissed out, stalking towards him.**

**Quentin gritted his teeth.**

**"You're no more than a common whore. Easily had and easily disposed of. I will take pleasure in killing you," he boasted.**

**Buffy paused a few feet in front of him, and tilted her head back gazing at him.**

**"Go ahead and try," she urged. She tapped her chest. "Go for the kill. I already have."**

**"You are foolish enough to think I can be stopped and—"Quentin began to shout.**

**"There's nothing foolish about me where you are concerned. It took me two days Quentin. Two days to rip your world apart. For a man who's been in this business more than thirty years, you left yourself wide open. Would you like a look? Right there. See those disks, those folders? Everything you owned belongs to me now. Everything," Buffy cut him off smugly.**

**Quentin wouldn't and couldn't believe it. It could not be over. He had worked so long and hard for this, and this little girl was not going to ruin things for him!**

**He stalked past Buffy, furiously ripping into the folders, stared at the laptop. Realized with belated horror that he was not up against a little girl. Rather the Slayer. A woman, who demolished, killed and gave no quarter. Not even to her husband.**

**His heart stuttered in his chest and he felt it. The walls closing in on him. The end was here. God help him.**

**Buffy studied Quentin's bowed back and pursed her lips.**

**There were a lot of things she'd remember in her life as momentous occasions, but this…this would be one of the top ten.**

**"I do believe as of now," she slid a quick glance at her watch and grinned," You are off the auction block. This means we have a buyer. I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know that you were greatly sought after. The infamous Omega thought to have been a myth, but turned out to be Quentin Travers. What's the matter Quint? Cat got your tongue—"**

**Without warning he rushed her, spinning and running he tried to tackle her to the ground. A red haze colored his vision and he was in a rage. Such a rage.**

**Only it didn't turn out like he'd planned. He rushed and she sidestepped executing a neat little grab. And he ended up on his back her booted foot firmly placed on his larynx.**

**"I may not be in the game anymore, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten the moves old man. Wanna try that again? See me kill you? Is that it? You want me to kill you," she muttered with dawning insight. "Well isn't this great! Instead of living to face the shame of your actions you want to take the easy way out. Sorry not gonna happen-"**

**Buffy reluctantly cut off as her cell phone rang. Reaching into her pocket, keeping her foot in place she flipped it open.**

**"Summers," she answered.**

**She listened with half an ear, until the mention of Spike, and then everything else was forgotten.**

**Her foot fell from Quentin and she took a step back.**

**Reached out blindly to lean against a wall, heart sluggishly moving in her chest.**

**"I…" she had to stop choking on the words. "I'll be right there."**

**The door connecting the rooms opened, and the rest of her group tumbled in their expressions concerned.**

**"B…" Faith began.**

**Buffy shook her head and straightened abruptly.**

**"I have to go," she mumbled moving quickly now. Knowing if she stopped she'd fall apart, and would never be able to put herself back together again.**

**"I'll come with," Faith immediately announced.**

**"No…" Buffy's voice was low and strained as she reached the door yanking it open. "Take care of him."**

**Faith glanced at Gunn then to Anya.**

**"Take care of him. I'll be damned if Angie loses both her parents. I'll see you at the hospital," giving Gunn a quick and hard kiss she hurried after Buffy.**

**Gunn blinked before he turned to Anya, who looked stunned and at a loss for words.**

**She proved him wrong though when she spoke.**

**"I…I have to go Gunn," she announced dimly. "I'll—bye."**

**The door to the room banged shut as Anya raced out, and Gunn was left alone with Quentin. **

**When he smiled it had the exact effect Gunn had planned.**

**Quentin paled and scrambled back.**

**"Please…"**

**"You've got a lot of explaining to do old man," Gunn mused as he reached down and yanked Quentin up.**

**~*~**

**Willow**** nervously paced the hospital corridors waiting for Buffy to show up. It was horrible, just horrible that this was happening at all.**

**That they had let it happen.**

**Willow**** couldn't help but blame herself for this. If only she'd been a better friend… If only she'd seen the cracks in Xander before…**

**If only…******

**There were many of those, and none of them made her feel any better. **

**God how could she have been so blind?**

**Why?**

**Why?**

**"It's not your fault," Oz murmured as he slipped his arms around her and held her close.**

**"Isn't it," ****Willow**** demanded angrily. "He's my bestfriend and I didn't—I couldn't ev-"she couldn't go on as tears leaked from her eyes and her throat tightened.**

**Oz buried his face in her hair and held her even more tightly.**

**"I didn't see it either Willow. Neither did Buffy or she wouldn't have left Xander there with Spike. We—he fooled us all, and…now we're going to have to move on from that. We have to be strong for Buffy. She'll need us. Like when she lost the baby. She'll need us." **

**Willow**** exhaled sharply.**

**"She'll need us," she repeated leaning her head on his shoulder. "Is it sick that I'm glad it wasn't you? I don't know what I'd do if-"**

**"Baby it's alright to be thankful it wasn't me. The same goes for me. If I ever lost you… I wouldn't survive it. I love you ****Willow****."**

**Willow**** smiled weakly and cupped his face in her hands.**

**"I love you too," she whispered pressing her lips to his.**

**Tara**** paused at the edge of the hall and stared at the picture they made. She realized abruptly that no matter how she felt about **Willow****** it wouldn't matter.**

**She was deeply and truly in love with Oz and there would be no changing that.**

**Sighing abruptly she turned and walked away, leaving them in peace.**

**~*~**

**Buffy didn't resist as Faith took her arm, and steered her through the hospital, not asking how she knew where Spike was.**

**She really couldn't get past the words that were circling around her head.**

**Xander had shot Spike.**

_Her_** Spike.**

**Her husband and it was her fault. There was no way to get around it. **

**She'd been so stupid.**

_Stupid Buffy…_****

**How could she have left Xander there with Spike? Knowing what had happened the last time?**

**Last time Xander had missed and almost killed her.**

**Now he seemed on the verge of succeeding this time.**

**A shudder racked her body, and her grip tightened on Faith's arm as she slowed her walk. She couldn't go on.**

**Not if he died.**

**Not even for Angie.**

**She closed her eyes as pain surged through ever pore of her body.**

**"Oh God…" she moaned out.**

**"It's alright B," Faith tried to reassure her as she spotted Oz and ****Willow**** down the hall.**

**"How is he?" Faith demanded as she placed Buffy into a near by chair.**

**"Buffy they took him into surgery, they uh…well they said he needed it right away," Oz muttered out.**

**Buffy nodded eyes focused on the floor.**

**"How bad is it?" Buffy asked voice hollow.**

**Willow**** shot Oz a look that Faith caught, and worry wiggled its way into her heart over Spike.**

**"Bad," ****Willow**** mumbled unable to lie. "Real bad."**

**A sharp look at ****Willow**** was enough for the red head to blush, and bury her face in Oz's chest as Faith glared at her.**

**"He'll be okay," Faith told Buffy confidently taking a seat next to her and gripping her hand.**

**Buffy didn't speak again.**

**Willow**** and Oz took seats next to them and they sat in silence.**

**~*~**

**Gunn shoved Quentin into the wall and held him there by the front of his shirt.**

**"I asked how you felt about killing all those people. Hurting everything you touch," Gunn growled.**

**"I…You can have everything I ha-"**

**"Oh you mean the everything on that table over there," Gunn gestured to the table. "Sorry to burst your little bubble, but it's not yours anymore."**

**"No! I have… I have more and you- You would have it all. Please let me go and you'll never hear from me again. I swear!"**

**Gunn cocked his head and considered this.**

**He let go of Quentin's shirt and stepped back.**

**"Really?" he asked curiously.**

**"Yes!" Quentin exclaimed as he rubbed his chest. "You're a soldier and I know you haven't the money I have. There is an infinite amount of thin-"**

**"You're right I don't have **_your** kind of money," Gunn snapped as he glared at Quentin. "Blood money. Wouldn't want it, and no matter how large the bribe, you can't buy me old man. In fact if you think, you have a cent left over from Buffy taking it all, you better think again! She's thorough like that."**_

**"Wouldn't take a bribe," Quentin mocked as he strode closer to Gunn. Got into his face and his next words had the desired impact. "But that doesn't go for your little lady does it? I know all about your precious Winifred—oh I beg your pardon. There was nothing precious about her was there? She was a whore; whoever bid the highest got their money's worth. Of that I can ass—"**

**Gunn didn't even bother to punch him. **

**He slapped him.**

**Sent Quentin stumbling back.******

**"You wanna say that again?" Gunn asked conversationally.**

**"You're a fool! She whored herself-"**

**Slap.**

**"I suggest you shut up now," Gunn warned coldly.**

**"And I suggest you open your eyes! You seem to be attracted to trash. There was Winifred and now there's Faith. Faith is by far worse than Winifred. She's been around the **_block**-"**_

**Slap.**

**"We could do this all day," Gunn mused. "But really I don't have the time, or the inclination to waste on you. You wanted me angry and now I am. But I'm not gonna kill you. That'd be too easy. There wasn't a clause on roughin' you up a bit, and I'll admit I enjoyed it. But this is as far as it goes. Get up and come on we're leaving," Gunn ordered.**

**When Quentin lay slumped on the ground in defiance Gunn shook his head. Abruptly he moved and grabbed him.**

**Lifted him off his feet and slugged him as hard as he could. He slumped into Gunn's arms unconscious.**

**"Damn bastard," Gunn muttered before he slung Quentin over his shoulder, and headed out of the room.**

**~*~**

**Anya clenched her hands together as she was led down a narrow hallway to the row of jail cells that usually housed a number of criminals.**

**But today they only held one.**

**She was nervous and sickened to even be here. She knew she shouldn't have come at all. But she couldn't believe Xander had murdered Angel and shot Spike as well.**

**But the evidence pointed to that very fact.**

**She paused in front of the cell Xander was in and glanced at the floor.**

**Xander bounded to his feet, as he spotted Anya and raced to the bars.**

**"Ahn," he murmured in relief.**

**"Xander," Anya muttered unable to look at him.**

**"Ahn you gotta get me out of here," he yelled. "They've lost their minds! They think—God they think-Ahn please…"**

**"They think what?" Anya asked quietly her gaze locked to the ground. She couldn't look at him and see his wide eyed innocence. Be fooled by it.**

**Xander was delusional.**

**"They think I killed Angel!" Xander exclaimed angrily as he shook the bars. "And shot at Spike! C'mon why in God's name would I do that?! I saw it all and had no part of it. I swear! I swear it. Don't you believe me?"**

**"You're insane," Anya snapped finally looking up and into his eyes.**

**He reared back as if slapped and he blinked owlishly at her.**

**"Ahn," he gasped out in horror. "No! No I'm not I—I'm not insane. I'm as sane as anyone. As sane as you! How can you say that to me?"**

**"You're mad at me now?" she spat out in disbelief and growing anger. Why couldn't he understand and accept that all the things he did had consequences? "Look around you **_Xander**! You're right where you belong whether you believe it or not! I didn't want to believe it myself, but looking at you I see…"**_

**"See what huh?" Xander demanded belligerently as he paced his cell. **

**"See that you're so far gone there's no help left for you. No love in all the world will help you outta this."**

**Xander looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes as cold as his voice.**

**"What are you saying? That you can't save me because you don't love me? Or what? Explain this to me! Make me see what I've so obviously missed! Enlighten me oh wise one!"**

**Anya scowled as he mocked her.**

**Crossing her arms she clenched her jaw and tried to hold her temper.**

**"I'm saying that I love you. I still love you but… God this is hard Xander. I thought we could have something special. Thought we **_had** something special! But stupid me! Stupid me for believing that you could love anything that wasn't Buffy!"**_

**"Buffy," he pounced on that. "How's Buffy? She doesn't…believe them does she?" he demanded ignoring the pain that flashed across Anya's face.**

**"Buffy," Anya mumbled her mind flashing to Buffy, then to Spike who was fighting for his life, and here was Xander.**

**Oblivious Xander.******

**Stupid Xander.******

**Naïve Xander.**

**"Buffy's at the hospital with her **_husband.** You know the man you tried to kill?" she asked sarcastically blinking rapidly to dispel the tears that threatened to fall. "Do you even realize that Buffy will never forgive you for this? That you crossed some invisible line Buffy redrew after you _shot_** her!"****_

**"Buffy loves me," Xander stubbornly persisted. "She'll understand what this is about. Spike touched what was mine. He had to pay. He will pay!"**

**Anya swallowed as she choked back a sob.**

**"You need help. God Xander you need help and I hope you get it. I love you…but this is goodbye," Anya choked out as she turned and rushed back the way she'd come.**

**Xander turned his back on the sounds of her heels clicking as she ran.**

**Buffy couldn't hate him.**

**He knew she couldn't.**

**He smiled sitting on his cot. Resting his arms behind his head he contemplated the ceiling. **

**Lost himself in visions of Buffy.******

**~*~**

**There were a lot of things Buffy was proud to say she'd come out stronger because of. There were patches in her past that had made her who she was today.**

**There were things that she had once thought she'd never be able to get over, but eventually she had.**

**She continued to surprise herself, and once she had thought there was nothing she couldn't handle.**

**She had been wrong.**

**The one thing she hadn't thought of was the only thing she could not survive.**

**Spike was a man she thought, too stubborn, too lively to ever die.**

**He was… he was so alive, and if one of them had to die she'd always known it would be her first.**

**It had honest to God never occurred to her that Spike would die first.**

**But now that the proof of his mortality was looking her in the eye, she thought long and hard.**

**About what she would do if he left her for good.**

**If he died.******

**She reached out and gripped his hand, studied his pale and suddenly sunken features. He looked so lifeless. So unlike Spike.**

**The doctor had told her they'd done all they could, and it was now up to Spike. There was a great chance that he could slip into a coma, if he didn't wake within the next twenty-four hours. **

**She hadn't heard much else after the coma bit, Oz had taken over. She was grateful for her friends' support. She'd needed them, while she'd waited the long hours for Spike's surgery to be over with.**

**"When I first met you I didn't like you," she spoke surprising herself with the sound of her own voice. Her words were hoarse and thin.**

**"But I thought you were sexy in an annoying kind of way," she muttered with a little laugh. "But you slowly but surely wormed your way into my heart and stuck your claws in. And never let go. And some how I loved you. Forever and always. Through it all I loved you…"**

**She glanced at his face, so still and pale and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.**

**She shouldn't be reminding him of the bad times.**

**There were good times too. **

**Then there was Angie.**

**"Angie was such a good baby," she announced. "Surprising really because she has both our traits and neither of us are the quiet type. She didn't have any hair and she looked funny…when she was first born. But all babies have that look, red faced and weird. But she grew into her looks. She's adored by everyone who meets her. I swear even at six months she had the power to wrap anyone around her little finger! She's so spoiled—you have to wake up Spike! I want you to be awake when I tell you all of this," she suddenly snapped her grip tightening on his hand.**

**Her face crumpled as she tried to control her breathing and not sob like a baby.**

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't think. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't realize Xander was planning something like this. He's my bestfriend, and I know you- I didn't think he had it in him. I was wrong. **_So_** wrong.**** But listen to me! You can't let him win, if you let him win—I wouldn't be able to survive it Spike. I swear to you-"**

**She sobbed breaking off, and lowered her head against their clasped hands.**

**Her thoughts were scattered and varied.**

**"Our baby," she began a few minutes later under control. "I buried our baby next to your mother in ****England****. It's a lovely place she picked. I make sure there are flowers. Always. Queen Ann's Lace your mom's favorite. I go there sometimes by myself… I don't know how to explain it to Angie yet. I sit and I think… There are so many things I regret Spike. The list is daunting, but most of all what I regret is that I left you feeling all the blame, for what happened to the baby. It was just an accident, a sad and terrible accident."**

**She paused and the only sounds were the monitors beeping, and Buffy's uneven breathing. She reached out and ran a shaking hand down his cheek.**

**"I don't… I'm not the begging kind. I told you that once. I remembered thinking nothing could make me go so low. To beg. But then I met you and well… That went out the window. Why do you make me cry so much? I swear the only time I've ever sobbed is with you, how sick is that? You made me this way. I know you did. I was strong before you. I was content. I think we've both seen eachother at our weakest. The lowest of low and still there's love. We've done so much to eachother. Betrayed, hurt, and tried to kill. Left and came back. I've loved other men. I loved them. They can't compare to you. You made me realize what having a life was all about. Not until you, did I actually feel truly happy. I didn't think it was possible to love someone more than life. More than my life. Didn't think it was possible to love **_two** people like that. You and Angelina. You're my life William. I need you to wake up now… I can't do this… I can't do this without you—God! I love you isn't that enough? I love you!"**_

**She clutched his hand and brought it to her lips.**

**"**_I love you_**," she muttered. "And I know this isn't the end. I won't let it be. I won't let it!"**

**~*~**

**"How is she?" Gunn asked concernedly as he rushed towards the group littering the hall outside Spike's door.**

**"Well she quit sobbing a while ago," Faith announced hugging Gunn to her.**

**"Now she's just sitting there and holding his hand. I don't know which is better. Her crying or being non responsive," ****Willow**** piped up nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger.**

**Gunn shot a glance at the closed door and his face tightened as he gritted his teeth.**

**"And Xander?" he asked coldly.**

**"Xander's out of it," Anya's voice surprised them all.**

**Turning they watched as she slowly made her way to them.**

**Her shoulders were slumped and she looked how everyone felt. Drained and emotionally exhausted.**

**"You went to see him?" Faith demanded angrily moving away from Gunn.**

**"Yes," Anya muttered glaring back at Faith. "I love him and needed to see for myself. And now that I have…"**

**She shuddered wrapping her arms around herself.**

**"What? How was he?" ****Willow**** asked concerned.**

**"He's lost his mind. He insists that he had nothing to do with shooting Angel or Spike. He's in love with Buffy and knows she's in love with him."**

**Silence was a blessing as they all pondered this startling piece of news.**

**"The doctor said if he doesn't wake within the next twenty-four hours, there's a good chance Spike will slip into a coma. He might not wake up," ****Tara****'s voice broke the silence abruptly.**

**"How'd it go with Quentin?" Oz abruptly changed the subject. No one wanted to dwell on the fact that Spike might die.**

**Gunn grinned.**

**"Guess who won the auction?" he asked smirking as he looked at them all.**

**"Who?"****Willow**** asked impatiently.**

**"The Cheese Man," he announced with a laugh.**

**There was dead silence after that.**

**Until one by one they all let loose and joined in Gunn's laughter.**

**"Oh," ****Willow**** choked out. "That is priceless. He's even creepier than Quentin! Priceless."**

**~*~**

**Spike was drifting. Slowly moving through a sea of fog. Lost, knowing there were important things at hand.**

**That he shouldn't be here.**

**But the harder he tried, to push out of the fog the denser, and impossible it became. Not that he minded the darkness. Hell he'd spent a good portion of his life stuck in darkness. His mind, body and spirit had been covered in it.**

**To an extent they still were.**

**So it wasn't all together surprising when he felt the tug of darkness. Felt its beckoning claws rip into his soul, and for a brief moment he felt at home. The familiar anger and rage returned.**

**William wanted to come out and play.**

**Justice had to be served.**

**And for that one brief moment he reveled in the feel of power. Power he had fought his entire life to get, and in one fell swoop it had been taken from him.**

**This brought to mind why he was no longer William the Bloody.**

**Because of her.******

**The Slayer.******

**Buffy.******

**His wife.******

**The mere thought of her was enough, to resist the lure of the darkness. The evilness that had once corrupted his soul. Filled his entire being with hate and rage.**

**She was everything he wasn't. She was good and kind hearted. She never let things get out of control.**

**Never murdered people.******

**He didn't deserve her and he knew it.**

**As he drifted images flashed fast, and all too briefly before him.**** Of all the things he had done. Of all the people he had hurt. Had killed.**

**All in the name of William the Bloody.**

**He wondered how she could even look at him, much less love him. Everything he had ever done had been done willingly.**

**Shame filled him.**

**A constant companion.******

**He knew sooner or later that he'd end up dead, and be on his way to hell where he belonged. He knew sooner was right here and now.**

**It would be a blessing, he realized abruptly. If he died now. Buffy would be free, and he wouldn't corrupt the innocence of his daughter.**

**Spoil all that was good in both Buffy and Angelina. **

**They would be better off without him.**

**They'd never know the daily struggle of keeping two sides of yourself in accord. Keeping both parts of yourself happy and sane.**

**He could do this; he thought not happy but resigned. He could let them go and move on.**

**He would do it.**

**He was letting go…**

**Right now…******

**Come on…**

**That was when he heard it.**

**Voices…**

**Familiar voices.******

**He was curious.**

**He'd let go in a minute, he thought. He wanted to hear what was being said. **

**He didn't realize as he listened the fog began to lift or that the darkness began to dim and light was slowly returning.**

**~*~**

**"Well uh…It's not right what happened to you," ****Willow**** began hesitantly as she stood beside Spike's bed.**

**He looked so pale and unthreatening. It was scary how fragile life was, she thought with a cringe.**

**"Xander shouldn't have shot you. Or Buffy for that matter. I don't know what's wrong with him. And for what it's worth I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Sorry that he shot you and is doing this to Buffy. He thinks he loves her, but the way he is right now…You- I hope you wake up. That's all."**

**She reached out and placed a hesitant hand to his, before she retracted it and hurried out.**

**~*~**

**It was Anya's turn next.**

**She slowly eased herself in and studied him.**

**She hated hospitals they reminded her of death, that it was only a matter of time before they all died.**

**"You and Buffy are two screwed up people," she announced. "But you love each other and that's all that matters. It's sad you were shot and that Xander's crazy, but it's done and nothing can change that. I hope for Buffy's sake you get better, and wake up, so you can meet Angie. She's a cute kid. Real smart. I like to think she takes that from me. Wake up and make Buffy stop crying. If you die… I think she would die of a broken heart."**

**Anya twisted her hands together, briefly wondering if she should touch him, but then dismissed the idea.**

**"I'm gonna take your advice Spike," she whispered as she slipped out of his room.**

**~*~**

**Oz sucked in a breath and leaned against the wall.**

**"Buffy's really shaken up. This is the first time I've actually seen her so broken. She loves you and I'm okay with that. That's why I'm here. You have a wife who loves you and a little girl who needs you. You've got too much to live for now. More than ever. Wake up and live to die another day."**

**Oz pushed from the wall and walked out.**

**~*~**

**"Damn dawg. Leave for a little while and the whole world goes to hell huh? You and me… I can see as friends. Good friends. I love Buffy like a sister and Angie's my god daughter. Buffy's really stuck on you. I mean seriously you have to wake up. Leavin' her here to raise Angie alone and grieving is gonna be too much. You've put her through enough. It's time to be happy now."**

**Gunn paused and ran a hand over his face.**

**"I'm getting married and it would be awesome if you were alive for that. If Buffy were alive and happy for this event. So really I expect you to wake up, and to be at my wedding which is in two weeks. Angie'll be there and it's gonna be great. So uh… I'll see you there."**

**~*~**

**"I don't know you," ****Tara**** murmured as she ran a hand through her hair. "But I know that Buffy loves you. She's been my friend for a long time. So it's with this in mind that I say this. Wake up and live your life. Enjoy it while you can. Buffy's the greatest. I don't think she'll accept anything less than you waking up and getting better. So I can't accept anything less either. Get well and when you wake up, know that you have a friend."**

**~*~**

**Faith stared at her scuffed boot and then over at Spike.**

**"I don't like you," she stated coldly.**

**Winced as the words echoed around the room.******

**"And you don't like me," she admitted coolly. "I think we'll both agree on that. But we don't have to like eachother do we? It's not about me is it? Or how I feel abut you. I think Buffy's blind where you're concerned."**

**She paused again. She didn't know how to do this. This was about making him feel better and wishing he'd wake up.**

**She hadn't wanted to come in here. She figured it wasn't her place to offer comfort, as she didn't even like him.**

**But the others, mainly Gunn had insisted she take a turn. They felt it would be good for Spike to know he was surrounded by people who wanted him to live.**

**"Anyway here's the thing Blondie. Buffy loves you. Angie'll love you too. They're my family and you well… you're something that will make them happy. So I'll say this once. Get your sorry ass up and outta bed, and give Buffy a break for once will ya?"**

**She crossed her arms.**

**Stared at him a minute.**

**Reached out and touched his shoulder.**

**"Wake up. Please. She won't live without you. I know it. **_Please wake up_**."**

**~*~**

**Buffy settled in her chair at his bedside and took up his hand again.**

**"Well I hope that wasn't weird for you. I think it's a big step for them. To come in here and offer support especially to you," she mused quietly rubbing her eyes.**

**"Guess so pet," Spike's voice was hoarse and rough as the words passed his lips. "But I couldn't wait for them to leave…"**

**Buffy blinked thinking she was hearing things, she shook her head.**

**Stared at Spike's pale face.******

**Watched his mouth move again.******

**Swallowed past the lump that had formed.******

**"I guess they kinda got on your nerves huh?" Buffy choked out gripping his hand tighter. "They did it for me you know. They love me. And I know at least Gunn kinda likes you."**

**Spike's mouth turned up a little.**

**"Too bad 'bout his taste in women huh?"**** The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.**

**But Buffy just shook her head.**

**"You'll come to like Faith. I know it. I love you," she blurted out closing her eyes.**

**"Love you too," Spike whispered his words slurred as the medicine kicked in and soon his breathing was deep and even.**

**"You can't fall asleep," Buffy told him gently.**

**"Then talk to me," Spike mumbled tiredly.**

**"About what?" she asked tracing his face with a light hand.**

**"How much you love me. '****Member when you told me…" his voice trailed off as sleep tugged at him.**

**"I remember," Buffy whispered. "Let's see… I love you more than pizza. I love you more than banana splits. I love you more than…"**

**Spike's smile stayed on his lips the entire time he listened to Buffy list how much she loved him. He could be a better man, he thought sluggishly. With her by his side he could live and die happily.**

**"I love you more than life sweetheart, and if you do something like this to me again I'll kill you myself!"**

**Spike's lips curled.**

**"Not like I shot m'self here luv…Could use a little TLC," he remarked suggestively. He let the darkness go and embraced the goodness and light that was right in front of him.**

**Buffy's brow rose.**

**"Really?" she asked amused as he nodded. "You sure?" she persisted.**

**"Absolutely," he mumbled ready for the feel of her mouth on his. He would be a good father. He would teach Angie right from wrong, teach her never to make his mistakes. He would love her until he died.**

**"Let me call the doctor then," Buffy announced gleefully as she rose. His iron grip on her hand had her stopping.**

**"Buffy…" **_You saved me. When you took me down you saved me luv…I'll owe you for the rest of my life for that._

**"Spike…" she mocked as she lowered her head brushing her lips across his forehead.**

**"Love you…" Spike whispered. "More than fags. I love you more than…them Bloomin'**

**Onion thingies."******

**Buffy laughed, she couldn't help it as tears ran silently down her cheeks.**

**"Love you more than life pet. More than life. No one's dyin' here anytime soon. I promise you that."**

**Buffy gently kissed his lips.**

**"We're forever that's a promise," Buffy whispered back.**

**"So…about this Lorne bloke is he a weird one pet? Don't want a pervert watching our 'lil girl," he muttered still unnerved by the thought of a man watching his daughter.**

**"He isn't a pervert Spike!" Buffy exclaimed. "In fact he's kind of a drama queen. And I think he's kinda gay…"**

**"WHAT?!"**

**THE END**

**~*~**

**A/N: Epilogue to follow this. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. Skyz.**


	25. 25

**The Fall of William**

**Epilogue:**

**Nine months later…**

**The sound was small and low but soon… it was heard throughout the house.**

**A rumbling noise, that consisted of growls and howls. To an untrained ear it would have sounded like a pack of wild animals had invaded.**

**Instead it was merely one rambunctious and unruly five year old and her father.**

**"What are you two doing?" Buffy's voice called out from the kitchen.**

**"Nothin' luv," came Spike's laughter filled voice.**

**Frowning slightly Buffy continued her task of baking cookies in the kitchen, and wondered what mess Spike would be getting Angie into this time.**

**Angelina came screaming down the stairs, wild brown hair streaming behind her as she bounced down the stairs.**

**"Stay away," she yelled giggling wildly as she backed up.**

**"Grrrr," came the loud growl as a figure draped in black stalked down the stairs.**

**His head covered in an obscene black wig, his face a startling shade of white, and the long fangs protruding from his mouth made for a hideous picture.**

**To him anyway.**

**Not so much for Angie as she stared in wonder, and delight. She grinned up at her father as he thrust his arms wide, and revealed the large black cape he was wearing.**

**"I'm gonna, gonna, gonna EAT YOU," he yelled swooping down like a bird in flight and scooping her up and into his arms.**

**Squeals filled the air once more and Buffy leaned against the wall taking in her daughter and her husband.**

**A small smile flickered on the edges of her mouth and she shook her head.**

**"Dontcha wanna suck my blood?" Angie asked curiously as Spike growled against her neck.**

**Before Spike could answer the doorbell rang and Spike tossed Angie over his shoulder and marched to answer it.**

**"Reckon I'll just eat your candy luv," he remarked with a wicked grin as he threw open the door.**

**"Noooo," Angie moaned in despair.**

**"What's wrong Angie?" Anya asked curiously as she strode past Spike and into the house.**

**Spike shut the door and finally noticed Buffy.**

**His eyes widened slightly as he realized she'd seen him fooling around with Angie.**

**He wasn't supposed to be lifting her around like this anymore. Not after the last time… It had been an accident of course but still… it wasn't safe.**

**The doc had said so.**

**"Buffy," he began.**

**"I see the festivities are… non existent," Anya muttered as she glared around at the livingroom bare of celebratory decorations.**

**Buffy grinned and shook her head at Anya.**

**"Spike put Angie down. Anya don't worry. Things are set for later on tonight," she assured her friend. Buffy walked to Anya and gave her a gentle hug. She backed off and studied Anya a moment.**

**Anya shifted uncomfortable with the scrutiny.**

**"What?" she demanded. "I know I'm fat and hideously pregnant but still… I deserve som-"**

**"Looks like the whelp wasn't the only one mentally unstable," Spike mumbled under his breath.**

**But not low enough so Buffy and Anya couldn't hear.**

**"Spike," Buffy hissed glaring at him. "Get into the kitchen and help Angie get something to drink."**

**Anya looked to be on the verge of tears as she plopped down onto the couch and closed her eyes.**

**Buffy hurried forward.**

**"Don't mind Spike. He's still touchy about Xander… Plus he really wanted to decorate, but I told him about Angie's party at Party Zone. Listen Anya he didn't mean it."**

**Anya opened her eyes and finally sucked in a deep breath.**

**"I know," she muttered warily. "It's these damn hormones. They make me loopy and I hate it! Not the baby of course but still… You know."**

**"Yep. Are you okay now?" Buffy asked in concern as she smoothed a hand over Anya's hair.**

**"Do you have any chocolate almond ice cream?" Anya asked eagerly.**

**"Auntie Anya here," Angie came scurrying back into the livingroom a bowl of ice cream in her small hands.**

**It tilted dangerously in her hands and Buffy took it from her before she could drop it.**

**"Thank you sweetie," Anya thanked Angie as she dug into her ice cream.**

**Angie jumped on the couch next to Anya and snuggled closer to her.**

**"It's my day Auntie," she declared happily.**

**"I know it is. Which is why you have to be a good girl or you won't get your present," Anya told her warmly as she watched Angie press an ear to her stomach.**

**Spike strolled back into the room his face a mixture of sheepishness and wariness.**

**"Bout before Anya," he muttered as he faced her. "I'm right sorry bout that. I shouldn't have said it. I mean it was uncalled for and I'm sorry."**

**Anya looked up.**

**"You should be," she announced righteously. "That's like me calling Angie here a mindless criminal because that's what you are. But I don't because she's not you or Buffy. She's perfect. Ignoring her tendency to be a little too friendly. Mark my words one of these days it will-"**

**"Ho, ho, ho," Gunn's loud voice boomed as he shoved the door open and strode in.**

**"It's not Christmas!" Angie exclaimed excitedly bouncing on the couch.**

**Gunn hoisted a large Santa like bag over his shoulder and grinned all around.  **

**He peered at Angie.**

**"You sure about that?" he asked as he lowered his bag to the ground. "Cuz for sure I thought it had to be Christmas. What with all these presents. Well since it's not Christmas-"**

**Gunn made as if to leave catching the bag up and turning to the door.**

**"It's my day!" Angie yelled bouncing in front of him.**

**"Your day? And what makes that so special?" Gunn demanded playfully.**

**"S'my birthday silly. Those are mine," she pointed to the presents and grinned impishly up at him.**

**Gunn grinned.**

**"Well if it's your birthday I'm sure I can spear a few presents for you."**

**Buffy turned her gaze from Gunn and Angie to Spike who leaned against the wall watching the scene with a small smile.**

**Grinning she wandered up to him and slipped an arm around his waist.**

**"You okay?" she asked softly resting her head on his shoulder.**

**"Right as rain luv," Spike remarked. "Was just thinkin' our girl is gonna be the most spoiled and gorgeous brat in the city."**

**Buffy laughed.**

**"True. She is spoiled and she gets all her looks from you. I mean God those cheekbones! I'd die for cheekbones like that," Buffy said shaking her head.**

**Spike glanced at her his chest filling with a certain vain pride.**

**"Really? She does look kinda like me. But as for looks she's gonna be all you. Look at her. She's already a mini Buffy in training. Demanding, spoiled an-"**

**Buffy's lips cut off the rest of his statement.**

**"You shouldn't complain Spike. You love me just the way I am," she reminded him between kisses.**

**"Ewwww," Angie gagged as she watched her parents kiss. "No kissing allowed," she yelled as Oz who'd followed Gunn in swooped her up.**

**Anya licked the last of her ice cream off her spoon and regarded the married couple.**

**"Yes," she agreed. "No kissing unless we can all partake and since some of us are without spouses no kissing."**

**Reluctantly Buffy pulled away from Spike and turned a serious look at Anya.**

**"You'd have those kisses if you ever took Lindsay up on his offer Ahn," Buffy told her as she extracted herself from Spike's embrace. **

**She headed for the center of the room where Angie was trying to guess what was in each box.**

**"You wanna help me in the kitchen with your cookies honey?" she asked her daughter who stood torn.**

**"I'll watch your things Angie. I won't let anyone touch them," Oz assured the little girl.**

**Spike pushed off the wall as soon as his girls were out of the room.**

**"Dude what are you wearing?" Gunn asked as he took in Spike's cape.**

**"Vampire mate," Spike replied with a cheeky grin flashing his fangs. He twirled in his cape for added affect.**

**Gunn laughed.**

**"Did Angie make you do that? She's begged almost all of us to be a vampire since she was three. She's got you wrapped around her finger. It's good to see," Oz mused as he ran a hand through his short cropped hair.**

**Spike eyed both Gunn and Oz.**

**"So what are you two dressed as? Cuz from where I'm standing you two don't look in costume. Angie wanted us all to be dressed up," Spike began scoldingly.**

**He didn't want his daughter's birthday party ruined because not everyone had dressed up as she'd wanted.**

**That's why he didn't mind wearing the cape and the fangs. **

**Angie was such a sweet and special child he was amazed that she'd come from him and Buffy.**

**That she was his was mind boggling in of itself.**

**He vowed to himself daily to do right by her and Buffy.**

**He didn't deserve them but he'd do his best to make them happy.**

**"Calm down Spike," Anya interrupted, "Faith and ****Willow**** are bringing theirs by. They had to pick up mine. We'll all be in our Halloween best. Relax."**

**Spike gave an embarrassed smile all around.**

**"Sorry," he mumbled as he made a conscious effort to relax.**

**"You'll get used to it," Gunn assured him with a slap on the back as he plopped down next to Anya. "How's little Jesse doin'?" Gunn rested a hand on Anya's stomach and grinned as the baby kicked.**

**"Ready to get out. But the doctor said I have a few more days left. I feel like a beached whale," Anya grumbled.**

**"A pretty one. What with your manicured fingers and pedicured feet. You're just about the prettiest pregnant lady I've ever seen," Spike murmured charmingly as he grinned at her.**

**Anya mock waved a hand in front of her face.**

**"Why thank you kind sir," she mocked with a light laugh. Her voice dripping with Southern charm. "Gettin' me all hot and flustered. I do declare-"**

**"Scarlet O'Hara you are not," Oz cut in.**

**Anya sent him a scandalized look.**

**"I could be her! All she did was lust after that Ashley man! Faint and say things like 'I'll think about it tomorrow!' I could do that! Dammit why didn't I pick that out as my costume?! Gunn call Faith and have her take back my outfit! I'll be better than Scarlet I-"**

**Gunn sent a quick glare at Oz who retreated Spike on his heels.**

**"Who wants to be stupid Scarlet O'Hara…" they heard Gunn say as they wandered out into the back yard.**

**"I forgot the cardinal rule," Oz muttered ruefully. "Never make a pregnant woman angry. In fact never open your mouth when around one at all."**

**Spike grinned.**

**"Even I coulda told you that. How're things with you and Red?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.**

**Oz shrugged.**

**"Good. Less strained than a few months ago. It's better now that ****Willow**** realizes there was nothing she could have done to save Xander. Oddly enough Anya was the one who opened her eyes. Now she's happy again. Willing to go on and be little Jesse's godmother. Your advice for her to go see him helped too," Oz added sending him a grateful look.**

**Spike nodded.**

**"Well that's great. Glad I could help and all that…" Spike muttered uncomfortable with the look Oz had sent.**

**He'd found much to his shock Buffy's friends were now his. And with that came friendship.  True friendship.There was advice to be given and received, ****midnight**** phone calls from hungry pregnant women, brides with cold feet. It went on and on. **

**These things made his life go around and around.**

**At first it had been a little hard to adjust to. In fact it had been damn near impossible. **

**But Buffy had smoothed his path and now he considered himself a right proper friend. **

**With momentary lapses of sense.**

**They stood in companionable silence for a bit looking up at the setting sun.**

**"So what did Angie make your costume?" Spike suddenly asked.**

**~*~**

**Buffy smoothed the folds of her gown and glanced in the mirror with a grimace.**

**Pink was so not her color.**

**Especially layer upon layer of pink.**

**She studied her dress with a critical eye and wondered again why she'd been wrangled into this.**

**Then realized Angie usually only had to ask and it would be done.**

**Spoiled rotten came to mind.**

**A grin crossed Buffy's face as she recalled the excitement Angie'd had when she'd instructed her parents on what to wear.**

**She'd taken to Spike like a duck to water and shortly after meeting him the two had become inseparable.**

**It was such a pleasure for Buffy to see them together and happy. **

**It wasn't too long ago she had given up all hope of ever seeing the day.**

**Straightening her tiara she headed out of the master bedroom and headed towards Angie's.**

**Angie had insisted in getting dressed herself and Buffy wondered vaguely if that was such a good idea.**

**Knocking quietly she waited for her daughter to let her in.**

**The door swung open and there her daughter stood.**

**Buffy tried not to frown as she regarded her child.**

**She'd bought the outfit for her so she'd known what it was. But it was another thing to see it on and in its full affect.**

**Buffy smiled widely.**

**"You look great sweetie," she said as she touched Angie's cheek.**

**Angie grinned and bounced around.**

**"Meow," Angie yelled. "Woof woof," she added for fun. **

**She raced off down the hall.**

**"Don't run," Buffy called after her as she followed.**

**Buffy couldn't quite understand her daughter's fascination with that cartoon character that was half cat and dog.**

**It was freaky and- well freaky was all she could, think of when she saw that cartoon.**

**Buffy was delighted to see everyone had arrived.**

**And was in their costumes as ordered by the birthday girl.**

**Gunn tugged on the bandanna wrapped around his neck as he glared good naturedly at a smirking Anya. He'd whined for weeks about dressing up as some kind of cowboy, but finally relented after a little persuasion.**

**Anya sat in a bumble bee outfit looking for all the world relaxed and content. She had negotiated her way out of wearing a bunny suit and so the bee suit was fine.**

**Willow**** stood talking earnestly with Spike her witch's hat tilting this way and that way whenever she moved her head. **

**Dressed in a black robe she looked down to the black wig and green face paint like the wicked witch in Wizard of Oz Angie's favorite movie.**

**Faith scowled as she strode up to Buffy.**

**"Your daughter is crazy," she muttered angrily as she glared at Buffy.**

**Buffy laughed and gave Faith a quick hug.**

**"But you love her. Besides you don't look too bad in that outfit. In fact you make a good Pocahontas," Buffy laughingly stated eyeing Faith.**

**Faith rolled her eyes as she adjusted her shapeless dress.**

**"When I have kids B you'll get yours in spades. I swear to you Gunn and my kids will wreak havoc on your life," Faith threatened half seriously half playfully.**

**"Well," Faith finally conceded with a twist of her lips, "at least I'm not dressed up as that big dumb red dog."**

**Her chin jerked to Oz who was dressed up in another of Angie's favorite t.v. characters. Clifford: The Big Red Dog.**

**Oz lifted one large paw to swipe at his ear causing Angie to dissolve in a fit of giggles.**

**"Let's go," Angie demanded then standing arms akimbo, looking for all the world like a miniature Buffy.**

**"Ready troops?" Spike asked coming to stand beside Buffy.**

**Gunn sucked in a deep breath glancing down at his outfit. He hated this damn outfit, dressed up like that cowboy Woody from Toy Story. **

**Never mind the fact that he was black and too big to be wearing such a ridiculous outfit.**

**"I'm ready," Gunn mumbled playing with his fake pistol.**

**"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be. Listen kid you'd better appreciate this," Faith announced as she crossed her arms to stare Angie down.**

**Angie just grinned.**

**"I love you," she sweetly stated.**

**"Aww," ****Willow**** murmured. "I love you and this outfit too! I'm happy to be a witch. Except that I have no powers. Cuz if I did then I'd like to be like Tabitha. On Passions except that she's uber evil and-"**

**"This dog is ready to be walked," Oz joked cutting ****Willow**** off with grin.**

**"Hey there mate you just made a funny," Spike mused with a grin.**

**"I try," Oz mused.**

**"Let's go," Angie said again stomping her foot and looking impatient.**

**"It is your day," Buffy replied. "Watch out world trick or treating here we come!"**

**"Bzzzzzzzz let's go already! I have children to scare and babies to birth," Anya snapped as she let Gunn and Oz pull her to her feet.**

**They trailed out of the house each carrying a large bag for candy. Candy that Angie told them would belong to her.**

**"…off to see the Wizard… the wonderful Wizard of Oz," Angie started to sing as they hit the street.**

**The adults glanced at eachother in concern.**

**They all knew what was coming next. It always happened this way and as always they always went along with whatever Angie wanted.**

**"Let's all sing!!!"**

**"Surely we aren't going to give her any of this candy we'll be gettin'," Spike said to Buffy quietly. He vowed to himself he wouldn't be singing along anytime soon.**

**He had at least a little pride.**

**"Oh no," Buffy agreed. "The candy will be saved for a rainy day. She's having her party with cake and ice cream to boot. Too much of a sugar high and we'll have a crazy little five year old on our hands."**

**Spike paused and came to a stop.**

**Buffy glanced at him and slowed too, curious.**

**"What's wrong?" she asked as she watched him stare after their little group.**

**Spike shrugged.**

**"This is um…" he gave a small choked laugh. He hadn't expected something like this to happen. He'd been in Angie's life for the past eight or so months. Experienced things he'd never thought possible.**

**But this was different.**

**This was his little girl's birthday.**

**He couldn't help but think about the baby they'd lost. It should have been a double birthday.**

**"How do you do it?" he wondered aloud glancing at Buffy.**

**Buffy tilted her head and caught onto his train of thought. She made a small noise in the back of her throat.**

**Wrapped her arms around him.**

**"I think about not having Angie," she whispered into his chest. "Being alone and I can't bear it. I think about the baby every single day and I **_know_** it's some place safe and happy. It's a fact that if I hadn't of had Angie I wouldn't have been able to get through the years. A blessing and a tragedy. I think maybe we're coming full circle huh?"**

**Spike stared down at her a long minute before he placed a kiss on her forehead.**

**"You're so strong," he mused in quiet wonder. "I'm not like you. Buffy this is… I never thought anything could be so hard. I look at Angie and can't help but thinking about what if. She deserves to have her twin. To have someone to sing with and be a kid with. **_I** took that from her. From you." **_

**She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.**

**She hated seeing him like this. **

**Tortured and filled with so much pain…**

**"You have to stop thinking about the past," Buffy told him seriously. "If you let yourself be caught up in what ifs you won't be able to live for the now. And this with us? Is all about the now Spike. It took me awhile to realize that. You have me and Angie and within reason any other kids you want to help you get through this."**

**Spike's jaw clenched for a moment as he struggled with himself.**

**"I don't want to forget," he whispered tortured.**

**"Neither do I," Buffy whispered back. "We just have to move on."**

**It was a struggle to be this man.**

**This upstanding citizen of the world. To have everything he had ever wanted.**

** He was always it seemed, waiting for the bottom to fall out.**

**He didn't deserve this life.**

**He knew that.**

**But some how he'd been given a second chance, and Buffy loved him.**

**And not for the first time he was glad.**

**Glad for the fall of William the Bloody. **

**Toppled from grace and buried never to be seen again.**

**He was just Spike now.**

**And Daddy.**

**A man he could look in the mirror and say he was glad to know. **

**With friends who cared for him. **

**A life worth fighting and living for.**

**A slow grin spread across his face.**

**"Right then," he announced abruptly. "I was thinkin' 'bout an even half dozen. That work for you Slayer?" he asked glibly. **

**Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted up on her tiptoes.**

**"Could you be persuaded down to a lower number?" she asked as she brushed her mouth against his.**

**Spike cocked his head and considered.**

**"What kind of persuasion we talkin' about?" he asked with a leer. "I've never done it with a princess before."**

**Buffy broke away from him with a laugh.**

**"Malibu Princess Barbie thank you very much," she huffed dancing away.**

**"Princess blood has gotta have a certain taste to it. I think I'll have a bite," he growled as he swooped after her.**

**"Oh Mr. Vampire please don't hurt me! What would Skipper and Ken say?" Buffy squealed in mock horror as she was lifted off her feet.**

**Spike growled and nuzzled her throat.**

**"With a poofter name like Ken it'd be a blessin' if I did him in…"**

**"Ohhh! My turn Daddy! Bite me Daddy," Angie's voice broke through their playful banter.**

**Faith stood back and watched Spike chase Angie around and then slid her gaze to Buffy.**

**Never in her wildest dreams had she expected things to turn out like this. In fact she would have bet Buffy would never have taken Spike back.**

**But no matter what her opinion of Spike was, she knew this was the best thing for both Buffy and Angie.**

**She'd never seen them so happy and it was all due to Spike.**

**"I'm gonna eat you," Spike screamed as he bore down on Faith who started and dodged away.**

**"Gunn," she called laughingly racing away. "Save me!"**

**Gunn spread his legs wide and dangled his hands at his sides.**

**"Move away from my woman mister. Or you're gonna get it good," Gunn drawled with an exaggerated western accent.**

**"Got me a witch here pardner. She'll do you in," Spike retorted grabbing ****Willow****.**

**"Yeah! I'll get you and your little dog too," ****Willow**** threatened pointing at Oz.**

**People skirted around the loud and boisterous family.**

**Looking at them oddly.**

**What a weird family, they thought.**

**But what a family they were. **

**No matter what, they were family, and there was no escaping it.**

**Brought together by fate.**

**Kept together by love.**

**What a wonderfully weird and loving family.**

**~*~**

**The End.**


End file.
